Lo que dice tu corazón
by Akire92
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto vive en un mundo solitario en el que nadie puede adentrarse ni comprender. Shaoran Li se horroriza al saber que su hermano menor ha violado a la indefensa chica. Atormentado por la culpa, Shaoran acepta casarse con ella y criar al bebé que espera como si fuera suyo. Pero nunca soñó con que llegaría a querer a su cariñosa, callada y mal juzgada Sakura. (ADAPTACIÓN)
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 _Tomoeda._

 _Domingo 6 de abril de 1890._

Cuando Shilon Li estaba sobrio, su compañía era soportable; pero cuando bebía, Kaoru Kiriyama le tenía miedo. Kaoru no tenía muy claro por qué. Que él supiera, Shilon nunca le había hecho nada verdaderamente malo a nadie. Pero aun así presentía, sin poder evitarlo, que podría llegar a hacerlo.

Este era un pensamiento perturbador, pues obligaba a Kaoru a examinar su propia personalidad. Si Shilon no le resultaba del todo simpático, ¿por qué se relacionaba con él? Y, aún más, ¿por qué bebía con él? Eran preguntas que Kaoru se había hecho miles de veces, y la respuesta, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, era que no se atrevía a decirle que no... ¡Una palabra tan sencilla como «no»! Pero decírsela a alguien como Shilon no era nada sencillo. Tras obligar a su caballo a que aflojara el paso, Kaoru entornó los ojos frente al fuerte sol matutino para observar las espaldas de los cuatro compañeros que cabalgaban delante de él. Shilon Li, más alto y ancho de espaldas que los demás, encabezaba el grupo. Como queriendo poner de relieve su autoridad, clavaba con frecuencia las espuelas en las grupas del caballo y sacudía continuamente las riendas de la pobre bestia. Kaoru casi sintió náuseas al pensar en semejante maltrato. Era un caballo obediente y no había ninguna necesidad de que Shilon lo tratase con crueldad.

Luego, Kaoru dirigió la mirada hacia Mamoru, Hiro y Tetsuya, los otros tres jóvenes que iban delante de él. Habían sido sus mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria y creía conocerlos casi tan bien como a sí mismo. Sospechaba que temían a Shilon tanto como él. ¡Qué pena daban! La noche anterior olvidaron todo lo que alguna vez aprendieron para seguir a Shilon como obedientes corderitos, o como estúpidos esclavos: fueron con él a los burdeles y luego ahogaron los remordimientos en alcohol. Pero los fuertes dolores de cabeza que en aquel momento tenían les estaban haciendo pagar cara su debilidad. ¡Dios santo! Era domingo. Sus familias debían de estar en la iglesia en aquel preciso momento, preguntándose dónde se habrían metido. ¿Era posible que ninguno de ellos tuviera un poco de fuerza de voluntad?

Shilon hizo que su caballo se pusiera de lado en medio del camino para cerrarles el paso, se quitó el bombín de fieltro y se secó el sudor de la frente con una manga. Hizo una mueca al ver la mugre que manchó de inmediato su blanco puño. Abril había sido inusualmente seco, había llovido muy poco en las últimas dos semanas y el camino estaba polvoriento.

—Os propongo que vayamos a nadar para despejarnos —dijo con aire y tono desafiante—. ¡Marica el último!

Las Cataratas Brumosas y su laguna favorita estaban cerca de allí. Kaoru, incrédulo, dirigió la mirada en aquella dirección. A Shilon le encantaba hacer locuras; cuanto más temerarias, mejor. Pero proponer aquello justo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, ya era demasiado.

—¿Que vayamos a nadar? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Nos moriremos de frío.

—Por Dios, Kaoru, eres un niño mimado. Aquí hace más calor que en el mismísimo infierno.

Estoy sudando, y tú también.

—Sí, así vestido y completamente seco... claro que estoy sudando —reconoció Kaoru—. Pero no será lo mismo, ni parecido, si me meto en esa laguna.

—El agua de la laguna es nieve derretida de las montañas —señaló Hiro—. Con toda seguridad estará desagradablemente fría, Shilon.

—¿Desagradablemente fría? ¿Eres un hombre, Hiro, o una niñita llorona disfrazada de hombre?

El rostro de Hiro enrojeció por la humillación, pero no dijo nada para defender su hombría.

Ninguno de ellos le había hecho frente a Shilon jamás.

Shilon dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación, y espoleó al caballo para que saliera del camino y se metiera en la cuneta que se encontraba junto al mismo. Agitando su bombín en el aire, soltó un chillido mientras el animal salvaba de un salto el terraplén. Kaoru miró con recelo a sus tres amigos. De sobra sabía que ninguno de ellos quería ir a nadar. Lamentablemente, también sabía que doblarían la cerviz ante Shilon, pues ninguno tenía agallas para oponerle resistencia.

¿Y bien? —preguntó Hiro.

Tetsuya suspiró.

—A veces quisiera que estuviéramos solo los cuatro, como antes; desearía que nunca nos hubiéramos mezclado con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —anotó Mamoru.

Kaoru pensaba lo mismo, pero eso parecía irrelevante. El hecho era que Shilon no sólo se había unido al grupo, sino que además había tomado el mando. Los cuatro hicieron girar sus caballos y, a regañadientes, se dirigieron hacia las cataratas. Como una especie de advertencia, el viento empezó a soplar con repentina fuerza, y Kaoru sintió su refrescante impacto en el rostro. Sabía bien que aquel mismo viento, grato ahora, le parecería glacial con la piel mojada.

En lugar de seguir el sendero ya abierto por pisadas anteriores, Shilon se abrió camino por el bosque para llegar a la laguna. Era un terreno escabroso. Un madroño, un laurel, un roble raquítico y un abeto torcido se enmarañaban como los dedos de una anciana artrítica para impedir el paso a cualquiera; sus troncos sólidos y retorcidos se alzaban entre la densa maleza. Era imposible ver la tierra. Temiendo que su caballo tropezara con algún obstáculo y se rompiera una pata, Kaoru aflojó el paso y empezó a avanzar con cautela. Sus amigos, temerosos de que Shilon la tomara con ellos si perdían el tiempo, no se permitieron esta libertad. Kaoru pensaba que no mostraban ninguna consideración por sus monturas al obligarlas a atravesar un terreno tan desigual a semejante velocidad. Pero él sólo era uno de los vasallos, no era el líder. Todos hacían lo que Shilon quisiera, sin hacer preguntas, sin importarles ni sus caballos ni ninguna otra cosa.

Kaoru llegó el último. En aquel instante oyó las voces de sus cuatro compañeros deslizándose hacia él a través de los pinos y los abetos. Gritos y chillidos. A pesar del rencor que le guardaba a Shilon, sonrió al imaginar a Tetsuya, Hiro y Mamoru saltando desnudos al agua helada. Idiotas insensatos. Podrían cogerse una pulmonía, y todo por seguirle la corriente a Li. ¡Malditos sean los Li! Maldita su lujosa casa de la colina. ¡Maldito sea su dinero! Algunas veces Kaoru se preguntaba si a su autoproclamado líder no se le ocurrirían aquellas descabelladas ideas con la única intención de ver hasta dónde podía presionarlos, cuál era su límite.

Al salir por fin de la intrincada arboleda, a Kaoru le sorprendió advertir que nadie había entrado aún en el agua. Puso una mano ahuecada sobre sus ojos para tratar de ver a qué se debía todo aquel alboroto y descubrió que había cinco personas cerca de la laguna: sus cuatro compañeros y una joven de complexión delgada. Shilon le había quitado el chal a la mujer y lo tenía en la mano fuera de su alcance. Típico de él. Shilon aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba para intimidar a las personas. Si bien aquello molestaba a Kaoru, suponía que no era más que una inocente tomadura de pelo.

Enseguida reconoció a la joven. Sakura Kinomoto, la idiota del pueblo. Aunque tenía dieciocho años y ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña, su holgado vestido azul, sus medias blancas y sus botines llenos de barro le daban un aspecto infantil y digno de lástima. Su madre iba con frecuencia a casa de los Kinomoto, y por eso Kaoru sabía que la señora Nadeshiko intentaba por todos los medios que su hija estuviera siempre bien arreglada, pero a Sakura le gustaba recorrer libremente el bosque, de manera que ésta era una misión imposible para la pobre mujer.

Su corazón percibió la expresión de pánico en el pequeño rostro de la joven mientras intentaba desaforadamente recuperar el chal que le pertenecía. Puesto que Sakura olvidaba muchas veces sus prendas de vestir en el bosque, sus padres eran muy estrictos con ella cuando no regresaba a casa con todas sus cosas. Kaoru sabía que la reprenderían severamente, o le harían algo aún peor, si regresaba a casa sin el chal. Su padre, el juez, creía que la letra con sangre entra, y por la enfermedad de Sakura, por su retraso, era mucho más duro con ella de lo que lo había sido con las tres hijas mayores.

Kaoru no criticaba al juez por asumir esta actitud, ni tampoco pensaba que fuese cruel. Era difícil controlar a una chica con inteligencia limitada, como Sakura, y sus padres eran dignos de elogio por haberla dejado vivir en casa. La mayoría de las personas habrían internado a una niña como ella en un manicomio. Si no fuese porque los Kinomoto lograban esconder a la joven cuando tenían visitas, era muy posible que la buena sociedad les hubiera hecho el vacío. A muchos individuos les parecía muy desagradable ver a alguien como Sakura. A pesar de ello, sus padres no la habían internado en un hospital psiquiátrico. En lugar de ello, prefirieron quedársela y mantener su existencia en la sombra, por así decirlo.

Kaoru no sabría decir por qué los Kinomoto se tomaban tantas molestias. El dinero no era un obstáculo para ellos. No tendrían ningún problema en pagar para que un establecimiento psiquiátrico se ocupara de la joven; y, dadas las aspiraciones políticas del juez, era de extrañar que no lo hubiesen hecho. Aunque era bien conocido que Sakura había sido una niña de inteligencia normal hasta que una fiebre le afectó el cerebro, algunas personas del pueblo aún rumoreaban a espaldas de los Kinomoto que uno de los tíos de Nadeshiko estaba loco y que el desequilibrio mental era, por tanto, cosa de familia. Rumores como éste podrían acabar con la credibilidad de cualquier político.

¡Maldita sea! Shilon tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que Sakura no entendía que él sólo estaba jugando con ella. Esto era evidente en sus desesperados intentos por recuperar el chal. La pobre chica era corta de entendederas, y cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello. La expresión de perplejidad de sus grandes ojos esmeraldas la delataba por completo, por no mencionar la manera tan extraña en que inclinaba la cabeza cuando Shilon le hablaba. Era obvio que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

¿No somos ya demasiado mayores para andar con este tipo de comportamientos? —Gritó Kaoru—. Venga, Shilon, deja tranquila a esa pobre chica.

—Ha hablado San Kaoru —contestó Shilon—. ¿Pretendes simular que nunca te has burlado de ella?

¡Había hurgado en la herida!

—Todos hemos torturado a Sakura alguna vez, pero cuando éramos niños. Un hombre hecho y derecho no hace algo semejante.

—Eso es verdad. Venga, Shilon —dijo Hiro con tono suplicante— déjala en paz.

Shilon no parecía estar escuchando. Inclinándose hacia adelante, sonrió de oreja a oreja a Sakura e hizo oscilar el chal dejándolo justo fuera de su alcance.

¿Lo quieres, cariño? Pues ven a por él.

Mientras intentaba engatusarla para que se acercara aún más, Shilon deslizaba su mirada por el vestido de Sakura, que estaba húmedo, probablemente por culpa de la catarata que se encontraba corriente arriba. Todos los que vivían en Tomoeda o en las zonas cercanas sabían que a Sakura le gustaba pasearse ociosa por las rocas que rodeaban la catarata. Sólo Dios sabía por qué tenía esta afición. La neblina de vapor que en todo momento ascendía desde el agua que caía en cascada era terriblemente fría, pero esto no parecía desanimarla, hiciese el tiempo que hiciese.

La tela mojada del vestido de Sakura, fina de tanto lavarla, se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejando ver mucho más de lo que ocultaba. Las curvas femeninas que se adivinaban bajo el vestido eran deliciosamente generosas... y estaban libres de trabas. Presintiendo que habría problemas, Kaoru se bajó del caballo. Shilon no podía estar pensando lo que Kaoru temía. El solo hecho de considerar esa idea era una brutal manifestación de inconsciencia. Pero ¿quién había dicho que Shilon tenía conciencia?

Al ver a Shilon, con su pelo color chocolate y desordenado bien cortado y sus risueños ojos castaños, se podría pensar que era un joven educado. Lo tenía todo: dinero, privilegios y una excelente educación en una exclusiva universidad al este del pueblo. Pero nada de esto parecía suficiente para él, y probablemente nunca lo fuese. Parecía sentir una insaciable sed de poder, una necesidad irrefrenable de controlar a los demás.

Ésta se había manifestado hacía mucho tiempo con Kaoru y sus amigos, y ahora se desataba sobre Sakura.

Pero, al contrario que ellos, Sakura no era capaz de defenderse.

Kaoru echó un vistazo a sus desconcertados ojos esmeraldas y enseguida la emprendió contra Shilon.

— ¡Maldición! Ella no está en su sano juicio, Shilon, y tú lo sabes. Métete con alguien que pueda defenderse de todo lo que le hagas.

—Estará algo tocada de la cabeza, pero el resto de su cuerpo está en perfecta forma —replicó Shilon—. ¡Sagrada revelación! Puedo ver sus senos tan claramente como el agua. —Dejando escapar un débil silbido que no auguraba nada bueno para Sakura, agregó—: Se me hace la boca agua sólo con mirarlas.

Kaoru se volvió hacia sus amigos para buscar ayuda. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Tetsuya agachó la cabeza y removió la tierra rojiza con la punta de una de sus botas. Disimulaba, como si creyese de verdad que ignorar la situación la haría desaparecer. Hiro se rio por lo bajo, y la cara rubicunda de Mamoru se puso de color escarlata. A pesar de su vergüenza, ninguno de ellos parecía poder apartar la mirada de la blusa de Sakura. A regañadientes, Kaoru también le echó un rápido vistazo. Era cierto que los pezones resaltaban bajo la tela. Y, para empeorar aún más las cosas, la falda se le pegaba a los muslos. Molesto consigo mismo por haberse fijado en eso, Kaoru apartó de inmediato la mirada de lo prohibido. El temor que sentía por Sakura le apretó las tripas, como si un frío puño las estrujara.

—Tu mamá está loca, mujer. No debería dejarte andar por el campo a medio vestir —dijo Shilon en voz baja, sin dejar de hacer oscilar el chal como si se tratase de un cebo.

—Su mente sigue siendo la de una niña, y además de una chiquilla no muy inteligente —le recordó Kaoru en un tono de voz que la ansiedad había vuelto agudo—. Estoy seguro de que su madre la viste de esta manera debido a que ella no hace más que corretear por el bosque. Confía en la decencia de la gente que pueda toparse con ella, y con toda la razón. Ella no es un blanco de deseo legítimo, Shilon, y lo sabes. Dale su chal y deja que se vaya a casa.

—Se lo daré —le aseguró Shilon—. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es venir a por él. Anda, cariño. Ven, acércate a Shilon.

Totalmente ajena a las perversiones carnales de la mente de su torturador, Sakura se lanzó para coger la prenda. En el momento mismo en que se acercó, Shilon la cogió de la cintura. Ella no gritó, pero los jadeantes ruidos de pánico que emitió resultaron aún peores. A Kaoru se le revolvió el estómago. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. No le gustaba en absoluto. La expresión visible en el rostro de Shilon era diabólica. Diabólica y cruel. Sus ojos color ámbar despidieron un destello de pecaminosa excitación.

Kaoru dio un paso adelante.

—Deja que la chica se marche, Shilon. ¡Lo digo en serio!

—¿La chica? —Sin soltar su presa, Shilon se deshizo del chal para apretar con una mano el trasero de Sakura. A juzgar por la manera en que los dedos se hundieron en la piel, su manera de agarrarla era intencionadamente cruel—. Estás ciego, amigo mío. Ésta no es ninguna chica, es una mujer que ha alcanzado su pleno desarrollo.

Soltó una débil risa e intentó robarle un beso. Empujando inútilmente sus hombros, Sakura, con su pelo color miel cayendo como una sedosa maraña sobre la delgada espalda y con los ojos nublados por la confusión, logró arquear el cuerpo y esquivar su boca. Shilon se conformó con mordisquearla a lo largo de la columna del cuello.

—¡Caramba, qué dulce es! —La mano del tipo buscaba ahora el pecho con la misma perversidad con la que había agarrado el trasero.

La ira invadió a Kaoru. De ninguna manera se quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo Shilon le hacía daño a la joven. Aquello ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro. Cogió con una mano el fuerte brazo de Shilon.

—Te dije que la dejaras...

Kaoru no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. El brillo de un puñal interrumpió sus palabras. Se quedó mirando al sátiro con mudo asombro mientras Shilon soltaba a Sakura para adoptar una postura de combate y amenazarlo con el arma, que pareció salir de la nada.

—Nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos —le advirtió Shilon con amenazadora suavidad.

Las rodillas de Kaoru estuvieron a punto de doblarse al pensar en la hoja de aquel puñal abriéndole el estómago de un tajo. Su único consuelo era que, en medio de la furia, Shilon pareció olvidarse de Sakura. Kaoru quería gritarle que huyera, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, Shilon recordaría lo que había estado haciendo y volvería a prestarle su lujuriosa atención. Sólo podía esperar que Sakura tuviera el suficiente sentido común como para huir por motu propio.

—Venga, Shilon. Estás borracho —observó Kaoru con voz trémula.

 _Huye, Sakura. ¡Lárgate de aquí!_ Kaoru sintió gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda. Con elrabillo del ojo, vio a Sakura tratando desesperadamente de encontrar su chal. Su respiración era como jadeos superficiales, unos sonidos parecidos a los maullidos de una gatita. Resultaba evidente que tenía miedo y quería escaparse. Pero no estaba dispuesta a marcharse sin su chal. Con un sentimiento de desazón, Kaoru comprendió que, para ella, el chal era de suma importancia. Si regresaba a casa sin él, su padre la castigaría. La pobre chiquilla no comprendía el verdadero alcance del peligro que corría. Esto no le sorprendía. Dudaba de que otro hombre la hubiera mirado alguna vez con lujuria, y mucho menos que le hubiera puesto una mano encima. Ella no podía prever algo que no formaba parte de su experiencia. En aquel instante, la definición de la palabra inocencia adquirió un nuevo significado para Kaoru, y Sakura era su personificación.

Centrando su atención en Shilon, Kaoru decidió tratar de razonar con él. Al menos podría ganar un poco de tiempo para Sakura, si no lograba nada más.

—Tranquilízate, Shilon. No querrás cometer un delito, ¿verdad? Si te metes con ella, lo estarás haciendo. Ella es la hija del juez Kinomoto, ¡por el amor de Dios! Retirado o no, se asegurará de que te cuelguen de las pelotas en el mástil de la calle principal si la tocas.

—¿Cómo lo sabrá? Ella no puede decírselo, ¿recuerdas?

Dado que era indiscutiblemente cierta, la observación hizo que a Kaoru se le helara la sangre en las venas. Sakura no podía hablar. Aunque los reconociera, probablemente no sabía sus nombres, y no podría repetirlos si los supiese. Osó lanzar una rápida mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, y la vio tirando de su chal para intentar desengancharlo de la raíz de un árbol. ¡Por Dios! Sus padres le habían enseñado bien. Tan bien que estaba dispuesta a jugarse el pellejo antes que abandonar aquel pedazo de lana que no tenía ningún valor. Kaoru sabía que Sakura había sido víctima de burlas crueles durante casi toda su vida. De ninguna manera podía saber que en aquella oportunidad era diferente, que Shilon tenía la intención de hacer mucho más que simplemente atormentarla con bromas pesadas. Muchísimo más.

Mamoru, que se había sentado en un tronco caído, se puso de cuclillas. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de incredulidad, y Kaoru no sabía si esto era por causa del puñal o de la espeluznante sugerencia de Shilon.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Shilon! —Exclamó Mamoru—. Aunque ella no pueda hablar, hay que considerar el aspecto moral del asunto.

—¿Qué aspecto moral? —Shilon reía—. ¡Mira que sois delicados! No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo con vosotros. Es muy probable que se esté muriendo de ganas. ¡Caray!, esta mujer tiene dieciocho años. La mayoría de las chicas de su edad ya están casadas y tienen uno o dos hijos. Ésta puede ser su gran oportunidad para divertirse un poco.

 _Divertirse._ La palabra quedó flotando en el aire, desagradable, discordante. Kaoru rogó por seguir manteniendo la atención de Shilon, aunque sólo fuese un momento. Detrás de él, Sakura finalmente logró desenganchar su chal. Como si tuviese ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, Shilon alargó la mano hacia atrás y la cogió de la muñeca en el instante mismo en que la muchacha se volvía para huir. Ella se tambaleó bajo la fuerza de la mano del agresor. Cuando vio el puñal que blandía, se quedó pálida. Kaoru supuso que finalmente su poco espabilado cerebro había comprendido que Shilon podía ser un hombre realmente peligroso.

Acentuando la advertencia que le hacía a Kaoru con la afilada punta de su puñal, Shilon preguntó:

—¿Alguno de vosotros quiere enfrentarse conmigo? Si es así, haced como las ranas y brincad hacia él.

Ninguno de ellos era tan tonto como para hacer algo semejante. Sabían que Shilon era capaz de matar. El brillo que había en sus ojos era prueba fehaciente de que en ese momento estaba dispuesto a ello. Siguió agitando el puñal en el aire. Aquella fría sonrisa prometía tomar represalias si alguno de ellos se atrevía a desafiarlo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie tendría el valor de hacerlo, guardó el arma en la funda de su cinturón y centró toda su atención en Sakura, que se retorcía en vano, intentando liberarse de las manos de aquel hombre.

—¡No puedes hacerle esto! —gritó Kaoru temblando de impotencia.

—¿Quién me lo impedirá?

No sería Sakura, por supuesto, pues era una joven de complexión delgada, mientras que Shilon era un hombre robusto de más de un metro ochenta de alto. Girando ágilmente sobre sus talones, la arrojó al suelo, le levantó la falda y la violó sin esfuerzo alguno, como si se tratase de una niña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Alzando el farol para iluminar el camino, Shaoran Li recorrió a grandes zancadas el pasillo que atravesaba las caballerizas. El hedor acre del estiércol fresco se mezclaba con el polvoriento aroma del heno, para extenderse pesadamente sobre el aire frío de la noche. Relinchos de bienvenida llegaban a sus oídos procedentes de los oscuros compartimentos. En otras circunstancias, Shaoran quizá se hubiese detenido, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de dar terrones de azúcar a los caballos aquella noche.

Las intermitentes manchas de luz dorada del farol y los rápidos movimientos de su sombra jugueteando a lo largo de las paredes de madera eran indicios de la profundidad de su ira. Hacía rechinar los dientes para no bramar de pura furia. Llegó al final del corredor y abrió de una patada la puerta de tablas que conducía al cobertizo donde guardaban los arreos. Tal y como lo esperaba, su hermano, Shilon, estaba tumbado de forma poco elegante sobre un montón de paja desparramada a lo largo de una de las paredes, uno de sus lugares favoritos para dormir la mona.

Tragó saliva antes de pronunciar la primera palabra, para dominarse lo más posible. Al cabo de un instante, Shaoran habló.

—Despiértate, Shilon. Tenemos que hablar.

Con una botella de sake en una mano y cubriendo sus ojos con la otra, el joven resacoso gruñó y se puso boca abajo para dar la espalda a Shaoran.

—Lárgate. Es medianoche.

Siendo recién las siete difícilmente podría decirse que fuera medianoche, y el hecho de ver a Shilon con una botella de sake le recordó a Shaoran que ya era hora de que dejara de considerar a su hermano de diecinueve años un niño.

—Te dije que te despertaras. —Shaoran entró en la habitación y colgó el farol del gancho de una viga—. Han hecho una acusación muy grave en tu contra, y quiero llegar al meollo de todo esto.

Shilon refunfuñó de nuevo.

—¿No podemos hablar más tarde?

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos desafiante, y alzó la barbilla.

—El juez Kinomoto acaba de hacerme una visita. Han violado a su hija Sakura, y Kaoru Kiriyama afirma que tú lo hiciste.

Esto pareció atraer la atención de Shilon, quien enseguida se colocó otra vez boca arriba para mirar con ojos de miope por debajo de sus manos ahuecadas. Shaoran tuvo un rayo de esperanza. Mentiras, no eran más que mentiras. Un horrible malentendido que unas pocas palabras de su hermano podrían aclarar. Ningún Li se rebajaría hasta el punto de obligar a una mujer a recibir sus atenciones, y mucho menos a una chica tan indefensa como Sakura Kinomoto. Además, ¿para qué haría Shilon algo así? Era un joven apuesto que pertenecía a una familia adinerada. Casi todas las mujeres del pueblo rivalizaban para tratar de ganarse sus favores.

Shilon parpadeó como si estuviera intentando asimilar lo que su hermano acababa de decirle.

—¿Qué dices que anda contando Kaoru por ahí?

Después de un momento hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—¡Maldito cabrón, chivato, traidor! ¡Ya verá cuando lo agarre!

Como dedos húmedos y helados, estas palabras apagaron la última chispa de esperanza que había en Shaoran. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, como paralizado por la incredulidad. No había en la voz de Shilon señal alguna de que sintiera compasión por Sakura Kinomoto. Y tampoco negó la acusación.

El polvo de la paja se alzó en el aire, produciéndole picor en las ventanas de la nariz. Una sensación abrasadora se adueñó de sus ojos.

—Dime que no lo hiciste, ¡por el amor de Dios! —Shaoran tenía ahora la voz quebrada.

Al tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, notó el timbre de desesperación que había en su propia voz.

—Yo no lo hice. Pero ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para mañana en la mañana?

—¡No, maldición! No podemos. —Shaoran se acercó aún más. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus sienes empezaron a palpitar con fuerza—. Han violado a una chica. ¿Cómo podríamos dejar esta conversación para mañana? El juez Kinomoto está fuera de sí. Y ¿cómo no entenderlo? Quiero saber la verdad, y quiero que me la digas ahora. ¡Dime qué pasó, por Dios! ¿Por qué diría Kaoru algo así, si no fuera cierto?

—Porque es un cobarde traidor, ésa es la razón. Bebí demasiado y perdí el control. Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —A Shaoran le pareció que la luz del farol empezaba a oscilar: brillaba intensamente durante un momento y luego se iba atenuando ligeramente—. ¡Dios santo, Shilon, esa chica ha sido violada!

—Pero ni que le hubiera hecho un daño permanente...

—¿Un daño permanente? Estamos hablando de una violación, ¡maldita sea!

—¡Una violación! —Shilon lo dijo en voz baja, como si se tratase de una acusación absurda—. Por definición, una violación tiene lugar cuando un hombre obliga a una mujer a recibir atenciones que ella no desea. Sakura Kinomoto recibió exactamente lo que andaba buscando.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo tienes que fijarte en cómo se viste y la forma en que se comporta. No lleva más que una delgada camisola y calzones bombachos bajo su vestido. No se pone corsés ni enaguas para ocultar su figura. Se pasa los días deambulando por el bosque como si fuese una ninfa, ¡y sin carabina! Ha estado provocando a todos los hombres de Tomoeda desde que le crecieron los senos. ¿Qué debemos hacer los chicos? ¿Fingir que estamos ciegos como topos? Ya te he dicho que estaba borracho. Es imposible que un hombre resista la tentación por mucho tiempo. Su madre no debería permitir que ella ande de un lado para otro vestida de esa manera, sin que nadie la acompañe.

Shaoran parecía cada vez más consternado.

—¡Dios santo! Tú lo hiciste. Tú violaste a esa pobre chica.

A Shilon le temblaba la barbilla. Cubrió con el antebrazo sus ojos castaños.

—Eres un defensor de causas perdidas, Shaoran. Sakura Kinomoto tendrá el cerebro afectado, pero del cuello para abajo está perfectamente bien. Ella lo quería tanto como yo. Y, aunque no fuese así, ¿qué importa? No puede recordar su propio nombre, y mucho menos lo que le pasó hace cinco minutos. Te estás comportando como si me hubiera follado a Nao Okawa, la hija del predicador.

—Nao Okawa o Sakura Kinomoto, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Una violación es una violación.

Shilon dejó escapar de nuevo un resoplido desdeñoso y burlón. Shaoran sintió unas enormes ganas de levantarlo de un tirón de su lecho de paja y sacudirlo hasta que estuviera completamente sobrio. Pero en lugar de hacer esto, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, rogando que todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla. Shilon siempre había sido un demonio; pero, a pesar de toda su indisciplina, nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Y porque no lo había hecho, Shaoran se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que nunca lo haría. «Ya cambiará con el tiempo», se decía Shaoran a sí mismo una y otra vez. «Simplemente es un adolescente». Ahora ya sabía que no era así. Independientemente de su edad, un hombre tenía la capacidad de sentir compasión o no la tenía. Esto no era algo que pudiese enseñarse. Lo que más apesadumbraba a Shaoran era que habría podido evitarle aquel dolor a esa pobre chica si hubiera abierto los ojos antes; si no se hubiera negado a aceptar la flagrante verdad: que Shilon no era un hombre bueno, y que nunca lo sería.

Los habitantes de Tomoeda afirmaban que Shaoran y su hermano eran prácticamente idénticos. Éste era un parecido del que Shaoran siempre se había enorgullecido. Pero ahora sólo quería ver las diferencias que había entre ellos y gritarle al mundo entero que sólo eran hermanastros. Su padre era Hien Li, pero tenían madres distintas. La madre de Shaoran, Yeran, murió a causa de una intoxicación poco después de que él cumpliera tres años. Como buen criador de caballos de raza que era, Shaoran siempre le había dado gran importancia a la línea de sangre, y ahora se valía de esto como una excusa, diciéndose que Shilon seguramente había heredado algún mal rasgo de Alice, la madrastra de Shaoran.

El sabor amargo de la vergüenza le llegó hasta la garganta. Violación. Ésta era una palabra desagradable, una palabra que nunca habría imaginado que pudiera guardar relación alguna con él. ¡Su propio hermano! No podía creerlo. No obstante, allí estaba Shilon, el violador, y cada una de sus palabras y sus acciones eran testimonio de su culpa.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo semejante? —Shaoran se llevó las manos, trémulas, a la cabeza. Empezó a andar de un lado para otro, y luego se volvió de nuevo para mirar fijamente a su hermano—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle daño a una chica tan indefensa como Kinomoto?

—Ella no es ninguna chica. —Tocando con cuidado el rasguño que tenía en el cuello, y que Shaoran no había notado hasta entonces, Shilon añadió—: Y tampoco es indefensa.

Shaoran dejó caer los brazos y cerró los crispados puños.

—¿Y aun así afirmas que no la obligaste? Por el aspecto de ese arañazo, yo diría que se resistió con todas sus fuerzas.

Shilon movió frenéticamente la cabeza y se incorporó; bostezó con desidia y se acomodó poniendo los brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Su camisa blanca estaba cubierta de tierra rojiza. Como la mayor parte de la que se encontraba en las faldas de las montañas que rodeaban Tomoeda, la tierra en torno a las Cataratas Brumosas era una arcilla de color rojizo. Shaoran sintió náuseas. Y también se sintió vencido. Desde que su padre y su madrasta murieron hacía ya seis años, en un accidente del cual siempre se había culpado a sí mismo, había hecho todo lo posible para reparar aquella pérdida y darle a su hermano menor una educación decente, para inculcarle los valores y principios morales que su padre le habría enseñado si estuviera vivo. Sus esfuerzos no habían servido de nada. Bajo aquel apuesto exterior, Shilon estaba tan podrido como una ristra de pescado que llevara una semana a la intemperie, y nada de lo que Shaoran hiciera podría cambiarlo.

—Qué excusa tan despreciable para un hombre como el que has resultado ser —susurró Shaoran— Gracias a Dios que nuestro padre no está vivo para verlo.

Shilon miró a Shaoran a la cara, con los ojos entronados para combatir la intensa luz de la tarde, y advirtió su mirada acusadora.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Sakura Kinomoto es una idiota, ¡por el amor de Dios! Me divertí un poco con ella. Estoy seguro de que ya ni siquiera se acuerda de lo sucedido. No entiendo a qué se debe tanto escándalo.

Shaoran no fue consciente de sus propios movimientos. De repente se vio a sí mismo agarrando a su hermano por el cuello e inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Shilon, que era un hombre alto y fornido, aunque nunca había movido un dedo en toda su vida para hacer un trabajo decente, sabía luchar, pero todos sus desesperados esfuerzos por liberarse de las manos de Shaoran fueron en vano. La falta de aire hizo que el color de su rostro pasara del rojo al morado, antes de que Shaoran se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejara de sujetarlo con tanta fuerza.

—¡Que Dios me asista! Podría estrangularte. Aunque eres de mi propia sangre, te mataría sin vacilar ni un instante.

Shilon se retorció entre el cuerpo ejercitado por el trabajo de Shaoran y los ásperos tablones de la pared. Sus muslos ceñían la rodilla de su hermano mayor, alojada de modo amenazador sobre su ingle.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Shilon con voz ronca.

Controlando el deseo de hacerle daño a su hermano, Shaoran se conformó con darle un fuerte empujón. La espalda de Shilon golpeó la madera con un seco impacto. El aliento de sake avinagrado durante el sueño golpeó a Shaoran en la cara y le hizo entender que aquel joven, a quien había querido tanto, de una manera tan excepcional, se había convertido en un borracho pendenciero y desalmado.

—No estoy loco, Shilon. Más bien creo que acabo de recuperar la razón. No he hecho más que justificarte y sacarte de apuros toda la vida. Pero esta vez no lo haré. Si vas a la horca por esto, yo estaré entre los espectadores que acudan a presenciar tu muerte.

—Ya te he dicho que sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

—A expensas de la pobre chica.

Shaoran soltó a su hermano con un gesto que parecía indicar que el solo hecho de tocarlo podía contaminarlo. Nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de matar a un hombre. A pesar de que sólo había visto a la hija de los Kinomoto brevemente unas cuantas veces, y siempre de lejos, no podía dejar de imaginársela: una chica baja y delgada, poco cuerda e inofensiva, que solía deambular por el bosque circundante, más un fantasma que una chica de carne y hueso, siempre deslizándose entre los árboles para ocultarse cuando se topaba con desconocidos. ¿Cómo se estarían sintiendo sus padres aquella noche, sabiendo que habían agredido a su hija de una manera tan cruel? Y su agresor no era cualquier persona: era Shilon Li, a quien la fortuna de su hermano había vuelto inmune a la ley.

Así era. Shaoran se había convertido en todo un experto en repartir sobornos. Con el tiempo, aprendió que podía comprar a casi todo el mundo si la oferta era lo bastante espléndida, y había sacado a Shilon de aprietos más de una vez untándole la mano a alguien. Pero en aquella ocasión no lo haría. En aquella ocasión Shilon había sobrepasado los límites del decoro. Su ofensa era tan grave que ni siquiera Shaoran podía justificarla: la brutal violación de una joven que ni siquiera podía entender el significado de la palabra violación.

La furia de Shaoran era aterradoramente intensa, y tenía la plena certeza de que si Shilon no se alejaba de él enseguida, podría perder la vida.

—Márchate —dijo en voz baja—. Ve a la casa, saca dinero de la caja fuerte y toda la ropa que quieras. Luego vete. Si vuelvo a verte por aquí, no respondo de mis actos.

—¿Que me vaya? ¿Me estás echando de casa? No seas ridículo, Shaoran. Soy tu hermano. No puedes echarme.

Su hermano. Shaoran miró larga y fijamente los pronunciados rasgos de Shilon, tan parecidos a los suyos; el pelo color chocolate desordenado, la piel tostada y los anchos hombros. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas fuesen tan parecidas por fuera y completamente distintas por dentro?

—No tengo hermano —dijo Shaoran secamente—. A partir de ahora, mi hermano está muerto para mí. Vete de aquí antes de que haga realidad este sentimiento.

Que Shaoran recordara, era la primera vez que Shilon abandonaba su actitud de gallito. Tenía el rostro crispado a causa de un sentimiento que sólo podía ser pánico.

—No estarás hablando en serio. —Se alejó de la pared y se encogió de hombros para estirarse la camisa—. ¿Adónde iré? ¿Qué haré?

—Eso no me importa.

—Pero yo... —Shilon se calló y soltó una carcajada nerviosa—. Venga, Shaoran, dame una oportunidad de enmendarme. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Tú has agotado todas las oportunidades.

Shilon se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo boquiabierto.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Quítame la mensualidad de este mes. Enciérrame en la casa. Haz lo que quieras, pero no me eches.

—Esos son castigos para niños, Shilon. —Shaoran hablaba con enorme dureza—. Esta vez no has robado las calabazas de un granjero ni has arrojado huevos a la cabaña de un vecino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shaoran recordó las innumerables travesuras que su hermano había hecho a lo largo de los años, la mayoría de ellas inofensivas, pero siempre con una crueldad implícita que él se había negado a ver. Sacos de excrementos empapados de queroseno que dejaba en los porches de las casas y a los que prendía fuego para que los desprevenidos habitantes salieran corriendo a apagar las llamas a pisotones. Excusados exteriores que cambiaba de sitio al anochecer para ponerlos directamente detrás de la fosa séptica, de tal manera que las personas cayeran en sus pútridos sedimentos. Travesuras inofensivas, se decía siempre Shaoran. Pero, en realidad, sabía que no era así.

—El daño que has causado hoy no se puede compensar con dinero, Shilon. ¿No puedes entenderlo?

La mandíbula del joven violador volvía a temblar nerviosamente.

—Pero se puede arreglar. —Alzó las manos en señal de súplica. En otra ocasión Shaoran quizás se hubiese compadecido de él, pero en aquel momento no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada—. Para reparar lo ocurrido, hasta me casaría con esa idiota, Shaoran. No tienes más que pedírmelo.

—¿Casarte con ella? Ni a un perro le desearía una suerte semejante, y mucho menos a una chica enferma.

Tras decir estas palabras, Shaoran giró sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto de los arreos. Al llegar al pasillo, se detuvo un momento.

—Si no te has marchado antes de que regrese de casa de los Kinomoto, yo mismo te entregaré a las autoridades.

— ¿De casa de los Kinomoto? ¿Para qué diablos vas a ir allí?

Sí, ¿para qué iba?

—Para tratar de reparar el daño —dijo Shaoran en voz baja—. Aunque sólo Dios sabe cómo. El hecho de ser un Li no es una licencia para destruir las vidas de otras personas, Shilon. Estás acabado en esta región. Lárgate antes de que empiecen a buscarte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al abrigo de la escalera del alto porche que la protegía de la brisa fría de la noche, Sakura se acurrucó detrás del acebo, con la espalda firmemente apretada contra los cimientos de ladrillo de la casa. «Aquí estoy a salvo». Nadie podría acercársele a hurtadillas por detrás. Ninguna mano podría cogerla de modo inesperado. Tal y como estaba, sólo podrían acercársele por delante.

Trataba de ver a través de las lágrimas calientes que anegaban sus ojos, mientras restregaba de manera compulsiva sus piernas con la tela de su camisón blanco. Sucio, pegajoso, feo. No soportaba que nadie la mirara, ni su madre, con la dolorosa tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos, ni su padre, con aquella violenta ira. No había hecho nada malo, nada. No obstante, la forma en que la miraban le hacía pensar todo lo contrario. Allí, en la oscuridad, no tenía que ver las expresiones acusadoras de sus rostros. Tomó aire trémulamente y lo retuvo en la garganta, para no sollozar.

Las ramas del acebo se mecían con la brisa. Los músculos del brazo y la espalda se movían nerviosamente y formaban nudos a causa de la implacable tensión que la atormentaba. La luz de la luna bañaba el jardín de enfrente con su luz plateada, dando a las sombras un perfil fantasmagórico y haciendo que todo lo inofensivo pareciera amenazador. Cuando los fuertes y sofocantes martilleos que sufría dentro de su cabeza finalmente la obligaron a respirar, aspiró profundamente, con el fin de ahogar cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir involuntariamente. Alguien podría oírla, y entonces papá iría con su correa para hacer que se callara. Ya le dolía todo el cuerpo. No creía poder soportar que le dieran una paliza, aquella noche no.

Hasta el aire que rodeaba a Sakura parecía lleno de amenazas. Aunque sabía que era una tontería, alzaba permanentemente la vista, pues temía que el hombre que le había hecho daño saliese de la nada para abalanzarse sobre ella. Así fue como parecieron pasar las cosas aquella mañana. Ella se detuvo para mirar su imagen en el agua, cuando el rostro del hombre apareció de repente junto al suyo.

Debió abandonar su chal y salir corriendo. Sólo entonces comprendió esto. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Quizá ésta fuese la razón por la que sus padres la miraban de aquella manera. Estaban enfadados porque se había quedado allí para rescatar su chal. En aquel momento le pareció que eso era lo que debía hacer. Después de todo, Kaoru estaba allí. Puesto que su madre solía ir a su casa a menudo, ella se sintió segura. No había ningún motivo para que no fuese así. La gente la molestaba con frecuencia, pero nadie le había hecho nunca daño.

Hasta aquella mañana.

Sakura se estremeció al rememorar el dolor. Aquel hombre. Se mordió los labios. Ya lo había visto antes. Vivía en una casa mucho más grande que la suya, aquella de la colina, con todos aquellos caballos pastando en los campos. Desde lejos, lo había visto montando su caballo. No parecía un hombre malo. No había tenido ninguna razón para pensar que le haría daño.

Podría estar allí fuera, en medio de la oscuridad. Sakura quería cerrar los ojos para ahuyentar las imágenes con que la agobiaba su memoria, pero no se atrevía. Sus ojos eran su única defensa.

¿Por qué le había hecho daño de semejante manera? Esta pregunta la había estado acosando todo el día y toda la noche, y no encontraba una respuesta. Ella no había hecho nada que pudiera hacer que se enfureciera con ella. Recordaba el brillo de sus ojos. Bonitos ojos. Eran del color del dulce de miel de Navidad de mamá. Y se había reído mientras le hacía daño. Sakura no creía que pudiera quitarse nunca aquellas imágenes de la cabeza.

Entrelazó las manos alrededor de sus rodillas dobladas. Le dolía el estómago, y sentía que por dentro había quedado completamente desgarrada, como en carne viva. Aunque su madre la había ayudado a lavarse para sacar todo lo pegajoso, aún se sentía muy sucia, como si el contacto de aquel hombre hubiera dejado una mancha que nunca podría quitarse. Cuando pensaba en las cosas que él le había hecho, le daban ganas de vomitar.

Un movimiento en medio de la oscuridad atrajo la atención de Sakura. Se inclinó hacia adelante para echar un vistazo a través de las espinosas hojas. La imprecisa figura de un hombre a caballo subía por el camino de entrada a la casa. A medida que se acercaba, una letanía empezó a resonar dentro de su cabeza. _Por favor, Señor, no permitas que sea él. Por favor, por favor, por favor._ Intentó desesperadamente recordar las palabras de las oraciones que su madre le había enseñado cuando era pequeña, pero todas se confundieron en su mente. Como si las oraciones sirvieran de algo... No la habían ayudado aquella mañana.

El hombre detuvo el caballo cerca de la baranda de atar las bestias y se bajó de la silla de montar. La punta de una de sus botas de gamuza alcanzó el suelo al tiempo que mantenía el equilibrio para sacar el pie izquierdo del estribo. Vestido con pantalones de montar de media caña, de pana de color tostado, y una chaqueta de sarga gris, y con el rostro oculto por el ala de un sombrero de fieltro a juego, no era fácil identificarlo de inmediato. Alto y ancho de espaldas, tenía un físico parecido al del hombre que le había hecho daño, pero estaba vestido de una manera mucho más informal. La vuelta de sus pantalones de montar era de franela color gris, los calcetines negros que cubrían sus pantorrillas eran de un algodón estriado bastante ordinario.

Enganchó las riendas de su caballo en la baranda y, mientras se dirigía al porche a grandes zancadas, se sacudió la crin de caballo que se aferraba a sus pantalones. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Sakura vio su pecho expandirse mientras respiraba hondo y enderezaba los hombros, gesto que delató su nerviosismo. Acto seguido, se quitó el sombrero.

El brillo castaño de su pelo bajo la luz de la luna era inconfundible. El pánico ahuyentó de la cabeza de Sakura todo pensamiento racional. Sólo con mirar aquel rostro, que se aparecería en sus pesadillas en los años venideros, olvidó sus planes de permanecer escondida con su espalda protegida por todos los lados. ¡Era él! Tenía que huir. Pero temía que la viera si se movía.

Como si hubiera sentido los ojos de Sakura posándose sobre él, entrecerró los ojos ante la fuerte luz que salía de las ventanas y se vertía sobre el porche. Su mirada de color ámbar escrutó la oscuridad que envolvía a la joven, y luego se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para mirar detenidamente a través de las hojas del acebo. La oscuridad cubría parcialmente su rostro y, cuando habló, Sakura tuvo dificultad para entender sus palabras. Como si hubiera comprendido que ella no había entendido lo que le dijo, él se acercó un poco y volvió a hablar. Cuando se movió, la luz que salía de la casa iluminó sus labios, y ella pudo verlos.

—Hola.

 _¿Hola?_ Después de lo que le había hecho, Sakura no podía creer que la estuviera saludando como si nada hubiese pasado. Al recordar lo rápido que podía moverse aquel hombre, y la fuerza de sus manos, sintió pánico, terror ante la posibilidad de que intentase aprisionarla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cerró los puños en la tierra y clavó los talones en el suelo para quedar boca arriba y caminar de lado sobre sus cuatro extremidades, imitando los movimientos de los cangrejos. El silencio que le apretaba los oídos se convirtió en un tamborileo sordo cuando él alargó los brazos para separar las ramas que formaban un emparrado en torno a ella.

 _No, no, no_. Sakura casi podía sentir su peso aplastándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. Los moretones que aquel hombre le había dejado en el cuerpo palpitaban con fuerza al tiempo que el pulso se le aceleraba y hacía que la sangre le subiera a la superficie de la piel. Negó con la cabeza mientras su enorme mano se extendía hacia ella.

Arrastrándose como una loca a lo largo de los cimientos de ladrillo de la casa, ignoró el desgarrón que le hizo en el cuerpo una rama del acebo al atravesarle el camisón. Apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, se abrió camino a cabezazos a través de un tramo de rosales, sin importarle que el pelo se le enganchara en las espinas. Tenía que huir antes de que la atrapara y le hiciera daño de nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Shaoran permaneció inmóvil con un pie apoyado en el último escalón del porche de los Kinomoto. Escrutó los arbustos con la mirada para tratar de ver a la joven una vez más. El espeso follaje frustró esta tentativa. De repente, llegó a sus oídos un débil jadeo, y los arbustos empezaron a balancearse. Echando el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, vio una mancha blanca. Al instante ella salió de sopetón de los arbustos. Su cuerpo delgado parecía flotar sobre una nube de céfiro.

—No te haré daño. No tengas miedo. —Antes de que sus palabras se apagaran por completo, ella ya había desaparecido en el espeso soto que bordeaba el jardín—. ¡Maldición!

Convencido de que corría peligro al andar sola de noche por el bosque, Shaoran estuvo a punto de ir tras ella. Luego recapacitó y cambió de idea. Era evidente que creía que él era Shilon, y el terror que él le producía la haría correr con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque lograse atraparla, dudaba de que pudiera hacerle entender que no tenía la intención de hacerle daño alguno. Pobre chica. Ya había tenido que cargar una cruz demasiado pesada en su vida antes de que Shilon le añadiese nuevas congojas. Shaoran no quería agravar sus problemas dándole un susto de muerte. Era muy posible que no pudiese entender lo que le había pasado aquel día, ni tampoco que era poco probable que aquello volviera a ocurrir.

Movió la cabeza con pesadumbre y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Dios santo. La sola idea de que ella creyese que él era el violador hacía que Shaoran quisiera regresar corriendo a casa para darle a Shilon la paliza de su vida. Su indómita ira le hizo llamar a la puerta de los Kinomoto con más fuerza de la que habría empleado normalmente. La sangre siempre tiraba, y por esta razón Shaoran no quería ver a su hermano balanceándose en el extremo de una soga. Pero, además, si atrapaban a Shilon, iba a tener muchísimos problemas.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la esposa del juez, le abrió la puerta. Le sorprendió ligeramente que no hubiese sido una criada quien le hubiera hecho pasar, pero enseguida comprendió que aquella noche era excepcional en la vida de aquella familia, que eran tiempos en los que se imponían la discreción y los murmullos. Sin duda alguna, el hecho de tener una hija retrasada mental ya era lo suficientemente difícil. Si se propagaba la noticia de que habían violado a la chica, los cotilleos nunca dejarían que los Kinomoto olvidaran lo sucedido. Sin duda, habían dado el día libre a todos los empleados para cerciorarse de que esto no ocurriese.

Shaoran pensó que era una pena que los Kinomoto tuvieran que ocuparse de este tipo de asuntos en un momento semejante. Pero suponía que esto era bastante normal. A pesar de que la mayoría de la gente era bastante comprensiva cuando de deficiencias se trataba, no faltaban los individuos de mentalidad cerrada. Si bien sus padres nunca llevaban a su hija al pueblo, ni tampoco dejaban que la vieran las visitas, Shaoran había oído decir que algunas damas habían desairado a la señora Nadeshiko en más de una ocasión por causa de su hija. También se rumoreaba que las otras tres hijas de los Kinomoto rara vez iban a casa de sus padres, y que esto no se debía a la distancia, como esta familia sostenía, sino a que sus esposos no se sentían a gusto en presencia de la menor de las hermanas.

Aunque impecablemente arreglada, con su vestido de alpaca verde y su pelo canoso recogido en un perfecto moño en lo alto de la cabeza, Nadeshiko parecía agotada. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. El rostro delicadamente esculpido mostraba su palidez, la piel tirante sobre los pómulos salientes, la boca finamente dibujada, fruncida y rodeada por dos grietas profundas. Se sobresaltó al verlo allí, pero logró disimular bastante bien. El único signo delator era el nervioso movimiento con el que sus dedos tiraban de la falda.

—Joven Li. —Inclinó la cabeza al dirigirse a él. Su actitud era acartonada y formal—. ¿A qué debemos este... honor?

Pareció como si pronunciar esta última palabra le hubiera producido náuseas. Pero esto era natural. Los Li no debían de estar en el primer lugar de sus preferencias en aquel momento. Imaginaba que su más vehemente deseo sería arrancarle los ojos con las uñas. Si Sakura fuera su hija, así es como se sentiría él. Furioso. Encolerizado. Sediento de venganza.

—He venido a hablar con su esposo. —Shaoran casi no podía hablar—. Espero que esté en casa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta un poco más, haciéndole señas para que pasara al recibidor, aunque con evidente renuencia. Sintiéndose como un gorgojo en un saco de harina, Shaoran hizo girar el sombrero en sus manos; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse allí en aquellos momentos. ¿Qué podía decirles a los padres de la chica a la que su hermano había violado? ¿He venido a reparar el daño? Como si esto fuera posible... Una disculpa no sería suficiente para enmendar el daño causado. Había sentido vergüenza unas cuantas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero esta ocasión se llevaba el premio.

Normalmente seguro de sí mismo y por completo ajeno a lo que los demás pensaran, Shaoran observó el refinado estilo del vestido de Nadeshiko Kinomoto y deseó haberse tomado el tiempo necesario para vestirse de una manera un poco más formal. Ya era suficiente con ser el hermano de un violador, para parecer además un hombre de mal gusto.

Pero, bueno, ya era demasiado tarde. Si bien tenía la suerte de gozar de una enorme fortuna y de una casa tan grande que todo su dinero cabría en la planta baja, Shaoran pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con los jornaleros, trabajando con los caballos o en el campo. Cuando hacía vida social, lo cual era bastante raro, prefería la compañía de la gente común y corriente que se ganaba la vida labrando la tierra. A menos que planeara ir al pueblo, normalmente vestía con vaqueros azules y una camisa cómoda y práctica, con el cuello abierto y remangada hasta los codos. Antes de ir a aquella casa, se había lavado y afeitado, y se había puesto pantalones de montar de media caña y una chaqueta, considerando que de esta manera estaría presentable. Con todas las preocupaciones que tenía, había olvidado que Kinomoto era un hombre que le daba gran importancia a las apariencias. Después de haber sido juez por más de treinta años, ni siquiera tenía animales domésticos en su propiedad, y mucho menos se rebajaría a ensuciarse las manos.

—El juez está en su estudio. —La actitud de la señora Kinomoto era perfectamente cortés, pero glacial.

Shaoran la siguió hasta un pasillo largo lleno de puertas. Al llegar a mitad del corredor, ella se detuvo y dio un golpecito suave sobre una puerta de roble reluciente.

—¿Juez? Alguien ha venido a verte.

Se oyó un gruñido indiscernible en el interior de aquella habitación. La señora Kinomoto abrió la puerta y se apartó para que Shaoran pudiera entrar. Al hacerlo, se tranquilizó un poco. Era un estudio muy parecido al suyo, con sillas amplias y cómodas estratégicamente distribuidas alrededor de alfombras tejidas en colores muy vivos.

El juez se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con su camisa blanca arrugada, el cuello abierto y la corbata carmesí suelta. Un hilo de humo, de olor bastante fuerte, salía de un cenicero situado cerca de su codo.

—Joven Li —dijo Kinomoto con cansancio—. Supongo que ya ha hablado con su hermano.

No era necesario ser clarividente para darse cuenta de que el juez esperaba que él diera todo un discurso para negar que Shilon estuviera implicado en la agresión contra su hija. Shaoran habría querido que así fuese.

—Sí.

No sabía por dónde empezar, ni qué decir.

—Yo, esto... —Tragó saliva y se restregó la boca con el dorso de la mano. Acto seguido, se golpeó la pierna con el sombrero—. Shilon lo hizo —soltó finalmente—. He venido a ofrecerle mis disculpas por el daño que él le ha hecho a su hija e intentar repararlo en la medida de lo posible.

El juez no dijo nada en respuesta a estas palabras.

Shaoran prosiguió enseguida:

—Si piensa interponer una acción judicial, yo no se lo impediré. Pero más vale que se dé prisa en comunicárselo a la guardia. He echado a mi hermano de casa, y es muy probable que en este momento esté a punto de marcharse hacia algún lugar que desconozco.

Con los codos apoyados sobre la carpeta que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, el juez se frotó las sienes.

—¿Interponer una acción judicial? —Soltó una carcajada amarga—. Desde luego, sería de esperar que lo hiciera. Parece ser el procedimiento más natural, ¿no es verdad? Pero en situaciones como ésta, la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo se vuelve borrosa.

Dejó escapar de nuevo una carcajada, pero no había alegría alguna en aquel sonido

— He sido juez más de la mitad de mi vida, y es la primera vez que recuerdo ver una gran zona gris entre el blanco y el negro.

El dolor que se reflejaba en la voz del juez hizo que Shaoran fijara su mirada en el suelo. Territorio seguro. No había ojos acusadores que lo miraran fijamente. No sabía qué decir, de manera que se refugió en el silencio.

Finalmente, el juez siguió hablando:

—Le agradezco el ofrecimiento de no impedirme interponer una acción judicial. Se trata de su hermano, después de todo. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea necesario que se muestre tan atento.

Obligándose a alzar la vista, Shaoran dijo:

—Me temo que no le entiendo.

Kinomoto dejó caer las manos y miró a Shaoran a la cara.

—Sé que puede parecer cruel, pero hay muchas más cosas que tener en cuenta que el daño que se le ha hecho a Sakura.

El juez empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Aunque era un hombre mayor, tenía una presencia imponente: sus ojos eran de un penetrante color café, y sus rasgos mostraban una asombrosa mezcla de carácter y fuerza. Shaoran siempre lo había admirado, y aplaudido la imparcialidad de sus decisiones en el tribunal. Era un hombre duro, pero justo; una persona en quien los demás confiaban instintivamente.

—El escándalo, joven Li, la pesadilla de todo político. —Hablaba en voz baja—. Si se llega a saber lo que ocurrió hoy, la reacción podría ser violenta. —Parecía algo avergonzado. Metió las manos en lo más profundo de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y examinó las puntas de sus brillantísimos zapatos negros

—No sólo irán contra Sakura, sino también contra mí y el resto de mi familia.

Shaoran aún estaba un poco confundido, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Dejando escapar un suspiro, el hombre mayor se acercó al chisporroteante fuego con la mirada fija en la chimenea de piedra y actitud de abatimiento.

—Su hermano debería ir a la horca por lo que le hizo a mi hija hoy. No me cabe la menor duda. Pero ¿de qué serviría? Sakura ha sido violada, y yo no puedo hacer nada para resarcir el daño. Por esa razón, estoy pensando en dejar las cosas así. Como estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe, me he retirado del tribunal para probar suerte en la política municipal y posiblemente pasar luego a prestar mis servicios en algún cargo del gobierno a nivel nacional. Un escándalo de cualquier tipo podría arruinar mis planes.

Shaoran pensaba que el escándalo mancillaría el buen nombre de los Li, no el de los Kinomoto.

—Han violado a su hija. No le pueden culpar por ello, ni tampoco imputarle responsabilidad alguna por lo sucedido. Por el contrario, el caso despertará la compasión de todos.

—Así sería en otras circunstancias. Pero nuestra Sakura no es normal. No hay ninguna duda de que está tocada, mal que fue provocado por una fiebre alta en sus primeros años de infancia. Es bien sabido que, por desgracia, a la gente le gusta el cotilleo, y algunas personas han especulado sobre su degeneración, dando a entender que es posible que la haya heredado. —Clavó su franca e intensa mirada en Shaoran—. ¿Por cuántos políticos locos has votado en los últimos tiempos?

No había nada que Shaoran pudiera decir al respecto. Nadie podría poner en duda la cordura del juez, pero si corrían rumores de que la locura era cosa de familia, la confianza que en él tenían los votantes podría debilitarse.

—Hemos intentado impedir que la gente vea a Sakura para evitar las habladurías. Si la agresión de su hermano contra ella se hace pública, todos nuestros esfuerzos por mantenerla alejada de la atención general habrán sido en vano.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿quiere correr un velo sobre lo sucedido?

—Así es.

Si bien esto significaba la salvación de su hermano, Shaoran sintió que era una decisión equivocada, y le decepcionó que el juez la hubiera tomado. Si Shilon ya había agredido a una joven, nada podía garantizar que no hiciera lo mismo con otra. La única manera de asegurarse de que esto no sucediera era haciendo recaer sobre él todo el peso de la ley.

Cuando Shaoran expuso este argumento, el juez le respondió:

—La amenaza que Shilon Li representa para la sociedad no es problema mío, ni tampoco mi responsabilidad. Tengo que pensar en mi familia y en mí, en nuestro futuro. El sueño de toda mi vida ha sido dedicarme a la política, y he trabajado a lo largo de toda mi carrera para lograr este propósito. ¿Por qué debo permitir que las acciones de su hermano acaben con todo esto? Le reitero que no puedo dejar que estalle un escándalo; lo menos que se puede decir es que sería bastante desagradable. Aunque Sakura fuese una chica normal, lo cual ya sabemos que no es, el rumor se propagaría como un fuego arrasador. En su caso, las habladurías podrían ser aún más maliciosas. No puedo correr ese riesgo. No lo haré. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Éste ha sido mi lema para la crianza de Sakura, y seguirá siéndolo. Además del daño a mi reputación, también tengo que pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería para ella. Hasta el momento, los jóvenes de la región la han dejado en paz. Pero una vez que empiecen a circular rumores acerca de lo sucedido, ¿quién puede saber lo que pasaría?

Tal razonamiento le pareció espantoso a Shaoran. Y sus sentimientos seguramente se transparentaron, pues la mirada del juez se endureció.

—¡Por todos los demonios! Piense un poco, sólo un poco, joven Li. Mi hija es una idiota. Toda su vida ha sido el blanco de las agresiones de los demás. ¿Por qué cree que corre a esconderse en el bosque cuando ve gente? Los niños le tiran piedras. Cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, le hacen bromas crueles. Lo que su hermano hizo hoy fue simplemente llevar el maltrato un paso más allá. Si se llegase a saber lo sucedido, otro joven podría pensar que puede hacer lo mismo sin que pase nada. Para poder protegerla, tendríamos que mantenerla encerrada y, en ese caso, sería mejor internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico. Mi esposa quedaría completamente destrozada si esto llegara a pasar.

A Shaoran no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Absolutamente nada, excepto una penosa disculpa.

—Lo siento, juez. Lo siento mucho.

El hombre mayor suspiró de nuevo, dejando entrever un increíble cansancio.

—Sí, sé que así es. Pero las disculpas no pueden enmendar lo sucedido hoy. —Como si se diera cuenta de repente de lo duras que eran estas palabras, añadió—: No lo tome como algo personal. Es un hecho lamentable, pero real. Un hombre puede elegir a sus amigos, pero no a sus familiares.

—No.

Shaoran escrutó inútilmente aquella habitación con la mirada, buscando algo dentro de su cabeza, algo que pudiera hacer para arreglar las cosas. Pero no encontró nada. Ya había dicho todo lo que se había propuesto decir.

—Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, cualquier cosa...

El juez negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá la hubiera, hijo. Tal como están las cosas, sólo podemos rezar para que su propia cortedad la libere pronto de sus recuerdos.

Recordando la manera en que Sakura se abrió camino entre los arbustos para huir de él hacía unos pocos minutos, Shaoran tenía motivos para preguntarse si el terror no sería más un acto reflejo que cualquier otra cosa, un sentimiento instintivo propio tanto de los idiotas como de los genios. Deseaba sinceramente que ella pudiera olvidar pronto todo aquello, pero de alguna manera dudaba de que fuera así.

—Si surge alguna complicación, por favor, déjeme...

—¡Dios no lo quiera!

Shaoran entendía perfectamente que aquel hombre rechazara todo pensamiento relacionado con un potencial embarazo. Pero puesto que era una consecuencia natural de lo que Shilon había hecho, ninguno de ellos podía descartar esta posibilidad por completo.

—De todas maneras, por favor, póngase en contacto conmigo si surge algún problema de esa naturaleza. Estoy dispuesto a prestar ayuda en todo lo que pueda.

El juez asintió con la cabeza con una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro.

—Le agradezco que haya venido. Se necesitan agallas.

Más de lo que él podría imaginarse. Shaoran sintió una ola de calor subiendo lentamente por su garganta. No era de las personas que bajaban la cabeza, pero quería hacerlo.

—Sabe cómo localizarme.

—Ten la seguridad de que me pondré en contacto contigo, de ser necesario.

No parecía haber nada más que decir. Shaoran salió de la casa con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Por increíble que pudiese parecer, Shilon había salido impune una vez más. Sabía que debería sentirse aliviado, pero no era así. No era justo que esa pobre chica fuese la única persona que tuviese que pagar por los errores que se habían cometido aquel día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 _Cuatro meses después…_

 _Sábado. 16 de agosto de 1890._

Apretando la frente contra sus rodillas para que su madre pudiera restregarle la espalda, Sakura articuló esta palabra con sus labios exactamente como había visto a su madre pronunciarla e intentó imaginarse cómo debía sonar. Algunas palabras eran fáciles, pues ella podía recordar haberlas oído o dicho cuando era una niña. Pero sábado era más difícil. No recordaba haber oído decir esta palabra nunca en su vida. No era que importase mucho que imaginara mal los sonidos. Su madre le pegaba en la boca cada vez que ella trataba de hablar. Sakura no sabía por qué, y hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de preguntárselo. Las reglas que le imponían a ella eran diferentes de las que seguían todas las demás personas, y había llegado a aceptar que había muchas cosas que no le permitían hacer.

La verdad era que no le importaba. Ya no. Cuando subía al ático a jugar en su rincón secreto, podía hacer todo lo que quería. Además de sus ratones, allí arriba no había nadie que pudiera verla ni acusarla de nada. En el ático podía vestirse tan elegantemente como una dama, con las ropas viejas que sacaba de los baúles. Podía hacer reuniones para tomar el té, tal y como lo hacía su madre, y fingir que podía hablar. Algunas veces incluso se ponía a bailar. Y, cuando se aburría de hacer todo esto, podía dibujar con los lápices y los papeles que había sacado a escondidas del estudio de su padre. Se divertía mucho en el ático, y poder hacer allí todas las cosas prohibidas compensaba la pena de no poder hacerlas el resto del tiempo.

 _Sábado_. Ahora la recordaba. Sakura volvió a articular silenciosamente esta palabra contra susrodillas, y se prometió a sí misma que, la próxima vez que fuese al ático, practicaría su pronunciación frente al espejo. Sakura ya había aprendido que sábado era el día anterior al de la iglesia y, como parte de los preparativos, toda la familia tenía que bañarse.

Dado que hacía mucho tiempo que a Sakura no le permitían ir a la iglesia, pensaba que no era justo que tuviera que bañarse como todos los demás. A la mañana siguiente, no le permitirían ponerse un vestido bonito, tal y como siempre hacían su madre y sus tres hermanas; y, cuando llegaba la hora de ir al oficio religioso, ella tenía que quedarse en casa con los sirvientes.

Su madre la agarró del lóbulo de la oreja y le dio un fuerte tirón. Como una tortuga, Sakura escondió la cabeza entre los hombros y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba aquella parte. La odiaba, la odiaba. Sakura había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no oponer resistencia. Esto sólo servía para ganarse un bofetón, y, al final, su madre le metía la toallita en la oreja de todos modos.

 _Pum, pum._ Los fuertes golpes que le dio su madre en la cabeza con los nudillos hicieron queSakura abriera los ojos. Sabiendo perfectamente qué esperaba ella que hiciera, alzó la cara y soportó con resignación la agobiante experiencia de dejar que se la lavara. Luego, obedeciendo las órdenes que su madre le dio mediante señas, se levantó, chorreando agua, para que ella pudiera restregarle el torso y las piernas. Sakura conocía este ritual de memoria, y se volvió hacia uno y otro lado.

De repente, su madre dejó de restregar. Sakura la miró detenidamente a través de los claros mechones mojados que caían sobre su rostro, preguntándose qué habría pasado. Los ojos verdes de su madre se habían salido de las órbitas y tenía la boca abierta, como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe que la hubiera dejado sin aliento. Sakura bajó la cabeza para mirarse, esperando ver algo espantoso. Pero le pareció que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su madre, interrogándola en silencio.

A manera de respuesta, los labios de su madre formaron estas palabras:

—¡Ay, Dios mío! Tu vientre esta hinchado.

 _¿Hinchado?_ Esta era una palabra que Sakura no conocía. Mientras se esforzaba por repetirla ensu cabeza y establecer su posible significado, vio que su madre le estaba mirando fijamente el vientre. Avergonzada, Sakura intentó meter el vientre para ocultar la ligera protuberancia. Últimamente había notado que la cintura le estaba creciendo mucho, y aquella misma tarde había decidido empezar a comer menos. Como pasaba tanto tiempo deambulando por el bosque, había observado con mucha frecuencia a los animales salvajes preparándose para invernar, y dedujo por sí misma que comer demasiado hacía que las criaturas engordaran. Supuso que había estado cogiendo demasiadas galletas de la cocina.

Sakura pensaba que su protuberante vientre era un problema de poca importancia, algo que podría remediar con facilidad. Pero su madre parecía creer que era mucho más grave.

Después de mirarla fijamente durante un momento, dejó caer la toallita mojada al suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Por los movimientos bruscos de sus hombros, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando. No sabía qué hacer, y, antes de que se le ocurriera algo, su padre irrumpió en la habitación, con los faldones de la camisa de dormir ondeando alrededor de sus velludos tobillos.

Sakura cubrió con sus manos cruzadas el punto de unión de sus muslos y volvió a meterse en el agua. Su padre nunca entraba en su dormitorio cuando se estaba bañando.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó.

Sakura clavó la mirada en su madre, esperando ver en sus labios la respuesta a esta pregunta. Pero las manos de ella seguían cubriendo su rostro. Lo que le dijo a su padre, fuera lo que fuese, lo hizo palidecer. Él volvió sus afligidos ojos cafés hacia Sakura.

—¡Dios mío, eso no puede ser!

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la bañera. Agarrando el brazo de Sakura con fuerza, la obligó a ponerse de pie. Ella no recordaba cuál fue la última vez que su padre la vio desnuda, y la invadió una horrible sensación de rubor. Se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a cubrir con las manos sus partes íntimas. Su padre la sacudió con fuerza. Ella alzó la vista justo a tiempo para verlo decir:

—¡Basta ya! Enderézate para poder verte bien.

Sakura no quería que la mirara, pero esto fue precisamente lo que él hizo. La desgraciada joven agradeció que esta humillación hubiera durado apenas un instante. Su padre le soltó el brazo enseguida y, llevándose una mano a los ojos, giró sobre los talones para alejarse. Cada vez más alarmada por el comportamiento de sus padres, Sakura sujetó su vientre con las dos manos. Rara vez había visto a sus padres tan alterados. ¡No podía estar tan gorda!

Mirando por encima de su hombro, el padre de Sakura dijo algo que ella no logró entender. Su madre se secó las mejillas con manos temblorosas. Luego, levantó la toalla, haciéndole señas a Sakura para que saliera de la bañera. Temblando, ella se metió en los cálidos pliegues del paño y envolvió con él su cuerpo. Su madre señaló el camisón limpio que había dejado para ella sobre la cama. Luego, a todas luces esperando que Sakura se secara y vistiera sola, salió rápidamente del dormitorio.

Después de ponerse el camisón, Sakura se dirigió con sigilo a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente. Sintió las vibraciones de los pasos de su padre en el suelo antes de verlo acercarse por el pasillo. Para su gran sorpresa, se había puesto la ropa de nuevo y estaba abotonándose la camisa precipitadamente. Lo miró bajar las escaleras. Un momento después, sintió las paredes temblar cuando, al salir, el juez cerró la puerta principal de un portazo.

Sakura no podía imaginar adonde se dirigía. Los sábados por la noche siempre se acostaba temprano y leía en la cama hasta quedarse dormido. Que ella recordara, nunca había salido de casa después de haberse retirado a su dormitorio, a menos que hubiera pasado algo grave.

Sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando, apagó las lámparas e, iluminada por el agonizante brillo de las mechas, corrió a meterse en la cama. Aunque era una cálida noche de verano, las sábanas estaban frías. Se puso a temblar y se acurrucó bajo el edredón. Cuando la oscuridad se adueñó de la habitación, cerró los ojos, resuelta a quedarse dormida. El enfado de su padre, fuesen cuales fuesen sus motivos, no era asunto suyo. ¡No era posible! Muchas personas estaban más gordas que ella, y nadie se sulfuraba tanto por ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shaoran tomó un sorbo de sake, saboreándolo lentamente. Aquél era su momento preferido de la noche: ya había terminado la jornada laboral, había cenado, y las tranquilas horas que antecedían el momento de acostarse se extendían delante de él.

Después de hacer un poco de trabajo administrativo, esperaba poder dedicarse a sus lecturas. Entremedias, las agitadas semanas transcurrían entre infinidad de trabajos agotadores: entregar pedidos de piedra triturada, ocuparse de las yeguas durante el parto, cuidar los potros, labrar los campos, y además sembrar y regar. Las faenas parecían no tener fin, y las horas de descanso eran escasas. Las raras ocasiones en las que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, normalmente las pasaba en la cantera hablando con su capataz.

Tras estirar sus largas piernas, Shaoran cruzó los tobillos. Deleitándose con el resplandor del fuego, se sintió perezoso en grado sumo. El sopor se deslizó sobre él como un edredón sedoso, y se permitió cerrar los ojos, sosteniendo la copa de sake en su mano ahuecada, contra el pecho.

—Señor...

Al oír la voz del mayordomo, Shaoran se incorporó sobresaltado. Derramó un poco de sake sobre su camisa, y maldijo entre dientes.

—Siento tener que molestarlo, joven Shaoran, pero Fujitaka Kinomoto se encuentra en el recibidor, e insiste en que tiene que verlo para tratar con usted un asunto de suma urgencia.

Shaoran puso la copa de sake sobre la mesa de mármol que se encontraba junto a la silla y se frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Kinomoto? Le echó un vistazo al reloj de la chimenea y vio que apenas eran las siete y diez. Sacudiéndose para quitarse el sopor, se puso de pie y empezó a meterse la camisa dentro del pantalón.

—Hazlo pasar, Wei.

Con los faldones negros de su chaqueta flotando detrás de él, el mayordomo giró sobre los talones y salió del estudio. Un momento después, la reluciente puerta de caoba se abrió de nuevo y Kinomoto entró en la habitación. Con sólo echarle un vistazo, Shaoran supo que algo había pasado. El cordón del zapato izquierdo del juez estaba desatado, su calcetín derecho arrugado alrededor del tobillo y la pernera del pantalón metida en él. La camisa estaba bien abotonada, pero sólo uno de sus faldones se encontraba dentro del pantalón.

—Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado, juez?

El hombre mayor se fue derechito al aparador, andando a zancadas hasta atrapar con una mano la botella de sake. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, se sirvió una generosa cantidad de licor en una copa y se la bebió de un trago. Dado que el juez sólo había ido a su casa una vez —la noche en que violaron a su hija—, a Shaoran le pareció que su comportamiento era bastante extraño, por no decir otra cosa. Se quedó mirando al hombre con cara de asombro mientras se servía más sake.

Después de beberse otro trago, finalmente se volvió hacia Shaoran.

—Está embarazada.

Estas palabras cogieron a Shaoran completamente desprevenido. Habían pasado cuatro meses sin que tuviera noticia alguna de los Kinomoto, y pensó que ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que la joven estuviese encinta. Se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo grandes dificultades para llegar a su silla. Los ojos le escocían, y la conmoción le paralizó la garganta. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente al hombre mayor. Después de unos segundos que se le hicieron infinitamente largos, dijo al fin:

—¿Y hasta ahora se ha dado cuenta de ello?

El juez agitó la mano, derramando sin querer un poco de licor. Sin embargo, no pareció notar que había dejado caer sake sobre la alfombra persa.

—Su madre no me había dicho nada. —Dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos por un momento—. Ella esperaba que la interrupción de su flujo menstrual no significara nada. —Abrió los ojos para clavar en Shaoran una mirada de angustia—. Estaba equivocada. Sakura está encinta, no cabe la menor duda.

Shaoran se dejó caer en su silla.

—¡Maldición!

—Ahora el asunto es qué vamos a hacer. Creo que el embarazo está demasiado avanzado para interrumpirlo sin poner en peligro su vida.

Shaoran sabía que había algunos médicos de dudosa reputación que, por una suma considerable de dinero, hacían esa clase de cosas; pero la sola idea le asqueaba. ¿Matar al hijo de su hermano? ¿A su propio sobrino o sobrina? Aunque todavía fuese posible interrumpir el embarazo, él no lo permitiría. Para él, los niños eran un sueño inalcanzable y un tesoro sin precio.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el juez se bebió rápidamente el resto del sake y dijo con voz trémula:

—Mi Sakura no puede criar a un niño, Li, y mi esposa y yo ya estamos demasiado viejos para asumir una responsabilidad semejante. Seremos unos viejos estúpidos antes de que él alcance la mayoría de edad. —Negó con la cabeza—. Si su embarazo no estuviese tan avanzado, haría que mi hija lo interrumpiese sin pestañear. Quizás ésta sea la razón por la que Nadeshiko no quiso contarme lo que estaba pasando.

—Está olvidando mi responsabilidad en todo este asunto. ¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar que yo podría estar dispuesto a criar a ese niño?

—Ésa no es una alternativa.

—¿Por qué diablos no ha de serlo? ¿A causa de su carrera política? —Shaoran, furioso, había alzado la voz— Hay muchas maneras de evitar un escándalo —Aunque era muy difícil para él confesarlo, Shaoran sabía que no era el momento de andar con rodeos—. Estoy seguro de que ha oído los rumores que circulan por ahí acerca de mi esterilidad. Pues son ciertos. Sufrí paperas hace unos años—Para fingir una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto, Shaoran se encogió de hombros—. Como no puedo engendrar hijos, no tengo ninguna intención de contraer matrimonio. Si no hay otra solución, estaría dispuesto a casarme con su hija y a asegurar que ese niño es mío.

El juez negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Shaoran se apresuró a defender su propuesta.

—Además de los chicos que presenciaron la violación, y dudo de que ellos se atrevan a hablar, nadie sabrá que esa criatura no es mía. Debido al mal que sufre su hija, es muy posible que se especule sobre la razón que me llevó a casarme con ella, pero esto sólo me perjudicaría a mí, no a usted. Después de un periodo de tiempo razonable, yo podría alegar diferencias insuperables y pedir el divorcio. Ella podría regresar a casa para estar junto a su madre. Esta sería la solución perfecta para todos. Estamos hablando del hijo de mi hermano, después de todo. Tengo la responsabilidad de procurar su bienestar, y también el de su hija.

—No.

Tras pronunciar su veredicto, el juez puso la copa sobre el aparador. Como un ciego, se dirigió a la chimenea, buscando con las manos los espaldares de las sillas que se encontraban en su camino para apoyarse en ellos. Al llegar a la chimenea, se agarró a la repisa y apretó la frente contra la dura piedra. Shaoran se quedó conmocionado al oír a aquel hombre sollozar.

—Si alguna vez le cuenta algo de esto a alguien —dijo Kinomoto con voz entrecortada—, estaré perdido. Jure que nada de lo que le diga saldrá de esta habitación.

Shaoran le echó un vistazo a la puerta para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien cerrada.

—Desde luego que le doy mi palabra.

—Sé qué piensa que soy un cabrón despiadado por desear que pudiéramos deshacernos de esa criatura, pero no conoce todos los hechos. Nuestra Sakura... —Se interrumpió y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado—. Bueno, ya habrá oído la historia acerca de la fiebre que la atacó en su infancia y que afectó a su salud mental.

—Sí.

—Le dio una fiebre muy alta. Eso no es mentira. Cuando tenía cinco o seis años, poco más o menos, su rareza empezó después de eso. Comenzó despacio, y fue empeorando progresivamente con el paso del tiempo, hasta que se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

Shaoran no sabía qué decir, ni tampoco si el juez esperaba algún tipo de respuesta.

—El caso es que no estoy completamente seguro de que la fiebre haya sido la causa de su mal —prosiguió él—. Nadeshiko insiste en que sí lo fue. Y, dado que el hecho de difundir esta historia ha permitido que nuestra hija se quede en casa sin perjudicar demasiado a la familia, yo he fingido creer lo mismo. Pero la verdad es que uno de los tíos de Nadeshiko se volvió loco. Loco de atar. Su desequilibrio mental empezó en la niñez, tal y como el de Sakura, y fue empeorando progresivamente hasta que tuvo que ser controlado físicamente e ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Shaoran apretó los dientes. No quería oír aquella historia.

El juez se enderezó lentamente y se volvió hacia él. Las lágrimas hacían brillar sus ojos cafés y su rostro estaba muy pálido.

—Hasta ahora, la verdad no era tan importante. Yo rogaba porque Sakura no empeorara tanto como para que me viera obligado a mandarla a un hospital psiquiátrico. Esto acabaría con su madre. Incluso los mejores hospitales son lugares absolutamente espantosos.

Shaoran también había oído toda clase de historias al respecto. El juez alzó las manos.

—Pero ahora... bueno, no puedo seguir enterrando la cabeza en la arena, y menos aún cuando hay un niño de por medio. El mal de Sakura podría ser hereditario. Sabiendo esto, no puedo permitir que ni usted ni cualquier otra persona adopte a su hijo. Él también podría volverse loco en unos pocos años.

Shaoran bajó la vista, avergonzado hasta la médula de no expresar ninguna objeción. Loco. Dios santo. Ni siquiera él querría correr el riesgo de tener que cargar con un niño así.

—Ahora entiende el problema.

Shaoran se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar inquieto de un lado para otro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Shilon estuviera allí en aquel momento para presenciar el dolor tan grande que había ocasionado, no sólo a Sakura, sino también a todos sus allegados.

El juez se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Tal y como veo las cosas, sólo tengo una opción: sacar a Sakura de casa hasta que nazca el niño y lo podamos llevar a un orfanato. Yo me ocuparé de que las personas a su cargo entiendan que nunca debe ser entregado en adopción.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza. Él también pensaba que ésta era la única alternativa.

—¿Adonde la mandará? ¿Tiene parientes que puedan recibirla?

El juez negó con la cabeza.

—Dos tías ancianas que ya están demasiado achacosas para poder ayudar. Mis hermanos murieron de gripe en los años setenta, y Nadeshiko fue hija única. Por causa de lo sucedido con el tío, sus padres pensaron que lo mejor sería no tener más hijos, pues temían que la locura pudiera ser hereditaria.

A la luz de esta historia, Shaoran se moría de ganas de saber por qué el juez y la señora Kinomoto habían tenido cuatro hijas, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Después de todo, eso no era asunto suyo.

—¿Entonces tendrá que llevarla a algún tipo de residencia?

—Sí, y es justamente para eso para lo que lo necesito. Requiero un poco de ayuda económica.

—Cuidar de ella será caro, especialmente durante tiempo tan largo.

—Dígame cuánto necesita. Le dije desde un principio que estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que fuese posible, y lo dije en serio. Sabe bien que el dinero no es un problema para mí, y pagaré con gusto todos los gastos.

El juez se frotó la cara con una mano.

—Yo tengo una posición desahogada, pero, contrariamente a lo que la gente cree, mis recursos económicos no son inagotables.

Sintiendo gran compasión por aquel hombre, derrotado y viejo, Shaoran lo cogió del hombro.

—Señor Fujitaka, no quisiera poner en duda su criterio, pero ¿no sería aconsejable dejar que el doctor Terada confirmara el embarazo de su hija para no actuar precipitadamente?

—Está embarazada, sin duda alguna. La barriga ya ha empezado a crecerle.

Shaoran recordó que infinidad de veces había pensado que una yegua estaba preñada, y que luego descubría que se había equivocado.

—A veces, las apariencias engañan. Créame. Podríamos estar dejándonos llevar por el pánico sin motivo alguno. Existe la posibilidad de que la chica esté engordando un poco, y nada más.

—Cómo me gustaría que ése fuese el caso. Dios mío, ojalá fuera así.

Shaoran compartía ese sentir. Sería mejor para todos que la chica no estuviese esperando un hijo de Shilon, especialmente para el bebé. Un orfanato. La sola idea de que metieran en una institución como ésta a un niño que era de su propia sangre y que prohibieran su adopción lo afligía enormemente.

El juez se puso de pie y respiró hondo.

—Muy bien, supongo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscar al doctor Terada.

—¿Esta misma noche?

Shaoran no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Le parecía que el juez debería esperar hasta el día siguiente para llamar al médico, al menos por el bien de Sakura.

—Nadeshiko está muy alterada. Quiero resolver esto lo más pronto posible.

—Entiendo.

—A propósito de Nadeshiko... —El juez pasó un dedo debajo del cuello de su camisa, a todas luces incómodo por lo que iba a decir—. Le agradecería que no mencionara nada de lo que hemos hablado esta noche delante de ella. Me refiero a lo de su tío. Yo, esto... bueno, puede imaginar que, en fin... la locura de su familia es un tema del que preferimos no hablar.

¿Era un tema del que preferían no hablar? Teniendo en cuenta que su hija podría estar loca, a Shaoran le pareció que esto era sumamente extraño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su enfado, Yoshiyuki Terada se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama de Sakura y la cogió de la mano. El recelo que se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos esmeraldas hizo que a él se le encogiera el corazón. Aquella era al menos la vigésima vez, desde que Shaoran Li lo fue a buscar al pueblo, y que había tenido que tragarse la ira que sentía contra sus padres. No podía entender cómo dos personas tan buenas y caritativas como Fujitaka y Nadeshiko podían darle un trato tan insensible a su hija menor. Si era verdad que la joven estaba embarazada, su estado no cambiaría de un día para otro. Pero habían insistido en la necesidad de confirmar sus sospechas aquella misma noche.

Yoshiyuki no era partidario de asustar a sus pacientes, y no había la menor duda de que Sakura le tenía miedo. No era de extrañar. No la había atendido más de una docena de veces en toda su vida; sólo en una ocasión desde aquella fiebre que le afectó a su salud mental, y él era prácticamente un desconocido para ella. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sacándola de un sueño profundo para examinarla. Nadeshiko montaba guardia detrás de él, retorciéndose las manos, gimiendo y llorando. Esto bastaba para aterrorizar a la joven. Para colmo de males, Fujitaka estaba al otro lado de la habitación, marcando un sendero con sus pisadas en el reluciente suelo de parqué. A pesar de ser dos personas tan inteligentes, no parecían tener ningún sentido común.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Fujitaka con impaciencia—. ¿Está embarazada o no?

Ya era suficiente. Yoshiyuki se levantó de la cama y se irguió cuan alto era, lo que era bastante. Lanzándole una mirada hostil a la consternada pareja, espetó:

—¡Salid de la habitación! Aún no la he examinado y no pienso hacerlo en estas condiciones.

Nadeshiko se sobresaltó. Fujitaka se detuvo tras girar sobre sus talones y clavó en él una mirada de asombro.

—Estáis alterando a la chica —dijo Yoshiyuki con más delicadeza—. Os ruego que esperéis en el pasillo. Cuando tenga un diagnóstico, os llamaré.

—¡Pues, vaya! —exclamó Nadeshiko indignada.

En aquel momento, a Yoshiyuki no le importó haber ofendido a Nadeshiko Kinomoto. La mujer estaba agotando su paciencia, y esto era lo único que podía hacer para no verse obligado a atarla con una cuerda. Retrasada o no, Sakura tenía sentimientos, y su madre, más que nadie, debería saberlo. Había sido violada, nada menos, ¿y nadie lo había llamado para que fuera a examinarla? Nadeshiko debió haber sabido en aquel entonces que era posible que la joven presentara una hemorragia interna o, por ejemplo, que hubiera contraído una infección. No obstante, en aquella oportunidad no lo llevaron a la casa. Era casi como si Nadeshiko tuviera miedo de que él examinara a Sakura, como si temiera su diagnóstico. ¿Por qué? Ésta era precisamente la pregunta que se hacía.

Después de acompañarlos hasta la puerta, el médico suspiró y se volvió hacia Sakura. La muchacha lo estaba mirando nerviosa, con los ojos como platos. Haciendo todo lo posible por parecer inofensivo, se dirigió lentamente a la cama. Volvió a sentarse en el borde del colchón, la cogió de la mano de nuevo y le dio una palmadita afectuosa.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, Sakura? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente su boca, ella metió la barbilla y se frotó la cara contra el hombro de su camisón. Yoshiyuki contempló sus rasgos finamente cincelados, pensando que era una pena que una fiebre la hubiese dejado incapacitada.

Si bien las demás Kinomoto estaban casadas y, debido a las largas distancias que tenían que recorrer, rara vez iban a casa de sus padres, Yoshiyuki recordaba con toda claridad sus rostros. Sin lugar a dudas, Sakura era la más bonita de las cuatro hermanas. Pero, desde luego, era preciso mirarla detenidamente para darse cuenta de ello. Tenía una largo cabello color miel, extraordinariamente brilloso, cuyas sedosas ondulaciones caían en desorden alrededor de la cara, prácticamente ocultando un rostro que era casi tan perfecto como un camafeo. Su madre no invertía mucho dinero en ropa para la joven, posiblemente porque estropeaba todas sus prendas corriendo por el bosque. Como consecuencia de esto, Sakura andaba por ahí con vestidos humildes y poco favorecedores, hechos con telas de mala calidad. Para colmo, nadie se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle cómo alternar en sociedad. Para ser justos con los Kinomoto, era muy posible que ella fuese incapaz de aprender; pero, aun así, Yoshiyuki pensaba que era una pena que no hubieran intentado al menos pulirla un poco. En aquellas condiciones, sus modales y su comportamiento eran los de una niña de seis años.

—Cuando eras muy pequeña, yo solía esconder caramelos en mis bolsillos cuando venía a verte, pero no creo que puedas recordar nada de esto.

Ella enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta. Cogiendo la solapa, Yoshiyuki vació el compartimento interior. Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, soltó su pequeña mano.

—Venga, coge todos los que quieras.

Sus finas cejas se juntaron para fruncir el ceño. En lugar de tratar de coger las golosinas, ella se puso una mano sobre el vientre y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿No te apetecen los caramelos, eh? —Con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Yoshiyuki retiró el edredón y puso una mano junto a la de ella sobre su vientre—. ¿Tienes dolor de estomago?

La masajeó suavemente con sus manos expertas. Tal y como sus padres le habían advertido, su vientre estaba levemente abultado. Examinó con cuidado la hinchazón. Luego, volvió a cubrir a la joven hasta la cintura con el edredón y le sonrió.

—Todo parece estar bien.

La desconfianza que se reflejaba en sus ojos le reveló que a menos que se mostrase comedido, sería casi imposible hacerle un examen interno. Sin desanimarse, se inclinó para abrir su maletín negro y sacar el estetoscopio. Habiendo trabajado en esta profesión durante más de cuarenta años, se había convertido en todo un experto en tratar a los pacientes tímidos. Después de meter el diafragma del estetoscopio entre sus manos para calentarlo, lo puso un poco más abajo de la clavícula de Sakura e hizo gran alarde de lo bonito que era escuchar su corazón. Al mismo tiempo, pegó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de ella con todo cuidado. Al advertir que no protestaba, bajó el instrumento un poco más, y siguió bajándolo hasta ponerlo sobre uno de sus senos. Mientras fingía estar escuchando, palpó la zona rápidamente. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando ella hizo un gesto de dolor, y percibió lo hinchada que estaba.

Sin hacer un examen meticuloso, no podía estar absolutamente seguro de que la chica estuviese embarazada, pero la distensión de su abdomen y la sensibilidad de sus senos eran dos señales rotundas. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras guardaba el estetoscopio en el maletín. Dado que ella había dejado de menstruar, estaba casi completamente seguro de que sus padres habían hecho un diagnóstico correcto. No le entusiasmaba la idea de comunicarles la noticia. Sin duda alguna, Nadeshiko gritaría y se lamentaría, lo cual sólo lograría asustar aún más a la joven.

Poniéndose derecho, contempló a Sakura con una mirada triste. Se preguntó qué sería de ella. En el mejor de los casos, terminaría en una residencia de madres solteras. Probablemente pasaría una temporada de pesadilla en un hospital psiquiátrico, posibilidad que le partía el alma.

Llevado por un impulso, Yoshiyuki le apartó el pelo de la cara afectuosamente. La belleza de sus rasgos delicados lo dejó sin aliento. Sacó un caramelo del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y se lo metió en la mano.

—Quizá te apetezca un caramelo por la mañana, ¿verdad?

Mucho después de que el doctor apagara la lámpara y saliera de su dormitorio, Sakura permanecía inmóvil sobre su cama, mirando fijamente las sombras proyectadas en el techo. El caramelo ya empezaba a derretirse en su mano, y estaba bastante pegajoso. Recordaba vagamente las ocasiones en que el médico había ido a verla cuando era pequeña. Su pelo era negro en aquel entonces, no gris como ahora, y su cara no estaba tan arrugada. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar que le llevara caramelos. No entendía por qué lo había hecho aquella noche. Había advertido la expresión de inquietud en su rostro al palparle el vientre. Si todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado por su gordura, ¿por qué le llevaba él una golosina que la haría engordar aún más?

Se puso de lado y dejó el caramelo en la mesita de noche. Luego, se lamió la palma de la mano para limpiarla, deleitándose con el sabor dulce y esperando que una cantidad tan pequeña de azúcar no la hiciese engordar aún más. Nunca había visto a sus padres tan alterados, ni siquiera la vez aquella en que se dirigió corriendo al altar de la iglesia para tocar el órgano.

Somnolienta, Sakura se cubrió con el edredón hasta la barbilla y cerró los ojos. Juró que al día siguiente sólo comería algo ligero en el desayuno y en la cena. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaría delgada de nuevo y sus padres dejarían de mirarla con tanta tristeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shaoran tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y la voz chillona de Nadeshiko Kinomoto hacía que el dolor se agudizara detrás de sus ojos. Se sentó frente a la chimenea del despacho del juez, deseando encontrarse muy lejos de allí. Las lágrimas de una mujer lo ponían siempre muy nervioso, posiblemente debido a que había convivido con muy pocas a lo largo de su vida. Mayu , su ama de llaves, una empleada incondicional de cincuenta y tres años de edad, no era muy dada a lloriquear delante de otras personas; y no tenía más que un vago recuerdo de su madrastra, Alice.

—Por favor, Fujitaka —suplicó Nadeshiko—déjame cuidar de ella aquí. No entenderá por qué la enviamos a un lugar extraño para vivir con gente que no conoce.

El juez se pasó la mano por su escaso pelo y lanzó una mirada nerviosa al doctor Terada .

—Yoshiyuki , diga algo.

El médico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Nadeshiko tiene toda la razón. ¿No es posible dejarla en casa?

—¿Y el escándalo? —gritó el juez.

—Ah, sí, el escándalo.

El tono de voz del médico revelaba con toda claridad que no veía con simpatía la obsesión del juez por su carrera política. Shaoran compartía este sentimiento. Si Sakura fuese su hija, su bienestar sería lo más importante para él; su carrera profesional sólo ocuparía un segundo lugar.

—Yo podría intentar encontrar un hogar adecuado para ella no muy lejos de aquí —propuso Shaoran.

Nadeshiko se volvió hacia él con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Shaoran se levantó de su silla y apoyó un brazo en la repisa de la chimenea.

—Lo ideal sería dar con una mujer que fuese como una especie de abuela y que estuviese dispuesta a cuidar de ella durante todo el embarazo. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar a alguien así si nos empeñamos en ello. —Para hacer hincapié en su argumento, levantó las manos—. Su hija sólo lleva cuatro meses de embarazo. Disponemos aún de un poco de tiempo—Miró intensamente a Nadeshiko—En cuanto al hecho de que el cambio de residencia la afecte y confunda aún más, no hay ningún motivo para que usted no pueda acompañarla o quedarse con ella hasta que se haya adaptado a la nueva casa.

Nadeshiko se llevó una mano al cuello. Miró al juez en busca de su aprobación.

—¿Podríamos hacer eso, querido?

Kinomoto asintió con la cabeza.

—No veo por qué no. Lo difícil será encontrar a una mujer así. —Dirigió una mirada esperanzadora a Shaoran—. Si lo logramos, sería ideal: la mejor solución a todos nuestros problemas.

Sintiéndose inmensamente culpable, pues su hermano había causado todos aquellos trastornos, Shaoran respondió.

—Déjemelo a mí. Como me dedico al comercio de caballos, conozco a gente en otros pueblos. Empezaré mañana mismo a escribir cartas haciendo averiguaciones al respecto y las echaré al correo el lunes. Es posible que cueste un poco de tiempo, pero encontraremos a alguien que la acoja.

Nadeshiko se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y se deshizo en lágrimas una vez más. Aunque compadecía a la mujer, Shaoran estaba ansioso por salir de allí. Salió al pasillo y se fue derecho al recibidor. Sólo cuando estaba en el porche se dio cuenta de que el médico le estaba pisando los talones.

—¡Qué situación tan terrible! —observó Yoshiyuki Terada .

—Sí, así es. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto desearía poder enmendar el daño causado, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras de la entrada principal, el doctor se quitó la chaqueta, la enganchó en su dedo pulgar y la echó encima de uno de sus hombros.

—Hace mucho calor esta noche, ¿no es verdad? Estaba a punto de asfixiarme allí dentro.

—Nos vendría bien que lloviera un poco.

—¡Cómo son las cosas! Durante todo el invierno no hacemos más que quejarnos de las lluvias, y a mediados de agosto empezamos a rezar para que caiga un aguacero.

Shaoran se detuvo junto a su caballo al llegar a la baranda para atar las bestias.

—La naturaleza humana es contradictoria.

Terada dirigió la mirada hacia la casa.

—No me estás diciendo nada que ya no sepa. Esa familia es todo un enigma, es la pura realidad.

Shaoran creyó que el doctor se estaba refiriendo a la obsesión del juez con su carrera política.

—No siempre es posible entender las prioridades de las demás personas.

—Es verdad. —El médico entornó los ojos para observar a Shaoran con la escasa luz proveniente de la luna—. Tú eres un buen ejemplo. Te consideraba un chico listo, siempre al acecho de las oportunidades. Ahora se te presenta una, y la estás dejando pasar.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—La pequeña Sakura es una chica de buena cuna y todo eso —aclaró el doctor—. Tú, por otra parte, ya estás en tus veintiún años, aún no te has casado y estás convencido de que no puedes tener hijos. Pensé que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de casarte con esa muchacha y que reivindicarías como tuyo al hijo de Shilon. Después de todo, ese niño llevará tu sangre, pues es el hijo de tu hermano.

Shaoran apartó la mirada, porque en el fondo entendía perfectamente el punto de vista del doctor. No podía darle a conocer el motivo de su decisión, pues le había prometido a Kinomoto que no le contaría a nadie lo que le había revelado.

—Pues así son las cosas, doctor. Aunque es verdad que deseo ardientemente un hijo, tengo mis motivos para vacilar.

Terada dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Te refieres al tío loco de Nadeshiko? —El médico rodeó la baranda para atar a los animales con el fin de acercarse a su caballo. Después de ajustarlo, miró a Shaoran por encima de la silla de montar—. Sí, desde luego, no puedes referirte a otra cosa. Yo también he oído esa historia. Pero te digo una cosa, Shaoran, esa chica no está loca. Yo estuve con Nadeshiko cuando Sakura nació, y también atendí a la niña en sus primeros años de vida. Ella estaba perfectamente bien hasta que le dio esa fiebre. Esa chica no tiene nada que pueda transmitir a sus hijos. Yo te lo garantizo.

Shaoran agarró con tal fuerza la baranda que le dolieron los nudillos.

—Podría estar equivocado.

Yoshiyuki se rio entre dientes.

—Hay tantas posibilidades de que me equivoque como de que el agua empiece a correr cuesta arriba. No estoy hablando a la ligera, Shaoran. Sé perfectamente cuáles serían las consecuencias en caso de equivocarme. Pero te aseguro que no es así. Esa chica era sumamente inteligente antes de padecer esa enfermedad.

—¿Está seguro de que no es hereditaria?

—Completamente seguro.

Shaoran dirigió la mirada hacia la casa. Miles de ideas y posibilidades se agolparon en su cabeza.

—No sé. Dada su condición, si me casara con ella empezarían a correr un montón de rumores, la gente pensaría que soy un hombre libidinoso que se aprovecha de ella. Y no les faltarían motivos para suponerlo.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Si te molestan las habladurías, supongo que será mejor que no te involucres en esta situación.

Shaoran respiró hondo.

—Por no hablar de la responsabilidad que estaría asumiendo. Una chica como Sakura debe de dar mucho trabajo.

El médico sonrió.

—Es una chica tremendamente dócil, y es feliz cuando la dejan disfrutar de los placeres sencillos de su existencia. Con tu dinero, podrías contratar a una mujer que se quedase en casa para cuidar de ella, Y ni siquiera te darías cuenta de que está viviendo contigo. Es preciso pensar también en el bienestar de Sakura. Es posible que le afecte un poco el hecho de mudarse a tu casa, pero eso sería mucho menos traumático para ella que si la mandaran a sabe Dios dónde. Viviendo contigo, al menos podría seguir paseando por el bosque que conoce tan bien, Y cuando le apetezca, podría ir a casa a ver a su madre. Tú no eres el responsable de la desgracia que está a punto de sobrevenirle a esa pobre chiquilla, pero, si te casases con ella, podrías facilitarle mucho las cosas.

Shaoran clavó su mirada ambarina en el oscuro bosque que lindaba con el jardín de los Kinomoto.

—No sé qué decirle. —Respiró hondo—. Si usted llegara a estar equivocado respecto a la chica... —Se interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Un niño con problemas mentales? No supe criar bien a Shilon, bien lo sabe. Mire en lo que se ha convertido.

—A temprana edad y en ausencia de tus padres, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Fuiste un padre para tu hermano. Tal vez hayas cometido errores, pero también has aprendido de ellos y supiste ganar experiencia, algo con lo que a tu edad muchos jóvenes no cuentan.

— Aún así, la sola idea de educar a un niño con algún tipo de enfermedad... bueno, lo cierto es que me aterroriza.

El doctor inclinó la cabeza para manifestar que estaba de acuerdo con esto. Pero, acto seguido, dio el golpe mortal.

—¿Y si no me equivoco y el niño resulta ser normal? Tendrá que pasar toda su vida en un orfanato, sin esperanza de que una familia lo adoptase algún día. —El médico se montó en su caballo, poniendo su abrigo sobre la parte delantera de la silla—. Sólo piensa en eso, Shaoran. Si puedes volverle la espalda, mostrarás lo fuerte que eres, desde luego. Pero espero que puedas dormir bien por las noches.

Tras decir estas palabras, el médico espoleó a su caballo y tomó el camino de salida para dirigirse a la calle.

Con la sensación de que le habían arrancado parte de su alma, Shaoran fue a sentarse al porche. Del interior de la casa salía el ruido apagado del llanto de Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Shaoran cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, pero las últimas palabras del doctor resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría volverle la espalda al hijo de su hermano y dormir tranquilamente por las noches? Tenía los recursos económicos suficientes para contratar a una cuidadora que se quedara en casa con Sakura, y el doctor posiblemente tenía razón cuando decía que, en su enorme mansión, quizás ni se diese cuenta de que la joven estaba viviendo con él. El niño podría nacer dentro del matrimonio. Llevaría el apellido Li, que le correspondía por derecho propio, y disfrutaría de todas las ventajas que éste implicaba. Aunque Sakura podría tardar unos cuantos días en adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, con el tiempo lograría sentirse a gusto, y esto sería mucho menos traumático para ella que si la separasen radicalmente de su familia y de todo lo que conocía.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto durante varios minutos, Shaoran se puso de pie y subió resueltamente las escaleras. Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de llamar a la puerta, entró en la casa y atravesó el corredor poco iluminado que conducía al estudio del juez. Los Kinomoto alzaron la vista sorprendidos cuando lo vieron entrar de nuevo en aquella habitación. Nadeshiko lo miró con los ojos llorosos e hinchados, y su esposo con perplejidad.

—Pensé que ya se había marchado —dijo el juez.

Sintiéndose inexplicablemente nervioso, Shaoran se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que he tenido una larga conversación con el doctor Terada , y ahora pienso que hay otra solución para este problema.

Shaoran miró al juez a la cara.

— A pesar de lo que me dijo anteriormente, he decidido que lo mejor para todas las personas involucradas en este asunto es que yo me case con su hija.

Antes de que alguno de los Kinomoto pudiera protestar, Shaoran siguió hablando.

—Contrataré a una cuidadora competente que cuide de ella. De vez en cuando, podrá venir aquí a veros, y vosotros siempre seréis bienvenidos en mi casa. El niño llevará mi apellido. — Shaoran agitó la mano en el aire—. Si lo pensáis bien, veréis que es la solución perfecta.

Nadeshiko se puso lívida y se levantó de modo vacilante. Shaoran creía que la mujer estaría completamente de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente exclamó:

—¡No!

No esperaba que la señora respondiese de aquella manera.

—Pero ¿por qué no?

—¡Porque no! No lo permitiré, Fujitaka. Después de que nazca el bebé, quiero que Sakura regrese a casa, donde debe estar. No quiero que ningún desconocido cuide de ella el resto de su vida. Ella es mi hija y está bajo mi responsabilidad, y de nadie más.

—Poco después de que el niño naciera, su hija y yo podríamos separarnos. Podríamos decir que tuvimos problemas en el matrimonio, inconvenientes que no pudimos resolver. Entonces ella regresaría a casa, y yo criaría al niño.

El juez se volvió hacia Shaoran con una mirada llena de preguntas. Sabiendo muy bien lo que debía de estar pensando, Shaoran habló en voz baja.

—Conozco los riesgos, juez. Si el niño llega a tener algún tipo de problema mental, yo me ocuparé de que nadie diga nada y lo internaré en un hospital psiquiátrico, tal y como usted planeaba hacerlo en un principio. No habrá rumores ni escándalos. Diremos que el niño murió o que yo lo mandé a casa de unos parientes.

El juez le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y enseguida se volvió hacia su esposa, quien no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro de la habitación. A todas luces temía que ella hubiese oído estas palabras. Se tranquilizó ligeramente al ver que la mujer seguía dando vueltas alrededor del estudio, aparentemente ajena a la conversación.

—No sé qué decirle —dijo en voz baja—. Si llega a correr la voz de lo sucedido, mi carrera política estaría arruinada. Realmente creo que lo mejor sería que...

—No le estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir —añadió Shaoran.

Al juez se le dilataron las pupilas, y pareció que sus iris estaban a punto de volverse completamente negros.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Una promesa —le corrigió Shaoran—. Si se opone, puede despedirse para siempre de la posibilidad de tener un cargo público.

El atribulado padre se sofocó aún más. Después de mirar detenidamente a Shaoran durante largo rato, dirigió la mirada hacia su esposa.

—Nadeshiko, es la mejor solución que ha surgido hasta el momento. Sakura no se quedaría con el joven Li para siempre, sólo durante unos pocos meses.

La señora Kinomoto negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No. Preferiría que hiciéramos lo que habíamos planeado antes: busquemos a alguien que viva fuera del pueblo para que cuide de ella hasta que tenga ese bebé.

A punto de perder la paciencia, Shaoran se sentó en una silla y clavó su implacable mirada en el juez.

—Hay muchas más cosas que tener en cuenta aquí; no sólo los deseos de la señora Kinomoto. Sin duda alguna, mi plan sería mucho mejor para su hija. Y el niño no será internado en un orfanato.

Iracunda, Nadeshiko se volvió hacia Shaoran. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

—¡Ese niño no es asunto suyo, señor Li! Nada de esto lo es.

A Shaoran le costó mucho trabajo no perder los estribos.

—No estoy de acuerdo. ¡Desde luego que ese niño es asunto mío! Y si encuentro la manera de evitar que sea criado en una institución, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

—Nadeshiko —el juez habló en voz baja—, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina a preparar un poco de té?

—¿Me hablas de té? Estás a punto de decidir cuál será el futuro de mi hija ¿y quieres que vaya a preparar té?

—Sí. —Aunque dicha con delicadeza, la respuesta del juez era una orden inequívoca—. Aún soy el hombre de la casa. En última instancia, yo debo tomar la decisión, y tú tienes que acatarla.

La señora Kinomoto lanzó una mirada asesina a Shaoran y salió majestuosamente de la habitación.

Sus mejillas tenían manchas de intenso color carmesí y sus labios formaban una rígida línea.

Inmediatamente después de su salida, se disipó gran parte de la tensión que reinaba en el estudio. Shaoran aprovechó la momentánea calma para referirle al juez lo que había dicho el doctor Terada; concretamente, que él aseguraba que una fiebre muy alta había sido la causa del mal de Sakura.

—¿Y si está equivocado?

—¿Y si no lo está? —Shaoran volvió a pasarse la mano por la cabeza—. ¿Meteremos en un orfanato a un niño perfectamente normal y lo declararemos inadoptable? Tal y como yo veo las cosas, tengo que correr ese riesgo. Y aunque no quiera, usted lo va a correr conmigo. Después de todo, estamos hablando de su nieto y de mi sobrino, o sobrina. Le debemos al menos esa oportunidad.

Kinomoto reflexionó un momento acerca de estas palabras. Un instante después, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo espero que sepa muy bien lo que está haciendo. Terada tiene buenas intenciones, y estoy seguro de que cree en lo que dice, pero esto no significa que no esté equivocado.

—Recemos para que no lo esté.

Una vez resuelto este punto, los dos hombres pasaron a discutir los detalles, y cinco minutos después habían decidido que el matrimonio debía celebrarse tan pronto como fuese posible.

Cuando Nadeshiko regresó a la habitación, el juez le informó con delicadeza sobre la decisión que ellos habían tomado respecto al matrimonio, y que los dos esperaban que pudiera celebrarse en una semana. El único requisito esencial era que Shaoran encontrara una cuidadora competente que se quedase con ellos en casa.

Cuando su esposa empezó a protestar, el juez la interrumpió con palabras tajantes.

—Ya basta, Nadeshiko. Esto es lo mejor. Confía en mí.

Derrotada, la señora Kinomoto se dejó caer en el sofá contiguo a su esposo y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, estrechándolas con fuerza.

—Pero, Fujitaka, él no tiene ni idea de cómo debe tratarla.

—Una mujer de otro pueblo tampoco sabría hacerlo —señaló Shaoran.

—¡Pero al menos yo podría aconsejarla y supervisar su trabajo! —gritó ella—. Dejar a nuestra hija en manos inexpertas podría echar por la borda todo lo que me he esforzado tanto por inculcarle a lo largo de todos estos años.

—Señora Kinomoto, con mucho gusto le permitiré hablar con la cuidadora que contrate, si eso es lo que le preocupa. Puede usted indicarle cómo debe tratar a Sakura, puede supervisar todo lo que ella haga.

El delgado cuerpo de la señora Kinomoto empezó a perder su rigidez.

—¿En verdad no le molestaría?

No sin esfuerzo, Shaoran sacó a relucir una sonrisa, aunque tenue.

—Por supuesto que no. El nuestro no será un matrimonio verdadero. Sólo un acuerdo conveniente para ambas partes, eso es todo. Agradecería incluso todas sus aportaciones y su experiencia, pues eso nos ayudará a cuidar mejor de su hija.

Ella le escrutó la mirada durante largo rato. Luego, finalmente sonrió también.

—Quizás ésta sea una solución factible, después de todo.

—Así lo espero, desde luego. De lo contrario, no la habría sugerido. —Shaoran empezaba a sentirse algo aliviado.

—Sakura es una chica bastante difícil —se apresuró a decir la madre—. Es preciso hacerle seguir reglas muy estrictas, ¿entiende usted?, o de lo contrario se vuelve intratable. Tal vez se ría usted de mis inquietudes, pero el hecho es que si Sakura se vuelve una chica incontrolable, será necesario internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico y, puesto que soy su madre, quiero evitar a toda costa que esto suceda.

Finalmente, Shaoran empezaba a entender los motivos que había tenido la mujer para comportarse de la manera en que lo había hecho.

—Le doy mi palabra de que adoptaré todas las reglas que usted le impone y que las haré cumplir rigurosamente. Y usted puede tomarse todo el tiempo que necesite para enseñarle a la mujer que contrate cómo ocuparse de su hija, es decir, a hacerlo exactamente como lo haría si estuviera usted allí para supervisarla.

La madre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, señor Li. Esto me hace sentir mucho más tranquila con toda esta situación.

Shaoran se levantó de la silla, esperando que ya no hubiera nada más que decir, pero se vio obligado a sentarse de nuevo cuando Nadeshiko Kinomoto se puso a recitar una larga lista de instrucciones relacionadas con el cuidado de su hija. No debían llevar a Sakura al pueblo; las multitudes la ponían nerviosa. Los lápices y las plumas estilográficas estaban prohibidos; la niña podía hacerse daño. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se debía permitir que Sakura emitiera sonido alguno; una vez que empezaba, era imposible hacerla callar, y la bulla que podía organizar era ensordecedora.

Cuando la mujer se quedó al fin sin cuerda, a Shaoran le daba vueltas la cabeza y dudaba seriamente de que pudiera recordar algo de lo que ella le había dicho. Aun así, prometió cumplir al pie de la letra cada una de aquellas reglas. Cualquier cosa, con tal de salir de allí.

Antes de despedirse, Shaoran cerró el acuerdo con el juez con un apretón de manos y prometió empezar a buscar de inmediato una cuidadora. Cuando salía de la casa, se detuvo un instante en el recibidor, para mirar fijamente el rellano del primer piso, preguntándose cuál de todas aquella puertas del pasillo de arriba conducía al dormitorio de la chica. Aunque le avergonzaba mucho reconocerlo, hasta aquel momento Shaoran no había pensado en cuál sería la reacción de la chica ante el hecho de convertirse en su esposa. Recordó el terror que ella sintió al verlo hacía cuatro meses y se dijo que sólo le quedaba rezar para que hubiese olvidado todo lo relacionado con Shilon y lo que éste le había hecho. Si no... Bueno, le daba miedo simplemente pensarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La fecha de la boda se fijó para la semana siguiente, y Shaoran llegó al umbral de los Kinomoto a las diez en punto de la mañana para convertir a Sakura en su legítima esposa.

El plan parecía bastante sencillo: un matrimonio rápido, pasaría unos cuantos meses cuidando de Sakura, y luego devolvería a la chica a casa de sus padres. ¿Qué podría salir mal? A Shaoran le parecía que la respuesta a esta pregunta era: todo. Desde el instante mismo en que entró en la casa, empezó a tener dudas, muchísimas dudas.

Como una niña curiosa obligada a subir al piso de arriba mientras había invitados en casa, Sakura se encontraba sentada en el rellano que daba al recibidor. Su pequeño rostro quedaba enmarcado por los balaustres de caoba y sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos por la perplejidad, mientras observaba todo lo que estaba pasando abajo. El reverendo Okawa, el pastor que iba a oficiar la ceremonia, había llegado apenas unos segundos antes que Shaoran y un criado lo conducía al salón. Dos peones transportaban uno de los baúles de Sakura a la planta baja. Las criadas corrían de aquí para allá. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que algo fuera de lo común estaba a punto de suceder allí.

Cuando Shaoran entró en el recibidor, Sakura se quedó completamente paralizada y su rostro pareció perder hasta la última gota de sangre. No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que la chica creía que era Shilon. Dada su incapacidad intelectual, él no sabía cómo sacarla de ese error. Temeroso de que la novia sufriera un ataque de pánico, Shaoran paró en seco. Aun a una distancia de siete metros, él podía sentir el miedo de ella. Electrizante, flotaba en el aire que había entre ambos, poniéndole la carne de gallina.

Con su metro ochenta de estatura, el joven criador de caballos era un poco más alto que los jóvenes de su edad. Por infinidad de razones, en distintas ocasiones deseó ser más bajo, pero nunca tanto como en aquel momento. Se había quitado el sombrero antes de entrar en la casa, de manera que en aquel instante no podía descubrirse de golpe para parecer más bajo. A juzgar por el terror que se reflejaba en los ojos de Sakura, encorvar los hombros tampoco le estaba ayudando mucho. Con una chica como Sakura, que tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar asustada, éste era un incuestionable punto en contra.

Si ella fuese capaz de hablar, de entender, Shaoran habría podido tranquilizarla. Tal y como estaban las cosas, todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí e intentar expresar con su mirada lo que no podía decirle con palabras; concretamente, que él no era Shilon y que no había sido cortado con la misma tijera que su hermano. A él nunca se le ocurriría hacerle daño, ni tampoco permitiría que ninguna otra persona se lo hiciera.

—Buenos días...—dijo al fin en voz baja, mostrándole una tierna sonrisa que pudiera tranquilizarla.

Cuando Shaoran habló, ella pasó a fijar toda su atención en la boca de él, y una expresión de absoluto desconcierto cruzó por su rostro. A Shaoran se le cayó el alma a los pies, mientras su sonrisa de desvanecia con lentitud, pues había esperado que ella pudiera entender al menos unas pocas palabras. Convencido de que no era así, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cerró los puños.

La manera en que ella lo miraba hacía que se sintiera como un monstruo. Un horrible monstruo. Intentó nuevamente esbozar lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa de apariencia inofensiva, pero sentía su rostro tan rígido que temía que más bien pareciese una mueca. Por si ella podría caer en la cuenta de que él no era Shilon si lograba verlo bien, se acercó un poco más.

Por alguna razón, él, que nunca la había tenido tan cerca, no la había imaginado tan menuda. Tenía los hombros estrechos, los pies pequeños y los miembros frágiles. Dudaba de que pesara siquiera 45 kilos, con ropa y todo.

A lo largo de los años, había conocido a varias jóvenes que podría describir como delicadas, pero incluso éste parecía ser un adjetivo demasiado fuerte para Sakura. Le recordaba a una figura de cristal. Su rostro era pequeño, sus rasgos estaban finamente cincelados, eran perfectos. La nariz, pequeña y respingada, nacía entre unas cejas castañas y elegantemente finas.

Cuando él se acercó, ella cambió ligeramente de posición. Por la tensión de todo su cuerpo, supuso que la muchacha estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo si él hacía algún movimiento brusco. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron con sorpresa y una ola de calor invadió su pecho, cuando de repente vio que Sakura había alzado levemente una rodilla. Desde la ventajosa posición en que se encontraba, la chica podía pensar que estaba muy bien cubierta. Pero, al mirarla desde abajo, las cosas eran totalmente diferentes para Shaoran. Como la mayoría de los calzones bombachos, los de Sakura también tenían una abertura en la entrepierna, y ella no llevaba enaguas que obstaculizaran la vista. Un calor abrasador subió lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro, el cual se tiñó de un furioso carmesí. Apartó su rostro avergonzado rápidamente, intentando vencer el nerviosismo que trataba con apoderarse de él. Tragando en seco, se volvió para fijar su atención en el rostro de Sakura. Mirándola a los ojos, intentó establecer si ella se habría dado cuenta de que su mirada se había extraviado en aquel lugar de su cuerpo. Vio sus ojos. Extraordinariamente grandes y del color de una hermosa esmeralda. No había malicia alguna en ellos.

Hombre práctico hasta la médula, Shaoran nunca había creído en las tonterías que los hombres decían cuando estaban enamorados. Pero los ojos de Sakura tenían algo especial. Se sentía como un pez enganchado por las dos agallas, y los grandes ojos verdes de la joven eran como el sedal que lo arrastraba hacia ella.

Era una criatura tan indefensa y tan terriblemente vulnerable... Sin duda alguna, casarse con Sakura era el menor de los males. Pero, aun así, odiaba la idea de que pudiera contribuir a causarle más dolor. Era como tener a un cervatillo tembloroso en la mira del rifle y apretar el gatillo.

Mientras la observaba, Shaoran advirtió una mancha azul en un balaustre que se encontraba a la derecha de Sakura. Para su sorpresa, vio que ella había puesto su cinta de pelo alrededor de la columna, formando una espiral perfecta. Parecía una golosina. Se preguntó si a ella le gustarían los dulces para niños y tomó nota mentalmente de que debía comprarle algunos la próxima vez que fuese al pueblo.

Dulces golosinas para la dulce...

—Li, amigo mío...

Este inesperado saludo hizo que Shaoran se sobresaltara. Se volvió para ver a Fujitaka Kinomoto saliendo del salón. Dado el motivo de aquella fiesta, no podía entender por qué el hombre estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Que Shaoran supiera, aquélla no era una ocasión para especiales celebraciones, y por eso respondió al saludo con voz neutra.

—Señor Kinomoto.

Shaoran sabía que probablemente debía decir algo más a manera de saludo cordial, pero en ese momento le resultaba imposible ser cortés con aquel hombre. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que se alegraba de verlo? Francamente, no era así. A lo largo de la última semana, durante la cual se produjeron diversos encuentros, el padre de Sakura le había resultado cada vez menos simpático. Había admirado a este hombre durante muchos años, pero ahora que lo conocía mejor, sabía que en realidad era un bellaco egocéntrico e insensible. Y no eran sus peores atributos.

Deteniéndose junto a Shaoran, Kinomoto enganchó sus dedos pulgares bajo la solapa de su chaqueta, se echó hacia atrás meciéndose sobre sus talones y habló, muy satisfecho.

—Es una hermosa mañana para una boda, ¿no te parece? Sí, ya lo creo, verdaderamente perfecta.

Al ver que el novio no mostraba su acuerdo, la sonrisa del juez titubeó y, con ese don especial que tienen los políticos verdaderos para las evasivas, dio marcha atrás.

—Bueno, quizás, un poco calurosa. Pero al menos podemos estar seguros de que no lloverá. Aunque no nos vendría mal un buen aguacero.

Para Shaoran no era, de ningún modo, una hermosa mañana. En realidad, por lo que a él se refería, toda aquella semana había sido pésima. Estaba a punto de casarse con una chica sin su consentimiento. Independientemente de que Sakura lo entendiese o no, él sí lo tenía del todo claro. Noche tras noche había permanecido despierto mirando fijamente el techo, diciéndose que el fin justificaría los medios, que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero ¿era la verdad? Esta era una pregunta que Shaoran no podía responder con certeza, al menos sin la ayuda de una bola de cristal y un vidente que predijera el futuro. Aunque la verdad era que él no creía en tales gilipolleces.

Echó un vistazo sarcástico al atuendo de su futuro suegro. Con total falta de consideración por la importancia del momento, Kinomoto llevaba una chaqueta canela bastante amplia sobre una camisa blanca ligeramente almidonada, y un jersey de algodón de color rosa, de cuello de pico. Su corbata, a juego, era de un rosa de tono más oscuro. Era indudablemente un traje poco elegante, más apropiado para recibir a invitados en el jardín que para una boda, aunque se tratara de una boda tan informal.

Shaoran, en cambio, había sido excepcionalmente meticuloso en la elección de la ropa que llevaría aquella mañana. Había terminado por escoger un traje hecho a medida, de color negro, y una camisa blanca muy almidonada, cuya parte delantera estaba tan tiesa que amenazaba con agrietarse cuando él se moviera. Dado que odiaba el olor del almidón para camisas, que inundaba las ventanas de su nariz y se aferraba implacablemente a la parte posterior de su lengua, no pudo menos que ofenderse, algo resentido, por la informalidad del otro hombre.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja nuevamente, Fujitaka le dio a Shaoran una palmada en el brazo.

—Te has puesto nervioso, ¿no es verdad? Vamos al salón. Tengo el remedio que necesitas. — Con un guiño de complicidad, se inclinó hacia Shaoran—. Mi pócima especial. Brandy de melocotón. Nunca en tu vida has probado nada igual.

Mientras el juez lo arrastraba hacia el salón, Shaoran miró a Sakura por encima del hombro. Aún tenía sus grandes esmeraldas clavadas en él. Le sonrió de nuevo dándole una mirada comprensiva, esperando tranquilizarla. Antes de que pudiera ver su reacción, Fujitaka ya lo estaba conduciendo al otro salón a través del corredor abovedado.

Coñac e imbéciles presuntuosos. Una mezcla particularmente repugnante, decidió Shaoran unos pocos minutos después. Ni Kinomoto ni el pastor parecían comprender la envergadura de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Shaoran no podía pensar en otra cosa. Era verdad que tenía las mejores intenciones, pero esto no atenuaría el impacto que todo aquello tendría sobre Sakura. Poco después de que tuviera lugar aquella parodia de boda, un hombre que la aterrorizaba la sacaría del único hogar que ella conocía. Cuanto más pensaba Shaoran en ello, más se inclinaba a estar de acuerdo con su ama de llaves, Mayu, quien decía que aquel acuerdo era un pecado contra Dios y todo lo que había de sagrado en el mundo.

Tras terminar su brandy, el pastor sacó un reloj del bolsillo. Hombre alto y corpulento, de pelo negro del mismo tono que su traje, el ministro le hizo pensar a Shaoran en un funeral. Comprendió por qué cuando advirtió que llevaba el alzacuello negro, en lugar del tradicional de color blanco.

—Bueno, Fujitaka —dijo—. Empecemos de una vez. Como ya te dije cuando hablamos la semana pasada, mi agenda está muy apretada. Casi no logro encontrar tiempo para celebrar este matrimonio. Tengo dos bautizos y otra boda esta tarde, además de un funeral esta misma mañana, con el que no contaba. —Soltó una ruidosa carcajada—. Es el problema que tienen los feligreses agonizantes. Nunca escogen el momento oportuno para morir.

A Shaoran le empezó a temblar un músculo debajo del ojo, reacción nerviosa que experimentaba al enfadarse, una de las pocas muecas que no había aprendido a controlar con los años. Comprendió que aquella boda no era más que una obligación molesta para aquellos dos hombres, una necesidad engorrosa que debían quitarse de en medio con el menor alboroto posible.

—En cuestión de agendas apretadas, nadie más entendido que yo. —Fujitaka puso su copa medio vacía sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. ¿Y bien, Li? ¿El brandy te ha dado suficiente valor para decir las dos palabras más temidas del hombre? —Se rio a carcajadas y le guiñó un ojo al reverendo—. Aún no he conocido a un soltero que pueda decir: «Sí, quiero», sin asustarse.

Shaoran apretó la copa con fuerza y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Mientras Fujitaka se dirigía al corredor abovedado para llamar a su esposa, el angustiado novio dirigió la vista hacia la chimenea.

¿Le habrían comunicado al buen reverendo las razones para la celebración de aquella repentina boda? Dada la actitud confiada de Fujitaka, Shaoran tenía la desagradable sospecha de que su futuro suegro había garantizado la colaboración del pastor haciéndole una donación importante a su iglesia.

Sakura... Sin duda, una joven a la que sus padres no apreciaban mucho. Más que una mujer, era como un secreto bien guardado, que estaba a punto de desaparecer de una casa, por arte de magia, para aparecer en otra. Y en unos pocos meses, cuando su hijo haya nacido, volverá a aparecer en su casa, se recordó a sí mismo.

Cuando Nadeshiko Kinomoto entró en el salón, arrastrando a su hija tras ella, Shaoran apretó con tal fuerza su copa vacía que el cristal estuvo a punto de hacerse añicos. Con aquellos ojos enormes en su rostro pálido, Sakura primero lo miró a él, luego al pastor y, por último, a su padre. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a estar en presencia de invitados, y mucho menos de un hombre que se parecía tanto a aquel que la había violado. Tirando desesperadamente de los dedos de su madre para intentar liberarse de la mano que la agarraba con fuerza, la joven clavó sus talones en el suelo y puso todo su peso, aunque escaso, en el empeño de impedir el avance.

Nadeshiko recompensó los esfuerzos de Sakura clavando los dedos en su brazo y dándole una sacudida violenta.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó.

Sakura se estremeció y enseguida alzó instintivamente el otro brazo para protegerse el rostro. Para Shaoran, era más que evidente que, de no haber nadie en la habitación, Nadeshiko le habría dado una bofetada. Dirigió la mirada hacia las huellas rojas que los dedos de la mujer habían dejado en el brazo de la joven. Con movimientos precisos, puso su copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se volvió hacia el pastor, al que habló con un enfado mal disimulado.

—Terminemos ya con todo este asunto.

Nadeshiko, perfectamente vestida para la ocasión, con una blusa rosa y una falda del mismo color que combinaba muy bien con el traje de su esposo, le lanzó a éste una mirada de asombro. Shaoran la miró a la cara. Le importaba un bledo que adivinase lo que él estaba pensando. El hecho de que nunca le hubiera pegado a una mujer, y de que no tuviese ninguna intención de empezar con ella, no significaba que no pudiera contemplar la idea en un caso excepcional.

Mientras se acercaba al pastor, le echó un detenido vistazo al raído vestido azul de Sakura. Sin ninguna duda, un hombre con la posición económica de Kinomoto podría haberle comprado a su hija un vestido mejor, especialmente el día de su boda. Aunque sólo fuese una farsa, no dejaba de ser una boda. Las puntas de los zapatos negros de la chica estaban tan desgastadas que sólo quedaba algo así como un cuero áspero. Sus medias blancas que se dejaban ver a partir de las espinillas, debido a que el vestido tenía la longitud del de una colegiala, tenían manchas de hierba. Había visto a algunos huérfanos mejor vestidos que aquella chica.

Cuando él se acercó, Sakura empezó a forcejear de nuevo con la mano de su madre. Shaoran se detuvo a varios metros de distancia del punto al que originalmente planeaba dirigirse. Con su pelo convertido en una maraña alrededor del rostro y vestida de aquella manera, parecía más una niña que una mujer.

Una niña aterrorizada.

No queriendo asustarla aún más con su mirada, Shaoran apartó la vista y centró toda su atención en el pastor, que había abierto su devocionario y lo estaba hojeando rápidamente. Advirtió que el traje negro del clérigo estaba medio estropeado y, como se encontraba tan cerca de él, percibió el olor acre del sudor rancio que salía de su chaqueta de pana. Puesto que era una mañana calurosa, aquel fétido olor era casi insoportable. Era suficiente para revolverle el estómago. Lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Sakura. ¿Afectaría aquella pestilencia a la joven embarazada?

Manifiestamente turbada por su mirada inquisidora, ella inclinó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro detrás de su larga cortina de pelo color miel. Shaoran se preguntó qué estaría pensando, y si tendría alguna idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando su madre le soltó la muñeca, ella miró con ansia hacia atrás, a la puerta. Luego, obviamente temerosa de poner a prueba el mal genio de su madre huyendo de aquel lugar, empezó a moverse nerviosamente: frotaba las puntas de sus zapatos contra la lana de la alfombrilla con estampados de rosas y tiraba de los botones de su canesú. Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella de repente entrelazó los dedos, volvió las palmas de sus manos hacia fuera y extendió los brazos para hacer crujir los nudillos. Puesto que a él también le gustaba hacer esto, entendía perfectamente lo tranquilizadora que podía ser esta acción cuando una persona estaba nerviosa.

—Sakura, ¡ya basta! —gritó Nadeshiko.

—Déjela—ordenó Shaoran en voz baja.

Las cejas de Nadeshiko, se arquearon hasta casi alcanzar el nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No le está haciendo daño a nadie. —Miró al pastor— Pastor Okawa, dadas las circunstancias, saltémonos todas las partes innecesarias y vayamos al grano.

Más que feliz de complacerlo, el reverendo encontró la página que estaba buscando y la marcó con una cinta roja hecha jirones. Con sonrisa vacua e impersonal, tosió para aclararse la garganta y, con voz cantarina, empezó a celebrar la boda.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de que Sakura dijese: «Sí, quiero», Nadeshiko Kinomoto cogió la cara de la joven entre sus manos y, con brusquedad, la obligó a asentir con la cabeza. El pastor no hizo ni la más breve pausa, y terminó la corta ceremonia a toda prisa.

Renunciando al privilegio de besar a la novia, Shaoran se mantuvo lejos de ella, y siguió a sus suegros y al pastor hasta un pequeño escritorio, donde esperaban los documentos matrimoniales. Después de garabatear su nombre en la línea indicada, Shaoran dio un paso hacia atrás para que Sakura pudiera acercarse sin sentirse amenazada. Con todos los allí presentes como testigos, su marca, que hizo con la ayuda de su padre, fue suficiente para cumplir con el requisito de la firma.

Así de sencillo. Ya estaban casados. Shaoran apenas podía creerlo. Ignoró las caras sonrientes del pastor y de los padres de Sakura, y clavó los ojos en la novia. Manteniéndose cerca de su madre en todo momento, ella había dejado caer la cabeza de nuevo; postura de abatimiento que le partía el corazón. Se le ocurrió que era posible que la chica estuviera empezando a cansarse y, dada su condición de embarazada, esto no debía ser nada bueno para ella.

Miró a Nadeshiko Kinomoto a la cara.

—Como acordamos que todo debía estar listo después de la ceremonia, le ordené a mi cochero que aparcara el carruaje frente a la puerta principal y que se ocupara de guardar los baúles. Si vamos directamente a la mansión Li, Sakura tendrá casi todo el día para instalarse antes de que la deje usted allí sola esta noche.

Nadeshiko se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su esposo. Fujitaka Kinomoto, que se encontraba justo detrás de Shaoran, tosió nerviosamente.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso olvidé decirte que ha habido un cambio de planes?

Shaoran lo miró asombrado.

—¿Qué cambio de planes?

—Bueno, pues verás, olvidé mirar mi agenda cuando acordamos celebrar la boda hoy por la mañana. —Echó una mirada al pastor—. Como sin duda pudiste deducir por la conversación que tuvimos anteriormente, el reverendo Okawa tenía todos los demás días de la semana ocupados, de manera que no logramos cambiar la fecha de la ceremonia.

—¿Qué me está diciendo exactamente?

—Hoy por la tarde ofrezco una comida en el jardín. Me temo que Nadeshiko va a estar muy ocupada. Tendrás que arreglártelas sin ella hasta mañana.

—¿Arreglármelas sin ella? —Shaoran sabía perfectamente que estaba subiendo la voz, pero no podía evitarlo—. El problema no es que yo me las arregle sin ella, señor, y usted lo sabe muy bien. Si la señora Nadeshiko va a estar ocupada hoy, dejaré a Sakura aquí hasta mañana. Su madre debe estar con ella cuando se mude a la mansión Li. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en este punto.

—Bueno, verás, las cosas son un poco más complicadas. Algunos de mis invitados vienen de otros pueblos, y yo los he invitado a dormir en casa. La habitación de Sakura estará ocupada. —Alzó las manos con gesto de impotencia—. Pensé que ella iba a quedarse en tu casa.

Un tenso silencio se asentó en la habitación; un silencio terrible, interrumpido tan sólo por el monótono tictac del reloj de péndulo colocado en una de las paredes. Cuando vio a Fujitaka aquella mañana, Shaoran pensó que su atavío era poco apropiado. Pero no era así. El hombre estaba perfectamente vestido para la reunión que planeaba ofrecer en el jardín. Iba vestido como un político, para asistir a un encuentro de puro politiqueo.

Una reunión política que a todas luces tenía preferencia sobre Sakura. Al parecer, casi todo era más importante que Sakura, pensó Shaoran con sarcasmo. Los funerales. Las reuniones en el jardín. Los invitados que se quedaban a pasar la noche. ¡Maldición! Shaoran no esperaba una boda con todo el boato ceremonial de costumbre. Pensar tal cosa sería ridículo. Pero le parecía que había un principio que debía tenerse en cuenta, un principio que Fujitaka Kinomoto había pasado por alto: el respeto. Cuando de su hija se trataba, éste era un atributo que él parecía no tener.

—Déjeme tratar de entender lo que me está diciendo. —Shaoran hablaba en voz baja, con ira contenida— Su esposa no puede acompañar a Sakura para ayudarla a instalarse, pero la chica tampoco puede quedarse aquí.

Fujitaka asintió con la cabeza, con un aspecto de profunda aflicción.

—Nada de esto ha sido intencionado, Li. Es sólo una de esas... —tosió de nuevo— situaciones inevitables.

Una situación inevitable. Hacía mucho tiempo que Shaoran había clasificado a Fujitaka Kinomoto como un hombre egocéntrico e insensible, pero esto superaba todas sus expectativas. Sentía un irrefrenable deseo de coger a aquel truhán presuntuoso de las solapas y sacudirlo hasta que los ojos se le salieran de las órbitas. De no haber sido por el hecho de que un comportamiento semejante asustaría a Sakura, eso es exactamente lo que habría hecho.

Volviéndose hacia Nadeshiko, Shaoran logró decir con voz relativamente serena.

—Usted me prometió que acompañaría a Sakura para ayudarme a instalarla, señora Kinomoto. No es posible que no pueda venir, aunque sólo sea durante un par de horas.

Nadeshiko miró a Sakura con aire de culpabilidad, luego a su esposo, y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

—Sé que se lo prometí, señor Li, pero lo hice antes de enterarme de que había una recepción en el jardín. Fujitaka necesita que yo esté aquí para que sea la anfitriona. Esta comida es importantísima. Para su carrera política, como debe usted imaginar. Yo, sencillamente... —Dejó de hablar y tragó saliva—. En fin, con todos los invitados que vienen, me es totalmente imposible ausentarme durante dos horas.

—¿Qué espera usted que yo haga, señora? ¿Tomar a su hija del pelo y sacarla de aquí a rastras?

Fujitaka dirigió su mirada pensativa hacia la cabeza inclinada de Sakura.

—Tengo una idea. Nadeshiko, sube corriendo y trae el sedante.

—¿El sedante? —Shaoran apretó los dientes. Después de un tormentoso silencio, finalmente dijo— No permitiré que se drogue a la chica. Está embarazada, por el amor de Dios. Podría hacerle daño al niño.

—¡Tonterías! Sólo la aturdirá un poco.

Claramente incómodo con la creciente tensión, el pastor eligió aquel preciso instante para tenderle una mano a Fujitaka.

—Yo debo marcharme, Kinomoto. Tengo un funeral, como ya sabes. —Se dirigió a Shaoran— Ha sido un placer, señor Li. Que su esposa y usted sean muy felices.

Shaoran estaba demasiado indignado para responder. Guardando siempre las apariencias, Fujitaka pidió que lo disculparan para acompañar al pastor al recibidor. Cuando los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, Shaoran esperaba que Nadeshiko Kinomoto tuviera algo que decir.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es eso lo que quiere, señora Kinomoto? ¿Quiere que droguemos a la chica con láudano? ¿O prefiere que yo simplemente la saque a rastras?

—No será necesario que la arrastre usted a ningún sitio. Tampoco es necesario que recurramos al láudano. Yo misma me ocuparé de que se instale cómodamente en el carruaje. Una vez hecho esto, el viaje a su casa es bastante corto. Cuando llegue allí, puede dejar que la cuidadora se ocupe de ella. Yo iré mañana por la tarde, tal y como planeamos en un principio. Se está comportando usted como si esto le estuviera causando una terrible molestia.

Shaoran entendió que era inútil intentar razonar con aquellas personas.

—Forcejear con una chica histérica no será ninguna molestia para mí. Soy más que capaz de manejar esa situación. Mi única preocupación es cómo se sentirá ella.

La madre se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía tener el ánimo por los suelos.

—Fujitaka es muy... exigente. —Ahora susurraba, obviamente temiendo que su esposo la oyera— Insiste en que yo me quede aquí para atender a los invitados, y yo no puedo oponerme a sus deseos. Si lo hiciera... se enfadaría muchísimo.

—¿Y eso sería catastrófico? —Le haría mucho bien al corazón de Shaoran ver a Kinomoto ponerse tan furioso como para empezar a romper cosas. Colmada su paciencia, señaló la puerta de entrada—. Mi cochero está esperando. Si pudiera usted ayudarme a llevar a su hija al carruaje, se lo agradecería enormemente. Parece estar agotada, y quiero llevarla a casa para que pueda descansar.

—Desde luego.

Una vez dicho esto, Nadeshiko puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura y la condujo fuera de aquella habitación. Shaoran las siguió, preguntándose a cada paso cómo pensaba la mujer hacer que la chica entrara en el vehículo sin forcejear.

Fujitaka, que acababa de despedirse del pastor, se encontraba aún en el recibidor cuando ellos salieron del salón. Hablando para sí, se dirigió precipitadamente a su estudio para buscar algo antes de reunirse con Shaoran y las mujeres en el porche.

—Espero sinceramente que entiendas la situación: ya habíamos hecho preparativos para esta noche —le dijo a Shaoran—. Nada de esto ha sido intencionado, te lo aseguro. Cuando fijamos la boda para hoy por la mañana, olvidé completamente todo lo relacionado con la recepción.

Shaoran habría podido creer que el juez realmente cometió un error, de no ser por el hecho de que había prometido darle el cuarto de Sakura a uno de sus invitados. Si no se hubiera celebrado la boda, su hija estaría ocupando el dormitorio. ¡Shaoran lo entendía todo, por supuesto! Quizá demasiado bien. Y dado que todo aquello era tan irritante, prefería no tratar el tema con ese truhán.

Tras bajar las escaleras, abrió la puerta del carruaje y enseguida se apartó. Para su sorpresa, la señora Kinomoto logró hacer que Sakura bajara las escaleras y se dirigiera al vehículo sin incidentes. Shaoran echó una mirada a la joven, que estaba examinando el desconocido carruaje con gran curiosidad, y concluyó que posiblemente ella era demasiado tonta para entender lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto se recogió la falda y simuló que se disponía a entrar en el carruaje. Desprevenido, Shaoran enseguida dio un paso adelante para prestarle ayuda. Al percibir este brusco movimiento, Sakura retrocedió tambaleándose y estuvo a punto de tropezar con el escalón que se encontraba detrás de ella. Sólo los rápidos reflejos de Shaoran impidieron una desagradable caída. Cogiéndola del brazo, la sujetó hasta que la muchacha recobró el equilibrio. En el instante mismo en que lo consiguió, retrocedió con la intención de alejarse de él. Consciente de su temor y de los motivos de éste, Shaoran la soltó.

Luego se volvió para ayudar a la señora Kinomoto.

—¿Ha decidido usted acompañarnos después de todo?

—¡Por Dios! Desde luego que no. —Nadeshiko se dejó caer en el asiento delantero. Luego, se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar por detrás del hombro de Shaoran. Dando palmaditas en el asiento, dijo— Ven, Sakura. Vamos a dar un paseo. ¿No te parece divertido?

A Shaoran se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era totalmente inconcebible que Nadeshiko Kinomoto estuviera planeando engañar a la chica. Le parecía indescriptiblemente cruel. No obstante, esto fue exactamente lo que Nadeshiko hizo, con Shaoran allí presente, observando la escena. Fingiendo que iba a acompañarlos a dar un paseo, hizo que Sakura entrara en el vehículo, esperó a que el recién casado también entrara y tomara asiento y luego salió del carruaje por la otra puerta.

A pesar de su discapacidad mental, Sakura pareció comprender enseguida el aprieto en el que se encontraba. Lanzó una mirada a Shaoran y, acto seguido, intentó echar a correr detrás de su madre. Puesto que no le quedaba otra opción, o al menos ninguna en la que pudiera pensar, Shaoran se lo impidió bloqueándole el camino con el brazo y cerrando la puerta de un tirón. Mientras él echaba el pestillo a toda prisa, Fujitaka Kinomoto cerraba la otra puerta. Como un cordero conducido hacia un corral, Sakura había sido atrapada hábilmente y con el menor escándalo posible, tal y como prometió su madre.

Kinomoto apoyó un brazo sobre el borde de la ventanilla abierta del carruaje. Esbozaba una sonrisa que le provocaba arrugas en el rostro.

—¿Has visto, Shaoran? Ha sido muy fácil.

Shaoran miró a Sakura, que sacudía desesperadamente el pestillo de la puerta, y sintió la tentación de darle un puñetazo en la boca a su padre. Y lo habría hecho si no hubiese oído el ruidito seco proveniente del pestillo. Alargando el brazo frente a Sakura, volvió a bloquear el mecanismo para impedir que la chica huyera.

Mientras Shaoran volvía a acomodarse en su asiento, Fujitaka añadió:

—Como último recurso, puedes usar esto. —Metió una tira de piel a través de la ventana y se la puso a Shaoran en la mano—. Por lo general, es suficiente con mostrársela para que obedezca. Pero cuando se ponga muy terca, no dudes en usarla.

Mudo de asombro, Shaoran ya había cerrado la mano en torno a la tira de piel cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que era: un asentador de navajas de afeitar, útil también como látigo. Sakura reconoció el instrumento casi al mismo tiempo que él. No siguió intentando abrir la puerta y se echó atrás para acomodarse en el asiento. El dudaba de que alguna vez pudiera olvidar la expresión que vio en su rostro. No era sólo de temor. Lo que le partió el corazón no fue el gesto de miedo, que ya esperaba, fue la confianza destruida que vio reflejada en sus ojos. Como cualquier niño, ella había confiado en sus padres, y los dos la habían traicionado.

De repente, el carruaje dio un bandazo. El movimiento fue suficiente para que a Sakura le entrara un pánico incontrolable. Se abalanzó sobre la puerta de nuevo. Sus dedos delgados intentaron desesperadamente agarrar la cerradura. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pestillo, Shaoran se arrojó sobre ella.

Al rodear el cuerpo de Sakura con sus brazos, a Shaoran le sorprendió constatar lo menuda que era su complexión. En su trabajo cotidiano, él muchas veces se veía obligado a forcejear con caballos que eran seis veces más pesados que él, y necesitaba recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para poder dominarlos. Con la chica, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para contenerse. El miedo a hacerle daño le impedía apretarla demasiado con sus manos o abrazarla con excesiva fuerza.

Sakura, por su parte, no tenía escrúpulo alguno. Con la flexibilidad de una contorsionista, logró escabullirse de sus brazos; y no una sola vez, sino en repetidas ocasiones: se retorcía y doblaba el cuerpo de una manera que Shaoran hasta aquel momento había creído que era imposible para un ser humano. De niño, intentó una vez atrapar a un cerdo engrasado en la feria del condado. Tratar de agarrar a esta chica era igual de frustrante. Además de vergonzoso. Él era mucho más grande y fuerte que la muchacha, por Dios.

Al final, Shaoran comprendió que no tenía más remedio que jugar a la lucha libre, y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que pudiera presentársele. El carruaje se estaba moviendo a demasiada velocidad como para correr riesgos. Si ella lograba abrir una puerta e intentaba saltar, podría sufrir grave daño.

Impidió a duras penas que sus uñas le laceraran la cara. Le cogió las dos muñecas con una mano, puso un brazo alrededor de su estómago y, no sin alguna dificultad, hizo que ella se volviera y se sentara entre sus piernas abiertas, con la espalda contra su pecho. Pasando una pierna por encima de las de Sakura, logró impedir que siguiera clavándole los tacones de los zapatos en las espinillas. Aunque era un poco tarde para salvar sus tibias por completo, no dejó de ser un alivio. Estaba seguro de que la chica tenía al menos doce codos y seis rodillas.

Durante el forcejeo, el único sonido que Sakura emitió fue un jadeo superficial. Shaoran apenas notó su silencio cuando logró dominarla, pero ni siquiera entonces reflexionó mucho al respecto. Estaba demasiado ocupado desplomándose en el asiento y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

 _¡Cataplum!_ Algo estalló dentro de su cerebro. Un dolor, cuyo punto neurálgico era el centro de su barbilla, se irradió por las mandíbulas, subió y le estalló en las sienes. Infinidad de puntos empezaron a bailar frente a sus ojos. Momentáneamente aturdido a causa del golpe, parpadeó para intentar desesperadamente aclarar su visión.

—¡Qué demonios...!

En una imagen borrosa, vio a Sakura meter la barbilla y encorvar los hombros. Logró apartarse justo a tiempo de evitar un nuevo cabezazo de la fierecilla. Apartó la cara y la nuca de la chiquilla se estrelló contra su hombro.

Él había recibido unos cuantos puñetazos propinados por muchachos robustos, pero nunca se había sentido tan aturdido por un golpe. A medio camino entre la indignación y el asombro, Shaoran la miró boquiabierto, sin poder dar crédito a su audacia. ¡Había sido noqueado! Y nada menos que por una muchacha. ¡Por Dios! Si fácilmente podría romperle el cuello con un golpe bien asestado. ¿Acaso ella no lo entendía?

Obviamente, no. Cayendo en la cuenta de que su blanco se había movido, ella lanzó la cabeza de lado y le golpeó en la oreja.

—¡Ay! Eres una...

¿Quién había dicho que el lóbulo de la oreja no tenía sensibilidad?

La muchacha volvió a tomar impulso.

—Sakura, no...

 _¡Cataplum!_ Un dolor muy fuerte recorrió su mejilla. Puso la barbilla sobre el hombro de la chicapara intentar disminuir su libertad de acción. La sien de ella de inmediato se acopló en un lado de su cráneo, y eso la desasosegaba, Shaoran estaba seguro de ello.

—Sakura... ¡Vale ya, por favor! No voy a hacerte daño. Ya basta.

 _Pum... pum... cataplum._ Shaoran apretó los dientes. Empezaba a creer que sus sesos eran canicasmetidas y agitadas en una bolsa. Se mordió la lengua para contener una maldición. Aunque no le entendiera, decir palabrotas frente a una mujer iba en contra de sus principios.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la futilidad de tratar de golpearlo con la cabeza, ella tensó su cuerpo en un último y valeroso esfuerzo por liberarse. Luego, se estremeció con tal fuerza que las vibraciones atravesaron el cuerpo de Shaoran. De esta forma expresó el terror que sentía con más elocuencia que con palabras.

Shaoran cerró los ojos, agobiado por una mezcla de culpa y arrepentimiento. Después de lo que Shilon le había hecho, era vergonzoso hacerla sufrir de aquella manera. Sus padres se merecían que les pegasen un tiro, y él también.

—No te haré daño, Sakura. Tranquilízate.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo. Luego, relajó los músculos. Shaoran hubiera querido conocer alguna manera de aliviar sus temores. Pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir ni hacer. Nada.

Después de unos pocos minutos, el rítmico bamboleo del carruaje pareció arrullarla hasta dormirla. Estimando que no corría ningún riesgo, Shaoran se atrevió a erguirse. En el fondo, esperaba que ella volviera a liarse a cabezazos, pero no pasó nada. Mirando la lánguida postración de sus delgados hombros, concluyó que el agotamiento había acabado con toda resistencia.

Examinó la parte posterior de su cabeza inclinada, y no pudo dejar de notar la dulce curva de la nuca allí donde se formaba la raya que dividía su claro cabello. Su piel parecía ser tan suave como la seda. Al recordar el momento en que la vio sentada en el rellano aquel mismo día, sonrió ligeramente.

A pesar de la expresión de desorientación y perplejidad de sus grandes ojos verdes, no podía negar que Sakura tenía un rostro precioso.

Un hermoso caparazón vacío, eso era Sakura. No había manera alguna de que él pudiera establecer con precisión su grado de inteligencia, pero suponía que tenía la mente de una niña de seis años, poco más o menos, y, además, una niña pequeña no muy inteligente. ¡Qué desperdicio!

¡Qué terrible desperdicio!

Arrullado por la calma de la joven y absorto en sus pensamientos, la sujetó con un poco menos de fuerza. De pronto, como si intuyese que se le presentaba una oportunidad de escapar, ella hizo un movimiento brusco y se retorció violentamente entre sus brazos. Shaoran forcejeó para restablecer su dominio. Al hacerlo, la mano que la sujetaba por las costillas se movió y tropezó con uno de sus senos. El rubor no tardó en aparecer en su después de apartar la mano, la fugaz impresión de la suavidad femenina seguía abrasándole.

«Del cuello para abajo está perfectamente bien», dijo alguna vez Shilon al hablar de ella; y ahora que tenía las manos sobre su cuerpo, Shaoran estaba completamente de acuerdo, aunque muy a su pesar. Sakura Kinomoto seguramente tenía muchas carencias en su cabeza, pero la naturaleza la había compensado con generosidad por esta deficiencia. Ocultas bajo los vestidos harapientos que solía llevar, las tentadoras curvas de su cuerpo no podían apreciarse a simple vista. No obstante, sí podían apreciarse con el tacto.

En proporción al cuerpo, los pechos no eran tan pequeños como él había pensado en un principio y, a pesar de su embarazo, aún tenía una cintura fina, realzada por sus dulcemente redondeadas caderas. A juzgar por lo que había visto en el recibidor, una camiseta y calzones bombachos eran la única ropa interior que ella solía llevar. Además de las medias, por supuesto. Durante el forcejeo, había notado una liga ciñendo uno de sus muslos. Un muslo muy cálido y suave.

La garganta se le cerró, y un brillo de sudor apareció en su frente. ¡Por Dios! Sólo un despreciable sinvergüenza tendría esos pensamientos con una chica como Sakura. Totalmente asqueado consigo mismo, Shaoran intentó recordar la última vez que había pasado una noche con una prostituta en el pueblo. Entre la primavera y el otoño no tenía mucho tiempo para esa clase de cosas. Por lo general, ni siquiera se percataba de esta privación. Pero era imposible no hacerlo con la chica pegada a él como una etiqueta a una botella.

Sin duda esperando aún poder escapar, Sakura se retorció de nuevo. Shaoran estuvo a punto de gruñir ante la sensación que le provocaba. No había suficiente espacio entre ellos ni siquiera para que se moviera una pulga.

Sintiéndose culpable y avergonzado de si mismo, intento reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad. Lo que tenía que hacer, se dijo, era mirar por la ventanilla, contemplar el paisaje que pasaba frente a sus ojos y fijar la atención en algo distinto. Árboles. Montañas. Cualquier cosa. Era un sencillo caso del poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo. En el instante mismo en que llegaran a la mansión Li, se la entregaría a la señora Maeda, la mujer que había contratado. Y, a partir de ese momento, procuraría verla lo menos posible.

«Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente», como decía el antiguo refrán.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Sakura había visto muchas veces desde la distancia la mansión de piedra con tejado de pizarra; pero, intimidada por su tamaño, nunca se había atrevido a acercarse.

Mientras el carruaje se bamboleaba y se sacudía a lo largo del camino de entrada, ella miraba fijamente la casa a través de una cortina de lágrimas, y su pánico era cada vez más grande. Sus padres la habían regalado... Tan implacable como un puñal, este pensamiento atravesaba insistentemente su cabeza. Sin duda habían dejado de quererla. Porque estaba engordando, supuso. De modo que la habían regalado.

Y a aquel hombre, nada menos.

Ella ya sabía que éste no era el mismo joven que le había hecho daño en la cascada. Cuando apareció debajo de ella en el recibidor, pudo mirar detenidamente su rostro. Él no tenía las pequeñas cicatrices que pudo ver en el rostro del otro hombre. Y le pareció también que sus rasgos dorados por el sol eran un poco más angulosos. Pero, por lo demás, las diferencias entre ellos eran tan leves que apenas se notaban. El mismo cabello color chocolate, atravesado de mechones de tonalidades más claras. Los mismos ojos ámbares, enmarcados por espesas pestañas. La misma nariz recta que nacía entre sus cejas gruesas, y una marcada mandíbula.

El parecido era demasiado marcado para ser una mera coincidencia, esto era indudable. Si no fuese por esas pequeñas diferencias, aquellos dos hombres eran tan parecidos que podrían ser hermanos gemelos. Esto seguramente quería decir que eran parientes cercanos, a lo mejor hermanos. La idea le revolvió el estómago. Si un hermano era bueno, el otro probablemente también lo fuese. Si un hermano era malo, era muy posible que el otro también lo fuese.

El carruaje se detuvo con una sacudida. Aterrorizada, ella se quedó mirando fijamente la casa, y le vino a la mente otro pensamiento. Era posible que el otro chico estuviese allí dentro. Esperándola, tal vez. El corazón le dio un salto de terror, y miró en torno suyo, buscando la manera de escapar.

Como si él hubiese intuido lo que ella estaba pensando, el desconocido la sujetó con más fuerza. Sakura apenas pudo contenerse para no gritar, pero se puso a temblar y sus dientes empezaron a castañetear.

El hombre la agarró por las muñecas con una mano y, con la otra, tomó el asentador de navajas de afeitar y abrió la puerta del carruaje. Antes de que Sakura pudiese adivinar lo que él pensaba hacer, metió el asentador en su bolsillo, la sujetó a ella contra su pecho y salió del vehículo. Dado que el hombre la estrechaba con fuerza entre los brazos, sus pies colgaban a varios centímetros del suelo.

Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, subió con ella las escaleras que conducían a la casa. Luego, sin soltarla, de alguna manera logró abrir la puerta de par en par. Después de dar tres largas zancadas para entrar en el recibidor, se detuvo y dejó que pusiera los pies al suelo. Puesto que seguía sujetándola con un brazo alrededor de las costillas, Sakura no pensó en tratar de huir.

La vivienda era mucho más grande de lo que parecía al verla desde fuera. Muchísimo más grande. Atemorizada, Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente un mural. Las hojas que caían de los árboles parecían completamente reales, igual que el arroyuelo que serpenteaba perezosamente a través de un bosque de álamos. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Al mirar la pintura, casi podía sentir una cálida brisa acariciando sus mejillas.

Sobresaltada, comprendió de pronto que el calor que rozaba su cara era en realidad el aliento del desconocido. Se había inclinado para mirar la expresión de su rostro. La del suyo era de inconfundible orgullo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Shaoran.

Durante un largo rato, Sakura se quedó mirando sus ojos, plenamente consciente de su estatura y de la anchura de sus hombros. Luego, temblando, apartó bruscamente la mirada y enseguida intentó contener una nueva oleada de pánico.

Un temblor en el pecho del joven le reveló que él estaba hablando de nuevo y, por la fuerza de las vibraciones, supuso que estaba llamando a alguien. Como ardillas surgiendo de sus madrigueras, un mayordomo y varios empleados domésticos salieron de distintas entradas situadas a lo largo del corredor. Al ver a Sakura, inclinaron cortésmente las cabezas y se retiraron de nuevo.

Un momento después, una mujer de complexión robusta, vestida de negro, apareció en el rellano del primer piso. Sakura la miró detenidamente. Llevaba el pelo de color gris recogido tan apretadamente hacia atrás, en un moño sobre su gruesa nuca, que parecía bizca.

—De modo que ésta es nuestra pequeña Sakura. —Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver una dentadura estropeada—. ¡Caramba, caramba! Tiene el pelo completamente enredado, joven Li. ¿Su madre nunca se lo peina?

Sakura no pudo ver el rostro del chico para saber qué respondía. La mujer lo había llamado joven Li. Guardó este nombre en la memoria.

La mujer sonrió al oír la respuesta.

—Ah, bueno, no importa. Yo la arreglaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Volviendo de nuevo su atención hacia Sakura y tendiéndole su mano gruesa, dijo— Soy la señora Maeda, tu cuidadora. Nos vamos a llevar maravillosamente bien. Estoy segura.

Sakura casi agradeció la sólida presencia del cuerpo del hombre detrás de ella, al tiempo que retrocedía ante la mano de la mujer. Había algo en ella que la ponía nerviosa. Sus ojos, concluyó. Sin señal alguna de calidez, brillaban como pulidas esquirlas de piedra negra.

Shaoran agarró a Sakura de los hombros con firmeza. Ella sintió su pecho retumbando de nuevo. Acto seguido, la entregó a la señora Maeda. Al principio, Sakura sintió alivio de escapar de las garras de aquel sujeto. Pero no por mucho tiempo. La mujer la cogió del brazo con fuerza, para obligarla a subir la escalera y atravesar el corredor.

La mujer la condujo a un dormitorio que parecía haber sido la habitación de los niños en otros tiempos. La señora Maeda cerró la puerta de roble y empezó a examinar las cosas de Sakura. Una vez que encontró un cepillo y una cinta para el pelo, le hizo señas a Sakura para que se sentara en una de las sillas de respaldo recto que se encontraban alrededor de una mesa.

Acostumbrada a hacer lo que se le decía, Sakura se sentó para dejar que aquella mujer le cepillara el pelo. Después de terminar de desenredárselo, emprendió la tarea de trenzar la larga cabellera de Sakura, tirando de los mechones y retorciéndolos hasta que la chica sintió como si el pelo de sus sienes estuviese a punto de salírsele del cuero cabelludo.

Al ver su mirada suplicante, la señora Maeda esbozó una fría sonrisa.

—Nos llevaremos bien, chiquilla. Muy bien. —Hizo un gesto admonitorio con el dedo—. Pero no me pongas a prueba. No tengo paciencia para las tonterías.

Sakura se aferró con sus manos temblorosas a los bordes de la silla.

—Siéntate bien. Cuando haya terminado de deshacer tus baúles, tocaré la campana para que nos traigan la comida.

Sakura no quería comer. Era lo que menos quería hacer. Su único deseo era salir de aquel lugar y, para poder hacerlo, tenía que adelgazar, volverse flaca para que sus padres quisieran que regresase a casa.

Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se quedó mirando a la mujer mayor, mientras ésta sacaba todas sus cosas de los baúles y las guardaba en la cómoda y el armario. El verla trabajar le hizo entender a Sakura que el joven Li planeaba tenerla allí durante mucho, mucho tiempo. La pregunta era por qué.

Tal y como prometió, la señora Maeda tocó la campana para que les trajeran la comida. Cuando una criada les llevó las bandejas, la corpulenta mujer se sentó a la mesa y se abstrajo tanto en su plato que tardó unos cuantos minutos en advertir que Sakura no estaba comiendo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se limpió las comisuras de la boca y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Qué fastidio! Nadie me dijo que no podías comer sola. Sólo yo tengo la suerte de conseguir un trabajo que consiste en cuidar a una idiota.

La mujer pinchó un trozo de carne.

—Tienes que comer, chiquilla. Si no lo haces, vas a caer enferma, y eso no será bueno para mí.

¿Entiendes? No puedo perder este puesto.

Cuando, después de empujar suavemente el tenedor contra su boca, Sakura se negó a abrirla, los ojos de la señora Maeda despidieron un brillo malicioso, y la pinchó con el cubierto. Sakura parpadeó, al principio de dolor, luego de incredulidad. Podía sentir las gotas de sangre corriendo por su barbilla.

—Lo que me gusta de los idiotas, es que no pueden andar contando chismes. Si Shaoran Li nota que te ha pasado algo, le diré que tú misma te hiciste daño. —Arqueando una negra ceja, añadió— No te portarás como una niña difícil. Conmigo no. ¿Entiendes?

Sakura entendió perfectamente. Aquella mujer era tan despiadada como fea. Pero se convenció a sí misma que nada de lo que hicieran aquella mujer o Shaoran Li la iba a hacer comer. Nada.

Cuando otro pinchazo con el tenedor no animó a Sakura a abrir la boca, la señora Maeda optó por otras formas de persuasión. Tirones de cabello, golpes en la espalda y luego recurrió a pellizcarla en lugares en los que la ropa ocultarían los moretones.

Fulminando a la mujer con la mirada y con los dientes fuertemente apretados. Sakura permaneció sentada mientras aguantaba.

Poco antes del amanecer del día siguiente, Sakura se bajó sigilosamente de la cama y atravesó la habitación andando de puntillas. Preocupada por no despertar a la señora Maeda. Antes de irse a acostar la noche anterior, la muy desconsiderada la había atado a la cama; con tiras de lino, nada menos. Por las cosas que le había dicho, Sakura sabía que esa mujer creía que ella era una completa idiota. Y quizá lo fuese.

Pero incluso un bobo tenía la capacidad suficiente para desatar nudos.

Al llegar a la ventana, apartó la mesa con cuidado y lentamente, temiendo incluso respirar, la abrió. El aire fresco entró a través de los barrotes de hierro, pegando el camisón de céfiro de Sakura a su cuerpo. Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Agarrando los barrotes con fuerza, Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo de madera y fijó la vista en el cielo. El amanecer. Para ella, ésta era la parte más hermosa del día y nunca perdía la oportunidad de contemplarlo. Cerró los ojos y recordó todos los sonidos que generalmente llegaban con el alba. Ya nunca más podría gozar de esos sonidos. No obstante, los había guardado en su memoria.

Al abrir los ojos, un movimiento en el jardín que estaba debajo de ella atrajo su atención. Era Shaoran Li. Sabía con absoluta certeza que era él por su manera de andar, por las zancadas largas y seguras, que hacían sobresalir los músculos de sus muslos y tensaban la tela de sus pantalones de montar.

Dado que se estaba moviendo junto a la casa, ella podía verlo de frente. Llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón, con las mangas remangadas sobre sus gruesos brazos, la parte delantera completamente abierta y los faldones sueltos alrededor de sus estrechas caderas. Sakura nunca había visto el pecho desnudo de un hombre, y se quedó mirándolo con curiosa fascinación. En lugar de pálidos senos con puntas rosadas como los suyos, él tenía un pecho dorado por el sol, que no sólo parecía firme, sino que además se tensaban de forma peculiar cuando se movía. Al mirar detenidamente, vio que también tenía un poco de vello en el centro de su pecho, estaba segura de que debía de picar. El vello llegaba hasta el ombligo, luego se estrechaba para formar una línea que desaparecía debajo del cinturón.

Cuando pasó justo debajo de la ventana, lo que le permitió observarlo por detrás, él empezó a quitarse la camisa. Estirando el cuello, vio con gran asombro cómo enrollaba la camisa de algodón alrededor del puño de su mano. De un extremo a otro de su espalda, bajo la piel bronceada que brillaba como si le hubiesen frotado aceite, los músculos se movían, sobresaliendo en ciertos lugares y aplanándose en otros.

Salió del jardín para dirigirse a una pequeña edificación anexa, que se encontraba cerca de las caballerizas. Junto a ella había una bomba de agua oxidada, cuyo pitorro se encontraba sobre un palanganero desgastado. Después de tirar su camisa sobre un vallado cercano, movió la manivela de la bomba hasta que el agua empezó a salir a borbotones. Luego, metió la cabeza y los hombros bajo el chorro. Se enderezó, se sacudió como un mapache mojado y se restregó los ojos para secarse.

El pelo le quedó como si alguien se lo hubiera removido con un batidor. Ella no pudo menos que sonreír ante el aspecto tan ridículo que tenía. Pero Shaoran remedió la situación pasándose los dedos por su ahora oscurecido pelo. Con el torso superior brillando aún debido a las gotitas de agua, cogió la camisa y se la puso de nuevo. Por lo visto, no le importaba que el algodón absorbiera el agua y se pegara a él como una segunda piel.

Fascinada, Sakura lo vio apoyar una mano sobre la cerca y saltarla sin esfuerzo aparente. Había un caballo castaño dentro del cercado. Cuando la bestia lo vio, sacudió la cabeza y golpeó la tierra repetidamente con el casco de una pata delantera. Shaoran se acercó lentamente al animal. Pero el caballo giró sobre las patas traseras y se alejó al galope.

Shaoran intentó acercarse una y otra vez. Sakura comprendió que Shaoran pensaba seguir acercándose al caballo hasta que éste se quedara sin fuerzas para huir de él. A Sakura le pareció que se trataba de un juego cruel y, al verlo someter al animal a tan dura prueba, se reafirmó en la idea de que no era un hombre bueno.

Tras tener este pensamiento, a Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quizá fuesen simplemente los recuerdos de aquel día en las cataratas ganándole la batalla, pero casi podía ver a Shaoran Li entrando en su habitación y acosándola, tal y como había hecho con el caballo, con esa misma implacable determinación, hasta que estuviese demasiado agotada para seguir huyendo de él.

A través de los barrotes, vio que lo inevitable finalmente había ocurrido. El caballo estaba acorralado en un rincón del cercado, temblando, pero ya sin poder oponerse a que la mano de su amo tocara su cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante el resto del día y los dos siguientes, Shaoran evitó deliberadamente subir a la habitación de los niños. No obstante, todos los días se reunía con la señora Maeda para que lo pusiera al corriente de los progresos de Sakura. Nadeshiko Kinomoto les hizo una visita y, tras permanecer allí largo tiempo, pareció quedar satisfecha con las referencias y el rendimiento de la cuidadora.

La señora Maeda, había llegado a la mansión Li con cartas de recomendación llenas de alabanzas y parecía ser la personificación de la eficiencia. Contó a Shaoran que Sakura se estaba adaptando muy bien a su nueva rutina, y que no debía preocuparse lo más mínimo por su bienestar. A partir de aquel momento, le dijo, eso era asunto suyo.

Shaoran estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que la mujer se las arreglara sola. No podía olvidar su reacción física en el carruaje ante la presencia de Sakura, y tampoco podía perdonarse a sí mismo por ello. Cuanto más lejos estuviese de la chica, mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La mansión Li estaba llena de recovecos y, tal y como había predicho el doctor Terada, la presencia de Sakura en aquel lugar podía pasar prácticamente inadvertida. Shaoran siguió con su rutina habitual: trabajaba durante el día en las caballerizas, en los campos o en la cantera, y pasaba las noches haciendo cuentas o descansando en el estudio.

La tercera noche, él acababa de arrellanarse en su silla favorita con una copa de coñac y un periódico local, cuando un chillido desgarrador retumbó en la habitación. Enseguida se enderezó en su asiento y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Poco después se oyeron unos gritos.

Shaoran soltó una maldición y salió corriendo al pasillo, donde chocó con Mayu, su ama de llaves, quien también se había alarmado al oír aquel escándalo. Después de recobrar el equilibrio con algo de dificultad, los dos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. En el ascenso, Shaoran le sacó una ventaja considerable a la mujer. Mayu, rellenita y de piernas cortas, iba jadeando detrás de él. Cuando Shaoran llegó a la habitación de los niños, encontró que la habían cerrado con llave por dentro.

Golpeó con fuerza el grueso panel de roble.

—¡Señora Maeda! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—¡Ayúdeme! —La mujer parecía desesperada—. ¡Ay, Dios, ten piedad! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

—¡Jesús, María y José! —Mayu se persignó, horrorizada.

Shaoran la hizo a un lado a empujones. Echándose un poco hacia atrás, le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta. La gruesa tabla de roble se mantuvo firme. Espoleado por los gritos procedentes de la habitación, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y embistió con todo su peso con el hombro contra la puerta. Tras el impacto, rebotó hacia atrás con tal violencia que prácticamente se estrelló contra la pared.

—¡Rayos!

Mayu se llevó las manos a las sienes.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?

Al parecer, se había armado la de Dios es Cristo. Shaoran miró la puerta con denodada resolución. Toda la vida había oído historias de hombres que echaban abajo puertas a patadas, y él no sería la excepción. Tenía que haber un truco para conseguirlo. Centrando toda su atención en el pomo de la puerta, retrocedió tanto como se lo permitió la pared que se encontraba detrás de él, dio dos pasos para coger impulso y plantó el pie justo debajo de la cerradura de latón. La estructura de madera se astilló, la puerta cedió y Shaoran entró en la habitación de los niños corriendo y tambaleándose. Sin dejar de dar tumbos, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la señora Maeda y Sakura, quienes parecían estar enzarzadas en un combate mortal.

Tal era la confusión de aquellos cuerpos retorcidos, que Shaoran tardó un momento en entender lo que estaba pasando. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, abrió los ojos como platos. Sakura, la dócil criaturilla que según el doctor Terada nunca le causaría problemas, tenía los dientes clavados en el dedo de la señora Maeda. Por lo visto, tenía la intención de liberar a la mujer. La cuidadora, dando saltos de dolor, golpeaba a su atacante en la cabeza y en los hombros para intentar soltarse. Antes de que Shaoran pudiese intervenir, la mujer decidió que los golpes simples no servían de nada y recurrió a los puños.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Shaoran.

Entró en la refriega, sin saber muy bien a quién debía salvar, si a Sakura, que estaba siendo aporreada, o a la señora Maeda, que corría peligro de perder su dedo. Poco después, cayó vagamente en la cuenta de que Mayu estaba participando en la pelea un poco desde fuera, por así decirlo: agarraba ropas por un lado, brazos y cabello por el otro, y su fuerte y aguda voz aumentaba el barullo reinante. Siguió, entonces, una pelea entre cuatro personas: Sakura y la señora Maeda, entrelazadas en un peligroso abrazo, y Shaoran y Mayu intentando separarlas sin mucho éxito. Justo en el momento en que Shaoran finalmente lograba abrir las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas de Sakura, la desesperada señora Maeda erró el blanco y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz a él.

—¡Pequeña zorra!

—¡Un momento! —Shaoran pareció cambiar de actitud de repente—. No permitiré que hable usted de esa manera. —Intentó limpiarse la sangre que le caía sobre el labio superior— ¿Qué demonios indujo a Sakura a morderle?

Vio que Sakura había huido al otro extremo de la habitación, donde se acurrucó en el suelo con la espalda apretada contra la pared. El dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la cuidadora.

— Y bien, ¿qué me dice?

—¡Nada la indujo a hacerlo! Me agredió sin ninguna provocación por mi parte.

Shaoran se limpió la cara de nuevo y observó a la robusta mujer. Su instinto le decía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

—¿Exactamente cómo llegó su dedo a la boca de Sakura?

—Me mordió, sin más.

Dada su propia experiencia con Sakura, a Shaoran no le costaba creer lo del mordisco, pero le parecía muy extraño que le hubiese mordido un dedo en lugar de una parte más accesible del cuerpo.

—¿Qué hizo usted? ¿Acaso le dio el dedo por puro gusto? Lo siento, señora Maeda, pero me parece que hay algo muy raro en todo este asunto.

—¡Yo le estaba dando de comer! Eso es todo. Corríjame si me equivoco, pero creo que ése es uno de mis deberes. Y, mientras lo estaba haciendo, ¡esa pequeña zorra me mordió!

Shaoran no perdía los estribos con mucha frecuencia, pero también era poco frecuente que alguien le hiciera sangrar por la nariz.

—Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, señora, o de lo contrario la despediré sin darle referencias.

—¿Despedirme sin darme referencias? Tengo varias cartas de recomendación, señor, como usted bien sabe, y si no son suficientes puedo escribir otras. Siempre hay niñatos tontos como usted que ni siquiera se toman la molestia de verificar su autenticidad.

Atónito, Shaoran la miró fijamente. Luego, hizo un gesto de dolido estupor, pues sin lugar a dudas era cierto que había sido un tonto. Por falta de tiempo, no había verificado la autenticidad de las referencias de aquella mujer.

Ella soltó una estridente carcajada.

—¿Quién le dice que yo quiero seguir trabajando aquí? ¡Esa chica está loca! Nunca encontrará a una persona que cuide de ella. Recuerde mis palabras. Yo estaba tratando de obligarla a comer. Nada más. Se ha estado negando a tomar sus alimentos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que se muriera de hambre?

—Si estaba usted teniendo problemas con Sakura, debió hablar conmigo. Ha dejado que la situación se le vaya de las manos, y no tengo más remedio que despedirla. No puedo permitir que una persona que trabaja para mí golpee a mi esposa, independientemente de cuál haya sido el motivo.

—¿Su esposa? ¡Ja, ja! Y, en cuanto al trabajo, renuncio con mucho gusto, y regresaré al pueblo andando, con tal de no pasar una noche más en esta casa.

—Eso no será necesario. Yo me encargaré de conseguirle un carruaje que la lleve. —Shaoran sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, lo puso sobre su sangrante nariz y miró a Mayu—¿Puedes ocuparte de la chica mientras yo bajo a resolver este asunto?

—Por supuesto, joven Shaoran. Estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema.

Shaoran deseó poder tener la misma seguridad. No le gustaba dejar que Mayu se las arreglara sola, pero no veía otra alternativa. Hizo una señal a la señora Maeda para que lo precediera y salió de la habitación.

Shaoran acababa de dejar a la señora Maeda en el carruaje y se dirigía a las escaleras que conducían a la casa, cuando Mayu apareció en la entrada. Con las manos en las caderas, la mujer miró fijamente el vehículo que salía.

—Es una fortuna que se haya marchado. Yo la habría hecho pedazos con mis propias manos. ¡No le quepa la menor duda!

Desde que su madre murió cuando él tenía tres años de edad, Shaoran consideraba a Mayu, con sus bondadosos ojos grises, como un familiar más que como un ama de llaves. No recordaba haberla visto nunca tan furiosa.

—A mí tampoco me agradó mucho la manera en que esa mujer manejó la situación — reconoció Shaoran—. Era completamente innecesario que le diera puñetazos a Sakura. Pero es posible que la histeria no le haya permitido darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Mayu cruzó sus gruesos brazos.

—¡Qué histeria ni qué ocho cuartos! Esa asquerosa mujer fue muy cruel con la pobre chica.

—La señora Maeda se comportó de manera indebida, Mayu, pero creo que la palabra cruel es un poco fuerte. Sakura estuvo a punto de dejarla sin un dedo.

—Esa mujer es un demonio. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya verificado la autenticidad de sus referencias? No puedo creer que haya sido tan descuidado.

Este ataque lo cogió desprevenido y no pudo responder enseguida. Cuando finalmente habló, su tono de voz era defensivo.

—Necesitaba una mujer que cuidara de Sakura con suma urgencia. No había tiempo para mantener correspondencia con sus anteriores patrones. Parecía una mujer bastante respetable y bondadosa.

—¿Una cuidadora? Lo que realmente quería usted era una carcelera, y cualquier persona le habría servido, con tal de que mantuviera a la chica tranquila y que usted no tuviera que toparse con ella hasta que el bebé naciera. A usted le importan más sus yeguas. Ha verificado la autenticidad de las referencias hasta del más humilde mozo de cuadra que trabaja aquí.

—Cometí un error, Mayu. No lo niego. Pero sabes que fue sin querer. Me cercioraré de que la próxima cuidadora tenga buen carácter.

—¿La próxima? ¿Por qué no deja mejor que la chica se quede en las caballerizas? —Al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Shaoran, la furibunda ama de llaves prosiguió—Bueno, de esa manera ella no sería una molestia para usted. Cuando se ponga de parto, puede pedirle a Subaru que la asista, tal y como lo hace con todas las potrancas. Usted tendrá a su heredero, y podrá enviar a Sakura a casa. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que en esencia tiene usted pensado hacer? ¿Para qué disimularlo contratando a una cuidadora?

Shaoran se enfadó.

—Ya basta. Ésta es una situación muy difícil, y ojalá nunca hubiera ocurrido nada de esto. Pero sucedió, la chica está embarazada, y yo he intentado solucionar el problema lo mejor posible. ¿Qué más esperas que haga?

—Que sea usted un esposo para esa chica—sugirió ella con un sarcasmo cáustico. —Además de eso no estaría mal que le prestara un poco más de atención a la joven. ¡Esa mujer que usted contrató ha estado tratando de embutirle la comida por la garganta! Es así como su dedo llegó a la boca de Sakura. Si me lo pregunta, esa mujer merecía que se lo arrancaran de un tajo.

—¿Embutirle la comida por la garganta?—Shaoran estaba asombrado.

—Y eso no es todo. Pellizcaba a esa pobre chica en todo el cuerpo. Cada vez que me acuerdo... —Se contuvo con un suspiro tembloroso—. Bueno, las palabras no pueden describir mi enfado. La chica tiene tantos moretones, que parece una tela con diseño de lunares. Todo bajo su vestido, por supuesto, donde nadie puede verlos. Debería usted echarle un vistazo a su espalda, donde esa horrible mujer la ha estado golpeando.

—¿Moretones? —A Shaoran se le encogió el corazón—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Le ha hecho mucho daño? Empezó a dar unos pasos delante de Mayu, pero ella lo cogió del brazo.

—No corra a su habitación como una bestia enfurecida. Asustará a la chica.

Consciente de que ella tenía razón, Shaoran se liberó de su mano, pero no volvió a tratar de entrar en la casa.

Un largo silencio cayó entre ellos, y durante este tiempo Mayu hizo un esfuerzo evidente por calmarse. Cuando Shaoran sintió que ella había recobrado al menos un poco de compostura, dijo:

—¿Debo buscar al doctor Terada?

—No, no creo que necesite un médico. Yo puedo ocuparme de ella. Pero hay otro pequeño problema que tiene usted que resolver.

—¿De qué se trata?

—La razón por la cual se ha estado negando a comer es que cree que está engordando. Tiene que hacerle entender de alguna manera que es un bebé el que le está haciendo crecer la cintura, no el exceso de comida.

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que Sakura piensa?

—Bueno, Sakura me ha dicho todas estas cosas, desde luego.

—La chica no puede hablar— dijo Shaoran sin entender, Mayu alzó la barbilla.

—No como nosotros, eso es indiscutible. Pero puede hacerse entender si se le insiste un poco.

—¿Cómo?

—Suba conmigo y compruébelo usted mismo.

Tras decir estas palabras, ella giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las escaleras, hablando para sí con enfado a lo largo de todo el camino.

Atento a no asustar a Sakura, Shaoran entró en su dormitorio después de Mayu. Oculta aún en el oscuro rincón, la chica se encontraba sentada con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas dobladas, con el vestido azul cubriéndole pudorosamente los tobillos. Aparentemente agotada, descansaba la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Para poder ver mejor, Shaoran encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche antes de atravesar la habitación para acercarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo, la muchacha se enderezó y fijó en él una mirada de desconcierto y recelo. En lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes, él leyó varios sentimientos: miedo, una cantidad nada desdeñable de desconfianza y una penosa desesperación.

Agachándose frente a ella, la observó durante un momento. Buscaba cuidadosamente señales de abusos, pero no pudo ver ninguna. Aparte del hecho de que había perdido un poco de peso, lo cual mal podía permitirse hacer, parecía estar limpia y sana.

—Mayu me dice que la señora Maeda te ha estado tratando muy mal, Sakura, ¿te gustaría hablarme de ello?

En respuesta, ella le lanzó su habitual mirada de perplejidad, clavando los ojos en su boca. Shaoran tuvo la sensación de que daría igual hablarle en griego.

Resuelto a ver los moretones de la joven, extendió la mano para intentar apartar ligeramente el cuello de su vestido. Cuando él hizo este movimiento, la joven se apretujó más contra la pared. El miedo hizo que sus ojos se ensombrecieran. Sosteniendo la mano en el aire, Shaoran cerró el puño en señal de frustración.

Miró a Mayu, que se había hecho a un lado, y negó con la cabeza.

—Es inútil. Tendré que confiar en tu palabra. ¿Estás segura de que no debo hacer llamar al doctor Terada?

—Como ya le he dicho, yo puedo ocuparme de los golpes. —Mayu hacía esfuerzos para no llorar—. Lo que me molesta, joven Shaoran, es que usted no parece creer lo que le he contado. Ella me enseñó cómo esa mujer le embutía la comida en la garganta, créame. Y me dijo que piensa que se está poniendo muy gorda.

Shaoran se levantó y se alejó de Sakura para apoyar un hombro contra la pared.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Mayu le lanzó una mirada glacial y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa para coger el plato de comida de Sakura. Tras levantar con el tenedor una patata fría, volvió sobre sus pasos, sonriendo a la joven de oreja a oreja.

—Anda, cariño, sé una buena chica y come un poco. Hazlo por Mayu.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y ese simple gesto asombró a Shaoran. Parecía entender lo que Mayu le había dicho.

—Pero tienes que comer, cariño. Enfermarás si no lo haces. —Intentaba convencerla con zalamerías—. Sólo un bocado, anda, compláceme.

Sakura negó con la cabeza de nuevo y dirigió una mirada de recelo hacia Shaoran. Luego, hinchó las mejillas e intentó, sin mucho éxito, doblar su barbilla. Si bien estaba demasiado delgada para parecer una mujer gorda, hiciese las muecas que hiciese, el mensaje era claro. Shaoran la miró boquiabierto.

—¡Dios mío!

Sin apartar la vista de Sakura, Mayu siguió hablándole con el tenedor extendido.

—Eres una buena chica. Come un poco para complacer a Mayu.

Cada vez más nerviosa, Sakura estiró las piernas y se llevó las manos a la cintura para darle palmaditas a su vientre. Luego, como si tuviera un cubierto invisible, fingió meter comida a su boca y masticar. Después, volvió a hinchar las mejillas y a negar con la cabeza.

Haciendo un movimiento con el tenedor en señal de victoria, que estuvo a punto de lanzar las patatas por el aire, Mayu se volvió hacia Shaoran.

—¿Se da usted cuenta joven?

Shaoran se apartó de la pared bruscamente. Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras miraba a la joven que estaba frente a él. Durante un instante que se hizo eterno, no pudo poner las ideas en orden para pronunciar palabra. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, sólo logró repetir lo que acababa de exclamar.

—¡Dios mío!

—¿Qué le había dicho? —Mayu tenía ahora aire de suficiencia—. Si eso no es hacerse entender, entonces dígame usted qué es.

—Mayu... —dijo Shaoran en voz muy baja—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto significa? El hecho de que ella pueda establecer una correlación entre comer y subir de peso... bueno, pues es totalmente increíble. Quiere decir que en realidad debe tener capacidad de razonamiento.

—¿No es tan tonta como usted creía, eh, joven? Vaya, cuando uno empieza a pensar en todo esto, se le embrolla la cabeza. —Volvió la espalda a Sakura para llevar el plato a la mesa—. Si ella puede entender este tipo de cosas, uno tiene que preguntarse qué más puede entender. O sentir. Me pregunto si echará de menos a su bebé cuando usted se lo arrebate de los brazos.

Una espantosa sensación de debilidad se adueñó de las piernas de Shaoran. Sin poder recuperarse aún de la sorpresa, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente a su cruz. No, no era su cruz, era su esposa. Su esposa embarazada, a quien su hermano había violado y con quien él se había casado. Con el fin de quitarle a su hijo.

Un objeto sin inteligencia que sus padres y él podían llevar de un lugar a otro. Este pensamiento le asqueó tanto que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Dios mío, Mayu, ¿qué he hecho?

Un pesado silencio se asentó en la habitación. Finalmente, Mayu sentenció.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, señor. Lo que importa ahora es lo que haga a partir de este momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Andaba últimamente atribulado por lo que acababa de descubrir, Shaoran hizo una visita a los padres de Sakura a la mañana siguiente. Después de contarles todo lo sucedido. Les propuso llevar a su esposa al hospital para que se hiciese exámenes médicos, pero para sorpresa del joven esposo, ambos padres se rehusaron. Según ellos si verificaban que Sakura estaba efectivamente loca, no sólo perjudicaría la carrera política del señor Kinomoto, sino que además internarían a Sakura en un sanatorio. Estaban convencidos de que su hija era una retrasada. Shaoran se marchó de aquel lugar sin hacer ningún progreso, simplemente no entendía a los Kinomoto, se trataba de la salud de su propia hija. Al regresar a la mansión, se dirigió a su estudio, donde esperaba encontrar un poco de soledad. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse cómodo en su silla, Mayu llamó a la puerta y, acto seguido, entró sin pedir permiso.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Shaoran se dirigió al aparador y sirvió dos copas de coñac. El ama de llaves arqueó las cejas al recibir también una copa.

—Estoy más confundido que nunca. Maldición, Mayu. Tenía tantas esperanzas anoche. Estuve despierto hasta el amanecer. Miles de ideas me pasaron por la cabeza... que ella no es una retrasada como piensan sus padres, que a lo mejor la fiebre la afectó de alguna otra manera que ni siquiera hemos tenido en cuenta. Quizás en su capacidad de hablar, o de oír.

—Bueno, pues su oído está bien, téngalo por seguro. Cuando la llamo, ella casi siempre se vuelve al oír su nombre.

Shaoran se rio amargamente.

—Si decido someterla a unos exámenes médicos, o llego a sugerir siquiera que me gustaría que ella se quedase aquí después de que nazca el bebé, tendré que librar una verdadera batalla.

—Los Kinomoto ya no tienen ningún derecho legal. Usted puede hacer lo que le dé la real gana.

—Es verdad, pero ellos son los padres de Sakura. Si estás en lo cierto, y ella puede establecer vínculos afectivos, un distanciamiento sería... —Shaoran dejó que su voz se fuera apagando. Después de un momento, dijo— No quiero partirle el corazón sin que haya un buen motivo.

—No, no queremos eso. Tengo la sensación de que esa pobre chiquilla ya ha sufrido lo suficiente en su corta vida.

Tan brevemente como le fue posible, Shaoran le contó todo lo que se había dicho durante su conversación con los Kinomoto, incluyendo las extrañas advertencias de Nadeshiko: que nunca se debía dejar a Sakura sola con un gato ni con un niño.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo Mayu, enfadada— La chica es inofensiva. La chica no está loca. Apostaría la vida por ello.

Shaoran pensaba lo mismo.

—Sin embargo, creo que los Kinomoto temen que pueda estarlo, lo cual explica su renuencia a permitir que un médico la reconozca.

Mayu negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—Un descubrimiento semejante podría destruir la carrera política de Fujitaka Kinomoto y, si esto sucede, su esposa parece creer que se divorciaría de ella.

—En otras palabras, el árbol no les deja ver el bosque.

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

—A lo mejor somos tú y yo quienes no estamos viendo las cosas con claridad. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, supongo. —Miró a Mayu a los ojos mientras una leve sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios—. Por suerte, aún tenemos suficiente tiempo. Ella solo está de cuatro meses. Tenemos cinco meses más para observarla y tomar una decisión. Si se puede hacer algo para ayudarla, la llevaré al hospital, y que sus padres se vayan al infierno.

Mayu alzó su copa.

—Brindo por ello.

—No será nada fácil, si decido ir en contra de su voluntad. Se enfrentarán a mí con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pues deberán vérselas conmigo también.

Shaoran no pudo menos que sonreír.

—Bueno, ¿entonces hemos llegado a una decisión?

—Sí, hemos llegado a una decisión. Llevaremos a la chica a un hospital para que un médico la examine.

—Sí vemos indicios de que tiene capacidad para aprender…

—Estoy segura de que así será.

Más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en muchas horas, apoyó un hombro contra la pared

— Hay otro problema que no hemos tratado: tenemos que conseguir otra cuidadora. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo, y no puedo esperar que asumas la responsabilidad adicional de cuidar de Sakura. ¡Ah!, y a propósito, ¿dónde está ella ahora?

—En su habitación. Le pedí a una de las criadas que se quedara con ella mientras yo venía a hablar con usted. Wei ya ha arreglado la puerta, por cierto. Cambió el revestimiento y la cerradura. Quedó como nueva.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que trabajar más de la cuenta, Mayu.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para desestimar las disculpas.

—No me molesta cuidar de la chica. Por lo que a mí se refiere, ella puede seguirme mientras yo hago mi trabajo. En casa de sus padres no la encerraban en su habitación, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bueno, entonces, si huye de mí y sale corriendo, no pasará nada. Sabemos dónde encontrarla.

Shaoran reconoció, asintiendo, que ella tenía razón. Su principal preocupación era que, dado que le gustaba deambular por el bosque, Sakura se atreviera a alejarse de la casa y se hiciese daño. Hasta que diera a luz, era preciso tomar medidas especiales.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te molesta cuidar de ella? Por razones obvias, no quiero que salga sola de casa.

—No me molesta. —Mayu lo observó durante un momento—. En cuanto a no dejar que salga sola, quizás pueda usted encontrar tiempo para acompañarla.

— ¿Yo? —Esta sugerencia cogió a Shaoran desprevenido. Después de la reacción física que la cercanía de Sakura le produjo en el carruaje aquella mañana, no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de quedarse a solas con ella— Creo que sería mejor que le pidiera a uno de los empleados de la casa que la acompañe.

Mayu torció el gesto.

—Señor, debemos tratar a la señorita Sakura como un miembro de su familia. Ella no es una mascota a la que cualquier persona que esté disponible puede sacar a pasear.

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Miraré mi agenda para ver si puedo tratar de pasar un poco de tiempo con vosotras todas las tardes. —Tras sacar el reloj de su bolsillo, miró la hora— Bueno, pues, ya que hemos resuelto esto, supongo que debo...

—Hay otro pequeño asunto —le interrumpió Mayu.

Shaoran puso cara de sorpresa.

—Como le dije anoche, de alguna manera tiene que lograr que Sakura entienda que su cuerpo está aumentando de tamaño debido a que está esperando un bebé. Se sigue negando a comer.

Shaoran gruñó.

—Mayu, no creo que ella entienda nada de lo que yo le diga.

—Entonces hágale un dibujo.

— ¿Un dibujo? Yo no sé dibujar. Además, la chica se pone muy nerviosa en mi presencia. ¿No sería mejor que una mujer se lo explicara?

Un brillo se reflejó en los ojos de Mayu.

—No me mire a mí. Yo tampoco sé dibujar. En cuanto a que yo deba explicarle lo que está sucediendo, considero que es una tontería. Usted es el marido de la chica.

—Soy su marido en el sentido menos estricto de la palabra.

—Situación que debe usted rectificar. Se lo he dicho desde un principio.

—La chica es...

—Encantadora.

—Ningún hombre que tenga un poco de decoro...

—Y también muy dulce.

—Mayu, por el amor de Dios, sé razonable.

—Me parece perfectamente razonable. —Ahora la mujer discutía alegremente—. Según la ley, ella ya es su esposa. Además, está esperando un bebé que llevará su apellido. Usted mismo ha dicho miles de veces que no tiene ninguna intención de casarse con otra mujer. ¿Por qué no hacer de éste un verdadero matrimonio?

Mayu dejó que la pregunta quedara flotando en el aire, puso su copa en el aparador y salió de la habitación. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Shaoran se quedó mirando el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Un verdadero matrimonio... Cerró los ojos para intentar ahuyentar este pensamiento, pero negar la realidad del mundo que lo rodeaba no ayudaba en nada a aliviar el dolor de la soledad arraigada en lo más profundo de su ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella noche, después de la cena, Shaoran subió a la habitación de los niños con un bloc de dibujo y un lápiz. Para no asustar a Sakura más de lo necesario, le pidió a Mayu que estuviera presente durante la conversación. Encantada de hacerle este favor, el ama de llaves ya estaba sentada en el borde de la cama cuando él llegó.

Sakura se encontraba sentada a la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana. Al ver a Shaoran abriendo la puerta, el poco color que le quedaba en las mejillas desapareció por completo. A pesar del evidente miedo que le tenía, la muchacha no intentó dejar la silla para buscar un rincón oscuro. Era evidente que se sentía segura mientras la regordeta mujer estuviese allí para protegerla.

La postura erguida de Sakura le permitió a Shaoran verla mejor, y lo que vio lo dejó consternado. En los últimos cuatro días, había perdido una cantidad alarmante de peso. Según Mayu, no había comido prácticamente nada desde la noche en que él despidió a la señora Maeda; unos pocos bocados en cada comida, y nada más.

Shaoran esperaba que después de aquel encuentro Sakura colaborara un poco más y dejara de privarse de la comida.

La luz de la lámpara titiló en las ondulaciones color miel que enmarcaban su pequeño rostro, haciendo resaltar el color de los ojos, que, en aquel momento, le recordaban resplandecientes piedras preciosas. Su vestido, prenda de color rosa apagado que sería más apropiado para una niña, le quedaba aún más holgado que antes. Su muy gastada tela se pegaba ligeramente a las sutiles curvas de su cuerpo. La perfección en miniatura, eso era Sakura, encantadora de una manera que eclipsaba a las bellezas más voluptuosas que lo habían atraído en el pasado.

La sugerencia de Mayu de que hiciera de aquél un auténtico matrimonio volvió a cruzar por su cabeza justo en aquel momento. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, incluso para sus adentros, era una idea tentadora. Increíblemente tentadora. Los aspectos físicos del hecho de casarse con una mujer tan hermosa no serían inconveniente alguno para él; ni para ningún otro hombre, en realidad. Pero más que esto, hacer de aquél un matrimonio verdadero sería mucho menos complicado que el plan original. Infortunadamente, la culpa que sentía por atreverse siquiera a pensar en algo por el estilo constituía una barrera que él no parecía poder salvar. Había códigos de decencia que un hombre debía obedecer si quería respetarse a sí mismo, y una mujer con la discapacidad mental de Sakura no era un objeto de deseo legítimo.

Después de subir la luz de la lámpara, Shaoran también se sentó a la mesa. Puso su silla frente a la de Sakura, con la esperanza de que pudiera sentirse más tranquila si él guardaba las distancias.

Dado que su plan consistía en comunicarse con ella mediante dibujos, supuso que era una buena señal que ella pareciera estar fascinada con el bloc y el lápiz.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo él en voz baja.

Apartando la mirada del bloc de dibujo, la muchacha miró fijamente su boca. La expresión de su rostro revelaba con mayor claridad que las palabras que no había entendido lo que le dijo. No era un comienzo muy alentador.

Cuidadosamente cubierto con un paño, el plato de comida de Sakura se encontraba delante de uno de sus codos. Apartando el bloc y el lápiz de un empujón, cogió el plato, destapó la comida y levantó con el tenedor unas cuantas judías verdes.

Los expresivos ojos de la joven mujer reflejaban una obstinación que sorprendió a Shaoran, además de hacerle gracia. Sakura enseguida apretó la boca con fuerza.

Mucho más nervioso de lo que la situación justificaba, Shaoran esbozó lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa llena de seguridad y tocó el labio inferior de la joven con el puntiagudo extremo de una judía. Ante este contacto, ella se echó hacia atrás sobresaltada. Cuando se movió, la luz de una lámpara de pared cayó directamente sobre su rostro.

Durante un momento interminablemente largo Shaoran miró fijamente su boca. Luego, bajó la mano despacio. Olvidando sus buenas intenciones de no decir palabrotas en presencia de Sakura, y con la voz áspera por causa de la furia que sentía, estalló.

— ¡Esa puta desalmada!

Sobresaltada por el tono y el volumen de su voz, Mayu enseguida se levantó de la silla.

— ¡Madre de Dios! ¿Qué pasa?

Shaoran también se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa. Al advertir aquel repentino avance, Sakura intentó huir. Antes de que lograra hacerlo, él la cogió de un hombro. Aunque la expresión de terror de su rostro le partió el alma, la sujetó para que permaneciera sentada en su lugar y sostuvo su barbilla con una mano. Con los ojos como platos y el rostro tan blanco como la leche, la joven se quedó paralizada al instante.

Desde luego, tenía miedo, pensó él con mordacidad. ¿Qué motivo tendría para no sentirlo?

Temblando a causa de sentimientos difíciles de identificar, y más aún de controlar, Shaoran frotó suavemente el labio inferior de Sakura con su dedo pulgar. ¡Marcas de pinchazos! Una ira impotente bulló dentro de él.

—Lo siento — susurró, dándole una mirada de profundo arrepentimiento.

Mayu andaba alrededor.

— ¿Joven Shaoran?

Shaoran habló, intentando dominarse.

—Esa mujer le clavó un tenedor en el labio.

«Es culpa mía», susurró una vocecilla dentro de la cabeza. «Todo esto es culpa mía». Nunca en su vida, dispusiese del tiempo que dispusiese, volvería a pasar por alto la verificación de la autenticidad de las referencias de un empleado.

Mayu se inclinó para ver las marcas en el labio de Sakura.

—Ay, pobre chiquilla. ¿Hay algo que a esa mujer no se le haya ocurrido hacerte?

—Parece que no —dijo Shaoran con voz desolada.

—Te juro, chiquilla, que si lo hubiera sabido le habría arrancado a esa vieja bruja los pelos de la cabeza, uno por uno, hasta dejarla calva.

Sakura no sabía por qué ellos se habían alterado tanto por causa de aquel par de heridas diminutas que ya casi se habían curado. Shaoran parecía estar alarmantemente enfadado. Al principio creyó que estaba furioso con ella.

Pero no... Al alzar la vista para mirarlo, vio en sus ojos sombras negras de arrepentimiento, y no podía creer, ni por un instante, que él pudiese fingir un sentimiento semejante. Se sumó a esta impresión el hecho de que él le sujetara la barbilla con increíble suavidad, y acariciase su boca con el dedo pulgar de una manera tan delicada que le hacía sentir un hormigueo en la piel. Era evidente que se sentía mal por la manera en que la empleada la había tratado.

Su reacción fue completamente opuesta de la que Sakura habría esperado de él. Ella lo había imaginado como un hombre despiadado, la clase de hombre que tomaba todo lo que le apetecía, y que mandaba al infierno a todo aquel que intentaba interponerse en su camino. Sin embargo, allí estaba, con los rasgos de su rostro tensos y su cuerpo temblando de furia; una furia que no era en contra suya, sino de la mujer que le había hecho daño.

Durante aquellos últimos días, había vivido con miedo de Shaoran. Pero en aquel momento, echó por tierra la opinión que se había formado de él; no gradualmente, como para acostumbrarse al cambio, sino de un solo golpe.

Quería desesperadamente confiar en aquel hombre. Sin lugar a dudas, era el colmo de la insensatez; pero fuera o no un error, no pudo resistirse a hacer esto último. Quizá fuese la delicadeza con que él la tocó o el remordimiento que vio reflejado en sus ojos, o quizá simplemente estuviese cansada de tener miedo. En aquel momento, sólo sabía que la calidez de los fuertes dedos sobre su piel la hacían sentirse segura. Maravillosamente segura.

Era una locura, una gran locura, pero eso era lo que sentía.

Cuando él finalmente la soltó para volver a sentarse, Sakura estaba tan absorta observándolo que apenas le prestó atención a Mayu, quien regresó tranquilamente a la cama. Aquella noche Shaoran llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello vuelto y puños anchos, parecida a aquellas que tanto le gustaban a su padre. Pero hasta allí llegaba toda semejanza entre ellos. Se había remangado la camisa sobre sus musculosos antebrazos y, en lugar de una corbata, llevaba el cuello abierto, dejando ver una parte de su pecho firme y bien formado. La piel ligeramente tostada por el sol brillaba a la luz de la lámpara, y su tono contrastaba de manera extraordinaria con los ojos color ámbar y los dientes blancos y perfectamente parejos.

A diferencia de su padre y de todos sus arrogantes amigos, Shaoran Li prefería la comodidad a la moda en el vestir, pensó ella, y su estilo reflejaba una indiferencia natural. No obstante, a pesar de esto, lograba proyectar una presencia masculina y elegante.

La parpadeante luz de las lámparas de pared retozaba sobre su cabeza, fundida con las alborotadas ondas de su pelo lleno de reflejos labrados por el sol. Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sus rasgos finamente cincelados parecían delineados en ámbar, y los planos de su rostro sombreados; lo cual hacía resaltar el anguloso perfil de su nariz y la marcada mandíbula. Completamente cautivada, miró larga y fijamente sus labios: el superior, grabado con toda nitidez, y el inferior, voluptuoso y húmedo.

— ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? —preguntó él.

Aunque sabía que tenía que ser su imaginación, Sakura creyó oír su voz, su timbre grave y profundo. Esto era algo que le pasaba con mucha frecuencia: imaginaba que oía cosas, lo cual sabía que no era posible. Pero nunca había oído la voz de Shaoran Li. La de su padre era más débil y menos ronca, de manera que Sakura sabía que no estaba recordándola y haciendo una simple sustitución. No. Por inexplicable que pudiera parecer, ella había imaginado oír la voz de aquel hombre. La de aquel hombre, no la de ningún otro.

Sintió un hormigueo recorriendo su espalda.

Después de lo que le había pasado en las cataratas, ella no conseguía entusiasmarse con la idea de trabar amistad con un hombre. A pesar de que anhelaba confiar en Shaoran, le pareció en aquel momento excesivamente ancho de hombros, de no exagerados, pero fuertes y marcados músculos que se interponían entre ella y todo lo que apreciaba de verdad en el mundo: la casa de su niñez, sus padres, los bosques que tanto amaba.

Shaoran volvió a coger el tenedor, pinchó otras judías con él y lo llevó a su boca. Sakura miró a Mayu con inquietud, esperando que ella pudiese intervenir.

Tocándole suavemente la boca, él reclamó su atención. La determinación hacía brillar sus ojos.

—Ahora estás tratando conmigo, Sakura, y yo digo que debes comerte toda la cena.

Prefería tratar con Mayu, muchas gracias. Deseó poder decirle esas palabras, entre otras cosas. ¿Acaso creía él que ella quería quedarse allí, encerrada en aquella lúgubre habitación, un día interminable tras otro? Quería irse a su casa.

Al recordar la fuerza de sus manos, ella tragó saliva con nerviosa consternación. Si él decidía obligarla... Una terrible sensación de dolor se concentró en su pecho. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que le hicieron escocer los ojos y parpadeó con furia para intentar ahuyentarlas.

El rostro de Shaoran se puso rígido. Un músculo de su mandíbula se tensaba y relajaba alternativamente mientras apretaba los dientes. Rehuyendo sus ojos de manera deliberada, insistió.

—Nada de tonterías, jovencita. No soy la clase de hombre que se conmueve con facilidad al ver lágrimas. Vas a comer. Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil. Eso depende totalmente de ti.

Con la vana esperanza de hacerle cambiar de opinión, tal y como lo había hecho con Mayu, Sakura empezó a hinchar las mejillas. En el instante mismo en que ella hizo esto, él negó con la cabeza y tiró el tenedor en el plato. Ante este brusco movimiento, la chica se levantó sobresaltada y enseguida se agachó, por si Shaoran tuviera la intención de darle un sopapo, como su madre solía hacer. Inmóvil y con la mano suspendida en el aire, él la miró fijamente durante un instante.

Al ver la expresión de su rostro, él gruñó. Luego, se pasó una mano por la cara y parpadeó para volver a fijar la vista en ella.

Después de respirar hondo, él dijo muy despacio y de manera sucinta:

—Sakura, cariño, tú no estás gorda.

Si no estaba gorda, entonces, ¿cómo llamaba él a aquel estado? Su vientre aún no estaba extraordinariamente grande, pero, al ritmo que estaba creciendo, no tardaría en estarlo.

—Tienes que comer —Le había cambiado la expresión del rostro: dejó a un lado la severidad para volverse zalamero—. ¿No lo harías por mí? No quiero obligarte a comer, y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco quieres que yo haga eso.

Se inclinó para acercarse aún más a ella y, para sorpresa de Sakura, puso una mano sobre su mejilla. Su mano era tan grande y tan maravillosamente cálida que la muchacha sintió una fuerte tentación de ocultar la cabeza allí para que él no la viera llorar. A aquel paso, él iba a pensar que no era más que una niña grande y llorona, y, por razones que ella no alcanzaba a entender en aquel momento, no quería que aquel hombre pensara eso.

—Escúchame bien. Tú no estás gorda. —Sonriendo ligeramente, él repitió las últimas palabras— ¡No estás gorda!

Tras decir esto, apartó el plato de un empujón y alargó la mano para coger el bloc de dibujo.

— Quería evitar esto, pero al parecer no me queda más remedio. Préstame mucha atención, ¿vale? Sólo tardaré un instante.

Cuando él empezó a dibujar, su entrecejo se frunció. Curiosa, a su pesar, Sakura se secó las húmedas mejillas y se puso derecha en su asiento para poder ver. Aunque siempre lo había hecho en secreto, le encantaba dibujar. Shaoran parecía estar haciendo la figura de cuerpo entero de una mujer vista de perfil.

Mientras lo veía dibujar, Sakura percibió con el rabillo del ojo un movimiento de sus labios. Alzó la vista a tiempo para verlo terminar la frase con estas palabras:

—Me temo que no lo hago muy bien.

Ella estaba de acuerdo. Definitivamente, el joven no tenía dotes artísticas.

Dado que su madre no le permitía emitir sonido alguno desde hacía muchos años, a Sakura rara vez le daban ganas de reír. Pero éste era uno de esos raros momentos. Shaoran parecía muy serio haciendo aquel dibujo, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes clavados en su labio inferior en señal de concentración. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que le saliera bien. Pero, a pesar de que intentó mejorar el dibujo, éste no dejó de ser el peor que ella jamás hubiera visto.

Tuvo que contener la respiración para reprimir la risita de cómico espanto que intentaba subir por su garganta. El alzó la vista en aquel preciso instante, y por un momento pareció olvidar todo lo relacionado con el dibujo. Llenos de preguntas, sus ojos buscaron los de la chica. Sakura tuvo la sensación de que él se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada. Esto no pareció molestarlo, sólo confundirlo. Y preocuparle.

En aquel momento, Sakura tuvo una sensación muy extraña. Era como si él, en lugar de mirarla simplemente, le estuviese viendo el alma; como si pudiera ver en sus ojos cosas que otros nunca habían descubierto y que probablemente nunca percibiesen. Se intensificó la sensación de opresión en su pecho. No pudo apartar la vista de los ojos del hombre, no pudo moverse para romper la tensión.

Finalmente, él pareció lograr deshacerse de aquello que le estaba preocupando, fuese lo que fuese, y empezó a dibujar de nuevo. Esta vez le puso un enorme vientre a la mujer. Bajo la mesa, Sakura se tocó la cintura con una mano. ¿La estaba dibujando a ella? Como si hubiese advertido su reacción, él volvió a alzar la vista. Las comisuras de la boca le temblaban ligeramente.

—Ya sé que no es un dibujo muy logrado, pero espera un momento.

¿Logrado? Ésta era una palabra que ella no conocía. Desconcertada, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el dibujo.

Shaoran le dio los últimos toques. Luego, se puso cómodo para observar su obra. Aparentemente satisfecho, le enseñó el bloc para que ella también pudiera verla. Para su total sorpresa, advirtió que dentro del sobresaliente abdomen de la mujer él había dibujado un bebé, reconocible como tal sólo por su gorrito de volantes, su traje y sus patucos. Ella se quedó mirándolo durante unos interminables segundos.

—Bebé —dijo él excesivamente despacio, dándole golpecitos al dibujo mientras hablaba. Señalando el plato de comida, y luego la línea que representaba la boca del niño, agregó— Tienes que comer. Para alimentar al bebé. ¿Entiendes, Sakura? No estás engordando. Hay un bebé creciendo dentro de ti.

Mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión de aturdido asombro, Sakura rodeó su cintura con los brazos. La incredulidad debió de reflejarse en sus ojos. Como si se sintiera intolerablemente frustrado, él tiró el lápiz sobre la mesa.

—Mayu, inténtalo tú. Ella no me entiende.

Mayu se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa. Fingiendo sostener a un bebé en sus brazos, empezó a mecerlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego, señaló la cintura de Sakura.

—Un pequeñín, chiquilla. ¿No te parece todo un milagro? Tu propio bebé. Pero debes comer para que crezca sano y fuerte como un roble.

Sakura entendía todo eso. El problema era que no podía creerlo. ¿Un bebé? ¿Le estaban diciendo en serio que tenía un bebé dentro de su cuerpo? Bajó la vista para mirarse el vientre.

Mientras Sakura se miraba la cintura, Shaoran aprovechó la ocasión para observarla detenidamente. En un momento determinado, mientras estaba pintando, habría podido jurar que ella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada y, de vez en cuando, la expresión de su rostro daba a entender que podía comprender lo que se hablaba.

Shaoran supo que ella había entendido el mensaje al ver la expresión de terror que aparecía ahora en sus ojos verdes y la manera en que se reclinó en la silla para dejar descansar las manos sobre el abdomen.

Era evidente que se estaba preguntando cómo habría conseguido instalarse dentro de ella un bebé. ¿Cómo podría él explicárselo? Sakura metió la yema de uno de sus dedos en su ombligo a través de las delgadas capas de su ropa, y la movió en círculos.

Shaoran lanzó una mirada a Mayu. Arqueando con expectación sus cejas, el ama de llaves lo miró a los ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo él.

—Pero ella cree que...

—No me importa si cree que se tragó una semilla y ésta germinó dentro de ella. Yo no voy a hacer un dibujo. Repito, no lo voy a hacer— dijo el ruborizándose tan solo de imaginar hacerlo.

— ¡Pobre chiquilla!

Shaoran estaba completamente de acuerdo con estas últimas palabras. Sin lugar a dudas, Sakura era una pobre chiquilla, y era verdaderamente vergonzoso que la hubieran puesto en semejante trance.

Al mirarla en aquel momento, casi pudo verla llevando a un bebé en brazos, con su aterciopelada cabeza recostada en el pecho de ella. Aunque fuese incapacitada, esto no significaba que fuera incapaz de sentir amor. ¿Quién era él para decir lo que ella pensaba o sentía respecto de algo?

Antes de casarse con Sakura, se había convencido a sí mismo de que ésta era la única cosa decente que podía hacerse. Lo había considerado un deber, no sólo para con ella, sino también para con el hijo de su hermano. En aquel instante ninguno de aquellos motivos se tenía en pie.

Una sensación abrasadora invadió los ojos de Shaoran mientras veía que Sakura seguía escrutando su ombligo con un dedo. Con un fuerte chirrido de la silla, se puso de pie. Aunque lo hubiera prometido a sus padres, ¿cómo podría ser capaz de separarla del bebé después de que éste naciera?

La respuesta era sencilla: de ninguna manera, no podría hacerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Poco más de una hora después de la visita de Shaoran y Mayu a su habitación, Sakura se quedó al fin a solas. La luz de la luna se vertía en su dormitorio, dividida en franjas anchas por los barrotes de la ventana. Una sensación maravillosa se adueñó de ella. Si Shaoran Li y Mayu no estaban mintiendo, tendría un hijo en muy poco tiempo. Su propio bebé. Esta idea hizo que se le formara un nudo de felicidad en la garganta. A veces se sentía muy sola viviendo en medio del silencio. Las únicas mascotas que podía tener eran las criaturas salvajes que ella domesticaba: los animales del bosque y algunos ratones del ático de sus padres. No tenía ningún amigo humano, ni esperanza alguna de poder tenerlo.

Un bebé... Sakura se rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Estaba tan feliz que le costaba contenerse. Tendría alguien a quien amar. Aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Después de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama, posó las manos sobre su vientre. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía imaginar cómo se las había apañado para entrar en ella. Y lo que era más importante, ¿cómo lograría salir de allí?

Cuando Sakura era una niña, su madre le dijo que las hadas traían a los bebés y que los dejaban en los umbrales de las casas durante la noche. Esta siempre le pareció una explicación perfectamente lógica, pues, si no los traían las hadas, ¿de qué otro lugar podían venir los bebés? Incluso las criaturas del bosque recién nacidas parecían aparecer junto a sus madres como por arte de magia. A excepción de los pájaros, desde luego. Sakura sabía que ellos salían de los huevos. Las mamas pájaros, ponían los huevos y luego se sentaban sobre ellos hasta que sus polluelos salían del cascarón.

¿Sería posible que los bebés humanos también salieran de huevos? Esta simple idea hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. Si los huevos se enfriaban, los polluelos que se encontraban dentro nunca salían del cascarón. Sakura supuso que morían allí.

A pesar de que era una calurosa noche de verano, se estremeció ante la idea. Se acostó y se cubrió hasta la barbilla con el edredón. No podía permitir que su bebé muriese.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shaoran se sirvió otro vaso de whisky. No quería pensar. No quería sentir. Su único objetivo era emborracharse hasta caer de bruces.

— ¡Joven Shaoran!

Shaoran se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento.

—Hola, Mayu. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Llevándose las manos a sus amplias caderas, ella atravesó con paso firme la alfombrilla persa.

— ¿Por qué ha estado bebiendo tanto últimamente? Esta mañana temprano ya estaba empinando hasta el codo, y ahora sigue en las mismas. Esto es muy raro en usted, si no le importa que se lo diga. ¡Y whisky! Pensé que le gustaba el sake.

—De vez en cuando, Mayu, un hombre necesita algo un poco más fuerte que el sake.

— ¿Piensa que eso solucionará sus problemas?

Cogió completamente desprevenido a Shaoran con esta pregunta.

—No espero solucionar mis problemas. Sólo quiero olvidarlos.

— ¡Hum! ¿Y qué problemas está tratando de olvidar?

Shaoran consideró la pregunta detenidamente.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Que Dios nos ampare.

Ella se sentó en el borde del brazo de la silla que estaba en posición diagonal a la de Shaoran. Después de observarlo cuidadosamente durante varios minutos, habló.

—Es la chica, ¿no es verdad? Eso es lo que le preocupa. Se siente usted obligado a cumplir la promesa de devolvérsela a su madre, pero su corazón le dice que eso sería un error, un gravísimo error.

Mayu siempre daba en el clavo. Shaoran se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y una vez más se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, para apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer, Mayu? —preguntó finalmente.

—Lo que siempre hace —replicó ella con dulzura.

— ¿Y qué es lo que siempre hago?

—Lo correcto.

Shaoran dejó escapar un gruñido.

— ¿Y qué es lo correcto? Les di mi palabra a sus padres, ¡maldita sea! Nunca en mi vida he faltado a mi palabra.

Hubo un largo silencio. Finalmente, Mayu lo rompió.

—Usted también le dio su palabra a Dios, ¿no es verdad? Me parece que a la hora de elegir entre cumplir una promesa hecha a Dios y otra hecha a un hombre, siempre se debe optar por Dios.

Shaoran se rio amargamente.

—Dicho de esa manera, suena muy sencillo, pero no lo es. Probablemente vayas a buscar la escopeta si te digo esto, pero te lo diré de todos modos. Desde que traje a Sakura a casa, he descubierto que mi irreprochable comportamiento no carece de mácula. Me da un poco de miedo quedarme a solas con ella.

— ¿Y por qué?

Shaoran alzó la vista, sintiéndose sobrio de repente.

— ¡Dios santo, Mayu! ¿También es necesario que te haga un dibujo? Sakura podrá tener una discapacidad mental, pero, aparte de eso, es preciosa.

Al ver la expresión de desconcierto que había aparecido en el rostro del ama de llaves, él maldijo en voz baja.

—Para decirlo en palabras que puedas entender, soy un cabrón libidinoso. ¿Te queda lo suficientemente claro? — dijo desviando la mirada con bochorno.

A pesar de la borrachera, aun podía sentir vergüenza y efectivamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso ante esta declaración.

Los ojos grises de Mayu empezaron a brillar.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Por Dios, Mayu. No estoy bromeando. La mañana en que la traje a casa... —Se interrumpió, siendo levemente consciente de lo que estaba por decir, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio—. Si permito que se quede aquí, estará demasiado cerca en todo momento. Me preocupa que después de un tiempo los pocos escrúpulos que me quedan puedan desaparecer para siempre.

—Usted nunca tocaría a esa chica, a menos que ella así lo quisiera, y lo sabe muy bien. E incluso me atrevería a decir que mataría a cualquier hombre que lo intentase. Me asombra que haya dejado que Shilon se marchase sano y salvo de aquí.

—Casi no lo logra —reconoció Shaoran—. Hubo un momento en el que estuve a punto de estrangularlo. Ahora me pregunto si no me pareceré a él más de lo que yo creía.

—No sea ridículo. Ustedes no se parecen en nada. Nunca se han parecido, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños. Él abatía a los pajarillos de los árboles. Usted los curaba y cuidaba de ellos hasta que se reponían. Él le daba patadas al perro. Usted pedía comida en la cocina para ir a dársela y hacer que se sintiera mejor. Con el tiempo, él se volvió aún más cruel, y usted no hizo más que seguirlo a todas partes, tratando de enmendar sus errores. —La mujer se inclinó hacia adelante para poner su afectuosa mano sobre uno de sus hombros—Joven Shaoran, hijo mío, usted se parece a Shilon tanto como el día a la noche.

Él cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

—Lo que le hizo a Sakura no se puede enmendar, Mayu. Y tengo terror de herirla más al obligarla a quedarse aquí.

—El amor no tiene bordes afilados —le recordó ella—. Y mucho amor es lo que usted le dará a esa joven si le permite quedarse aquí. Tal vez no la clase de amor que un hombre generalmente le da su esposa, pero amor en todo caso, y esto es mucho más de lo que ella recibiría de otra manera. Y en cuanto a sus temores, tal y como yo veo las cosas, usted ya ha desplumado el ganso al casarse con la chica. Ahora todo lo que puede hacer es esperar a ver qué se hace con las plumas.

Después de decir estas sabias palabras, Mayu salió del estudio. Tras cerrarse la puerta, Shaoran permaneció largo tiempo en aquella habitación, mirando fijamente el intrincado diseño de la alfombrilla. Cuando les comunicara a los Kinomoto la decisión que había tomado con respecto a Sakura, seguro que iban a salir volando plumas por el aire. Una verdadera tormenta de plumas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un terrible dolor de cabeza y un jaleo tan fuerte como para levantar a los muertos de sus tumbas despertaron a Shaoran poco después del amanecer del día siguiente. Se oían voces chillonas. Preguntándose qué clase de problemas estaría ocasionando su esposa en aquella ocasión, gruñó y se bajó de la cama.

Después de ponerse la ropa a toda prisa, Shaoran salió corriendo de la habitación principal para dirigirse al pasillo del primer piso y siguió los gritos hasta llegar al cuarto de los niños. Descalzo y con la camisa medio abierta, entró en la estancia, esperando ver combatientes retorciéndose en el suelo. En cambio, encontró a Mayu, tres criadas, Wei el mayordomo y Yato, el criado encargado de tareas diversas, reunidos en torno a la cama de Sakura. Una de las criadas sostenía en sus brazos un montón de sábanas cuidadosamente dobladas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —gritó Shaoran.

Aparentemente sin saber qué decir, Mayu se volvió hacia él con las manos alzadas en señal de impotencia.

—Aoi entró en la habitación con el fin de limpiar y cambiar las sábanas, como lo hace todas las mañanas.

—¿Y qué?

Metiéndose los faldones de la camisa en los pantalones, Shaoran atravesó el cuarto. Echó un amplio vistazo e hizo un balance de la situación. Sakura, que llevaba un camisón blanco casi transparente de mangas largas, parecía ser el foco de atención. Se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de su cama deshecha, con las torneadas piernas descubiertas hasta las rodillas y los brazos extendidos como si se estuviese protegiendo de los intrusos.

Se frotó la cara con una mano y parpadeó, en parte para espantar el sueño, pero más que nada porque éste ya era un hábito nervioso. Mayu decía que parecía un idiota cuando hacía eso. Pero, bueno, qué importaba.

Cuando su visión se despejó, Sakura seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, y su postura expresaba que no quería que ellos se acercaran. Shaoran no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que estaba tratando de proteger algo. La pregunta era: ¿Qué?

—No entiendo nada. —Mayu pensaba en voz alta— Ayer se levantó sin armar tanto lío — miró a Shaoran— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Shaoran tenía varias ideas, la primera de las cuales era alejar a Wei y Yato. No podía creer que Mayu hubiera permitido que dos hombres entraran allí mientras su esposa estaba vestida con tan poco recato. Sus pezones brillaban como dos pequeños faros que emitieran una luz de color rosado a través del camisón. Tenía la plena certeza de que, si él lo había notado, Wei y Yato también lo habían hecho.

Señalando la salida con el dedo índice, gritó:

—¡Fuera de aquí!

Todos se sobresaltaron, menos Sakura. A Wei se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y su rostro se puso de un color rojo intenso. Yato, el menos inteligente de los dos, se rascó una oreja y clavó sus ojos en el patrón con una expresión curiosa.

—Sólo hemos venido a ayudar, señor Li.

—¡Fuera! —repitió Shaoran entre dientes. Empezó a sentirse como si su cabeza fuese arrojada al duro cemento— ¡Salid de aquí ahora mismo! Este es el dormitorio de mi esposa, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Las criadas, todas tan nerviosas como pajarillos, se apresuraron a salir de allí. Shaoran cogió a Aoi, la portadora de las sábanas, del codo.

—¡Tú no!

Soltando un chillido de terror, la criada se quedó paralizada. Miraba a Shaoran como si tuviese cuernos. Como nunca le había alzado la voz a esa mujer, él no pudo menos que preguntarse por qué ella parecía tenerle miedo.

Soltó el brazo a Aoi y esperó hasta que los dos hombres y las otras dos criadas salieron de la habitación. Sólo entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia Sakura. En el extremo superior de sus muslos esbeltos, un impreciso triángulo de tono rubio se delineaba con claridad bajo el camisón. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas. ¡Se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a dos hombres!

Lanzó una mirada hostil a Mayu.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué pasa aquí?

—Como le estaba diciendo, señor, por razones que no logro entender, hoy se niega a salir de la cama.

—¡No es eso lo que quiero saber! Es decir... —Shaoran se interrumpió.

Después de mirar durante un segundo los ojos grises y cándidos de su ama de llaves, soltó un gruñido y volvió a frotarse la cara con una mano, esforzándose por controlar su mal genio.

— En el futuro, Mayu, te agradecería que no dejaras entrar a ningún hombre en el dormitorio de mi esposa, hasta que ella se encuentre vestida de una forma adecuada.

Finalmente Mayu pareció entender, y esto se reflejó en la expresión de su rostro.

—Ah —Miró a Sakura de soslayo— Desde luego. Lo que pasó fue que... bueno, pues tuvimos que enfrentarnos a una situación muy delicada aquí, señor. Una emergencia, por así decirlo. Y yo...

—Un incendio es una emergencia. Un árbol que cae sobre la casa, eso es una emergencia. Pero... —señaló con la mano—, ¡esto no lo es! No me agrada que hayas permitido que otros hombres se la coman con los ojos. Ella podrá ser retrasada, pero tú no lo eres.

—Sí —Dos manchas de fuerte color rosa aparecieron en sus mejillas rellenas— Ahora que lo menciona, puedo entender su preocupación. De verdad. Le pido perdón. No se me pasó por la cabeza. Como ella es tan ingenua, no se me ocurrió que... —Se interrumpió, poniéndose colorada hasta la raíz del pelo—. Bueno, Wei y Yato son como parte de la familia.

La mirada de Shaoran se deslizó por la parte delantera del camisón de Sakura. A su juicio, la palabra ingenua no servía para describir la anatomía de su esposa. Tratando de encontrar una tranquilidad que seguía siéndole esquiva, Shaoran respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio. Se estaba comportando como un marido posesivo y, además, su reacción había sido un tanto exagerada.

Dirigiendo todo el impacto de su mirada hostil hacia Aoi, preguntó:

—¿Hay alguna razón para que tengas tanta prisa en cambiar las sábanas de mi esposa?

—No... No señor. Sólo que desde que ella llegó a esta casa he adoptado la costumbre de arreglar su habitación primero. Antes de subir el desayuno, quitar el polvo y todo lo demás.

Con fingida paciencia, Shaoran respondió.

—Bueno, pues como hoy mi esposa parece poco dispuesta a empezar el día, cambia tu rutina, Aoi, y deja su habitación para el final. A lo mejor cuando regreses, ella mostrará más entusiasmo por salir de la cama. —Quiso mirar su reloj, pero cayó en la cuenta de que, con las prisas, no lo había cogido— Es bastante temprano, ¿no es verdad? A mí no me agradaría mucho que me despertases a esta hora para cambiar las sábanas de mi cama.

La pelinegra Aoi asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia.

—Sí... sí, señor.

Shaoran miró a Mayu.

—Si Sakura quiere quedarse en cama un domingo por la mañana, no puedo más que aplaudir su buen juicio. Dejadla dormir, por el amor de Dios.

Tras decir estas palabras, regresó a la habitación principal con la intención de seguir el buen ejemplo de Sakura y holgazanear el resto de la mañana. Después de todo, era domingo. Un hombre muy rara vez tenía la oportunidad de no hacer nada durante todo un día.

Acababa de desabotonarse la camisa cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta con golpes fuertes. La inesperada visita hizo que sintiera un dolor que perforaba sus sienes e hiciera una mueca. Tras cruzar la habitación a grandes zancadas, abrió la puerta bruscamente.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Mayu se encontraba en el pasillo.

—Creo que será mejor que venga usted conmigo. Sakura se está comportando de una manera sumamente extraña, y no sé qué pensar.

Antes de que Shaoran le respondiera, su ama de llaves, a todas luces fuera de sí, dio media vuelta. A él no le quedó más remedio que seguirla a la habitación de los niños. Al entrar en ese cuarto, vio que Sakura finalmente había decidido salir de la cama y parecía estar buscando algo entre las capas de la ropa de cama.

—Parece que ha perdido algo —observó él con una voz afable que no dejaba traslucir su irritación— ¿Eso qué tiene de raro?

—¿Que qué tiene de raro? ¿Qué puede haber perdido?

—¡Qué sé yo! —Con su dolor de cabeza empeorando a cada segundo que pasaba, Shaoran estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido al oír su propia voz. Lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a beberse una botella de whisky entera

Salvando la distancia con tres largas zancadas, Shaoran alcanzó la cama. Sakura, que sólo en aquel momento pareció darse cuenta de que él había entrado en la habitación, se pegó un gran susto cuando lo vio junto a ella. Para indicarle que no tenía ninguna intención de tocar nada, Shaoran cruzó los brazos y la vio levantar la sábana que se encontraba en la parte superior y echar una miradita debajo de ella. Curioso, se inclinó de lado y estiró el cuello para echar también un vistazo. No había nada. Shaoran no podía entender por qué lo había llamado. A su modo de ver, una chica rara comportándose de manera rara no era nada extraño.

—Es indudable que está buscando algo —dijo Shaoran— Y que no lo ha encontrado. —Miró a Mayu con las cejas arqueadas— Podría ser una cinta para el pelo.

—No llevaba ninguna cinta cuando se acostó.

Shaoran echó un vistazo a las manos de la chica. No llevaba sortija alguna. Pensó que era necesario cambiar eso. Un anillo de oro, sencillo. Supuso que tendría que comprar uno enseguida. Pero, por otra parte, quizás fuese mejor preguntarle a su madre primero. Era posible que hubiera una razón para que Sakura no tuviese anillos ni collares. A lo mejor se los tragaba o hacía cualquier otra cosa espantosa.

—Bueno, en fin, parece estar convencida de que ha perdido algo. Tal vez algo imaginario. ¿Por qué no le sigues la corriente?

—Pero ¿no le parece que su comportamiento es muy extraño?

Shaoran lanzó una mirada de asombro a la mujer. — ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que se porte como una chica normal? —Casi ciego por el dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba detrás de los ojos, se dirigió a la puerta— Síguele la corriente. Ayúdala a buscar. Toma una taza de café mientras ella busca. No me importa, Mayu. Sólo déjame descansar.

Su tono de voz enfureció a Mayu, que le gritó.

—Creo que debería seguir bebiendo para que se le cure la resaca. ¡Eso es lo que pienso!

La sola idea de beber hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Poco después del mediodía, Shaoran se despertó al oír que llamaban de nuevo a la puerta. No podía creer que justamente el día en que había decidido dormir hasta tarde, no pudieran dejarlo tranquilo. Después de ponerse los pantalones con dificultad, alargó la mano para coger su camisa y empezó aponérsela mientras cruzaba la habitación. Ya había logrado meter un brazo en una de las mangas cuando Mayu gritó:

—¡Dese prisa, joven Shaoran! ¡Se me ha perdido!

—¿Que se te ha perdido? —Acelerando el paso, Shaoran se lanzó hacia la puerta con la camisa enrollada alrededor de un codo. Abrió la puerta de par en par y le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a su ama de llaves— ¿Dónde se te ha perdido?

—Si lo supiera, no se me habría perdido, ¿no cree?

Pasando por alto este comentario sarcástico, Shaoran salió al pasillo.

Mayu corría junto a él para dirigirse a la habitación de los niños.

—Cuando la llevé a la planta baja, cerré todas las puertas con llave. Si salió, tuvo que hacerlo por una ventana. —Soltó un chillido de angustia y se llevó los nudillos de una mano a la boca—Yo la estaba vigilando, señor. Se lo juro por lo más sagrado.

Shaoran se detuvo en el rellano, agarró la barandilla y se inclinó para echar un vistazo en el recibidor.

—He removido cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Y, aunque no me guste reconocerlo, no creo que esté en casa.

Con el pulso empezando a martillearle las sienes como un mazo, Shaoran se dirigió a las escaleras. Sakura podría estar deambulando sola por el bosque en aquel estado. La imaginó trepando a un árbol y cayéndose. O tropezando con una raíz. Miles de accidentes de todo tipo podrían acaecerle. Bajando los escalones de tres en tres, gritó por encima del hombro.

—Cálmate, Mayu. No es tan catastrófico que haya salido. Ella conoce muy bien la zona. Es muy probable que haya ido a casa de sus padres.

Shaoran corrió por toda la casa intentando abrir las puertas. Todas estaban cerradas con llave, tal y como Mayu le había dicho.

—No creo que hayas comprobado si todas las ventanas tienen el cerrojo echado.

Mayu frunció los labios.

—No, no se me ocurrió hacerlo. Lo siento, señor. Nunca habría imaginado que ella intentaría salir por una ventana. Pero suelo echar todos los cerrojos.

—No perdemos nada con revisar todos los cerrojos.

Tras llamar a gritos a los criados, Mayu organizó un equipo eficiente para que los ayudara a recorrer toda la casa. Unos pocos minutos después, Shaoran volvió a encontrarse con ella en el recibidor.

—El cerrojo de la ventana del salón estaba descorrido. Es posible que haya salido por ahí. —Al ver la expresión de angustia en el rostro del ama de llaves, suavizó su tono de voz y la cogió firmemente por los hombros— Mayu, tranquilízate. Seguro que está bien. Iré a vestirme para ir a casa de los Kinomoto. No hay duda de que la encontraré allí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sonó la nariz.

—Sólo le pido a Dios que no le haya pasado nada.

—Estoy seguro de que no le ha pasado nada. Ella ha estado deambulando por el bosque desde hace muchos años sin que le haya ocurrido nada. La única razón por la que ahora no permito que lo haga es su embarazo. Deja ya de preocuparte. La traeré a casa en menos que canta un gallo. ¡Vas a ver!

.

.

.

Sakura no estaba en casa de los Kinomoto. Y, lo que era aún más sorprendente para Shaoran, ninguno de sus padres pareció alarmarse cuando él apareció en el umbral de la puerta buscando a su esposa. Nadeshiko sugirió a Shaoran que la encontraría en el bosque. Pero no era necesario que fuese a buscarla. Sakura tenía la costumbre de deambular, le recordó ella, y así era desde hacía muchos años. Regresaría a casa hacia el atardecer, ya fuese a la de Shaoran o a la de los Kinomoto. Si optaba por esta última, sus padres le aseguraron a Shaoran que le enviarían un recado para que fuese a recogerla.

Preocupado aún, a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de los Kinomoto, Shaoran la buscó en el bosque antes de regresar a casa. Pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la mansión y quedarse allí esperando. Si al anochecer aún no había aparecido, organizaría un grupo de búsqueda.

Aquella chica de largo cabello color miel y grandes ojos esmeraldas, en un tiempo increíblemente corto había logrado colarse en su corazón, y se había vuelto más importante para él de lo que querría reconocer. Por más que lo intentase, no podría estar tranquilo hasta que estuviese en casa de nuevo. Era verdad que ella había deambulado por las colinas la mayor parte de su vida. Pero eso era antes de que su estado fuese tan delicado. La indiferencia de su madre le parecía completamente increíble. Una mujer embarazada podía sufrir multitud de percances. La sola idea de que ella se hiciera daño lo perturbaba.

Se dirigió directamente a la mansión. En el instante mismo en que entró en el recibidor, Mayu se inclinó sobre la barandilla del primer piso y le gritó.

—Ya está aquí. Sana y salva.

Tal fue el alivio que sintió Shaoran, que empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recobrar la compostura, así que se apoyó en las puertas talladas de la entrada. Enseguida, alzó la vista hacia el rostro sonriente de Mayu.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—No tengo idea. Estábamos buscándola por toda la casa y, de repente, allí estaba.

Sakura apareció de repente en el rellano. Al echarle un vistazo, Shaoran no tardó en notar las reveladoras manchas de tierra que había en su vestido azul pálido y en sus medias blancas. Con el pelo tan enmarañado como de costumbre, la chica bajó la vista para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos verdes. La expresión de su rostro era inexplicablemente solemne. Shaoran supuso que ella comprendía, aunque fuese de manera vaga, que había hecho algo malo y que podría haberse buscado problemas. Para que supiera que no pasaba nada malo y que no estaba enfadado, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Si bien les había dado un tremendo susto a todos, ella en realidad no tenía la culpa; imputarle la responsabilidad era totalmente absurdo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Shaoran y su ama de llaves se reunieron en el estudio. Entre los dos esbozaron algunas medidas preventivas que podían adoptar para hacer desistir a Sakura de que volviese a salir secretamente; o mejor, para impedirle que lo hiciera.

Shaoran se fue a dormir aquella noche con la certeza de que Sakura no corría peligro. Se prometió a sí mismo que a partir del día siguiente reservaría una o dos horas todas las tardes para pasar un poco de tiempo con ella. No tenía ni la menor idea de para qué. ¿Cómo se podía entretener a una chica que era débil mental?

Mayu parecía creer que era importante que Sakura y él se conociesen mejor y, con este fin, Shaoran estaba dispuesto a sacrificar un poco de su tiempo. Lo que menos quería era que Sakura viviera con miedo en su nuevo hogar. Si podía disipar sus miedos pasando una o dos horas con ella todos los días, valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El plan de Shaoran resultó ser un poco más difícil de llevar a cabo de lo que esperaba. Reorganizó sus actividades para sacar tiempo para ella al día siguiente, pero cuando llegó a casa, no encontró a Sakura por ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? —le preguntó a Mayu.

—Bueno, pues... —Las lágrimas que el ama de llaves estaba a punto de derramar hicieron brillar sus ojos— Pasó exactamente lo mismo que ayer, señor. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Habéis mirado las ventanas?

—Sí. Ya las hemos mirado. Ningún cerrojo está descorrido.

—Entonces tiene que estar en alguna parte de la casa.

—Eso sería lo lógico. Pero no está en ningún lado. Hemos buscado hasta en el último rincón de la casa, señor. Es como si... —Se interrumpió y se llevó las manos a la cara— Es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

—Venga, Mayu. Nadie se esfuma en el aire. O bien ha encontrado un escondrijo en algún lugar de la casa, o está saliendo por una de las ventanas de arriba.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Se puede romper el cuello!—Mayu dio un grito ahogado y se persignó

—De ahora en adelante, todas las ventanas del primer y del segundo piso también deben permanecer cerradas con cerrojo. Nos ocuparemos de ello enseguida. Luego, reuniré unos hombres para que me ayuden a peinar el bosque. Es probable que ella esté deambulando por allí fuera, más feliz que una perdiz y completamente ajena al miedo que nos está causando.

Diez minutos más tarde, Shaoran estaba revisando los cerrojos de las ventanas del salón de baile, situado en el segundo piso, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Con un hormigueo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y vio a Sakura junto a la puerta abierta. Al igual que el día anterior, su vestido estaba cubierto de tierra y sus mejillas llenas de polvo. Puesto que Shaoran sabía que no era posible que se hubiese ensuciado tanto dentro de la casa, sólo le quedaba suponer que la muchacha había salido por una de las ventanas del primer piso o del segundo. Pensar en ello hizo que se le acelerara el pulso. Mientras se encontraba haciendo algunos arreglos en el techo, él había aprendido, a base de cometer errores, lo traicioneras que podían ser algunas de aquellas tejas. Un paso en falso era todo lo que se requería. Tenía ganas de sellar todas las ventanas con clavos a lo largo de los travesaños inferiores.

—Sakura —dijo con voz débil— Cariño, ¿dónde has estado?

Al oír esta pregunta, ella dio un paso atrás.

—No tengas miedo. No estoy enfadado contigo. Sólo estoy preocupado. Sé que has ido al bosque y, si saliste por una de estas ventanas, te has podido caer.

Ella dio otro paso atrás.

Moviéndose despacio, Shaoran trató de salvar la distancia que lo separaba de Sakura. No alcanzó a dar más de unos cuantos pasos antes de que la chica saliera corriendo.

—¡Sakura! Vuelve. No te haré daño.

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire. Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro de desaliento y se frotó el puente de la nariz. ¿No se suponía que debía pasar algún tiempo con ella? Pero ¿cómo iba a lograr semejante hazaña? ¿Atándola a una silla, tal vez? Se dirigió directamente a la habitación de los niños. Mayu, que estaba reprendiendo a Sakura y comprobando que no tuviese ninguna herida, no advirtió que había entrado en el cuarto.

—¡Ay, chiquilla, no puedes seguir desapareciendo de esa manera! Mi viejo corazón no lo soportaría. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Saliste por una de las ventanas de arriba? ¡Que Dios nos ampare! Podrías romperte el cuello. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Shaoran se acercó a la mesa donde Sakura se encontraba. La examinó con todo cuidado, empezando por el pelo, que parecía tener trozos de telarañas adheridos, y terminando por las medias blancas, que estaban manchadas de tierra. Tierra grisácea. No roja. Casi toda la tierra en los alrededores era arcilla de color marrón rojizo.

—Mayu, ¿hay algún lugar dentro de la casa que pueda estar lleno de telarañas y polvo?

—Sólo el ático, y usted sabe muy bien que siempre está cerrado. Yo tengo la única llave, y no se la he dado a nadie desde que usted compró la nueva caja fuerte, después de que Shilon se marchara.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Si hubiera salido de casa, la tierra que cubre su vestido sería rojiza. —Tocó una de las manchas de sus rodillas— Esto más bien parece polvo.

—¿Polvo?

—Quiero que mañana la vigiles atentamente —le ordenó al ama de llaves— Quiero saber adónde va cuando vuelva a escabullirse. Y entretanto, cuando yo esté trabajando en las caballerizas, vigilaré el exterior de la casa, para ver si logro pillarla saliendo a hurtadillas por una ventana.

Miró hacia su esposa de nuevo y estudió la situación.

Dado que a Sakura se le había permitido deambular a voluntad cuando vivía en casa de sus padres, era posible que le pareciese que su vida en la mansión era demasiado aburrida en comparación con lo anterior, y estaba en lo cierto. Era preciso organizar las cosas de tal manera que ella pudiese dar un paseo todos los días. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Si necesitaba pasear todos los días, él era el candidato con mayor obligación para llevar a cabo esta tarea. Sakura era responsabilidad suya, y de nadie más.

Ahora que había decidido convertirla en residente permanente de la mansión Li, no podría evitar que se presentaran situaciones en las que tendría que quedarse a solas con ella. Aunque fuese un matrimonio sólo de nombre, la realidad era que estaban casados; y, aunque su papel como tal no abarcara toda la extensión de la palabra, él era su esposo. Lo indicado sería ejercer un poco de dominio de sí mismo, pensó con determinación. Si aún no sabía controlarse, tendría que aprender.

Cuando, de manera inesperada, Shaoran cogió a Sakura de la mano y la levantó de la silla, ella se llevó una enorme sorpresa. E inmediatamente después de la sorpresa, llegó el miedo.

En el pasado, a Sakura le había tocado padecer una buena tanda de palizas. Castigos que su padre le imponía en el estudio la mayoría de las veces, y siempre con su asentador de navajas de afeitar, aquel horrible látigo improvisado. Ella sabía por experiencia que el escozor sólo duraba un rato y que los moretones desaparecían unos pocos días después. Pero esto era cuando su padre la castigaba. Shaoran Li era más grande que él y mucho más fuerte.

Mientras él la llevaba al pasillo, la muchacha escrutaba su mente con desesperación, tratando de encontrar una manera de decirle que ella no había salido a hurtadillas. Arrastrándola detrás de él, Shaoran caminaba con pasos enérgicos y rápidos que hacían que a ella se le helara la sangre. Sakura esperaba que la llevara a su estudio, como solía hacer su padre. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la planta baja, él se dirigió directamente a la puerta principal. Cogiéndola de la muñeca, abrió la puerta y la llevó hasta el porche.

De repente, con una expresión resuelta en su rostro, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa y bajó con ella las escaleras principales, doblando a la derecha al llegar al camino. Tras rodear la casa, llegaron a un hermoso jardín.

El aflojó el paso para que Sakura caminara a su lado, como si quisiese que disfrutara del paseo. Sakura sólo podía pensar en la paliza que le esperaba. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a su rostro y vio la brisa jugar con su pelo reluciente, agitándolo hasta formar ociosas ondas que caían sobre su frente amplia. Como si hubiera sentido que ella lo estaba mirando, él se volvió y la sorprendió observándolo. La chica enseguida apartó la mirada. Luego, se sobresaltó cuando él rozó dulcemente su mejilla para apartar un mechón de pelo de sus ojos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Sakura no podía apartar la mirada de sus brillantes ojos color ámbar, por nada del mundo.

—¿Te gustan las rosas, Sakura?

¿Las rosas? La estaba llevando a algún sitio para darle una paliza, ¿y esperaba que admirara las rosas? Centró toda su atención en la sonrisa de Shaoran, con la que enseñaba sus dientes blancos. No parecía estar enfadado ni lo más mínimo, y esto la asustó más que cualquier otra cosa. Un hombre tenía que ser completamente insensible para causarle dolor a otra persona sin estar furioso con ella.

Shaoran se dirigió directamente a las edificaciones anexas.

—Tengo entendido que te gustan los animales.

Dado que la agarraba de la mano, la joven no tuvo más remedio que entrar tras él en aquel pasillo. Sus ojos se acostumbraron enseguida a la oscuridad, y miró nerviosamente alrededor de ella. Colgados de clavos grandes, había toda clase de accesorios de montar y utensilios para el cuidado y la limpieza de los caballos. Echó un vistazo rápido y vio varias tiras de piel.

Su peor temor pareció hacerse realidad cuando Shaoran le soltó la mano y se dirigió a la pared para coger algo de uno de los clavos. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, Sakura pudo ver un lazo de piel colgando de su puño. Volvió a mirarle a la cara y vio que él aún estaba sonriendo con una expresión extrañamente tierna en sus ojos. Si tenía la intención de castigarla, de lo cual estaba casi segura, ¿cómo podía sonreírle de esa manera?

Clavó sus asustados ojos en los hombros de Shaoran: los anchos y musculosos hombros que le impedían ver la pared que se encontraba detrás de él. Sin previo aviso, él alzó la mano que sujetaba la tira de piel. Sakura alcanzó a ver la tira acercándose a su cara y reaccionó de una manera instintiva: se inclinó hacia adelante y rodeó su cintura con los brazos para proteger a su bebé.

Shaoran se asustó tanto al ver a Sakura inclinarse, que todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándola. Iba a llevarla al otro extremo de la caballeriza. Rosy, una de sus yeguas, había dado a luz una potranca hacía unos pocos días. Shaoran creyó que a Sakura le encantaría verla.

—Sakura, ¿qué te sucede?

No alzó la vista cuando Shaoran la llamó. A juzgar por la manera en que se rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, creyó que podría tener un fuerte dolor. Miles de posibilidades cruzaron por su mente. ¿Se habría hecho daño mientras paseaba por el bosque?

Tuvo la horrible visión de Sakura abortando en las caballerizas. Recordó todas las historias que había oído acerca de mujeres que durante el aborto morían desangradas. La idea de que Sakura muriese lo atravesó... ¡Dios santo! Dejó caer el bozal que acababa de coger, la agarró con fuerza de sus delgados hombros e intentó, sin éxito, hacer que se irguiera.

Estaba temblando horriblemente. Shaoran dirigió una mirada de impotencia hacia la casa, deseando que Mayu estuviera con ellos. Cuando de dolencias femeninas se trataba, especialmente aquellas relacionadas con el embarazo, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía llevarla en brazos a la casa? ¿Debía procurar que se acostara un rato en la cama?

—¡Jesús!

Se inclinó hacia un lado e intentó inútilmente apartarle los rebeldes mechones de pelo para poder verle la cara. Finalmente, decidió ponerse de rodillas para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Sakura, cariño, ¿te duele algo?

Su terrible palidez reveló a Shaoran que estaba muerta de miedo. Temiendo ver sangre en la tela de color rosa, miró con gran preocupación la falda del vestido, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Nada. Era un buen indicio, ¿o no? No había hemorragia. Pero a lo mejor aún no estaba sangrando profusamente.

—Cariño, ¿dónde te duele? ¿Puedes enseñarme dónde?

Sus ojos verdes, lo miraron desde su carita acongojada de dolor. Acariciando su pelo hacia atrás, le sostuvo las mejillas entre sus manos.

—Sakura, ¿te has hecho daño? Enséñame dónde, cariño. ¿Aquí? —Dejó caer una mano para tocarle la cintura— ¿Te duele mucho?

Ella hizo un movimiento para hacerse a un lado y evitar que la tocase. Luego, se quedó paralizada, mirando fijamente algo que se encontraba en el suelo. El siguió su mirada y vio el bozal desechado. Su cerebro no estableció relación alguna entre ese objeto y su miedo, hasta que ella volvió a mirar su mano.

Su mano vacía.

Sólo entonces Shaoran lo comprendió todo. Durante un horrible momento, se le hizo un nudo fuerte en el estómago. Reconstruyendo lo sucedido a cámara lenta, se vio a sí mismo haciéndola levantarse de la silla en que se encontraba, inmediatamente después de que Mayu la reprendiera por haber desaparecido. Luego, salieron de la casa. Atravesaron el jardín. Entraron en las caballerizas. Cuando él se volvió hacia ella con el bozal en la mano, su única intención era indicarle el camino hacia la cuadra de Rosy. Pero Sakura pensó, sin duda, que él quería golpearla.

La furia... estalló dentro de la cabeza de Shaoran en cegadores tonos rojos. Si Fujitaka Kinomoto estuviese cerca de él en aquel momento, lo habría matado. Cerró sus trémulos puños.

Tranquilo. Tenía que estar tranquilo. Con este fin, tomó aire, pero sin poder contener el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Al exhalar el aire, el rostro de ella se abrió paso entre la nube de su ira. Quería desesperadamente borrar aquella expresión de su rostro, y trató de pensar en una manera —cualquiera que fuese— de tranquilizarla.

Un dibujo... o una acción. Los actos hablaban más fuerte que las palabras. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en una manera de parecer inofensivo.

Vagamente consciente de sus movimientos, o de la decisión que los impulsaba, Shaoran dobló una pierna bajo su cuerpo y se sentó sin ceremonia en el suelo. Fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió. Esperaba que ella se sintiese menos amenazada si él adoptaba una posición en la que no demostrara ninguna superioridad física. Aunque en realidad esto no le daba a ella mucha ventaja.

Después de trabajar con caballos durante casi toda su vida, había aprendido a moverse más rápido que la mayoría de las personas, habilidad que le había salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión. Si la chica decidía huir, él lograría levantarse antes de que ella pudiera siquiera dar media vuelta.

Algo frío y húmedo le estaba calando una de las piernas del pantalón. No quería pensar en qué clase de porquería se había sentado, de modo que centró toda su atención en Sakura. Ella no parecía capaz de correr. Las piernas le temblaban tanto, que a él le extrañaba que sus rodillas no chocaran entre sí.

Sin lograr pensar en ninguna otra cosa que pudiese disipar sus temores, Shaoran hizo la valiente tentativa de sonreír. Una horrible y artificial sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue todo lo que pudo conseguir.

A través de los enredados mechones de cabello, ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, como si él se hubiese vuelto loco. Y a lo mejor era así. ¿Un joven de alta clase, sentado sobre excremento de caballo y sonriendo como si le gustase? Esto debería ser más que suficiente para hacer que lo ingresaran en un manicomio.

A pesar de que sus piernas aún no parecían capaces de sostenerla, ella logró dar un paso hacia atrás. Luego, dio media vuelta y salió de las caballerizas corriendo. Shaoran la siguió con la mirada, y sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que se dirigía a la casa.

Como era su costumbre cuando nada parecía salirle bien en la vida, Shaoran quiso frotarse la cara con las manos. Se detuvo en el último instante. La palma de su mano estaba embadurnada de algo marrón. La olió con mucha cautela. Luego, a pesar de sí mismo, soltó una risotada.

—¿Señor?

La asombrada voz masculina salió de algún lugar detrás de Shaoran. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, vio a Subaru, el jefe de los mozos de cuadra, en la entrada del cobertizo donde se guardaban los arreos.

—Sí, Subaru. Dime.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Esta pregunta hizo que Shaoran empezara a reírse de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte. Cuando sus carcajadas finalmente se apagaron, Subaru volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué está haciendo usted ahí sentado?

—En realidad no estoy muy seguro. Me pareció una buena idea hace un rato, pero ahora...

—¿Necesita ayuda?

Shaoran suspiró.

—De hecho, creo que voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que Shaoran y Mayu hacían por impedirlo, Sakura siguió desapareciendo casi todas las tardes de la semana siguiente. Sólo ella conocía su destino. Mayu trataba de no quitarle los ojos de encima, pero la muchacha lograba escabullirse de alguna forma misteriosa, los empleados nunca encontraban ningún cerrojo descorrido. Entonces... si no salía de la casa, ¿adónde iba? Esta pregunta intrigaba a todas las personas que residían en la mansión Li, desde Shaoran y Mayu hasta el mozo de cuadra más joven.

Una tarde, una semana después del día en que Sakura desapareció por primera vez, Mayu llamó a Shaoran para informarle de que finalmente se había resuelto el misterio.

—Logré engañarla —le dijo a Shaoran con orgullo— Fingí que estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Esperé a que se escabullera y luego la seguí. Usted nunca adivinaría adónde iba la chica. No lo adivinaría ni en un millón de años.

Shaoran miró a su ama de llaves con expectación. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella no tenía la intención de decir nada más, apretó los dientes.

—Mayu, dímelo de una vez, por el amor de Dios. ¿Adónde va?

—¡Al ático! —le informó, sonriendo llena de satisfacción— Subía al puñetero ático.

—¿Cómo? Tú me aseguraste... dijiste que estabas segurísima, ¿recuerdas?... que lo mantenías cerrado con llave. ¿Nunca subiste a echar un vistazo?

—Yo tengo la llave —le recordó ella— No vi la necesidad de echar un vistazo, pues estaba segura de que nadie podía abrirlo.

—¡Pero obviamente estaba abierto!

—Yato, otra vez —dijo ella a manera de explicación.

—¿Yato?

—Cuando usted reemplazó la caja fuerte de su estudio, le ordené que subiera la vieja al ático. Seguramente olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave. Cuando le pregunté, me aseguró que lo había hecho, y no vi ningún motivo para dudar de su palabra.

Shaoran suspiró.

—Sólo Yato podría pensar que ha cerrado una puerta con llave sin haberlo hecho. Debí subir yo mismo a echar un vistazo. —Alzó la vista hacia el rellano del primer piso y frunció el ceño—. ¿El ático? El lugar más sucio y desagradable. —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Para qué subirá allí?

—No tengo ni idea. Por eso le pedí que viniera, para que la trajera aquí. Yo iría a buscarla, pero usted sabe cuánto odio los ratones.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Shaoran era que en el ático probablemente hiciese un calor sofocante en aquella época del año, por no mencionar que debía estar oscuro, cubierto de polvo e infestado de arañas. Dado que las viudas negras eran autóctonas de aquella región, éste no era un pensamiento muy reconfortante.

Shaoran apartó a Mayu de un empujón y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—¿Quiere que le pida a Wei que suba para que le ayude a buscarla? —gritó ella.

Shaoran en ningún momento aflojó el paso.

—Creo que puedo encontrarla solo. Sigue con tu trabajo, Mayu. Yo la traeré, gracias por todo.

La escalera que conducía al ático estaba situada en el ala occidental del segundo piso. Imaginando que Sakura había recibido la mordedura mortal de una araña, Shaoran subió las peligrosamente empinadas y estrechas escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. La puerta, oxidada por la falta de uso, chirrió de manera inquietante cuando él la abrió. Se dijo que debía haber pensado en llevar una lámpara, y se introdujo en la penumbra. La única fuente de luz procedía de las buhardillas y las ventanas estratégicamente situadas. Pero su eficacia como focos luminosos se veía reducida por la mugre. El olor a polvo y a moho le provocaba escozor en las ventanas de la nariz.

Cuando se detuvo para orientarse y permitir que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, oyó un sonido apenas perceptible, de bichos correteando, ruido que hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas. Roedores. Aunque nunca se lo confesaría a nadie, tenía un miedo irracional a esas horribles criaturas. No sabía muy bien por qué. No sentía repugnancia hacia las serpientes. Las arañas casi no le decían nada. No recelaba particularmente de los grandes carnívoros. Pero los ratones eran otra cosa. En las raras ocasiones en que alguno aparecía en la planta baja, se sentía tentado de seguir el ejemplo de Mayu y subirse a una silla hasta que Wei llegara para deshacerse de él.

Gotas de sudor cubrieron su frente. A su derecha oyó sonidos como de un animal arañando y royendo. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Dios santo. Después de muchos años había logrado vencer su miedo lo suficiente como para enfrentarse muy de vez en cuando a un ratón. Su orgullo no le había dejado otra alternativa. Pero ¿sería capaz de plantar cara a toda una legión de estos bichos? Se sentía como debió de sentirse Goliat al enfrentarse a David. Sólo que, en esta confrontación, David se había multiplicado.

Al dar un paso adelante, se arañó una espinilla con un viejo baúl.

Maldición.

—¡Sakura! —gritó con brusquedad.

Tras atreverse a dar unos cuantos pasos más, tropezó con un enorme caldero de hierro.

—¡Rayos! —dijo en voz baja. Luego, habló más alto— Sakura, ¿dónde estás?

Mientras se abría paso a través de la caótica variedad de objetos, Shaoran se recordó a sí mismo que su esposa no podía contestarle. ¡Qué imbécil era! Estaba gritando como si esperase una respuesta. Por otro lado, el ático era casi tan grande como los tres pisos de abajo, y no le entusiasmaba la idea de buscar hasta en el último rincón de aquel lugar. Aunque no le entendiera o no le oyera, seguía hablando.

—¿Sakura? Mayu te ha preparado pasteles y té.

Eso no era exactamente una mentira. Cuando llevara a la chica abajo, se ocuparía de que le dieran de todo.

—¿Me has oído? Pasteles.

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, siguió adentrándose en aquel lugar.

— ¿Sakura? Sé que estás en algún lugar aquí arriba. ¿No quieres venir? ¡Por favor! Corres peligro aquí.

Cuando se irguió, Shaoran oyó un ruido que pensó que salía del ala oriental. Aliviado por haber encontrado al menos el lugar aproximado donde se encontraba Sakura, se volvió para encaminarse en aquella dirección. Para su gran alivio, descubrió que el camino había sido despejado unos cuantos metros más allá de la puerta, como si ella hubiera apartado las cosas para que no le bloquearan el paso. Hizo un gesto de desagrado al pensar en la mujer embarazada moviendo muebles pesados. Si la preocupación era una enfermedad mortal, esta chica lo llevaría sin duda a una muerte prematura.

Mientras se dirigía al sector oriental del ático, notó que la luz era cada vez más fuerte. Atraído por la luz, avanzó con paso firme. Tras rodear un tabique que dividía aquel espacio, Shaoran finalmente divisó a su presa. Se detuvo, sin poder creer del todo lo que veía. Era Sakura... pero no la Sakura que él conocía. Llevaba un vestido de día de color rosa y zapatos negros de cabritilla, que seguramente había sacado de uno de los baúles de su madrastra muerta. Vestida de esta manera parecía un verdadero figurín, si bien era cierto que su aspecto estaba totalmente pasado de moda. Con su largo pelo recogido en un moño despeinado y ligeramente descentrado, el cual sujetaba con una pequeña cinta, su perfil parecía el de una muñeca. Así y todo, era la mujer más preciosa que hubiese visto en toda su vida, sin duda alguna.

—Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Tan asombrado que no podía moverse, Shaoran se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

No hubo reacción alguna. Ni siquiera hizo el más mínimo movimiento para indicarle que le había oído. Sakura siguió ocupándose de sus asuntos, y muy ocupada parecía estar, en efecto. Usó muebles viejos para organizar un salón, si así pudiese llamársele, en el cual él advirtió que no había telarañas ni polvo. Había puesto tazas y platillos rotos en una mesa de tres patas sostenida por cajones en una de sus esquinas, y fingía estar sirviendo el té.

Sus invitados imaginarios, un muñeco y una muñeca que había hecho con ropas viejas rellenas, se encontraban sentados en dos de las tres sillas desiguales que había sacado de algún lugar del ático. El caballero estaba exquisitamente vestido con un traje apolillado, y la dama igualmente elegante con su vestido azul desteñido, con adornos de encaje amarillo. Sus cabezas, hechas con medias rellenas, estaban engalanadas con sombreros.

Shaoran no pudo menos que sonreír. Era un milagro que Mayu no se hubiese quejado de que las medias de Sakura estuvieran desapareciendo. Al parecer, la chica también había cogido a escondidas bayas de la mesa del desayuno. Sus muñecos rellenos tenían las caras pintadas con un sospechoso color rojo frambuesa.

—¡Sakura, esto es increíble! ¿Hay algo que no hayas...?

Se interrumpió para observar cómo servía la chica el té imaginario. Sonreía gentilmente a sus invitados. De pronto empezó a mover los labios. Aunque de su boca no salió sonido alguno, parecía como si estuviese hablando. Sus movimientos eran precisos y fluidos a la vez, exactamente como debían ser los de una dama.

— _¿Azúcar?_ —le preguntó ella en silencio al caballero al tiempo que le presentaba la azucarera , dirigiendo la mirada hacia la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, dijo _— ¡Caramba! Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad?_

O al menos esto fue lo que Shaoran creyó ver que intentaba decir. No podía estar seguro porque nunca había tenido que leer los labios a nadie. Sakura siguió «hablando», pero Shaoran tuvo dificultades para entender las palabras que decía.

Las palabras que decía... ¡Dios santo! Aunque fuese en silencio ¡Ella estaba hablando! Aunque pareciese mentira, estaba hablando. Era como mirar a una niña jugando en su mundo de fantasía. Sólo que ella no era una niña. Y aquello no era para ella un mundo de fantasía, sino la realidad. Su única realidad.

Una vez, hacía ya muchos años, un semental adulto coceó en el vientre a Shaoran. El golpe lo hizo tambalearse. Se quedó sin respiración durante un interminable instante. Todo se volvió borroso. Sintió incluso como si el corazón hubiera dejado de latirle. Pues bien, así se sentía también en aquel momento: le parecía que había sufrido una tremenda sacudida y que todo se hubiera parado en su interior.

Sakura Kinomoto, la idiota del pueblo. No era ninguna idiota. Estaba sorda. Sorda como una tapia. Y él, que Dios lo perdonara, había estado completamente ciego.

Pasmado, Shaoran vio a Sakura llevarse una mano al cuello y mirar seductora y tímidamente al muñeco relleno. Luego, para su gran asombro, ella rodeó la improvisada mesa, cogió a su caballero del brazo y empezó a dar pasos de vals perfectamente ejecutados. Su falda giraba mientras ella se movía majestuosamente por la habitación.

Una hermosa joven, bailando al compás de una música que nadie más podía oír, en los brazos de un hombre que ella había creado con sus creativas manos y su rica imaginación. Junto a aquel muñeco ella podía ser alguien; privilegio que el resto del mundo, incluyendo a Shaoran, le había negado. Inconscientemente, Shaoran trasladó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y una tabla del suelo cedió levemente bajo su pie. Con los agudos sentidos de una persona sorda, Sakura sintió que la tabla cedía y enseguida se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos enormes y recelosos lo buscaron en la oscuridad.

Shaoran vio que estaba asustada. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos en las caballerizas, y sabiendo que ella esperaba que él le pegase si volvía a escabullirse, le sorprendió que hubiese tenido el valor de subir al ático de nuevo. Aunque entendía perfectamente que corriera ese riesgo. En aquel salón imaginario ella podía ser quien le diera la gana y hacer lo que quisiera. En comparación, el mundo que la esperaba abajo probablemente pareciese una cárcel.

Sakura, la idiota, encerrada dentro de una casa para protegerla. Sakura, la idiota, que tenía que comer lo que se le sirviese, bañarse cuando se le ordenara, vestirse como una vagabundilla. No era más que una muñeca de carne y hueso de la que ellos se ocupaban, que casi todo el tiempo dejaban en una habitación cuya ventana tenía barrotes y que vigilaban como si fuese una niña pequeña el resto del tiempo. El en su lugar, también habría corrido el riesgo de que le dieran una paliza para subir al ático.

Una paliza... Por la expresión de angustia que vio en su rostro, Shaoran supuso que el castigo físico no era lo único que Sakura temía. Al ir a aquel lugar, él había descubierto su secreto. Simplemente haciendo girar una llave, él podía cerrar la puerta e impedirle regresar al ático. O, peor aún, con sólo hacer girar una llave, podía encerrarla en una habitación que tuviese una ventana con barrotes y no permitirle salir nunca.

Pero jamás haría algo semejante. Por nada del mundo.

Moviéndose con mucha cautela, salvó la distancia que los separaba. Era arriesgado, y lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo era su mundo —un mundo secreto—, y nadie le había invitado a entrar en él. Pero esto fue lo único que se le ocurrió para tratar de ganársela.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dio un golpecito en el hombro a su exánime pareja de baile de trapo. Tras hacer una cortés reverencia, le dijo:

—¿Me concede este baile?

Sakura permaneció inmóvil. Shaoran sabía que ella podía tratar de huir. Y con toda la razón. Después del trato que Shilon la había dispensado, él no había llegado a su vida con muy buenas recomendaciones; y, en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces, no había hecho gran cosa para rectificar ese error.

—Por favor, Sakura. Sólo una pieza —dijo él con voz ronca— No creo que tengas todos los bailes comprometidos.

Allí estaba de nuevo aquella expresión de confusión y perplejidad en sus ojos. Ya la había visto varias veces y hasta entonces creyó erróneamente que era un reflejo de su idiotez, de su deficiencia. Estaba equivocado. El único idiota era él. La razón por la que ella parecía estar tan desconcertada era que no había podido entender una parte de lo que él dijo. Este era el motivo por el cual ella siempre miraba tan atentamente su boca cuando él le hablaba, y también el motivo por el cual algunas veces parecía confundida. Puesto que él no sabía que ella era sorda, era muy posible que en innumerables ocasiones hubiese vuelto la cabeza a otro lado mientras hablaba.

Hablando más despacio y formando en los labios cada palabra con precisión, para que pudiera entenderle más fácilmente, Shaoran repitió lo que le había dicho. Moviéndose con cautela para no asustarla, extendió una mano.

—Por favor, Sakura.

Con mucha renuencia, Sakura finalmente cedió, y dejó a un lado a su otra pareja de baile. El pobre hombre se cayó y fue a parar a un montón inerte, que era exactamente donde Shaoran esperaba que se quedara. Era su baile. Ella era su esposa. Un hada silenciosa. Había descubierto algo increíblemente valioso, extraordinariamente precioso y totalmente inesperado. Cuando Dios se dignaba hacer un obsequio semejante, ningún hombre medianamente sensato hacía pregunta alguna.

Shaoran puso una palma alrededor de su cintura, le tomó la mano y con delicadeza empezó a moverse al compás de un silencioso vals. Acostumbrada a llevar a su pareja, ella tropezó ligeramente y le pisó los dedos del pie, pero pesaba tan poco que Shaoran apenas se dio cuenta. Como si pudiera sentir los dedos de los pies o cualquier otra cosa teniendo a aquella mujer que le quitaba el sentido entre sus brazos. Aquella primera mañana en el carruaje, había tenido una sensación muy placentera, pero horrorizado por sus sentimientos, la había rehuido. Ahora entendía que debía confiar en su instinto, lo que importaba era aquel momento, y la sensación de que aquello era maravillosa y absolutamente perfecto.

Después de unos cuantos giros en la pista de baile imaginaria, Sakura se relajó y empezó a permitir que él la llevara, flotando con la música con tanta gracia como una mariposa empujada por la brisa. Al mirar a su pequeño rostro, casi podía oír a la orquesta tocando. Sakura, bailando al compás de una música imaginaria, en un mundo imaginario, pero ahora, no en los brazos de un hombre imaginario. Aquel universo de fantasía que él había invadido era todo lo que ella tenía.

Tildada de idiota, rechazada durante casi toda su vida, sin educación, sin amigos. No era una mujer, sino un secreto inquietante que sus padres habían mantenido oculto. Una tremenda furia se desató dentro de él, pero logró contenerla. Más adelante se permitiría pensar en el cómo y el porqué. Ya encontraría a los culpables.

Por el momento, sólo existían el vals y la mujer que estrechaba entre sus brazos. El solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca, aunque sólo fuese para bailar, hacía que lo invadiera una sensación mágica. Aunque pequeña y de complexión delicada, ella encajaba en su cuerpo como si hubiera sido creada especialmente para él. Podía sentir sus caderas moviéndose bajo la palma de su mano. Delicadamente, captó con el tacto la hinchazón producida por el embarazo. Deseó poder apretarla contra su cuerpo, sentir en sus mejillas el cabello de la muchacha, oler el fresco aroma del jabón de glicerina y rosas que Mayu usaba para bañarla.

Incapaz de resistirse, eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

Momentáneamente sorprendida por la inesperada proximidad, Sakura se puso tensa. Pero cuando él siguió bailando, ella se vio obligada a rendirse ante la fuerza de su brazo y dejó que su cuerpo se amoldara al del hombre. Shaoran apretó el rostro contra su cabello y cerró los ojos. Preciosa. Esta era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describirla. Con la ayuda de Dios, nunca permitiría que ella se marchase.

Temeroso de que ella se cansara, Shaoran tuvo que poner fin al vals. Cuando dejó de bailar y se alejó de Sakura, ella se quedó levemente desorientada, con la mirada perdida, las mejillas coloradas y la boca abierta por la falta de aire.

—Gracias, Sakura —dijo él lentamente— Ha sido un placer.

Un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla cuando le devolvió la sonrisa.

— _Ha sido un placer._

Estas palabras, articuladas por sus maravillosos y silenciosos labios, le parecieron a Shaoran casi tan audibles como si las hubiera dicho en voz alta, a lo mejor porque eran la respuesta esperada. Tenía que aprender a leer los labios, pensó. Necesitaba aprender enseguida. Tenía que comunicarse con ella sin traba alguna.

Reacio a abandonar el ático y dejar aquella versión mágica de Sakura, recorrió el salón imaginario con la mirada, buscando casi desesperadamente un pretexto, cualquier pretexto, para prolongar aquel rato irrepetible.

Se le ocurrió una idea genial al ver la vajilla rota sobre la mesa. Fingiendo aceptar una invitación de su dama, se sentó en la silla del muñeco, levantó la taza vacía y la extendió hacia ella para pedirle que le sirviera más té. A pesar de la penumbra, pudo ver el recelo que volvía a adueñarse de la mirada de la joven.

La magia del vals había llegado a su fin. Y ahora, aunque no les gustase, habían vuelto a la realidad. Pero Shaoran ya no sabía muy bien qué era la realidad. Dónde empezaba, ni dónde terminaba. Sólo sabía que la vida había sido injusta con aquella hermosa mujer y que, de alguna manera, tenía que compensarla por ello. Y para ayudarla, lo primero que tenía que hacer era ganarse su confianza.

Permaneció con la taza extendida, esperando, invitándola con la mirada. Algo rozó la pernera de su pantalón. Él lo ignoró. Sólo Sakura le importaba en aquel instante. Luego, sintió una especie de cosquilleo a través del calcetín. Pequeños pinchazos. No pudiendo ahuyentar esta sensación, movió el pie ligeramente y se inclinó para rascarse el tobillo. En este momento, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron un cuerpecito peludo.

—Hijo de... ¡Por Dios!

La taza de té y él se separaron. La primera salió disparada hacia arriba. Shaoran se abalanzó sobre sus pantalones para atacarlos a manotazos. Oyó en segundo plano el sonido de la porcelana haciéndose añicos.

—¡Demonios! —Se levantó de un salto— Está subiendo por la... ¡Será posible!

Un ratón estaba subiendo por la pernera de su pantalón. El terror se adueñó de él. Empezó a bailar de nuevo, esta vez solo y al compás de una melodía mucho más rápida y caótica. Un condenado ratón. Y el pequeño demonio buscaba la manera de seguir avanzando, derechito a la entrepierna. Pero aquel bicho asqueroso no llegaría allí mientras él viviese.

Shaoran se daba palmadas en la pierna. Fuertes palmadas para aplastar al ratón. Su intención era matarlo. Hasta tal punto había centrado su atención en el roedor que tardó un momento en caer en la cuenta de que tenía a Sakura colgada de su brazo.

—¡Noooo! —gritó ella.

¿No? Shaoran quedó tan impactado de oírla producir un sonido que se olvidó del condenado ratón.

—¡Noooo! —gritó la chica de nuevo.

La palabra salía distorsionada de su boca. Era un sonido no del todo humano. Pero para Shaoran era la cosa más maravillosa que había oído en toda su vida. No. Una palabra tan sencilla como ésta.

Puesto que ella parecía tan desesperada por salvar al ratón, Shaoran se abstuvo de seguir dándose palmadas en la pierna. Lo que menos quería era partirle el corazón al matar a ese repugnante bicho. Eso sólo serviría para abrir otra brecha entre ellos. Aterrorizado por causa de los golpes, el ratón siguió ascendiendo. Shaoran apretó los dientes.

Temía que el roedor estuviese escarbando más arriba de sus rodillas. Luego lo notó en el muslo.

Lo soportó durante un segundo —sin duda el más largo de su vida—, luego soltó una palabrota y sus manos se abalanzaron sobre la bragueta. Si el ratón llegaba a subir unos centímetros más...le daba miedo sólo pensarlo. Casi podía sentir los horribles dientecillos clavándose en sus partes nobles.

Olvidándose de todo —Sakura, el decoro, la decencia—, se bajó los pantalones. El ratón se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a los calzoncillos con sus diminutas garras. Lo cogió por la cola, hizo que soltara la tela de un tirón y lo sujetó con el brazo extendido para mantenerlo alejado de él. El animal retorcía su cuerpecito y soltaba agudos chillidos. ¡Dios santo! Aquélla era su peor pesadilla. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con la criatura, miró a Sakura, y descubrió que ella se había tapado la boca con una mano y parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír.

Shaoran cayó en la cuenta al fin de lo muy ridículo que debía parecer. Un hombre saltando de un lado para otro como una mujer histérica. Los pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas. Los calzoncillos expuestos. Un ratón colgando de su mano. Se rio entre dientes, a pesar de que no era ésta su intención. Inclinándose para liberar a su pequeño prisionero, negó con la cabeza.

—Tú vas a acabar conmigo.

Sakura emitió un sonido detrás de su mano que no podía ser más que una risita ahogada. Shaoran volvió a abrocharse los pantalones y el cinturón.

—Crees que es gracioso, ¿verdad? —Luego, haciendo un gesto con sus dedos pulgar e índice, como si estuviese midiendo algo con ellos, sonrió y dijo— Tu amiguito estuvo así de cerca de reunirse con su creador. —Empujó ligeramente un fragmento de porcelana con la punta de su bota— Por su culpa, creo que nuestro té ha terminado.

Ella se agachó para dar palmaditas en el dobladillo de su larga falda, encontró al ratón, que se había refugiado junto a sus pies, y lo levantó sobre sus manos ahuecadas. A Shaoran se le revolvió el estómago cuando ella besó la cabecita del roedor y luego lo llevó a su mejilla. Como si supiese que había estado a punto de morir, la trémula criatura se hizo un ovillo. Sakura lo besó de nuevo, lo acarició con la yema de un dedo y luego lo dejó en el suelo para que corriera a ponerse a salvo.

Cuando se levantó y su mirada se cruzó con la de Shaoran, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Se puso a juguetear nerviosamente con los botones de su canesú. Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, Shaoran concluyó que una vuelta alrededor de la pista de baile no era suficiente para infundir confianza a una joven recelosa tan especial. No esperaba que se produjese un milagro, pero habría deseado ver un poco menos de temor en sus ojos.

Terminó de meterse la camisa en los pantalones y se agachó para recoger los fragmentos rotos de la porcelana. Guardando una distancia prudente, Sakura se arrodilló para ayudarle. Cuando por casualidad los dos intentaron coger el mismo pedazo de porcelana, ella apartó la mano de un tirón, como si temiera que él tratase de agarrarla. Shaoran hizo todo lo posible para no ofenderse. Ganarse su confianza iba a llevar bastante tiempo.

Sakura era consciente de que Shaoran la estaba mirando y se puso cada vez más nerviosa. Tonta, mil veces tonta. Nunca debió subir a aquel ático a hurtadillas. Ahora él conocía la verdad respecto a ella, y probablemente la mandase a aquel horrible lugar del que su madre siempre le hablaba: el lugar donde las jóvenes como ella eran encerradas en cuartitos y comían gachas con gusanos. Su madre le había dicho que no sólo le prohibirían volver a salir, sino que además eran muy crueles, terriblemente crueles con la gente que estaba allí recluida.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas empezaron a quemarle los ojos. Rehuyendo la mirada de Shaoran, dejó caer los fragmentos sobre la mesa y se limpió las manos frotándolas. Deseaba que él saliera de allí para poder ponerse su propia ropa y soltarse el pelo. A lo mejor, si ella se portaba muy, muy bien y nunca volvía a subir allí, el hombre podría olvidar todo lo que había visto y no le contaría nada a su padre.

Él le dio un pequeño susto al cogerla de la barbilla de repente y obligarla a mirarlo a la cara. Sakura parpadeó, pero fue en vano. Sus lágrimas no tenían otro lugar donde ir: sólo al exterior; y se desbordaron de sus ojos para correr por las mejillas.

—Hey...— dijo suavemente intentando llamar su atención.

Ella imaginó su voz, grave y con un tono de dulce reprensión. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que deseara llorar con más fuerza. Con sus dedos ásperos, él secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Esbozó una sonrisa algo preocupada.

—No tengas miedo, Sakura. Todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

Era fácil para él decir estas palabras. No era él quien tendría que comer gusanos. Desconcertada por la penetrante mirada de Shaoran, la joven bajó la vista. A manera de respuesta, él apretó ligeramente su barbilla. Sorprendida, Sakura lo miró de nuevo.

—Confía en mí—dijo él muy despacio— ¿Conoces la palabra confiar? Significa que quiero que creas que soy tu amigo. ¿Puedes intentarlo?

Sakura lo miró con la expresión de perplejidad que había perfeccionado a lo largo de todos esos años. Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda.

—No puedes engañarme. Sé muy bien que entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo.

Tras decir estas palabras, la soltó y se levantó. Sin saber qué hacer, Sakura permaneció agachada a sus pies. Cuando finalmente encontró el valor necesario para alzar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos, descubrió que el hombre estaba sonriendo y le tendía una mano.

—Venga, bajemos ya. Mayu no va a poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza. Lanzó una mirada desesperada a su ropa, que había dejado doblada sobre la mecedora. El siguió su mirada, luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Así estás maravillosa. Vamos.

Cuando vio que ella no hacía movimiento alguno para obedecerlo, se inclinó para cogerla del brazo y acercarla a él.

—Le pediré a una de las criadas que venga a buscar tus cosas.

La joven miró con preocupación hacia las sombras. Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él, Shaoran le dijo:

—Daré órdenes estrictas para que nadie le haga daño a ninguno de tus amiguitos, te lo prometo. Deja ya de preocuparte. Sin embargo, no puedo asegurar lo mismo respecto a las arañas—Siguiendo su ejemplo, él miró detenidamente la oscuridad que los rodeaba— Mañana o pasado mañana, voy a mandar a todo un equipo de criadas que venga aquí arriba. Si vas a pasar tiempo aquí, quiero que limpien hasta el último rincón de este ático. No creo que sea seguro venir a este lugar en el estado en que se encuentra.

Nada volvería a ser igual. Sakura tiró de su brazo para intentar liberarlo. Él no sólo quería que bajara vestida de aquella manera, sino que además tenía la intención de mandar a todo un equipo de criadas allí arriba. Todas ellas verían su rincón secreto. ¡Absolutamente todas!

—Vamos, Sakura.

Dispuesto a no conformarse con un no, la obligó a seguirlo. Cuando la luz de las buhardillas empezó a desvanecerse y la oscuridad se hizo más densa en torno a ellos, el miedo de Sakura también se volvió más intenso. No podía bajar vestida de aquella manera. Y también tenía que impedir como fuese que enviara a las criadas allí arriba. Los juegos a los que se entregaba en el ático eran un secreto.

Su madre le decía que así debía mantenerlos. Si la gente los descubría, la enviarían a un internado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del ático, el miedo de Sakura se había convertido en verdadero pánico. Estaba temblando de tal forma que tenía la certeza de que Shaoran podía sentir su terror. Con todo, él abrió la puerta y la llevó a la estrecha escalera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Shaoran golpeó la puerta principal de los Kinomoto con tal fuerza que la madera se sacudió en sus goznes. Enseguida oyó pasos que se dirigían corriendo a responder a su llamada y, en el instante mismo en que la puerta se abrió, entró como un ciclón en la casa, y estuvo a punto de derribar al asustado mayordomo.

—¡¿Dónde está Kinomoto?! —preguntó a gritos.

—Le ruego que me perdone, señor, pero...

—No se preocupe. Lo buscaré yo mismo.

Shaoran se dirigió a grandes zancadas al salón. Pensó que los padres de Sakura podrían encontrarse allí a aquella hora. No había nadie en esa estancia. Acto seguido, recorrió el corredor con paso resuelto, abriendo todas las puertas. Al final del pasillo, se encontró con una serie de paneles de caoba. Empujándolos para abrirlos, entró de sopetón en el comedor y sorprendió a sus suegros cenando.

Fujitaka alzó la vista con los cachetes repletos de comida, y el tenedor y el cuchillo suspendidos sobre el plato. Al reconocer a Shaoran, tragó la comida con dificultad.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sakura está bien?

Nadeshiko, que se encontraba sentada en el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, de espaldas a las puertas, se levantó de la silla de un salto.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? —preguntó ella— ¿Ha hecho algo terrible? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ignorando a Nadeshiko, Shaoran pasó de largo por su lado para avanzar hacia Fujitaka. Cuando llegó al otro extremo de la mesa, cogió al juez de las costuras de uno de los hombros de su esmoquin y tiró de él bruscamente para obligarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¡Eres un cabrón egoísta y desalmado! —Shaoran estaba fuera de sí— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo tan cruel a tu propia hija?

El miedo hizo que los ojos de Fujitaka se abrieran como platos y que su rostro se pusiera lívido.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —El padre trató de agarrarse de las muñecas de Shaoran— Me vas a romper el traje, hombre.

—¿El traje?

Shaoran soltó al hombre de manera tan repentina que éste se tambaleó, tropezó con su silla y cayó al suelo.

—Lo que voy a hacer, miserable gusano, es arrancarte la cabeza de los hombros.

Apoyándose sobre una rodilla con gran dificultad, Fujitaka agarró el brazo de la silla con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de recobrar el equilibrio.

—¡Explícate! ¡No puedes irrumpir en mi casa de esta manera, profiriendo amenazas, agrediendo y escandalizando! Hay leyes que...

—¿Leyes? —Shaoran dio un enorme puñetazo en la mesa. Las fuentes y los candelabros saltaron ante la fuerza del impacto y volvieron a caer con gran estrépito—Hay normas de decencia que nunca han sido escritas en tus preciosos códigos ¿Acaso has respetado alguna de ellas en tu vida? Con tu hija no, de eso estoy completamente seguro. —Shaoran apuntó a la nariz del otro hombre con un dedo— Entiende esto, despreciable parasito, Sakura nunca regresará a esta casa. No lo hará mientras yo esté vivo. Da por rota mi palabra en lo que se refiere a esa parte de nuestro acuerdo, y más vale que le des gracias a Dios porque eso sea lo único que haya decidido romper.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo Fujitaka con voz trémula— Nunca he maltratado a mi hija.

—¿Nunca la has maltratado? —Shaoran soltó una áspera carcajada— Además de golpearla cada vez que desobedecía, has faltado a tu deber de darle una educación. ¡Hay colegios para sordos! Y se pueden hacer muchas cosas para ayudar a una persona como ella. En todos estos años, ni siquiera le has comprado una trompetilla, un aparato de resonancia. Y, peor aún, ¡has dejado que todos en este pueblo crean que es una idiota! ¿Cómo logras conciliar el sueño por las noches? ¿Puedes decírmelo? Estoy completamente seguro de que yo no podría.

Tras esta acusación, un silencio de asombro se apoderó de la sala. A través de la nube de su ira, Shaoran logró enfocar con claridad el rostro de Fujitaka. Lo que vio en la expresión del otro hombre lo ayudó a sofocar su furia. No vio culpa alguna en ella, como esperaba, sino una mezcla de incredulidad y de profundo alivio. En aquel instante Shaoran cayó en la cuenta de que los padres de Sakura no lo sabían. Por imposible que pareciese, ellos de verdad no lo sabían.

Tembloroso bajo los últimos vestigios de su furia, sacó una silla y se dejó caer en ella como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en las corvas.

—Sakura es sorda —dijo con voz ronca— No está loca, ni tampoco es una idiota. Es sorda.

Nadeshiko se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo, tapándose la boca con una mano temblorosa. Miraba fijamente a Shaoran por encima de los nudillos de sus blancos dedos. Después de un momento, bajó la mano.

—¡Sakura no está sorda! ¡Ella puede oír tan bien como usted y yo!

Shaoran sintió que la ira estaba creciendo de nuevo dentro de él.

—Esa es una absoluta mentira, y usted lo sabe. La chica está sorda. Yo mismo lo he comprobado esta tarde. Y no me diga que usted no la ha visto. Ella no creó ese mundo de fantasía que encontré en mi ático de la noche a la mañana. Hace muchos años que armó esos juegos. ¡Usted ha tenido que verla! En algún momento, ha debido sorprenderla jugando en su mundo imaginario.

La culpa que se reflejó en los ojos de Nadeshiko lo decía todo. Shaoran nunca le había pegado a una mujer, pero en aquel momento sintió un fuerte impulso de hacerlo. Quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que Sakura, al menos una vez. Sin duda alguna, así había tratado ella a su hija en innumerables ocasiones.

—¿Cómo pudo usted hacer caso omiso de las necesidades de su hija? —Shaoran tenía ahora la voz quebrada— Si se les presta la ayuda que requieren, los sordos pueden llevar vidas prácticamente normales.

—¡Ella no está sorda! —Nadeshiko se levantó rápidamente— ¿Cree usted que si eso fuese verdad yo no lo sabría? Ella no está sorda, se lo aseguro. Se ha vuelto miles de veces al oír su nombre. ¿Cómo se atreve usted a irrumpir en nuestra casa, gritando obscenidades y acusándonos de maltratar a nuestra hija? —Se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo— ¿Cómo se atreve?

La indignación se adueñó de Shaoran, ocupando el lugar de la ira. Se levantó y volvió a meter la silla bajo la mesa.

—Y yo que pensé que estaba ciego. Mi esposa es sorda—Lanzó una mirada a Fujitaka— ¿Se han dado cuenta ustedes de que he dicho mi esposa? No estoy usando esta palabra a la ligera. A partir de este momento, Sakura es una Li, y como tal ha dejado de pertenecer a esta familia y de tener algún tipo de relación con sus miembros.

Nadeshiko giró sobre sus talones para ver a Shaoran salir de la habitación. Cuando el indignado marido llegó a la puerta, ella dejó escapar un grito. Era más un gemido que una palabra. El se detuvo para mirarla. Vio su dolor, pero no se compadeció de él. No había lugar en su corazón para ese sentimiento. Sólo Sakura merecía su compasión.

—No nos puede usted separar para siempre de nuestra hijita —susurró ella con tono áspero—¡No puede hacer algo semejante! Nadie podría ser tan desalmado.

Shaoran la miró con glacial repugnancia.

—Llámeme desalmado, si le apetece, pero eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer. No quiero que ninguno de los dos se acerque a mi esposa. Su amor, si alguien en su sano juicio puede llamarlo así, no ha hecho más que causarle daño. —Miró a Nadeshiko a los ojos— Usted, señora, no merece llamarse madre. —Luego se volvió hacia Fujitaka— Y tú has ridiculizado la palabra padre.

Tras decir estas palabras, Shaoran salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo y jurando en silencio que nunca en su vida volvería a poner un pie en el umbral de los Kinomoto.

Sin embargo, en el camino de regreso a casa, algo rondaba insistentemente en sus recuerdos. Algo que Mayu le dijo alguna vez. Estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión cuando finalmente recordó de qué se trataba. Mayu y él se encontraban en su estudio hablando de Sakura y, en el transcurso de la conversación, Mayu descartó la posibilidad de que Sakura estuviese sorda. «Ella se vuelve cada vez que la llamo», había dicho.

Mientras Shaoran desensillaba su caballo y lo llevaba a la cuadra, estas palabras le venían insistentemente a la memoria. Nadeshiko Kinomoto le había dicho básicamente lo mismo. «Ella se ha vuelto miles de veces al oír su nombre».

Shaoran no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho a los Kinomoto. A su juicio, ellos se merecían cada una de sus palabras, y mucho más. Pero lo que Nadeshiko le había dicho lo llenaba de esperanzas.

¿Sería posible que Sakura no estuviese completamente sorda? ¿Sería posible que pudiera oír algunos sonidos? Shaoran corrió a la casa, tan emocionado que no veía la hora de poder hablar con Mayu acerca de esta posibilidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A las diez en punto de la mañana siguiente, Shaoran ya estaba rondando frente a la habitación de los niños. Miraba a Mayu y a Sakura a través de la puerta parcialmente abierta. La joven, que de nuevo llevaba un vestido infantil, se encontraba sentada a la mesa. Había hecho a un lado su inacabado desayuno y tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre el dorso de la mano. Mirando a través de la ventana con barrotes, ignoraba a Mayu, que fingía estar arreglando los cajones de la cómoda.

Tal y como Shaoran le había ordenado hacía un momento, el ama de llaves alzó de repente la cabeza y la llamó a voz en grito.

—¡Sakura!

Shaoran estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría cuando Sakura se volvió y lanzó una mirada curiosa a la otra mujer. Fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Esperó unos cuantos minutos con el fin de darle a Sakura el tiempo suficiente para volver a dirigir su atención hacia la ventana. Luego, volvió a llamarla. Igual que antes, Sakura miró por encima de su hombro.

¡Podía oír! Shaoran estaba tan contento que le pareció casi imposible contenerse. Mayu se volvió hacia la puerta, lo miró a través de la rendija y le hizo un guiño de complicidad. Shaoran le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Después de esperar unos cuantos minutos, él también llamó a Sakura. Ella ni siquiera pestañeó ante el sonido de su voz, cuyo tono era más grave. La llamó más fuerte. Ninguna reacción. Después del tercer intento, Mayu volvió a gritar su nombre y, tal y como sucedió anteriormente, Sakura enseguida se volvió.

—¡Puede oírte! —proclamó Shaoran mientras abría la puerta de un empujón y entraba en la habitación con aire resuelto— Creo que eso se debe a que tu voz es aguda. ¡¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Mayu?! —Exclamó rebozando de emoción y alegría.

La emoción llevó a Shaoran a extralimitarse. Abrazó a Mayu levantándola y deslizándose con ella alrededor de la habitación con pasos largos y majestuosos.

—Con la ayuda de un audífono, una trompetilla, eso que llaman cuerno de resonancia, ella podría oírnos cuando le hablamos. ¡Podremos enseñarle a leer! ¡Quizás incluso a hablar! Mayu, esto es maravilloso.

Jadeando por causa del inusual ejercicio, Mayu exclamó:

—Basta ya, señor ¡Mi viejo corazón no puede soportar tanto bailoteo!

Soltando a la buena mujer, Shaoran se volvió hacia Sakura. Ella lo estaba observando con sus cautelosos ojos verdes y su habitual desconfianza. Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa, deslizó un brazo a lo largo de su cintura e hizo una majestuosa reverencia. Al enderezarse, le hizo un ruego galante.

—¿Me concede este baile?

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo. Evidentemente, estaba sorprendida y algo más que ligeramente incrédula. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia Mayu. Shaoran concluyó que el baile era obviamente una actividad secreta, actividad que no podía permitirse fuera del ático.

Al diablo con todo eso...

Resuelto, salvó la distancia que los separaba, la cogió de la mano y la hizo levantarse de la silla. Contra su voluntad, lo cual ella hizo evidente al cohibir su cuerpo y dirigirse a trompicones a los brazos de Shaoran, empezó a bailar al compás de un vals imaginario. Shaoran se deslizó obstinadamente por toda la habitación llevando a Sakura con él, y con la mirada fija en su rostro receloso.

—Creo que ella no quiere bailar —señaló Mayu, innecesariamente, pues Shaoran lo sabía de sobra.

El eufórico marido se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Le encanta bailar. Pero no quiere hacerlo conmigo.

Sakura alzó la vista mientras él hablaba. Shaoran miró sus ojos asustados, deseando de todo corazón que ella pudiera contarle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. ¿Los recuerdos de Shilon? ¿El temor que él le inspiraba? Plenamente consciente de la rigidez de su cuerpo y de su diminuta estatura, empezó a remorderle la conciencia. Dejó de bailar poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

—Vale, Sakura, tú ganas esta batalla. No te obligaré a bailar conmigo.

El alivio que se reflejó en el rostro de la joven era tan evidente que Shaoran se echó a reír. Ella podía mirarlo con aquella expresión de idiota hasta que el infierno fuera sitiado por tormentas de nieve, pero él nunca volvería a morder el anzuelo. Mientras la mirase a la cara y hablase con claridad, ella le entendía perfectamente.

—Sin embargo, antes de que te suelte, tienes que pagar un precio —añadió él en voz baja.

Al oír estas palabras, sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron, y él sintió su cuerpo cohibirse aún más. Desde luego, le entendía.

—Si no quieres bailar conmigo —prosiguió él—Dilo.

Mayu respiró hondo.

—¡Joven Li! ¡Qué vergüenza! Usted sabe muy bien que la pobre no puede hablar.

—Sí puede —dijo él, sin apartar la mirada de Sakura— Y lo hará o, de lo contrario, voy a estrecharla todo el día entre mis brazos de esta manera.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir como él la presionaba aún más cerca de su cuerpo. Shaoran sonrió.

—¿Y bien, cariño? Recházame o baila conmigo. Es muy sencillo.

La boca de la joven se redujo a una delgada línea, en un gesto de insubordinación. Cuidando de no ejercer demasiada presión, el brazo de Shaoran la apretó con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura e hizo que se acercara un poco más a él. Ella alzó la barbilla. Era la viva imagen de la rebeldía. En respuesta, Shaoran empezó a moverse por toda la habitación una vez más, obligándola a seguirlo.

—Dímelo al oído, Sakura. Sé muy bien que puedes hacerlo.

—¡Ay, señor, tenga piedad!

El marido siguió sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar los ojos llenos de inquietud de Sakura.

—Dime que no, Sakura, o baila conmigo hasta el anochecer. Tú decides.

Él la vio apretar la boca. Acto seguido, la joven tragó saliva. Al mirarla, al ver el descomunal esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo, Shaoran sintió que todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso. Clavando la mirada en uno de los botones de la camisa de él, finalmente abrió la boca. Y luego, tan rápido que él casi no alcanzó a oírla, ella formó la palabra esperada:

—No.

Una sensación ardiente subió por la nuca de Shaoran. Por la expresión glacial de su rostro, él supo que ella lo estaba odiando un poco por insistir en aquel tema, pero no le importó. Al ganar aquella pequeña batalla, él había conseguido un gran triunfo para los dos.

Cuando la soltó, Sakura se tambaleó por la repentina falta de apoyo. Shaoran la cogió del hombro para sujetarla e impedir que perdiera el equilibrio. Los hermosos ojos de Sakura volvieron a cruzarse con los suyos y él le rozó la mejilla con la yema de un dedo.

—Gracias —le susurró.

 **.**

 **.**

Después de dejar a Sakura, Shaoran se encerró en el estudio para poner al día sus cuentas. Este trabajo lo ocupó hasta la hora de la comida, momento en el cual se detuvo para almorzar en el escritorio. Cuando la criada recogió los platos, se recostó en su silla, puso los pies sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Mirando pensativamente al vacío, contempló otro problema relacionado con Sakura; problema en el que, hasta aquel momento, no se había permitido pensar mucho.

¿Cómo podía un hombre cortejar a una chica sorda y tímida?

Recordó durante unos breves minutos lo que había sentido al bailar con ella en el ático el día anterior; y sabía, sin la más mínima duda, que quería volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Era tan sencillo, y a la vez tan complicado, como eso. Seducirla sería todo un reto. A juzgar por su reacción ante la propuesta de bailar el vals aquella mañana, ella evitaría rabiosamente cualquier tipo de cercanía física.

Normalmente, Shaoran se habría conducido de la manera habitual, pero hacerle una propuesta directa no surtiría efecto con Sakura, y él lo sabía. Por una parte, ella le tenía miedo a causa de lo que Shilon le había hecho, lo cual era comprensible. Sus padres se habían esforzado tanto por mantener a Sakura y el mal que padecía en un segundo plano, que la habían convertido también en una persona cautelosa y reservada, maestra del disimulo.

La seducción era su objetivo, pero ¿qué debía hacer para conseguirlo? Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, durante los cuales Shaoran concibió y descartó varias ideas. Luego, una creciente sonrisa apareció en su boca. ¿Cómo seducía un hombre a una mujer? La atraía con algo a lo que ella no pudiera resistirse.

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella tarde, cuando Mayu bajó a supervisar a las criadas en sus diversas tareas domésticas, Sakura la siguió a todos lados, como había estado haciendo desde hacía más de una semana. La única diferencia era que aquel día había un observador en la casa. Cuando vio que su esposa se encontraba en la planta baja, él se retiró a su estudio, teniendo mucho cuidado de dejar la puerta entreabierta.

Sentándose en su silla, Shaoran cogió la olla que había traído de la cocina. La sujetó firmemente entre las rodillas y empezó a golpearla con un cucharón de metal. Puesto que había advertido a Mayu, las criadas y Wei con antelación, Shaoran sabía que ninguno de ellos intentaría buscar la fuente del sonido. Sólo una persona lo haría... si podía oír el ruido.

 _Tan, tan, tan._ Sin lugar a dudas, estaba armando un jaleo terrible, y se sentía completamente ridículo. Sólo esperaba que surtiese efecto. Obligándose a no dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta, golpeó la olla sin cesar, sin saber siquiera si Sakura podía oírlo.

Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando alcanzó a percibir un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Con renovado entusiasmo, siguió dándole a la olla. Por todos los medios, evitó sonreír, para no poner de manifiesto su euforia. Un instante después, los zapatos gastados de Sakura aparecieron ante su vista, y él supo que ella se encontraba a apenas unos cuantos metros de distancia. Siguió blandiendo el cucharón, fingiendo que no la había visto.

Atraída por el ruido como las virutas de metal por un imán, la muchacha se acercó. Luego, se acercó aún más. Finalmente, Shaoran se permitió alzar la vista. La expresión del rostro de Sakura hizo que valiera la pena haber hecho el ridículo. Totalmente embelesada, sus ojos enormes y perplejos se clavaron en la cuchara.

Shaoran se permitió sonreír, aunque sólo levemente, y dejó de golpear la olla. Ella se sobresaltó al percibir el repentino silencio y dirigió su mirada hacia él. Shaoran le estaba ofreciendo la cuchara.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

El vehemente deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos era inconfundible. Recordó lo que Kinomoto le había dicho acerca del vergonzoso comportamiento de Sakura con el órgano de la iglesia hacía ya muchos años y se le encogió el corazón. _El sonido_. Para Sakura, era escurridizo y poco frecuente. Cuando era una niña, para humillación de sus padres y su propia condena, ella no pudo resistirse a sus encantos en la iglesia y abrazó con todo su cuerpo el órgano, haciendo lo que su padre había llamado «ruidos bestiales». Cuando se convirtió en una mujer adulta, siguió atrayéndola irresistiblemente. El sonido. Un regalo inestimable para alguien como Sakura, un regalo que él podía ofrecerle.

Al contemplar la tormenta de sentimientos que se reflejó en su rostro, Shaoran casi se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo por usar el sonido como señuelo seductor. Casi. Ella era su esposa y, por las buenas o por las malas, tenía la intención de hacer que su matrimonio dejara de ser una farsa. No sólo por su propio bien, sino también por el de ella. Dada su condición, era posible que la joven nunca pudiese llevar una vida completamente normal, pero él podía darle algo muy semejante. Amor, risas, compañía. Dentro de muy poco tiempo tendrían incluso un hijo que criar. Sakura, en su calidad de madre, participaría activamente en su educación. El se ocuparía de ello.

Shaoran le estaba ofreciendo la cuchara, tentándola sin misericordia y sin que le remordiera demasiado la conciencia.

El cuerpo de Sakura se puso a temblar al acercarse y alargar la mano para coger el mango de la cuchara. Sus dedos se rozaron en aquel momento. Una sensación electrizante para Shaoran, y a toda luz perturbadora para ella.

—Venga, golpéala.

Sakura apartó la mirada de su boca para dirigirla hacia la olla. Un brillo de emoción apareció en sus ojos. Reacia a acercarse demasiado, se inclinó hacia adelante para golpear la olla. Al oír el ruido metálico que produjo con el cucharón, la muchacha parpadeó. Aunque pareciese mentira, parpadeó.

—¡Sigue! No te va a morder.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla golpear una vez más el fondo de la olla. Una expresión de asombro recorrió su rostro al percibir el sonido resultante. Luego sonrió. Esa radiante sonrisa transformó su cara a tal punto que Shaoran se quedó mirándola fijamente. Sakura alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, y surgió entre ellos un sentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con la seducción, y sí mucho con una amistad en ciernes.

Para Shaoran, esto tenía que ser suficiente de momento. Para Sakura, era un comienzo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Aquella noche Sakura esperaba que le sirvieran la cena en la habitación de los niños, como de costumbre. Pero, en lugar de eso, Mayu la llevó a la planta baja y luego al comedor. Si bien Sakura nunca había estado en esa habitación sentada frente a una comida, entraba allí con Mayu innumerables veces a lo largo del día.

A pesar de su gran tamaño, en la habitación se respiraba un ambiente cálido, que llenaba la mente de Sakura de imágenes de una familia unida congregada en torno a una abundante cena. Shaoran se había recostado en la silla que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa. Su pelo resplandecía bajo la luz de una araña de cristal. Con un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzado de piernas, el joven dueño de la casa parecía estar algo aburrido y muy impaciente. Cuando la vio entrar en la habitación, se levantó de inmediato. Tras rodear la mesa, le tendió su enorme mano.

En armonía con la habitación, él llevaba ropa bastante cómoda: una camisa de seda de cuello en pico y del color de la crema fresca, y pantalones de montar marrones, metidos dentro de sus botas altas de color ocre oscuro. Mientras él se acercaba, Sakura aprovechó el momento para observarlo detenidamente, advirtiendo una vez más que no se parecía en absoluto a su padre ni a los demás hombres que había visto en su casa. En lugar de los volantes, los alfileres de corbata con piedras preciosas y las vistosas cadenas de reloj de bolsillo que tanto les gustaban a esos caballeros, él llevaba un cinturón con una hebilla dorada, sin ornamentos, y una cadena de reloj de bolsillo bastante sencilla, metida dentro de una de las presillas para el cinturón. No vestía elegantes chalecos de seda. No exhibía centelleantes anillos. Nada de perfumes con olores raros.

Cuando Sakura veía a Shaoran, se acordaba de la luz del sol y del aire fresco. El pelo le caía sobre la frente en forma de pequeñas ondas iluminadas por los reflejos que le había hecho el sol, y siempre parecía ligeramente despeinado, como si el viento se lo hubiese agitado recientemente. El cuello de su camisa estaba abierto, dejando ver la superficie de su pecho. Incluso andaba como si estuviese al aire libre, con ademán despreocupado, pasos largos y ágiles, y los brazos ligeramente doblados y balanceándose armónicamente a los costados.

Tras detenerse frente a ella, la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la mesa, sacando la silla que se encontraba a su izquierda. Cayó en la cuenta de que habían puesto la mesa para dos personas, y lo miró con expresión de terror en los ojos. En casa de sus padres nunca le habían permitido cenar en el comedor.

—Creo que toda mujer debe cenar con su marido. ¿No crees?

Sakura sintió como si el suelo hubiese desaparecido debajo de sus pies. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente con horrorizado asombro, convencida de que seguramente había leído mal sus palabras.

Por otro lado, Shaoran intentaba comprender lo que la chica sentía. La expresión de su rostro enfadado le decía todo. Era evidente que había hablado sin pensar y que hubiera preferido no haberle dado esa información a Sakura.

Cogiéndola de los hombros con delicadeza, la hizo sentarse y luego se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en el cabello. Puesto que se encontraba sentada de lado, el brazo izquierdo de Sakura estaba junto a la mesa y, en medio de su turbación, le dio un codazo a su taza de té, sin querer. Shaoran extendió rápidamente la mano para impedir que la porcelana se rompiera. Decidió que la mejor forma de manejar aquella situación era haciendo una broma al respecto.

—Supongo que no es la mejor noticia que te han dado en todo el día. —Al ver su mirada horrorizada, insistió en las bromas— ¿O quizá en toda la semana? —La expresión del rostro de Sakura seguía siendo de horrorizada incredulidad— Sé que soy un esposo lleno de defectos, pero no soy tan malo, ¿verdad?

Incapaz de apartar la mirada, Sakura volvió a poner el codo cerca del borde del plato con todo cuidado. _¿Su esposa?_ Tenía que ser mentira. Simplemente tenía que estar mintiendo. Era cierto que ella no sabía mucho sobre esposos, esposas y matrimonios, pero tampoco era tan ignorante al respecto.

No hacía mucho tiempo que su hermana mayor se había casado. La ceremonia, a la que a Sakura le habían prohibido asistir, se había llevado a cabo en la iglesia; pero antes había tenido lugar toda clase de preparativos, entre los cuales se encontraba la confección de un hermoso vestido blanco para la novia. Sakura recordaba que la casa de sus padres se había llenado de flores y que, después de la boda, una multitud de gente había asistido a la fiesta. Los invitados bebieron ponche, comieron pastel y miraron a su hermana Akiho mientras abría los regalos. Muchos regalos. Muchos más de los que Sakura jamás había visto. Ni siquiera había visto tantos bajo un árbol de Navidad.

Shaoran volvió a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa. Tenía una postura bastante relajada y su actitud era una mezcla de resignación y burla de sí mismo. Se quedó observándola en meditabundo silencio. Después de un largo rato, rompió el silencio.

—Créeme, no pensaba decírtelo de una manera tan brusca, Sakura. Ha sido una falta de consideración por mi parte, y siento mucho haberte disgustado.

¿Disgustado? Sakura apenas pudo contenerse para no derramar lágrimas de enfado. Si estaba casada, ¿por qué su madre no le había hecho un vestido? ¿Y por qué no había recibido muchos regalos? Le gustaban los regalos, y los vestidos bonitos le gustaban aún más. No hubo fiesta, ni tarta, ni ceremonia en la iglesia. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese casada?

Shaoran también empezaba a parecer disgustado. Sakura pensó que esto quizás se debiese a que sabía que ella estaba a punto de llorar. Tratando de contener las ganas de hacerlo, la chica bajó la vista para mirarse las manos, que ahora descansaban sobre su regazo. Enseguida advirtió las manchas de hierba en sus medias, y la presión que sentía detrás de los ojos se hizo aún más intensa. A diferencia de sus hermanas, a ella nunca le compraban nada. En lugar de un vestido blanco, zapatillas de seda y un velo de encaje para su rostro, todo lo que le habían dado eran asquerosos vestidos viejos, zapatos gastados y medias manchadas.

¡Y ningún regalo! ¡Ni uno solo! Esto hizo que se le inundaran los ojos sin remedio. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada a través del brillo trémulo de sus lágrimas. Un músculo de su mandíbula empezó a moverse nerviosamente.

—Sakura, cariño, por favor no llores— Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso— Sólo porque yo... bueno, hemos estado casados todo este tiempo, ¿sabes? El hecho de que te enteres ahora no significa que las cosas vayan a cambiar. —Se inclinó para poder mirarla a los ojos. Trataba de ser lo más cariñoso y dulce posible— Sé muy bien que tuviste una experiencia sumamente desagradable con Shilon.

¿Shilon? Sakura no conocía a ningún Shilon. Se quedó mirándolo, perpleja, deseando que no se apartase del tema, es decir, el vestido bonito y los regalos que le habían negado. Y quería saber exactamente cuándo había tenido lugar la boda. ¿O también se la había perdido, como la de su hermana?

Shaoran acarició la mejilla de Sakura con el dorso de la mano. Ella sentía un hormigueo en la piel cada vez que la tocaba. Pensó que en cualquier otra ocasión ésta quizás hubiese sido una sensación increíblemente agradable, pero estaba tan enfadada que casi no pudo sentirla.

—Sakura, respecto a lo que te pasó en las cataratas el día aquel... —Se había decidido a hablar del asunto, acariciándola debajo del ojo con el dedo pulgar para secar una lágrima esquiva— No creo que sea posible que una mujer pueda olvidar por completo algo semejante. Pero quiero que te quede claro, aquí y ahora, que yo no soy como mi hermano. Lo que Shilon te hizo fue... bueno, fue una vileza... y, mientras yo esté vivo, nadie volverá a hacerte daño de esa manera. ¿Me entiendes, Sakura? Nunca.

Al leer estas palabras, el corazón de Sakura empezó a saltar dentro de su pecho, como un pájaro asustado. Las cataratas, aquel repugnante chico. Shilon... el hermano de Shaoran.

—Cuando llegue el momento en que tú y yo... —El hombre, a todas luces nervioso, enrojeció ante lo que estaba por decir. Sus ojos color ámbar se empañaron de ternura— Bueno, supongo que no está de más decir que, una vez que tú y yo nos sintamos a gusto el uno con el otro, espero que nuestra relación cambie, que podamos disfrutar de una intimidad especial, tal y como lo hacen otras parejas.

Sakura, que entendió más o menos algo de lo que quería decir, se puso tensa y quiso alejarse. Él la cogió por la barbilla con firmeza, sonriendo dulcemente.

—No será enseguida, desde luego. No huyas aterrorizada. Y sólo lo haremos si tú también lo quieres. A diferencia de mi hermano, yo nunca seré brusco contigo ni te causaré dolor. Te lo prometo. No tienes absolutamente nada que temer de...

Sakura se soltó de un tirón de sus manos y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. De repente, pareció faltarle el aire en aquella habitación, y sus pulmones trataban desesperadamente de conseguir el precioso fluido. Llevándose una mano al cuello, la muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás. Su mirada horrorizada se clavó en el rostro de Shaoran. Al verla alejarse, él se puso de pie lentamente.

—Sakura...

Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza. Luego, giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Shaoran la siguió. Le asombró un poco su agilidad, especialmente al llegar a las escaleras. Igual que una gacela, ella empezó a subirlas dando gráciles saltos. Pisándole los talones, Shaoran estaba a punto de cogerla del brazo cuando la mujer pareció intuir lo cerca que se encontraba él y se volvió para hacerle frente. Pálida de miedo, giró sobre sus talones, dándole un golpe en la mejilla con su pequeño codo. Shaoran sabía que era un accidente, pero a ella le horrorizó tanto haberle pegado, que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. El alargó la mano para tratar de sujetarla e impedir que se cayera. Cuando vio que él hacía este movimiento, Sakura se alejó a toda velocidad y literalmente voló escaleras arriba.

Temiendo que se cayera, Shaoran decidió prudentemente dejar que se le adelantara ligeramente hasta que llegase al rellano, donde ya no correría peligro alguno. Al reanudar la persecución, descubrió que había subestimado su agilidad. Sakura llegó a la habitación de los niños mucho antes que él, entró corriendo y cerró de un portazo. Al llegar a la puerta, Shaoran oyó que algo chocaba contra la madera. Para su sorpresa, la puerta apenas se abrió unos tres centímetros cuando él intentó entrar, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había puesto una silla de respaldo recto bajo el pomo, a manera de calce.

—¡Sakura!

Shaoran tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Ésta era la peor de las estupideces que había hecho en su vida. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido soltarle la noticia de aquella manera? Aún no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Tarde o temprano —mejor temprano, para que no se enterara por otra persona—, habría tenido que contarle todo lo relacionado con la boda. Pero no de aquella manera.

—Sakura, cariño, abre la puerta por favor. Déjame explicarte lo que te dije abajo. Es evidente que malinterpretaste mis palabras. Si me das la oportunidad, te aclararé las cosas.

Después de pronunciar este bonito y breve discurso, Shaoran recordó que estaba hablando con una mujer sorda. _Por el amor de Dios._ Se tocó el entrecejo, abrumado, y volvió a respirar hondo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella allí dentro? Le reconfortaba pensar que, por muy asustada que estuviese, no podía saltar por la ventana. ¡Qué lío! Le dio un empujón a la puerta. La condenada silla resistió la embestida.

La pobre chica se moriría de miedo si intentaba entrar a empujones. Shaoran se volvió y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, intentando encontrar la manera de convencerla de que le dejase entrar. Puesto que ella no podía oír, los discursos elocuentes no servirían de nada.

¡Ah!... pero ella sí que podía oír, se dijo. Todo lo que necesitaba era algo que hiciera ruido. La música, supuso él, haría que Sakura fuese hasta el fin del mundo.

La música... Shaoran se alejó de la pared. ¡La música! Por supuesto. Corrió por el pasillo para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

 **.**

 **.**

Acurrucada en el suelo de la habitación de los niños, Sakura miraba detenidamente, por encima del colchón de la cama, las densas sombras de la habitación. Con los nervios aún crispados debido al enfrentamiento con Shaoran, no era muy difícil que creyera ver criaturas monstruosas rondando en la oscuridad, observándola y esperando para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Apartó estos pensamientos de su cabeza. El único que podría abalanzarse sobre ella sería Shaoran Li, y debería vigilar la puerta en lugar de las sombras. Si él decidía entrar, la frágil silla que había puesto bajo el pomo no podría detenerlo.

 _Su esposa._ Sakura se encogía cada vez que esta palabra le venía a la mente. Y, cuando sepermitió reflexionar sobre sus implicaciones, empezó a sudar. Shilon, el hombre que la agredió, era su hermano. ¡Ay, Dios! Ya se lo había imaginado. Desde el principio lo había imaginado. Pero después de un tiempo dejó de sentir aquel miedo constante.

Hasta ahora... ¿Quería estar con ella? Le había confesado que sí. Quería estar con ella igual que Shilon aquel día en las cataratas; pero, desde luego, le prometió que no le haría daño. ¿Acaso creía que ella era tan tonta como para creerle?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Por supuesto que lo creía. Después de todo, ella era Sakura, la idiota, y los idiotas creían todo lo que les decían. ¿Verdad? Pues no. Aunque fuese una tonta redomada, las cosas no serían distintas. ¿Acaso el dolor que sufrió fue la única parte horrible de todo aquello? No quería que nadie volviera a tocarla de aquella manera nunca más en su vida. Nadie. Nunca más.

Los recuerdos invadieron la mente de Sakura con cruel claridad. Shaoran quería hacer esas cosas con ella. Y ella era su esposa.

Al recordar de repente aquella otra mañana, al fin todo le resultó obvio. El pastor con la cabeza inclinada y leyendo el devocionario. Su madre haciéndole asentir con la cabeza. Su padre ayudándole a trazar líneas en el papel. Se había casado aquella mañana. Con Shaoran Li. Por eso la habían llevado allí, porque él la había convertido en su esposa, no porque estuviese gorda y sus padres ya no la quisieran.

Furiosa —consigo misma, con sus padres y con Shaoran— Sakura se restregó los ojos con los puños y contuvo la respiración para no sollozar. Si hacía algún ruido, su esposo podría entrar allí. Ay, Dios, su esposo... Sakura había observado a su madre a lo largo de los años, y sabía perfectamente que los maridos eran siempre los que mandaban y que las mujeres corrían de un lado para otro, intentando desesperadamente hacerlos felices.

Pues bien, si iba a tener que correr de un lado para otro durante el resto de su vida, lo menos que se merecía era un bonito vestido blanco y que alguien le hiciera un regalo. Ni siquiera le importaba qué, con tal de que estuviese envuelto en un papel fino para que no supiera lo que había dentro hasta que lo abriese. Siempre le habían gustado las sorpresas, desde que era una niña.

Pero no la clase de sorpresas que se había llevado aquella noche.

Un sonido muy agudo rasgó de repente el silencio para terminar de destrozar sus crispados nervios. La curiosidad hizo que Sakura saliera de aquel escondrijo situado entre la cama y la pared. Una angosta franja de luz procedente del pasillo se vertía en la habitación a través de la puerta entornada. La joven avanzó lentamente. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la silla, se puso de puntillas y estiró el cuello. Vio a Shaoran a través de la angosta abertura. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, justo enfrente de su habitación, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del pasillo. Tenía en las manos un objeto largo y plateado que formaba un ángulo con sus labios.

 _Música._

Sakura se quedó paralizada. El sonido hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se le pusieran de punta. Era increíblemente hermoso. Casi sin darse cuenta de que se estaba moviendo, se acercó a la puerta para oír mejor, y el cadencioso sonido la siguió llamando. No pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse más. Y un poco más todavía. Antes de que fuera plenamente consciente de ello, ya había apretado la cabeza contra la abertura, con los ojos clavados en Shaoran. ¿Pesadilla o hechizo? Para Sakura, él era las dos cosas: aterrador y seductor.

El marido dejó de tocar de improviso y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sakura se alejó de la puerta de un salto. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Pero aun desde aquella distancia, ella podía ver su rostro. Él le estaba ofreciendo el objeto plateado con una mirada apremiante.

—¿Te gustaría tocarlo, Sakura?

¿Tocarlo? Se llevó una mano al cuello, invadida por un deseo tan vivo que casi le hacía daño. La música. Poder tenerla entre sus manos...

Shaoran se levantó de un salto, lo cual hizo que ella retrocediera tambaleándose. Con una actitud despreocupada y apacible, él se acercó a la puerta y sostuvo el objeto plateado cerca de la abertura.

—Es fácil de tocar una vez que le coges el hábito. —Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla a través de la hendidura. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Es una flauta. Aprendí a tocarla de pequeño. Había olvidado que aún la tenía.

Sakura no podía apartar la mirada. La flauta no cabía a través de la abertura de la puerta, y él lo sabía. Para que pudiera dársela, ella tendría que correr la silla un poco y, si hacía esto, él podría abrirse paso a empujones para entrar en la habitación.

—Venga, Sakura. Sé que te mueres de ganas de intentarlo.

Se inclinó un poco más hacia la puerta y le dio un golpecito en el borde con la yema de un dedo. Luego sonrió, suave y pícaramente, enseñando los relucientes dientes blancos que contrastaban con su tez tostada.

—Ábrete, sésamo —dijo él, sacudiendo levemente los hombros, lo cual le indicó a Sakura que se estaba riendo—. Las célebres palabras de Alí Baba. ¿Te han contado esa historia? —Levantó la flauta de nuevo, para tentarla—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te contó un cuento? ¿Y alguna vez has tocado un instrumento? Con mucho gusto te contaré la historia y compartiré la flauta contigo. Pero primero tienes que abrir la puerta.

Sakura dio otro paso hacia atrás y volvió a negar con la cabeza. A todas luces frustrado por su obstinación, Shaoran se acarició el pelo, trasladó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y, por último, hinchó sus mejillas de aire. Levantó la mano de nuevo para dar otro golpecito en el borde de la puerta con la yema de un dedo, y habló.

—Se me ocurre una idea. Si abres la puerta sólo un poco más, podré darte la flauta. Te prometo que no te cogeré del brazo ni te obligaré a abrir la puerta. ¿Qué te parece?

Llevándoselo a la boca, aspiró y volvió a soplar en la boquilla. Un sonido agudo llegó a sus oídos flotando a través de las sombras. Y siguió llegando.

Alzando las pestañas, se dirigió hacia él, atraída tanto por la música como por sus ojos. No estaba segura de cuál tenía la mayor fuerza de atracción. Cuando se dio en las rodillas contra la silla, se detuvo. Su mirada era prisionera de la de Shaoran, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Finalmente el hombre dejó de tocar y una vez más le ofreció la flauta. Esta vez intentó pasársela a través de la abertura, pero las llaves se engancharon con el marco de la puerta.

—Si quieres tocarla, tendrás que abrir la puerta un poco más —dijo él, inclinando la cabeza para mirar la silla— Córrela unos centímetros hacia ti. Te prometo que no intentaré entrar.

La chica vaciló, él sonrió ligeramente.

—Piensa un poco, Sakura. ¿Realmente crees que esa silla podría detenerme si yo quisiera entrar? Haría que tardara un poco más, pero eso sería todo. No he derribado la puerta por una sola razón, y es que no quiero asustarte. No creo que tenga mucho sentido que decida hacerlo ahora.

Sakura sabía que el obstáculo no le impediría entrar si estaba resuelto a hacerlo. Cogió la silla con sus manos temblorosas y la levantó ligeramente para acercarla a ella, luego volvió a poner el respaldo bajo el pomo. Shaoran metió la flauta por la abertura. Cuando Sakura cogió el instrumento, él apoyó un codo contra el marco de la puerta, y la vio soplar en vano en el orificio.

—No estás poniendo la boca correctamente en la boquilla.

Ella lo intentó de otra manera y sopló con todas sus fuerzas, pero no salió sonido alguno. Él negó con la cabeza y quiso alargar la mano para ayudarla. Pero la puerta se lo impidió.

—¿Puedes abrirla un poco más para que te enseñe cómo hacerlo? No haré nada. Sólo te enseñaré cómo tocar la flauta.

Sakura escrutó su mirada durante un interminable momento. Luego, articulando para que le leyera los labios, le dijo:

— _¿Me lo prometes?_

Él apretó su rostro contra la abertura.

—Más despacio. No puedo...

— _¿Me lo prometes?_ —Mientras repetía estas palabras, Sakura se llevó una mano al corazón.

—¿Que si te lo prometo? —Se irguió y alzó las manos— Te lo prometo, cariño. Que me muera si no es cierto. —Chasqueó los dedos— Iré aún más lejos: te lo juro. Sobre la Biblia, si tienes una a mano.

Parecía tan sincero que Sakura estuvo a punto de sonreír. Luego, convencida de que era un error, pero siguiendo a su corazón, apartó la silla y abrió la puerta. Shaoran pareció sorprendido al ver que la había abierto enteramente, y durante un momento se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Un instante después entró.

Sakura le pasó la flauta de manera brusca. El la cogió y esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas maravillosamente torcidas que lo caracterizaban.

—Ven aquí.

Tras decir estas palabras, Shaoran encendió una lámpara y se sentó en la cama. Dando golpecitos en el colchón, junto a él, esperó a que Sakura se acercara. Ella miró intranquila la puerta abierta. Cuando se volvió para mirarlo una vez más, su sonrisa se había vuelto picara.

—Jovencita, te cuesta mucho confiar en las personas.

Sakura se encogió de hombros de una manera casi imperceptible. Él le guiñó un ojo y alargó la mano para darle la flauta.

—No puedo enseñarte si te quedas ahí, en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Se acercó a la cama lentamente. Sentarse junto a él la ponía nerviosa.

—En primer lugar, tienes que poner la boca correctamente en la flauta — Para que viera lo que debía hacer, Shaoran plegó los labios sobre sus dientes— Luego, llevas la boca al orificio. Muy bien. Ahora sopla.

Sakura expulsó aire con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir. No salió ningún sonido, pero era evidente que otra cosa sí lo hizo. Shaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se rio y se limpió debajo de un ojo.

—No tan fuerte. Se te va a reventar un vaso sanguíneo.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza para intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez, Shaoran se apartó. Sus ojos se iluminaron con una risa muda. Por la garganta de ella subió una risita nerviosa. Olvidando ahogar el sonido, tragó saliva en el último segundo para intentar contenerlo, y estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

La sonrisa de Shaoran se desvaneció de repente.

—Puedes reírte, Sakura. No está prohibido hacerlo en esta casa. Ríe todo lo que quieras.

Se quedó paralizada, mirándolo fijamente por encima de las llaves de la flauta. Se le quitaron las ganas de reír. El dirigió su mirada hacia el techo.

—Tenemos vigas sólidas y resistentes. Te prometo que el techo no se derrumbará. Nadie va a enfadarse. Yo no te castigaré. Este es ahora tu hogar. Si alguien se queja de algún ruido que hagas, puede irse al mismísimo infierno, y además invitado por mí.

Al ver que ella seguía mirándolo fijamente con incredulidad, Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Vale, no te rías. Roma no se construyó en un día. Seguiremos trabajando en ello. —Le hizo un guiño—. Esta noche nos conformaremos con sacar de quicio a Mayu con unas cuantas notas discordantes.

En el lapso de una hora, eso era exactamente lo que Sakura estaba haciendo. Mayu apareció en la entrada, tapándose las orejas con las manos.

—¡Ay, señor, tenga piedad de mí!

Shaoran se rio y le hizo señas para que se marchara.

—Tápate los oídos con algodón. Ella se está divirtiendo.

La chica tomó aire una vez más y volvió a hacerlo. Sintió que la cama temblaba y supo que Shaoran se estaba riendo. Ella retiró la boca del instrumento y le sonrió.

Apartando un mechón de pelo de la sien de Sakura, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Y luego la sorprendió.

—La flauta es tuya, Sakura. Puedes tocarla mañana todo el día si así lo quieres. Pero basta ya por esta noche. —Miró a Mayu, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Sakura para que ella pudiera leerle los labios mientras le hablaba—. Deja de tocar antes de que un ama de llaves que conozco decida arrancarnos la cabellera.

Sakura puso la flauta sobre su regazo y acarició sus llaves con veneración. Después de todo, Shaoran sí le había hecho un regalo de boda, pensó. Y además era algo que a nadie más se le había ocurrido siquiera regalarle.

Música... Hermosa música envuelta en magia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la planta baja, Shaoran se encontró con Aoi, una de las criadas, que estaba frente a la habitación de los niños con un montón de ropa recién planchada en los brazos. Al verla, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Presumo que la señora está holgazaneando de nuevo esta mañana.

Aoi negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor, ya se ha levantado, pero aún no está preparada para que le arreglen la cama.

Puesto que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Shaoran no creyó que Sakura se estuviese vistiendo. Curioso, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio a Mayu en el centro de la habitación. Al ver a Shaoran en la entrada, lo saludó con la cabeza.

—Está buscando algo entre las sábanas de nuevo. —Se encogió de hombros para mostrar su desconcierto— Hace lo mismo todas las mañanas sin falta. Se está convirtiendo en un ritual.

Shaoran entró a la habitación.

—¿Le has preguntado qué está buscando?

—¿Que si se lo he preguntado? —Mayu negó con la cabeza— No, no lo he hecho. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que podría responder.

Contento de tener una excusa, cualquiera que fuese, para quedarse, Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura, que estaba registrando con todo cuidado la arrugada ropa de cama. Como ya lo había notado antes, su camisón, si bien de corte recatado, era de tela muy delgada, y estaba tan gastado que se había vuelto casi transparente. Tomó nota con el pensamiento de que era preciso añadir ropa de dormir a la lista de cosas que quería mandarle hacer. No es que tuviese nada en contra de los camisones de tela muy fina. Todo lo contrario. Pero...

Estaba sonriendo con satisfacción masculina cuando se acercó a Sakura. Ella se sobresaltó al verlo y dejó de dar palmaditas en las mantas.

Shaoran señaló la cama.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Sakura? A lo mejor Mayu y yo podemos ayudarte.

Ella frunció el ceño, a todas luces inquieta, no sólo por la pregunta, sino también por el hecho de que él estuviera esperando una respuesta. Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes, pero desde que se casó con Sakura estaba empezando a entender que éste era un atributo que tenía que adquirir. Sinceramente, Shaoran no podía esperar que ella cambiara de la noche a la mañana.

—Sakura, responde la pregunta lo mejor que puedas. Nadie te va a castigar, te lo prometo.

Ella no pareció muy convencida de que eso fuese cierto. A Shaoran no le gustaba presionarla, pero sabía que era esto o permitir que ella siguiera igual.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —Ahora empezó a adoptar una expresión severa que esperaba que la animara a responder, sin matarla del susto.

Ella tiró nerviosamente del canesú de su camisón, gesto que hizo que él dejara de mirarle la cara y centrara toda la atención en su pecho. Ante la visión que apareció frente a sus ojos, apretó los dientes y enseguida volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su rostro. De modo sorprendente, ella no pareció darse cuenta de que su centro de atención se había desviado por un instante.

Después de lo que Shilon le había hecho, a él le parecía que su ingenuidad era algo más que increíble. Pero la verdad era que estaba viendo las cosas desde su punto de vista, no desde el de Sakura. Era evidente que la violenta agresión de Shilon contra ella había sido sólo eso: violencia. No había habido coqueteo preliminar, ni atracción, ni erotismo alguno, mucho menos amor, sólo pánico y dolor. Esto le había enseñado a no fiarse de los hombres, pero no le había dado ninguna herramienta para comprender el placer carnal o lo que lo provocaba.

Mirándola fijamente, Shaoran se sintió como el lobo del cuento, que acechaba a un cordero indefenso.

Sus pensamientos fueron llamados al orden por un movimiento de los labios de Sakura, que, a causa de sus cavilaciones, estuvo a punto de no percibir.

—Repite lo que has dicho, Sakura. Despacio, para que yo pueda entenderte. Me temo que no soy tan bueno como tú para leer los labios.

Ella miró nerviosamente a Mayu. Luego, respondió articulando de nuevo para que él le leyera los labios. Cuando Shaoran vio que no podía entender lo que ella trataba de decirle, se le cayó el ánimo a los pies. Aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como había esperado. Ella volvió a decir las palabras, esta vez haciendo movimientos exagerados con los labios y la lengua. Aun así, él no logró entender nada.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien jugar a los personajes? —preguntó él.

Ella caviló durante un instante, luego asintió moviendo la cabeza con inconfundible renuencia.

—Muy bien. Entonces representa las palabras que estás tratando de decir. Dame algunas pistas.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella se quedó mirando pensativamente al vacío durante un momento. Luego se le iluminó la cara y levantó una de sus pequeñas manos, formando un círculo con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

—¡Un brazalete! —Dijo Shaoran—. ¿Estás buscando un brazalete?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Volvió a hacer un círculo, pero esta vez delineando su forma con la yema de un dedo, haciéndole caer en la cuenta de que era más ovalado que redondo. Shaoran se acarició la barbilla.

—¿Un medallón?

Sakura hizo una mueca con los labios y puso los ojos en blanco, a todas luces frustrada por su torpeza. Contento de que ella se hubiese atrevido a manifestar su desagrado con él, aunque fuese de una manera tan sutil, se rio entre dientes.

—Sé que soy poco despierto. Ten paciencia conmigo, ¿vale? Sé que podemos hacerlo. Sólo necesitamos un poco de práctica.

—¡Un relicario! —sugirió Mayu.

Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza. Luego, con el aspecto absolutamente adorable que le daban su pelo claro desordenado y la expresión contrariada de su rostro, se llevó las manos a las caderas. Después de mordisquearse la parte de dentro de su labio inferior durante un instante, pareció llegarle la inspiración de repente. Se alejó un paso de Shaoran para contar con espacio suficiente, fingió tener algo en la mano. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que entendía, ella simuló golpear el objeto contra una superficie imaginaria y luego partirlo por la mitad.

Había algo en aquellos gestos que le resultaba muy familiar, y Shaoran sabía que debía poder reconocerlos. Al ver su mirada perpleja, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. Luego, se metió las manos bajo los brazos y empezó a agitar los codos.

Shaoran no tenía ni la menor idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo ella, pero queriendo animarla, gritó:

—Muy bien, Sakura. ¡Así se hace!

La sonrisa de la joven se hizo más profunda, enseñando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que hasta aquel momento él nunca había visto. Luego, estirando el cuello e inclinando las rodillas ligeramente, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, sin dejar de agitar los codos.

Tan emocionado que prácticamente se puso a gritar, Shaoran empezó a solucionar el enigma.

—¡Una gallina!

Ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡Una gallina, Mayu! ¡Está buscando una gallina!

Claramente desconcertada, la rellenita ama de llaves asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Desde luego! Una gallina. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió.

Sakura negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—No, no es una gallina —corrigió Shaoran. Ella levantó la mano e hizo otro círculo con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—¡Un huevo! —dijo Mayu casi gritando— ¡Cascar un huevo! ¡Sí! —Aplaudió con frenesí— Eso es lo que ella estaba haciendo, señor, ¡cascando un condenado huevo!

Emocionada, Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Luego cruzó los brazos sobre su cintura, poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su vientre hinchado de manera protectora.

—¿Un huevo? —Shaoran lanzó una mirada desconcertada a Mayu—. ¿Un huevo, Sakura? ¿En tu cama?

Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez más.

—Entiendo —dijo Shaoran, pero lo cierto era que no entendía nada en absoluto.

La confusión debió de reflejarse en su rostro, pues Sakura señaló su vientre, dibujó otro círculo con forma de huevo con los dedos y, finalmente, hizo un movimiento amplio desde la cintura hasta el suelo.

—Santa Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros.

Shaoran se volvió hacia Mayu con expresión de extrema perplejidad en el rostro.

—No entiendo nada.

Mayu parecía estar ligeramente horrorizada.

—Un huevo, ¿no lo ve? ¡El bebé! La chica piensa... ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Ella cree que va a poner un huevo!

—¿Qué?

Al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Shaoran, los ojos de Sakura se hicieron aún más grandes de lo que eran, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Esforzándose por recobrar la compostura, lo cual no resultó ser una tarea fácil, Shaoran dirigió la mirada hacia la cama. Recordó que la vio buscar entre las mantas con sumo cuidado, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Ay!, ¡qué cosas! —Mayu hablaba ahora en voz baja— ¡Pobre chiquilla!

Shaoran abrió los ojos y tomó aire para reunir fuerzas.

—Bueno, Mayu. No sirve de mucho hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Sakura no es la primera chica en llegar a la edad adulta sin entender muy bien algunas funciones biológicas. Sencillamente, es cuestión de explicarle las cosas. Ella lee muy bien los labios.

—Muy sencillo, sí.

Shaoran sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo al pasar junto a ella.

—Cuando hayáis terminado de hablar, chicas, ¿por qué no bajáis a desayunar conmigo?

Mayu lo cogió de la manga de la camisa y le obligó a detenerse en seco.

—Ah, no. No puede usted marcharse. Éste es su grano de arena, no el mío, y es a usted a quien le corresponde ocuparse de él.

Shaoran volvió a darle unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Venga, Mayu. No seas tan timorata. Sabes que, si yo pudiera, se lo explicaría todo. Pero es muy difícil para un hombre tratar un tema de esta naturaleza.

Mayu le lanzó una mirada que habría podido pulverizar una roca.

—Usted es el esposo de la chica y, por consiguiente, es su deber, no el mío. No sé si lo recuerda, pero yo nunca me he casado. Mis conocimientos acerca de este tipo de cosas podrían caber en un dedal.

—Pero seguramente conoces las nociones elementales— Shaoran comenzaba a enrojecer de la pura vergüenza.

—¿Las nociones elementales? Si usted sale de esta habitación, resolveré este asunto buscando un huevo en su ropa de cama, ya lo verá.

—¡No te atreverías a hacer algo semejante!

—Desde luego que sí.

Shaoran la miró con perplejidad.

—Mayu, alguien le tiene que explicar los pormenores de la reproducción humana a la chica, y ese alguien de ninguna manera puedo ser yo. No podemos permitir que siga creyendo que está a punto de poner un huevo. Eso es... bueno, es... —Se interrumpió porque no sabía qué decir. Sentía su rostro arder. Finalmente, encontró la palabra— Irresponsable, eso es lo que es.

—Entonces, asuma sus responsabilidades, joven Shaoran.

—Esa clase de cosas no son responsabilidad mía. Ella y yo tenemos una relación que aún es prácticamente inexistente.

—Cobarde.

—No seas ridícula. No me molestaría tratar el tema con ella. Pero lo que aquí importa es cómo se sentiría ella si yo lo hago.

Mayu cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos.

—Entonces pídale a su madre que venga a hablar con ella. Tal y como yo veo las cosas, el deber de la señora Kinomoto era en primer lugar educar a la chica y, dado que lo ha hecho tan mal, a ella le corresponde arreglar este lío.

—¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

—¿Y entonces qué haremos?

Shaoran se echó las manos a la cabeza.

—Vale, bueno. Pero si ella se disgusta, la culpa será toda tuya, no mía. Sería mejor que una bondadosa mujer mayor, alguien en quien ella confíe, le hablase de un tema de esta índole.

Fingiendo una seguridad en sí mismo que no sentía en lo más mínimo, cogió a Sakura de la mano, la llevó a la mesa, con afabilidad le hizo sentarse en una silla y se sentó frente a ella. Descansando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, Shaoran se inclinó hacia adelante, sin apartar los ojos de su mirada desconcertada, lo cual sólo logró avergonzarlo aún más.

—Sakura, cariño, hay un par de cosas que debes entender. —Desde la barrera, Mayu carraspeó de forma exagerada y chasqueó la lengua. Shaoran decidió ignorar su sarcasmo. Él le explicaría las cosas de la forma más sencilla posible— Entre los bebés y los pollitos... bueno, hay unas cuantas diferencias fundamentales en lo que se refiere a la manera en que nacen.

Aquellos ojos... Al mirarlos, a Shaoran le parecía que estaba temblando por dentro. ¿Cómo podría explicarle algo tan...? Ni siquiera se le ocurría una palabra. ¿Abyecto? ¿Personal? Definitivamente éste no era un tema que los hombres solieran mencionar delante de las mujeres. Decidió que el secreto estaría en darle una explicación adecuada sin ser demasiado explícito. Usar términos sencillos, éste era su propósito.

—Entiendes que hay un bebé dentro de ti, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Todo iba bien por el momento. Plenamente consciente de que Mayu lo estaba observando con una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro, Shaoran empezó a dar golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos en la superficie de la mesa.

—Las madres —dijo en voz baja—tienen un lugar especial dentro de ellas que está hecho para albergar a los bebés. Es allí, en ese lugar especial, donde ellos se quedan y crecen hasta que están preparados para nacer. ¿Entiendes?

Sakura asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. Sentía el calor acumularse en sus mejillas. Shaoran quería evitar a toda costa mirarla a los ojos. Veía numerosas preguntas en ellos, y mucha inocencia. Si decía algo indebido —una sola palabra equivocada—le infundiría pánico y haría que le temiera a su embarazo.

—Bien. Me alegro que lo entiendas. —Dio golpecitos un poco más fuertes en la madera. Su rostro ardía como el mismísimo infierno. Tragando en seco y tratando de tomar un poco de aire prosiguió— Bueno... cuando tu bebé esté preparado para nacer... ese lugar especial dentro de ti se abrirá para que él pueda salir —Al ver su expresión de perplejidad, rápidamente añadió— ¡El nacimiento de un bebé es algo maravilloso! Todos se alegrarán muchísimo, y nosotros... —Se interrumpió y lanzó una mirada de impotencia a Mayu— Nosotros posiblemente demos una gran fiesta para celebrarlo. ¿No es verdad, Mayu?

—Una fiesta. —Mayu movió la barbilla de arriba abajo— Organizaremos una fiesta nunca antes vista, ya lo verás. ¡Será un día espléndido!

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron de alegría y una dulce sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Persuadido de que había dicho lo necesario para aclarar sus ideas equivocadas, sin empeorar la situación, Shaoran estaba a punto de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio profundo cuando la vio fruncir el ceño ligeramente, meterse un dedo en el ombligo y arquear las cejas de manera curiosa.

Sus dedos seguían dando golpes en la superficie de la mesa. No le quitabalos ojos de encima al ombligo de Sakura. Temía enormemente que pudiera hacerse daño si no dejaba de meter el dedo en lo más profundo de ese orificio. ¡Joder! Al pensar en su infancia, Shaoran pudo recordar perfectamente las ideas equivocadas que él también tenía acerca del proceso de nacimiento. Creía que el bebé dentro del prominente vientre de su madrastra saldría por el ombligo. En aquella época ésta le pareció una explicación perfectamente razonable, y aún recordaba cuánto se horrorizó cuando un niño mayor que él le dijo algo completamente distinto.

—No saldrá por ahí, Sakura —Habló con una voz ronca. Evadiendo su mirada— El bebé no sale por allí.

Ella sacó el dedo de su ombligo y le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad, esperando a todas luces que le diera una explicación más detallada. Intentando pensar en una manera apropiada de explicarle las cosas —o, en realidad, en cualquier manera de explicárselas sin aterrorizarla—, Shaoran tragó saliva para deshacer un nudo en su garganta que parecía ser tan grande como una pelota de goma. Luego, esforzándose por mantener el rostro inexpresivo, se levantó de la mesa, pasó de largo por delante de Mayu y se sentó en la cama de Sakura.

—¿Y ahora qué va a hacer? —preguntó Mayu.

La única respuesta de Shaoran fue levantar una de las mantas de Sakura y sacudirla con cuidado.

 **.**

 **.**

Shaoran pasó el resto de la mañana encerrado en su estudio. Después de encargarse de disponer la limpieza del ático, envió dos recados. Uno para el doctor Yoshiyuki, pidiéndole que hiciera una visita inmediatamente. Otro para la única modista de Tomoeda, diciéndole que quería que le tomara las medidas a su esposa para hacerle un nuevo vestuario.

Sólo después de ocuparse de estos tres detalles, Shaoran pudo dedicarse a lo que realmente quería hacer: estudiar detenidamente el catálogo de Ward & Company para ver qué podía comprarle a Sakura. Las trompetillas para sordos ocupaban el primer lugar de su lista. La compañía tenía tres estilos: un dispositivo parecido a una trompeta que venía en tres tamaños graduables, un cuerno portátil en un práctico tamaño de bolsillo y un tubo para conversación, uno de cuyos extremos tenía una boquilla para la persona que hablaba y el otro un componente que debía meterse en el oído de la persona sorda. Sin estar seguro de cuál de ellos funcionaría mejor, Shaoran pidió una docena de cada estilo y tamaño, decidido a que Sakura tuviese al menos un audífono eficaz en cada una de las habitaciones de la casa. Las demás personas llevaban sus oídos a dondequiera que iban, razonó él, y ella también debería poder hacerlo.

El precio que tenía que pagar por todos estos aparatos era considerable, y Shaoran siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un hombre ahorrador y frugal. No obstante, cuando de Sakura se trataba, el dinero era lo que menos le preocupaba. Ella había recibido muy pocas cosas en su corta existencia, y él tenía la posibilidad de compensarla. A su modo de ver, se había matado trabajando. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para malcriar a su hermano? Ahora, por primera vez, Shaoran tenía a alguien realmente necesitado. Y quería satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades.

Cada vez que recordaba el salón del ático, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. A partir de aquel día, lo más importante para él sería hacer realidad las fantasías de la chica. Ropa bonita. Loza fina. Música...

Al recordar lo embelesada que se quedó con su vieja flauta, Shaoran pasó a la sección de música del catálogo. Pidió un órgano, una concertina, una armónica, un silbato, un juego de tres campanas, una corneta francesa y unos cascabeles.

De la sección de música pasó a la de juguetes, y pidió una cítara y distintos juegos: Hopity, pingpong, campana Ding Dong y el juego de las pulgas; así como también una combinación de juegos de mesa, entre los cuales se encontraban damas chinas, dominó y naipes.

Después de calcular el valor total que debía pagar por su pedido, Shaoran pensó que no le importaba lo más mínimo gastar ese dinero en ella. De hecho, no podía recordar haberse divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa de Sakura —sólo una—sería más que suficiente para compensar el gasto en que iba a incurrir.

El doctor Yoshiyuki llegó poco después de la comida. Una vez que Shaoran le explicó que quería que examinara cuidadosamente a Sakura y por qué, los dos hombres subieron a la habitación de los niños.

Al principio, Shaoran temió que, a pesar de las explicaciones que le había dado a Sakura con antelación, ella pudiera asustarse con las indeseadas atenciones del buen doctor. Pero no tardó en comprender que había subestimado enormemente las capacidades de Terada. Tal y como si se tratase de una niña tímida, el médico hizo que aquel proceso pareciese más un juego que un reconocimiento médico. Sakura parecía creer que todo aquello era muy divertido. Shaoran, que se encontraba a su lado, no pudo menos que reír al ver las muestras de asombro que atravesaban su pequeño rostro.

Sus ganas de reír desaparecieron de repente cuando Terada pasó a examinar el torso de Sakura. Estaba seguro de que en aquel punto el médico tendría que lidiar con una joven presa del pánico, y temía el momento en que él le pidiese que lo ayudara a dominar a Sakura. Pero Terada lo sorprendió una vez más. Recurriendo nuevamente a los juegos de manos, Yoshiyuki sacó un caramelo del escote del vestido de Sakura, de sus mangas y de debajo del dobladillo. Antes de que Shaoran se diera cuenta, el doctor ya había palpado los pechos y el vientre de su esposa, evidentemente a su entera satisfacción, y también le había auscultado el corazón. Al final, Sakura tenía una considerable colección de caramelos sobre la mesa, y el doctor Yoshiyuki le permitió quedarse con ellos.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras para dirigirse a la planta baja, el médico compartió con Shaoran sus conclusiones.

—En lo que se refiere a los asuntos más apremiantes, su embarazo parece estar desarrollándose normalmente. Sin hacer un examen pélvico, no puedo estar completamente seguro de ello, pero creo que en este momento hacerle un reconocimiento minucioso a la chica le haría más mal que bien.

Shaoran estuvo completamente de acuerdo con esto, y le contó al doctor lo que Sakura les había revelado a Mayu y a él aquella mañana.

—¿Un huevo? —Yoshiyuki se rio y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que entraban en el estudio— Bueno, no veo qué daño puede hacer que le permitamos seguir creyendo eso. Al menos tiene una idea general de lo que está pasando y entiende que hay un bebé creciendo dentro de ella.

Shaoran sintió que empezaba a ruborizarse.

—Quizás se desilusione un poco cuando el bebé nazca sin medias ni gorrito. —Le describió el dibujo que le había hecho a Sakura para hablarle de su embarazo— En ese momento no sabía que ella podía leer los labios, y fue la única manera que encontré para hacerle entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Y surtió efecto. Eso es todo lo que importa. —Yoshiyuki se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas de cuero que se encontraban frente a la chimenea— Por cierto, tu diagnóstico es correcto. La chica está sorda. Es sólo una suposición, no lo olvides, pero a juzgar por el tejido de cicatrización, yo me atrevería a apostar que la fiebre que la privó de la audición fue probablemente causada por una grave infección del oído.

—Infección que no fue tratada —dijo Shaoran amargamente, incapaz de ocultar el resentimiento que sentía hacia los Kinomoto.

—Así es —reconoció Yoshiyuki— pero no puedo asegurar que yo hubiera sido capaz de impedir la pérdida de la audición si la hubiera tratado.

—Al menos habrían podido darte la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Terada suspiró.

—Para ser justos con Nadeshiko, los padres no siempre pueden detectar fácilmente los problemas crónicos de oído. He visto casos en que los oídos de un niño estaban tan mal que ya empezaban a sangrar, y los desesperados padres no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—En otras palabras, ¿no debo echar la culpa a los padres de Sakura?

Yoshiyuki frunció la boca y miró distraídamente la chimenea durante un momento.

—Por muchas otras cosas, sí, pero no por la sordera. Los niños enferman con frecuencia. Una madre hace todo lo que puede, pero no es infalible.

Al recordar cómo había encontrado a Sakura al entrar en el ático, a Shaoran le pareció difícil liberarse con facilidad del sentimiento de enfado hacia los Kinomoto.

—¿Te molestaría que te diera un consejo? —preguntó el médico.

Shaoran sonrió ligeramente.

—En absoluto. Para eso te hice llamar.

—Mira hacia adelante —le dijo Terada en voz baja— Durante años, he tenido que ver a esa chica viviendo a medias. Ahora tú tienes la oportunidad de darle mucho más. Concéntrate en ello. Olvídate de los Kinomoto y de todos los errores que han cometido. No puedes volver atrás y enmendar todas las injusticias que Sakura ha sufrido. Pero sí puedes intentar compensarlas. Puedes ayudar a la chica ahora. Piensa las cosas de esta manera.

—Espero poder darle una vida tan normal como sea posible. —Shaoran reflexionaba en voz alta. Esta idea hizo que su mente se centrara en otros asuntos. Tras ruborizarse a más no poder y carraspear, dijo— Si las cosas salen bien entre Sakura y yo, y tengo motivos para creer que así será, ¿sería perjudicial para el bebé o para ella que...? —Shaoran gesticuló vagamente— He oído opiniones encontradas al respecto. Algunos dicen que está bien que las mujeres embarazadas tengan relaciones maritales y otros que no lo está.

Llevándose las manos a las rodillas y poniéndose de pie, Terada soltó una risilla.

—Créeme, Shaoran, no le harás ningún daño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, a Shaoran le pareció increíblemente fácil obedecer las órdenes del doctor y concentrarse en Sakura. En realidad, no tenía otro remedio. Desde el momento en que abría los ojos por la mañana hasta que los cerraba por la noche, ella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Pensaba en otras cosas que comprarle. En actividades que ella podría disfrutar. En cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando sonreía. Contempló incluso la posibilidad de hacer una jaula para sus detestables ratones.

Sakura... Por primera vez en su vida, Shaoran tenía a alguien que merecía sus atenciones, alguien que le importaba mucho más que su trabajo. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo muy solitaria y carente de sentido que había sido su vida hasta entonces. Empezó a pasar cada vez menos tiempo en la cantera y en las caballerizas. Después de la comida, se encerraba en su estudio con los libros que el doctor Yoshiyuki le había conseguido. Durante tres horas, sin falta, estudiaba detenidamente sus páginas, intentando memorizar el alfabeto mímico para aprender a comunicarse a través de la lengua de signos. Luego, pasaba media hora hablándole a su imagen en un espejo de mano, para practicar la lectura de los labios. A las tres en punto, abandonaba estas actividades para pasar el resto de la tarde y de la noche con su esposa.

Al principio, Sakura no parecía muy contenta de tener la suerte de gozar de su presencia; pero, después de unos pocos días, pareció aceptarla e incluso disfrutar de ella. Si Sakura iba al ático, él la seguía hasta allí. Si estaba con Mayu en la planta baja, la sacaba de la casa para ir a dar largos paseos. Por las noches, le insistía para que se sentara con él a la mesa y cenaran juntos. Una vez allí, le hacía servir el té y pasar las fuentes, y también le enseñaba cómo comportarse correctamente en la mesa. Cuando terminaban de cenar, pasaban al estudio, donde él le enseñaba juegos sencillos, como la taba y las damas chinas, que requerían muy poca comunicación verbal.

En aquellos días, la modista fue a tomarle las medidas a Sakura, y Shaoran le pidió que le hiciera un variado guardarropa a su esposa. Tras recibir una bonificación considerable, la señora accedió a contratar a empleadas adicionales para poder entregar al menos tres vestidos en una semana. Shaoran apenas podía esperar para ver los ojos de Sakura cuando viera la ropa por primera vez. Aunque había tenido que escoger los estilos teniendo presente que el vientre de su mujer seguiría creciendo, estaba seguro de que ella se pondría muy contenta. No más vestidos mohosos sacados de los baúles cubiertos de polvo del ático. A partir de entonces, ella tendría preciosos vestidos propios.

Pero era una locura... Shaoran empezó a preguntarse seriamente si no estaría perdiendo la razón. Se estaba enamorando locamente de una chica que creía que el bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de ella llevaba un gorrito con volantes. La orientación carnal de sus pensamientos era indecente, no le cabía la menor duda; pero cuando miraba a Sakura a los ojos se preguntaba cómo algo que parecía tan bueno y puro podría ser malo.

La suerte quiso que Nadeshiko Kinomoto finalmente hiciera acopio de valor para ir a casa de Shaoran la misma tarde en que la modista llevó las primeras prendas de ropa del nuevo vestuario de Sakura. Shaoran, que esperaba con impaciencia frente a la puerta de la habitación de los niños, mientras Sakura se probaba los vestidos, oyó a Wei hablando con alguien en el recibidor y fue al rellano para saber de quién se trataba. Al ver a Nadeshiko, estuvo a punto de ordenarle salir de su casa. Pero la angustia que vio en el rostro de la mujer le impidió hacerlo.

—Señora Kinomoto —dijo con frialdad— Me sorprende verla aquí.

—Sé que usted me desprecia, y quizás con justa razón, joven Li. Pero le ruego que tenga la amabilidad de dejarme ver a mi hija. No me quedaré mucho tiempo. Lo juro. Tampoco haré nada que pueda alterarla. Pero, por favor, déjeme verla.

Shaoran cerró los puños sobre el pasamano. Quería decirle a aquella mujer que se marchara. Pero, al final, el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos le hizo cambiar de opinión. Quizás el doctor Yoshiyuki tuviese razón. El rencor hacia los Kinomoto, por mucho que se lo mereciesen, sólo lograría empañar el futuro de Sakura. Tenía la plena certeza de que ella quería a sus padres, a pesar de sus innumerables defectos, y que le alegraría mucho verlos. No tenía derecho a negarle eso. Nadeshiko Kinomoto era, y siempre sería, la madre de la chica, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones no había conseguido comportarse como tal.

—En este momento se está probando unos vestidos —dijo Shaoran finalmente— Suba. Quizá pueda usted ayudar a escoger los accesorios adecuados. La modista trajo un gran surtido.

Nadeshiko se llevó una mano al cuello y cerró los ojos. Después de darle su capa a Wei, se levantó la falda ligeramente y subió las escaleras. Cuando se acercó a Shaoran en el rellano, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Gracias —le dijo con voz trémula— Sé muy bien que usted preferiría que yo no volviera a ver a mi hija y, si está en lo cierto respecto a su sordera, supongo que con toda la razón.

—Estoy totalmente en lo cierto —replicó Shaoran sin poder resistirse— El doctor Yoshiyuki la ha examinado y está plenamente de acuerdo con mi diagnóstico.

Los ojos de Nadeshiko se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios empezaron a temblar.

—Sorda —susurró ella— Después de tantos años de pensar que era una idiota, y sólo estaba sorda. Que Dios me perdone.

Fueron estas últimas palabras, dichas con un arrepentimiento desgarrador, las que ablandaron a Shaoran. Por motivos totalmente diferentes, en los últimos años él también se había sentido de la misma manera en distintas ocasiones por culpa de Shilon.

—Todos cometemos errores, señora —dijo con voz ronca— Algunos más que otros, pero al final todos hacemos lo que podemos. Olvidemos lo sucedido y miremos hacia adelante a partir de este momento. ¿Le parece?

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una expresión llorosa en el rostro y se secó las mejillas con dedos trémulos, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por recobrar la compostura. Shaoran esperó a que la mujer se calmara un poco, antes de llevarla a la habitación de los niños. La modista lo llamó cuando lo vio asomarse a la puerta.

—Entre, señor Li, y díganos qué piensa.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del todo y entró en la habitación seguido de Nadeshiko. El espectáculo que se ofreció a su vista hizo que se parara en seco. Allí estaba Sakura... pero no la Sakura que él conocía. Mayu y la modista habían combinado sus respectivos talentos para engalanar su vestido con los accesorios adecuados y peinarla. La niña despeinada había desaparecido. Una joven preciosa ocupaba su lugar.

Se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, y era una maravillosa visión en verde esmeralda. Su vestido tenía un canesú entallado, tal y como Shaoran había especificado, con una falda levemente fruncida que caía con elegancia desde debajo de los pechos hasta el suelo. Un encaje de un tono verde oscuro ribeteaba un escote bajo, suficiente como para atraer las miradas hacia la cara, pero no tanto como para distraer la atención de sus rasgos delicados. Los enormes ojos luminosos de la joven se clavaron en los suyos, buscando silenciosamente su aprobación.

—Sakura —dijo Shaoran en voz baja— estás hermosa.

El rubor se adueñó del rostro de la joven, marcando sus mejillas con dos fuertes manchas de color rojo. Shaoran sonrió con ternura. Luego, hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que girara sobre sus talones y diera una vuelta completa. Cogiendo la falda para abrirla, ella giró sobre la punta de uno de los dedos de sus pies, y al mismo tiempo estiró el cuello para poder ver su reacción.

Shaoran no pudo evitar ruborizarse, le sorprendió y le complació a la vez que a ella le importara tanto lo que él pensaba. Esto le reveló más de lo que Sakura sabía, y sin duda mucho más de lo que ella quería, y concretamente que los sentimientos cada vez más profundos que ella despertaba en él eran correspondidos de alguna manera. Se deleitó más con este descubrimiento que con la transformación que la ropa había operado en ella.

Nadeshiko, que hasta entonces se había quedado en el pasillo, entró finalmente en la habitación. Al ver a su hija, se detuvo repentinamente y se quedó muda de asombro.

Una expresión de dicha recorrió el rostro de Sakura. A todas luces impaciente por abrazar a su madre, quiso acercarse a ella; pero, apenas dio unos pocos pasos, Nadeshiko se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo y luego salió corriendo de la habitación. La expresión de aflicción que se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura estuvo a punto de partirle el corazón a Shaoran.

—Sakura, cariño, tu madre está llorando de alegría. —Salvando la distancia que los separaba, Shaoran sujetó su barbilla con una mano, resuelto a no permitir que nada ni nadie le echara a perder aquel momento. Obligándola a apartar la mirada de la puerta y dirigirla hacia él, clavó los ojos en ella— No lo sabía, cariño. Ella no sabía que tú estabas sorda. Verte así la hace sentirse triste, porque sabe que debiste tener vestidos bonitos toda tu vida. ¿Entiendes? Se siente culpable. Seguro que volverá en unos pocos minutos y podréis charlar un buen rato.

Sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Shaoran le sonrió con confianza.

—Iré a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto, ponte otro vestido para que podamos ver lo preciosa que estás cuando volvamos.

Con la barbilla trémula, ella asintió de manera poco entusiasta. Shaoran lanzó una mirada elocuente a Mayu, y enseguida salió de la habitación. Encontró a Nadeshiko en el recibidor, aferrada a su capa, que colgaba del perchero, y ocultando la cabeza entre sus negros pliegues.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó Shaoran frente a su temblorosa espalda— Sólo por una vez en su vida, sólo una vez, ¿no podría usted intentar anteponer los sentimientos de Sakura a los suyos? Es la primera vez en toda su vida que recibe ropa bonita, algo que otras chicas dan por sentado, ¿y tenía usted que echarle a perder el momento?

Nadeshiko encorvó los hombros, sollozando frenéticamente. Con voz entrecortada, logró hablar al fin. —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Al verla así... Ay, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? Mi hijita... ¿Qué he hecho?

Shaoran respiró hondo, intentando controlar su ira, profundamente agradecido, por una vez, de que Sakura no pudiese oír.

—Señora Kinomoto, entiendo que esto debe ser muy difícil para usted, pero éste no es el momento para sacar a relucir sus culpas. Sakura está allí arriba probándose el primer vestido bonito que ha tenido en toda su vida, y está llorando a lágrima viva. Contrólese.

—Usted no... No entiende. Yo pensé... Ay, Dios. Yo pensé que ella había heredado la locura del tío. ¡Todos estos años! ¡Todos estos años per... perdidos!

Shaoran suspiró. En parte estaba exasperado, y en parte sentía compasión. Cogiendo a la mujer del brazo, la llevó a su estudio, donde al menos podría llorar en privado. Nadeshiko se dejó caer débilmente en una silla y apretó la cara contra sus rodillas. Después de llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, la mujer empezó a hablar en voz muy baja y trémula.

—Yo de verdad creía que estaba loca —le dijo.

—Lo sé. —Shaoran, se sentó en el brazo de la silla para poder poner una mano sobre su hombro— Me di cuenta desde el primer momento. No sé por qué pensó algo semejante, pero sé que de verdad creía eso.

—Tenía miles de razones para pensarlo —dijo ella con voz chillona— Los sonidos que emitía. Mi tío hacía ruidos muy parecidos, gruñidos y chillidos, como los animales. Mi tía se veía obligada a atarlo a un árbol hasta que los enfermeros del manicomio fueran a buscarlo. —Se llevó las manos a la cara— Y los gatitos. ¡Ay, Dios, los gatitos!

—¿Qué gatitos?

—Sakura estranguló y aplastó a dos gatitos —dijo Nadeshiko con voz entrecortada.

Después de haber presenciado la dulzura con la que Sakura trataba a los ratones del ático, a Shaoran le pareció difícil creer esa historia, pero no interrumpió a la mujer.

—Fue horrible. La dejé un rato con el más pequeño, sin imaginar siquiera que ella podría hacerles daño. Parecía quererlos mucho. Y, cuando regresé, había matado a los dos animalitos. ¡Los mató!

La señora alzó la vista, clavando en Shaoran una mirada de angustia.

—Tenía pánico de que Fujitaka se enterara de lo que ella había hecho. Después de lo sucedido, empecé a animar a Sakura a que saliera a jugar en el bosque; pues pensé que cuanto menos tiempo pasara en la casa, donde Fujitaka podría presenciar sin querer su crueldad, tanto mejor. Él la habría internado en un hospital psiquiátrico. ¿Entiende usted? Comprendí que si yo no restringía sus actividades, que si no era sumamente severa, ella posiblemente terminase viviendo en una celda el resto de su vida. No podía permitir que esto le pasara a mi niñita. Por eso no permitía que ningún médico la examinara. Por eso era tan reservada en lo que se refería a sus actividades en el ático y hacía tanto hincapié en que nadie podía enterarse. Ella tiene un talento increíble para el dibujo. Y también estaban sus mundos imaginarios y el hecho de que fingiera hablar. ¡No era el comportamiento de una retrasada! Y, puesto que parecía oír cuando yo la llamaba, no pensé que estuviera sorda. ¿Qué otra explicación había para sus rarezas, además de que estaba tan loca como mi tío?

Por primera vez, Shaoran empezó a ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Nadeshiko.

—Ahora comprendo que mi miedo me volvió ciega, que, si tan sólo hubiera escuchado al doctor Yoshiyuki, desde hace muchos años sabríamos la verdad. Pero no podía correr ese riesgo. Estaba persuadida de que ella había heredado la enfermedad de mi tío y que con el tiempo ésta progresaría hasta un punto en el que yo no podría seguir ocultándoselo a Fujitaka. A mi modo de ver, lo único que yo podía hacer era retrasar ese momento tanto como fuera posible.

Una sensación abrasadora subió por la garganta de Shaoran.

—Ésta es la razón por la cual usted insistió en que yo hiciera cumplir sus normas mientras Sakura estuviera aquí —dijo Shaoran en voz baja— Pensó que, si no lo hacía, yo no tardaría en enterarme de la verdad y le diría a Fujitaka que la chica estaba loca.

—Recordará que en un principio yo no quería que ella viniera a esta casa.

Shaoran lo recordaba con toda claridad.

—No tenía nada contra usted. Desde el principio pude ver que tenía un carácter bondadoso y que compadecía a Sakura. Temía que, en un torpe intento por compensar lo que Shilon había hecho, usted la consintiera demasiado.

Shaoran sonrió ligeramente.

—Que la malcriara, en otras palabras.

—Sí —reconoció ella— Pensé que era más probable que una persona de otro pueblo, que no conociera las circunstancias en absoluto, hiciera mi voluntad y fuera estricta con ella —cerró los ojos—. Sólo pensaba en evitar a toda costa que Fujitaka se enterase de la verdad y la internase en un manicomio.

Shaoran apretó su hombro con fuerza. Ahora entendía perfectamente los motivos que habían llevado a la mujer a hacer las cosas que había hecho.

—Usted hizo lo que pensó que era lo mejor para su hija, Nadeshiko. Es espantoso que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta manera, sí. Pero, a pesar de todo, creo que ella fue bastante feliz a su manera. Esa parte de su vida ya ha terminado. Tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarnos en su futuro. Sakura puede tener una vida maravillosa y casi normal a partir de ahora, si todos trabajamos juntos para que esto sea así. Hace un momento expresó usted el temor de que yo la consintiera demasiado. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por estar a la altura de sus peores temores. ¿Querría usted echarme una mano?

Ella clavó sus ojos llenos de esperanza en los de Shaoran.

—Ay, joven Li, ¿me lo permitiría usted? ¿Me permitiría formar parte de todo esto? He cometido muchos errores que debo tratar de enmendar. Muchísimos errores.

Libre ya de los últimos rastros de su vieja ira, Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Nadeshiko, su hija la quiere. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría verla. Creo que ya es hora de que todos empecemos a prestar atención a los deseos de Sakura, para variar. ¿No le parece?

—Claro que sí. Claro que sí.

Tras sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, Shaoran emprendió la tarea de secarle el rostro, servicio que últimamente parecía estar prestándole con mucha frecuencia al sexo femenino. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer usaba maquillaje. Una cantidad muy sutil, por cierto, pero en sus mejillas había rastros evidentes de los polvillos negros usados para dar sombra a los ojos.

—¿Puedo tomarme la libertad de de darle un bienintencionado consejo, señora?

—¿Que no vuelva a llorar frente a mi hija?

—Bueno, eso también estaría bien —dijo con media sonrisa— Pero en realidad estaba pensando en un consejo relacionado con su matrimonio. Cuando se marche de aquí, debería ir a casa y hablar seriamente con su marido. El es tan responsable de esta tragedia como usted, si no lo es más.

—¡Ay, pero no puedo hacerlo! —Hablaba en un sollozo—. Fujitaka... ¡no lo sabe! Lo de mi tío, quiero decir. Cuando me pidió que me casara con él, omití mencionárselo. Y, después de eso, no logré reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo. —Negó resueltamente con la cabeza—. Usted no conoce a Fujitaka. Si hubiera sospechado siquiera que había un caso de locura en mi familia, se habría divorciado de mí. ¡Y yo no sabría qué hacer si él hiciera tal cosa! ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Cómo me ganaría la vida?

Shaoran se puso de pie.

—Señora Nadeshiko, si ese hombre la echa de casa, puede quedarse aquí. Es usted la madre de mi esposa. Yo me encargaría de que tuviera los fondos necesarios para arreglárselas en la vida.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Haría usted algo así?

Shaoran soltó una carcajada que casi parecía de asombro.

—Sí, señora, lo haría. Pero le aseguro que no se llegará a eso. A pesar de todos sus defectos, y podría enumerar muchísimos, su esposo la quiere. Dice usted que yo no lo conozco. Creo que sería mejor decir que es usted quien no lo conoce. Y ya es hora de que lo haga. Hable con él. Dígale todo lo que me ha dicho a mí. Creo que se quedará muy sorprendida al oír lo que él tiene que decirle.

—Usted sabe algo que yo ignoro.

—Sólo digamos que, a pesar de haberle tomado antipatía, entiendo su manera de pensar. — Tras decir estas palabras, Shaoran la ayudó a levantarse de la silla— Ahora subamos y participemos del momento tan especial que está viviendo Sakura, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No más llanto?

—No, se lo aseguro.

A Shaoran sólo le quedaba esperar que eso fuese cierto.

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que Nadeshiko y la modista se marcharan, la curiosidad indujo a Shaoran a llevar a la casa a uno de los gatos del establo. Encontró a su esposa en la cocina con Mayu, que estaba supervisando la preparación de la cena. Sakura estaba preciosa, con su vestido rosa de talle alto y su pelo recogido en la coronilla, desde la que caía cual cascada. Se encontraba sentada en el borde de uno de los bancos que rodeaban la mesa. Tenía un tazón verde de loza del que sacaba pedazos de masa para galletas con una cuchara de mango largo. Al ver a Shaoran, se quedó paralizada, con la cuchara suspendida en el aire y los ojos fijos en el gato.

Ante la evidente fascinación que se reflejó en su rostro, Shaoran no pudo menos que sonreír. A la chica no sólo le gustaban los animales, los adoraba. Después de haberla visto con los ratones, no podía creer, ni siquiera por un instante, que fuese capaz de hacerle daño a una criatura indefensa, por lo menos deliberadamente.

—Ésta es Mamá Kitty, la reina de los gatos del corral —le dijo Shaoran— Si no fuese por ella, tendríamos una invasión de... —Se interrumpió justo a tiempo— saltamontes.

Mayu le lanzó una mirada sesgada y luego negó con la cabeza. Menos mal que Sakura no pareció advertir el repentino cambio de palabras.

—Siéntate a la mesa, Sakura, y te dejaré tocar a la gata.

No fue necesario que se lo dijera dos veces. Tras dejar el tazón de loza en la encimera con un retumbante _pum,_ que provocó que todos los que estaban en la cocina hicieran una mueca de dolor, se bajó del taburete y corrió a la mesa, donde se entronizó en una silla de respaldo recto. Rascando a _Mamá Kitty_ detrás de una oreja, para tranquilizarla, Shaoran cruzó la habitación hasta donde se encontraba su esposa. Sakura alargó sus acogedores brazos para recibir a la gata. Con una sonrisa, él le entregó su carga y se sentó cerca de ella para poder observar su comportamiento con el animal.

Con su pequeño rostro resplandeciente de alegría, Sakura enseguida empezó a acariciar el sedoso pelo de la gata. Mamá Kitty, que no estaba acostumbrada a tales muestras de cariño, arqueó el lomo y restregó su peluda mejilla contra el canesú de Sakura. Luego la gata atigrada empezó a ronronear tan fuerte que Shaoran podía oírla. Al sentir sus vibraciones, Sakura acarició con mayor firmeza el cuerpo del animal. Una expresión de asombro se reflejó en sus ojos, y alzó la vista para mirar a Shaoran.

—Está ronroneando —le explicó él— Los gatos normalmente lo hacen cuando los acarician. Una criada pasó afanosamente cerca de ellos con una bandeja de pan sin hornear. Su destino

era precisamente el horno.

—Por lo general, también mudan de pelo —comentó la criada— Si encuentra pelos en su sopa esta noche, no me eche la culpa a mí.

Shaoran se rio. Luego, volvió a fijar su atención en Sakura. Lo que vio hizo que se le partiera el alma. Estaba abrazando a la gata cerca de su pecho, con una mejilla apretada contra sus costillas y expresión de deslumbramiento en el rostro. Shaoran enseguida comprendió que su mujer estaba embelesada con el ronroneo de la gata, sonido que ella podía sentir a pesar de no poder oírlo.

El misterio de Sakura y los gatitos asfixiados había quedado resuelto. Shaoran prácticamente pudo ver lo sucedido: una niña pequeña, sorda y completamente embelesada con las vibraciones que sentía al tocar a los gatos, sus manitas y bracitos apretándolos con demasiada fuerza, su curiosidad y euforia haciéndole olvidar que debía tener cuidado. Los gatitos no habían sido asesinados con premeditación y alevosía, sino por causa del cariño desenfrenado de una niña sorda. Ahora que era una mujer adulta y tenía mayor dominio de sí misma, estaba siendo increíblemente delicada con aquella gata. Trataba de no abrazarla con demasiada fuerza ni de acariciarla bruscamente.

Al verla con la gata, Shaoran cayó en la cuenta de la facilidad con que aquella chica se dejaba seducir por cualquier sonido que pudiera oír, aunque fuese levemente, o cuyas vibraciones lograse percibir. Y esto le explicó muchas cosas. Su amor por el bosque, donde sentía el viento acariciando su piel. Su gran fascinación por la cascada, donde sin duda podía sentir las vibraciones causadas por el agua al golpear contra las rocas. Sakura y los gatitos. Sakura y el órgano de la iglesia. Desde siempre hubo innumerables indicios de su sordera.

La emoción hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada por un momento. ¡Qué curioso! Antes de conocer a Sakura, no había sentido tales ganas de llorar. En realidad, desde que era un niño. Ahora le parecía que tenía que parpadear para intentar contener las lágrimas o tragar saliva para deshacer un nudo en la garganta con demasiada frecuencia. Al mirarla... al entender cómo había sido su vida... Shaoran pensó que se necesitaría tener un corazón de piedra para no dejarse conmover y, cuando de aquella chica se trataba, era evidente que su corazón no estaba hecho de piedra.

En aquel momento, Shaoran logró aceptar con la inteligencia lo que su corazón le había estado diciendo hacía ya más de dos semanas. Estaba enamorado de ella. Increíble y perdidamente enamorado. Sakura le parecía demasiado dulce y preciosa como para poder resistirse. Si esto era libidinoso... si era un pecado imperdonable... bueno, pues entonces él estaba perdido.

En contra de lo que decía el viejo refrán, no estaba completamente seguro de que se iría al infierno con una sonrisa en los labios. Dados los sentimientos que ella suscitaba en él, había muchas posibilidades de que tuviera lágrimas en los ojos cuando llegara el momento del Juicio Final. Su único consuelo era que sin lugar a dudas serían lágrimas de alegría, no de dolor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

El tiempo, al menos tal y como los demás lo interpretaban, era un concepto que Sakura no entendía. Para ella no existían los relojes, los horarios ni los calendarios para marcar los días, las semanas y los meses. Ella sólo sabía que los largos y lentos días de la época de las mariposas se habían vuelto más cortos, que las hojas de los árboles empezaban a teñirse de color y que el aire era cada vez más frío.

La estación lluviosa se aproximaba, pero por primera vez en su vida este pensamiento no la deprimió. La casa de Shaoran, a diferencia de la de sus padres, era un lugar lleno de emociones y descubrimientos. Pasaba horas todos los días sentada en su cama, tocando la flauta. Cuando se aburría de esto, podía ponerse a dibujar todo lo que quisiera, pues Shaoran se había enterado de que le gustaba hacerlo y le había regalado carboncillos y blocs de dibujo. Por otra parte, su madre la visitaba con mucha frecuencia, por lo general por las tardes. Su madre estaba aprendiendo a leer sistemáticamente los labios y, por primera vez en muchos años, Sakura había logrado establecer cierta comunicación con ella. Ocupada con todas estas actividades, ya no temía verse obligada a permanecer en la mansión.

Pero en realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo. Shaoran le había regalado un artilugio que él llamaba paraguas. Según él, cuando llovía, uno abría el paraguas y lo situaba sobre la cabeza. Con el paraguas, ella podría salir a pasear en medio de la lluvia cada vez que quisiera, sin mojarse.

Si es que aún podía caminar cuando llegara la estación lluviosa. Su vientre estaba creciendo tanto, que a ella misma le parecía que andaba como un pato. Bajar las escaleras era lo que más le angustiaba. Con aquella panza tan prominente, tenía que inclinarse ligeramente hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio en los escalones. Era muy difícil.

También se estaba volviendo preocupante. Gracias a lo que Shaoran le había dicho —que los bebés nacían de una forma completamente diferente de los pollitos— ya no creía que podría poner un huevo. Quería preguntarle a alguien cómo nacían los bebés humanos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Su madre apenas estaba empezando a leer los labios. Shaoran lo hacía mucho mejor, pero no tanto como para entender todo lo que ella decía. Las pocas veces en que había intentado hacerle preguntas acerca de los bebés, él no parecía entenderla. De hecho, Sakura a veces tenía la sensación de que él no quería entenderla. Esto le preocupaba y le hacía preguntarse si tener un bebé no sería una experiencia horrible para la madre

Un día, a última hora de la tarde, momento que Sakura normalmente pasaba junto a Shaoran, él recibió un recado solicitando su inmediata presencia en las caballerizas. Poco después de que él saliera de la casa, Sakura empezó a sentirse aburrida y, puesto que últimamente le habían dado más libertad y le permitían salir sola, decidió dar un paseo por la propiedad. Su vagabundeo la llevó justamente a las caballerizas.

Inmediatamente después de entrar, se paró en seco e inclinó la cabeza, subyugada por un sonido apenas perceptible que rompió el silencio que siempre la rodeaba. Sintiéndose atraída por él, atravesó, vacilante, las caballerizas. Aceleró el paso ligeramente cuando se hizo más fuerte y fácil de seguir.

A mitad de camino del oscuro pasillo, Sakura llegó a la intersección de dos corredores. A su izquierda, vio la luz de una linterna, y unos hombres dando vueltas alrededor. Fascinada, se dirigió hacia ellos. Se dio cuenta de que estaban reunidos frente al cubículo de un caballo. Estirando el cuello para poder ver un poco mejor, vio a Shaoran arrodillado junto a una yegua que estaba tumbada dentro del recinto.

El sonido agudo y desgarrador salía de la yegua. La pobre bestia estaba chillando. Shaoran, con el rostro crispado y las venas del cuello hinchadas, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ayudar a la yegua a levantarse. Durante los intervalos en que el animal se tendía en el suelo, cansado y sin fuerzas, él acariciaba su vientre abultado y le decía una y otra vez:

—Todo va a salir bien, chiquilla. Todo va a ir bien.

Sakura advirtió que sus brazos estaban manchados de sangre hasta las mangas de la camisa, que él se había remangado a la altura de los codos. Tenía la preocupación grabada en su rostro, y cuando la joven embarazada pudo ver brevemente sus ojos, advirtió que estaban llenos de dolor. Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia la yegua. Algo terrible le había pasado a la pobre criaturilla, comprendió Sakura. A juzgar por la sangre, era posible que la yegua se hubiese herido de alguna manera.

—Tranquila, chiquilla. Tranquila.

Detrás de Shaoran, Subaru, el jefe de cuadra, estaba batallando con una especie de artilugio con polea que había sido atado a las vigas.

Con muchísima pena por la pobre yegua, Sakura se acercó para ver mejor. La bestia escogió aquel preciso momento para lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, haciendo que Shaoran se apartara mientras ella lograba ponerse de rodillas. Cuando Shaoran gritó —Sakura supo que estaba gritando por la manera en que se hincharon los músculos de su cuello— Subaru dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a su lado. Con la ayuda de los dos hombres, la bestia se levantó tambaleándose.

Desesperada, probablemente a causa del dolor, la yegua no pareció agradecer la ayuda de los hombres y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo, sacudiendo la cabeza y arremetiendo contra Shaoran con uno de sus cascos delanteros. El animal, en su desesperación por escapar, cambió de dirección una vez más, ahora volviendo sus cuartos traseros hacia la puerta abierta del cubículo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse. El trasero de la yegua estaba dilatado y salía mucha sangre. Las diminutas patas de un caballo se dejaban entrever por él. Sus cascos estaban cubiertos de una sustancia blanca que parecía grumos de leche cuajada. Un bebé... la yegua estaba dando a luz.

Sakura se quedó paralizada, con los ojos clavados en la escena. Shaoran cogió una de las correas que colgaban del techo. Cuando logró atar la tira, corrió hacia la pared, desenganchó una polea y, saltando tan alto como pudo, tiró de ella con todo su peso.

Mientras ataba la polea, miró a Subaru por encima del hombro.

—¡Haz que el potrillo se dé la vuelta! Date prisa, Subaru, o lo perderemos.

Desde donde se encontraba, Sakura tenía una panorámica perfecta del trasero de la yegua, y vio horrorizada cómo Subaru metió el brazo, hasta el codo, dentro de la bestia. ¡Dentro de ella! Unos puntos negros empezaron a dar vueltas frente a los ojos de Sakura. Una terrible sensación de debilidad se adueñó de sus piernas. Un bebé, la yegua estaba teniendo un bebé. Un bebé que había estado creciendo en un lugar especial dentro de ella. Sólo que no era maravilloso, como Shaoran le había dicho. Era horroroso. Más horroroso que todo lo que Sakura hubiera podido imaginarse. La yegua estaba sufriendo, y mucho. Y era evidente que si Shaoran y Subaru no lograban hacer nada para ayudarla, la yegua iba a morir.

Una mano fuerte apretó el codo de Sakura. Parpadeando para intentar ver a través de los puntos que daban vueltas en sus ojos, la pobre chica alzó la vista hacia el rostro lleno de inquietud de un hombre que no conocía.

Él le dijo algo, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa, que no pudo prestar atención a su boca.

Todo lo que quería era marcharse de allí. Alejarse de aquel hombre. De las caballerizas, de Shaoran, que le había mentido. Ir a algún lugar seguro... un lugar donde pudiera esconderse, donde pudiese soltar los gritos que la estaban invadiendo por dentro sin que nadie los oyera.

Se dio media vuelta rápidamente y empezó a correr, a ciegas y presa del pánico, pensando que, si corría lo suficientemente rápido, quizás lograse escapar del destino que la naturaleza tenía reservado para ella. No obstante, al salir de las caballerizas, este pensamiento se alejó de su mente. Se sintió mareada, terriblemente mareada. En medio de su visión borrosa, logró distinguir la casa y corrió hacia ella tambaleándose. Allí había un escondrijo. Un lugar seguro.

.

.

Shaoran acababa de terminar de lavarse y se estaba secando los brazos cuando Mayu irrumpió en las caballerizas.

—Sakura—logró decir— ¡Está arriba, en el ático! Está gritando y quejándose de una manera espantosa. Venga, señor. ¡Venga rápido!

Uno de los peones, que se había lavado justo antes que Shaoran y se encontraba allí cerca abotonándose la camisa, lanzó una exclamación.

—¡Maldición!

Mayu y Shaoran se volvieron hacia él.

—La señora estuvo aquí hace un rato —explicó con aire avergonzado— Parecía estar muy alterada cuando se marchó corriendo.

—¿Estuvo aquí? —Shaoran estaba conmocionado— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kaoru? ¿Acaso vio a la yegua? —Cuando el hombre asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Shaoran estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido— ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno, pues porque usted estaba ocupado con la yegua y todo lo demás. Si yo lo hubiera molestado, con seguridad la habríamos perdido.

Shaoran sintió unas ganas enormes de dar un puñetazo en la boca a aquel hombre.

—Mi esposa es mucho más importante para mí que una maldita yegua. Ella no debió entrar aquí. Apenas la viste, tenías que haber...

Shaoran se interrumpió. Comprendió que era inútil echarle la culpa de todo aquello al peón. El daño ya estaba hecho. Tirando al suelo la toalla que estaba usando, apartó a Mayu de un empujón y corrió hacia la casa.

Desde el instante mismo en que entró en el recibidor, oyó los gritos de su mujer. Nunca en su vida había oído algo semejante. Eran horribles alaridos, que retumbaban de manera extraña e inquietante en el rellano y las escaleras. Agarrando con fuerza el pasamanos, subió los escalones de dos en dos. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con la fuerza de un mazo. Al llegar al segundo tramo de escaleras, los gritos parecieron hacerse más fuertes, más aterradores. En ocasiones eran alaridos y, en otros momentos, gemidos. Los intermitentes sollozos eran tan profundos y desgarradores que empezó a temer que Sakura se hiciera daño.

Atravesó corriendo el pasillo del segundo piso, para dirigirse al ala occidental de la casa. Llegó a las peligrosamente estrechas y empinadas escaleras. Se cayó sobre una rodilla. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo. Siguió subiendo los escalones en medio de la penumbra, consciente de los gritos y de la desesperada necesidad de llegar al lugar donde estaba su esposa.

Alcanzó la puerta cerrada del ático como si la barrera de madera no estuviese allí. Oscuridad. Objetos en medio del camino. Si no podía saltar por encima de los obstáculos, se abría camino a través de ellos, apenas sintiendo dolor cuando un anguloso saliente golpeaba sus espinillas o los muslos. Sakura... ¡Santo Dios! El pánico y el dolor que percibía en sus gritos estuvieron a punto de hacer que se cayera de bruces.

La yegua, pensó con furia. Había visto a la yegua dando a luz. Que entrase en las caballerizas y presenciara algo tan terrible le hacía sentirse muy mal. Físicamente mal. Ninguna mujer embarazada debería ver algo semejante, y menos alguien como Sakura.

Shaoran llegó finalmente a la pared que separaba el pequeño salón de Sakura del resto del ático. Rodeó el tabique tambaleándose, cuando Sakura dejó de gritar de repente. Siguió un silencio tan absoluto que le pareció ensordecedor, como si retumbase en sus oídos. Entonces, fue vagamente consciente del ruido áspero que hacía su propia respiración.

Shaoran escrutó la penumbra con su mirada, intentando desesperadamente encontrar a Sakura. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio al fin su pálido rostro. Acercándose un poco más, y forzando la vista, empezó a distinguir sus rasgos.

Dispuesto a consolarla a todo trance, dio tres grandes zancadas hacia el rincón en el que se encontraba acurrucada.

—Sakura, cariño. —La cogió de los hombros, que temblaban violentamente— Amor...

Entonces Shaoran cayó en la cuenta de algo. El silencio. El repentino y terrible silencio. Dios santo, estaba conteniendo la respiración. Para no gritar. Tenía miedo. Le tenía miedo a él. Había infringido la norma del silencio, y ahora pensaba que él podría castigarla.

—No, Sakura. Cariño, sigue gritando. A mí no me importa.

Shaoran no creía que, tan aterrorizada como estaba, pudiese entender lo que él le estaba diciendo. Su delgado cuerpo se estremecía violentamente a causa de los sollozos contenidos. El se quedó mirándola fijamente, incapaz de salvar el abismo que se extendía entre ellos. La sordera. Incluso en medio de la oscuridad, Shaoran pudo ver su pequeño rostro transido de dolor, que iba adquiriendo un aterrador y apagado tono rojo.

Una furia impotente estalló dentro de Shaoran. Se puso de pie de manera tan repentina que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Fujitaka Kinomoto. El maldito asentador de navajas de afeitar.

Se volvió y salió corriendo del ático. Bajó las estrechas y empinadas escaleras como si no estuviesen allí. Casi inmediatamente después de que saliera del desván, Sakura empezó a gritar de nuevo. La pobrecita no tenía manera de saber lo fuertes que eran sus gritos.

Prácticamente cegado por las lágrimas, Shaoran atravesó la casa. Le parecía estar caminando trabajosamente sobre un lecho de melaza que le llegara hasta la cintura. Cada paso representaba un enorme esfuerzo, cada movimiento era exasperantemente lento. Shaoran llegó a su estudio convertido en un demente. El asentador. El maldito asentador. No podía recordar dónde lo había dejado.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio, empezó a abrir los cajones con tal fuerza que los sacó de sus rieles, volcando sus contenidos en el suelo. Shaoran se dio cuenta vagamente de que Mayu había entrado en el estudio. La oyó hablar como si estuviese muy lejos de allí y no logró distinguir las palabras que pronunciaba. No le importaba lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Finalmente encontró el asentador de navajas de afeitar en el último cajón del escritorio. Cerró el puño en torno a él y pasó corriendo junto a Mayu, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, regresó al ático. Ya sabía que Sakura se callaría en cuanto lo viera. Esa era la regla.

Pues bien, ya se había hartado de las estúpidas normas de Kinomoto y se lo iba a demostrar a Sakura de una vez por todas.

Cuando entró en el salón de nuevo, ella reaccionó tal y como lo había hecho antes: dio un grito ahogado y luego contuvo la respiración para sofocar todo sonido que quisiera salir de lo más hondo de su ser. Shaoran se dirigió directamente a la tambaleante mesa de tres patas. Con un amplio y violento movimiento del brazo, hizo volar su heterogénea colección de tazas y platillos de porcelana, que chocaron contra la pared, haciéndose añicos. Las partículas y fragmentos de porcelana rebotaron. No le importaba. Podía comprarle más tazas de porcelana, todas las que quisiera, con tal de hacerla feliz. ¡Pero no podía comprarle otra oportunidad de vivir!

Temblando de furia, Shaoran tiró el asentador sobre la superficie de la mesa. Luego, sacó la navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón. Con movimientos trémulos, desplegó la navaja y la emprendió con la tira de piel, haciéndola trizas.

—¡Grita! —rugió—. ¡Grita, chilla, llora! ¡A mí no me importa, Sakura! ¿Me entiendes? No te castigaré por hacer ruido. Nunca te castigaré. ¡Nunca!

En medio de su ataque de histeria, Shaoran cortó la tira de piel hasta verla convertidaen minúsculos pedazos. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se detuvo. Tirando la navaja al suelo, puso las manos sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza, respirando como si hubiera corrido más de diez kilómetros. Cuando finalmente alzó la vista, vio que Sakura aún se encontraba acurrucada en el rincón, apretándose las rodillas con los delgados brazos. Contra su cara asombrosamente roja, sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas eran como manchones de color verde oscuro.

Shaoran la miró.

—Te amo, Sakura —susurró con voz ronca, y luego le abrió los brazos.

Shaoran esperó durante un momento que le pareció eterno, rogando en silencio que ocurriera un milagro. Era algo que no hacía desde que era un niño. Sólo un pequeño milagro.

—Por favor... —susurró con voz entrecortada— Ven aquí, cariño.

La joven se levantó del suelo con un gemido, de manera tan repentina que pareció moverse medio a ciegas. Luego, se lanzó a sus brazos, estrellándose contra él con la parte más sobresaliente de su pequeño cuerpo, que en aquel momento de su embarazo era el vientre. Shaoran cedió ligeramente bajo su peso para aminorar el impacto y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio en el intento. Sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, dio un tambaleante paso hacia atrás, pero luego logró recobrar el equilibrio.

Sakura le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si estuviera a punto de caer a un precipicio y él fuese su único asidero. Sus sollozos profundos y trémulos, que ahora ahogaba contra el hombro de Shaoran, no eran tan fuertes; pero aun así lograban sacudir sus cuerpos. A él le alegraba que ella no siguiera conteniendo la respiración.

—Ay, Dios, Sakura... —Con dulzura, Shaoran hizo que su mujer se apretara más contra él, si es que esto era posible, pues ella se había derretido en sus brazos como una porción de mantequilla sobre una rebanada de pan caliente— Perdóname, cariño. Perdóname.

Dado que tenía el rostro apretado contra su hombro, Shaoran supo que ella no había oído lo que estaba diciendo, y quizás esto fuese lo mejor. Antes de intentar calmarla, él también tenía que tranquilizarse, y en aquel preciso instante no estaba tranquilo en absoluto. El tenía la culpa de todo. Había tenido una oportunidad de sentarse con ella y explicarle el proceso del parto y, debido a una caballerosidad mal entendida, había eludido esa responsabilidad, diciéndose que la ignorancia era una bendición.

Qué equivocado estaba. Al no tratar el tema, había permitido que Sakura fuese vulnerable de una manera en que ninguna mujer debía serlo. Por culpa suya y de su estupidez, ella estaba muerta de miedo y presa del pánico. Esto no tenía sentido y era completamente innecesario. Debió haber hablado con ella. Si hubiera hablado con ella, si hubiera sido sincero y le hubiera explicado las cosas tal y como eran, se habría podido evitar aquel desastre.

Desesperadamente deseosa de acercarse más a él, ella se puso de puntillas y se aferró con más fuerza al cuello de su esposo. Pesaba tan poco que Shaoran casi no sintió la presión sobre sus pies. Doblando un brazo debajo de su trasero, la alzó, apretada contra su cuerpo, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas al sentir toda su dulzura. Sakura, con su enorme vientre, era la más preciosa carga que sus brazos habían llevado en toda su vida. Shaoran apretó el rostro contra su cabello y ella lo soltó dejando escapar un grito desgarrador que salió de manera entrecortada de su pecho.

Para Shaoran, era un sonido lleno de dolor, no un grito estudiado que buscara compasión; tampoco un sollozo delicado, cuidadosamente calculado para parecer femenino. Aquel grito salió de su alma, crudo, lleno de dolor. Nada fue reprimido ni moderado. Aun así, Shaoran pensó que era el sonido más bello del mundo. El simple hecho de que ella se hubiera atrevido a expresarlo era un regalo, una muestra de confianza.

Al comprender esto, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Olvidando su delicado estado, olvidándolo todo, la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, plenamente consciente del frágil entramado de costillas que había bajo sus manos, de su estrecha espalda, de su levedad. Ella no era muy grande, pero, de una manera maravillosa, había llenado por completo su mundo. Estrecharla entre sus brazos... Saber que ella confiaba en él como nunca había confiado en nadie...

El regalo de Sakura... Estrechándola entre sus brazos como lo estaba haciendo en aquel instante, Shaoran apenas podía creer que hubo un tiempo en el que vio su matrimonio como un sacrificio obligatorio para enmendar un error. Tenía errores que rectificar, desde luego, pero no era una obligación y mucho menos un sacrificio. Amar a aquella mujer, formar parte de su mundo, era una bendición del cielo.

Shaoran la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la mecedora que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación. Tras sentarse en ella, tendió a Sakura sobre su regazo, dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su brazo, no con la intención de que él pudiera ver su rostro, sino más bien para que ella pudiese ver el suyo. Los ojos de la joven, llenos de pánico, se aferraron casi desesperadamente a los suyos.

Hasta aquel instante, Shaoran había tenido la intención de hablar con ella, explicarle con todo lujo de detalles lo que había visto en las caballerizas. Pero la mirada que vio en ella lo hizo callar. No era el momento de hablar. Al menos, de manera convencional.

Así que, en lugar de hablar, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, tal y como lo habría hecho con una niña, y empezó a acunarla. Mientras la mecía, susurraba palabras que sabía que ella no podía oír. Pero lo que decía no importaba. De todos modos, lo que Sakura necesitaba en aquel momento eran mensajes que no podían ser expresados con palabras. Acarició su pelo con mano trémula. Luego, apretó la mejilla contra la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos. No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando sintió más lágrimas corriendo por sus propias mejillas. Cada uno de sus sollozos lo atravesaba como un puñal.

Se había sentido culpable en distintas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca tanto como en aquel momento. Le permitió llorar, pues sabía que ella lo necesitaba. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto merecía que la dejaran llorar. Cuando ella finalmente empezó a tranquilizarse, él la acomodó en sus brazos de tal manera que sus caras quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Sakura. —Shaoran respiró hondo— Creo que tenemos que hablar. Acerca del bebé y cómo serán las cosas cuando...

Sakura abrió los ojos para manifestar un inconfundible sentimiento de terror y negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—¡Noooo!

Shaoran la cogió de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara. Cuando ella finalmente se tranquilizó y él sintió que tenía toda su atención, habló.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho una mentira?

Ella negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

—Entonces puedes confiar en que no te voy a mentir ahora. Tener un bebé no es... —Puso énfasis en la palabra no, diciéndola lentamente y con exagerada claridad— No es como lo que has visto en las caballerizas.

La mirada de ella se aferró a la suya, llena de preguntas e incredulidad.

Shaoran tragó saliva. No deseaba aquella conversación, pero tenía que hacerse comprender de alguna manera. Sin saber por dónde empezar, decidió simplemente ponerse a hablar. No sabía qué le había dicho exactamente, sólo que le contó que el potrillo venía de nalgas y que luego le describió un parto normal. No le ocultó nada, y fue totalmente sincero. Le habló incluso de los dolores del parto. Cuando le explicó cómo saldría el bebé por su cuerpo, el miedo ensombreció los ojos de Sakura; lo cual le partió el alma, pero también le hizo sonreír.

—Sakura, cariño, tu madre te dio a luz a ti. La mía me dio a luz a mí. Todas las criaturas vivas que vemos a nuestro alrededor tuvieron que nacer, y de una manera muy parecida a la que nacerá tu bebé. Quizá no sea una experiencia muy agradable, pero no te vas a morir, y yo estaré junto a ti para ayudarte, te lo prometo. —Acarició la mejilla de la chica con la yema de los dedos— Va a ser hermoso, ya lo verás. Confía en mí. Y, cuando todo haya terminado, vas a tener un bebé al cual podrás darle todo tu amor.

Ella pareció tener reservas acerca de estas últimas palabras. Shaoran no pudo menos que sonreír.

—¿Crees que te mentiría?

Siguió pareciéndole indecisa.

—Bueno, pues entonces me parece que lo más indicado es dar un paseo por las caballerizas. A pesar de haber sido un parto difícil, la yegua ya está bien. Y es la orgullosa madre del potro más bonito que hayas visto en tu vida. —Resuelto, Shaoran la hizo bajar de su regazo y se puso de pie— Te demostraré que no estoy mintiendo.

Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Era evidente que le asustaba la idea de regresar a las caballerizas.

Shaoran la cogió de la mano.

—Confía en mí, Sakura. Tú has visto la peor escena que una futura mamá pueda presenciar. Ahora quiero que veas la más dulce.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Las caballerizas eran el último lugar al que quería ir Sakura. Pero Shaoran insistió y, como él era mucho más grande, a ella no le quedó más remedio que acceder. Para su gran sorpresa, se había hecho de noche mientras permanecieron dentro de la casa. La luz de la luna y las sombras descendieron sobre ellos cuando salieron al jardín. Como si intuyera su nerviosismo, Shaoran rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él mientras andaban.

Aquella desacostumbrada cercanía sirvió para distraerla de sus preocupaciones más que cualquier otra cosa que él hubiese podido hacer. En el punto en el que su hombro se apretaba contra el costado de Shaoran, ella sentía su cuerpo como si fuese de acero recubierto de una seda ligeramente acolchada. El brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros le resultaba maravillosamente fuerte y cálido. Mientras se movían al unísono a través del oscuro jardín, Sakura pensó que él debía de estar haciendo un esfuerzo por adaptar su paso al de ella, pues sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las suyas. La joven miró con disimulo su perfil, turbada como nunca antes lo había estado. Sintió una especie de revoloteo en el estómago y, al mismo tiempo, una extraña emoción. Como si hubiera advertido su mirada, él bajó la vista, la miró a los ojos, y esbozó una de esas sonrisas suaves y deliciosamente torcidas, tan propias de él.

—Nunca habíamos caminado juntos bajo la luz de la luna, ¿no es verdad?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Sus dedos se movieron en el lugar en que se doblaban sobre el hombro de Sakura, y esta leve caricia hizo que ella sintiera un hormigueo en la piel.

—Tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo. Te ves preciosa bajo la luz de la luna. Absolutamente preciosa.

Sakura dudaba que eso fuese cierto. Aunque no le daban ataques de llanto con mucha frecuencia, las pocas veces en que esto sucedía, se ponía horrorosa, con los ojos hinchados y la cara roja.

Como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, él se rio. La débil risa vibró a través de los hombros de Sakura y se irradió a lo largo de su brazo.

—Eres bellísima, Sakura. Créeme. Sin lugar a dudas, eres la chica más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto.

Una sensación ardiente subió despacio por la garganta de Sakura y se transformó en fuego en sus mejillas. Ella enseguida apartó la mirada. Un instante después, sintió que el cuerpo de Shaoran se movía y, casi sin que se diera cuenta, el joven hombre se agachó para que su rostro quedara frente al de la muchacha. Ella retrocedió asustada, lo cual hizo que él volviera a reírse.

—Te estoy hablando, tonta. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que te estoy diciendo si no me miras?

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se enderezaba. Estaba a punto de sonreír, muy a su pesar. El hecho de que lo que menos quisiera hacer hasta hacía unos pocos minutos fuese sonreír la hizo vacilar.

—Así está mejor —dijo él— Me sentía como un completo tonto, andando en medio de la oscuridad y hablando solo.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Sakura empezó a temblar. Él tocó el hoyuelo de su mejilla con la yema de un dedo.

—Por cierto, también tienes la sonrisa más maravillosa que haya visto jamás. La clase de sonrisa que hace que un hombre haga el ridículo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. El asintió enfáticamente. Conteniendo una risita, Sakura movió la cabeza con más fuerza para seguir negándolo.

Shaoran se hizo el enfadado y adoptó una expresión cómicamente contrariada.

—¡Dios santo, nuestra primera discusión!

Al oír estas palabras, Sakura perdió el control. La risa que había estado conteniendo estalló en su garganta. Al oír este sonido, Shaoran se paró en seco. La chica pensó instintivamente que él iba a reprenderla. Pero la luz de la luna le permitió ver un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad acabo de oír una carcajada? —Apretó sus hombros con más fuerza y la atrajo dulcemente hacia su cuerpo— ¡Noooo! No, mi Sakura no se ríe. —La observó detenidamente durante un momento— Pobre chica, tienes hipo, ¿verdad? La cruz de la existencia de toda futura mamá es la indigestión crónica.

Sakura volvió a reírse. No parecía poder parar. A Shaoran se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y, después de mirarla fijamente durante interminables segundos, o al menos así le parecieron a ella, sus ojos color ámbar se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Gracias —dijo él con la voz quebrada.

Sólo eso, sólo un simple «gracias». Pero para Sakura, ésta era la palabra más maravillosa que jamás había oído pronunciar y significaba mucho más que cualquier otra. Con esta única palabra, él le estaba diciendo infinidad de cosas, y concretamente que todo lo que le había dicho en el ático era verdad, que no sólo no la castigaría por hacer ruido, sino que además quería que lo hiciese.

Una extraordinaria sensación de libertad la invadió. Comprendió que podía confiar en aquel hombre. En todo. Y con su mirada dándole valor, se atrevió a articular dos palabras para que él las leyera en sus labios.

—De nada.

Aunque pareciese increíble, él logró leer sus labios a la primera, pues su sonrisa se hizo más profunda. Cogiendo suavemente la barbilla de ella con la mano, hizo que alzase la cara para que la luz de la luna cayera sobre ella.

—Dilo de nuevo.

Sakura lo complació. Mientras ella volvía a articular las palabras, él recorría sus labios con el dedo pulgar. Sus ojos se llenaron de regocijo mientras exploraban los de ella.

—Así son todas las mujeres. Las animas a hablar y, antes de que te des cuenta, se han convertido en unas cotorras.

Después de hacer esta afirmación, negó con la cabeza y la instó a seguir andando.

Clavando la mirada en las caballerizas, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que ya no tenía miedo de entrar allí y ver a la yegua. Aunque Shaoran estuviera equivocado y la bestia se encontrase en un estado lamentable, ella podía afrontar la situación.

Cuando entraron en las caballerizas, el valor de Sakura flaqueó. El interior de la edificación estaba muy oscuro, y totalmente silencioso. Era así como ella se imaginaba la muerte: la negra nada. Durante unos pocos instantes, Shaoran la dejó sola en medio del vacío. No sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que la había dejado allí.

Luego regresó a su lado. Cogió sus manos y las puso sobre algo hecho de metal y cristal. Sakura exploró sus contornos con los dedos y reconoció la forma de un farol. Aquel despliegue de cortesía y consideración la hizo sonreír ligeramente. Al permitirle tocar la lámpara, le estaba explicando por qué la había dejado sola durante un minuto.

Le agarró firmemente el brazo y se apoyó en él mientras seguían andando. Deseaba que Shaoran decidiera que no era necesario hacer aquello después de todo. Pero no tuvo esa suerte. El la instó a seguir adelante, tirando de ella para que se mantuviera a su lado en medio de la oscuridad. Tras detenerse un momento, Shaoran tomo una cerilla y prendió la lámpara para después colgarla de un clavo que sobresalía de una pared, encima de él. Le dijo algo a Sakura. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, se llevó las manos a las caderas. Apretando la cerilla entre sus dientes, volvió a hablar. Dado que estaba hablando entre dientes, Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba diciendo. Cuando él volvió a hablar, ella rápidamente dio un paso adelante y le sacó la cerilla de la boca de un tirón.

Shaoran pareció quedarse desconcertado durante un segundo y luego sonrió.

—Lo siento.

Sakura sonrió a manera de respuesta.

—Te estaba diciendo que echaras un vistazo y lo comprobaras con tus propios ojos. —Shaoran señaló el compartimiento con la cabeza— La madre y el bebé, sanos y salvos.

Sakura se volvió para echar un vistazo por encima de la puerta, él se le acercó por detrás y rodeó la cintura de la joven con sus brazos. Luego, puso una de sus grandes manos sobre su vientre hinchado y lo acarició suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. Durante un instante, la futura madre se puso tensa, turbada por el exceso de familiaridad. Pero luego sintió que la tensión desaparecía bajo las dulces caricias de sus manos. Así era Shaoran. Se recostó contra él y cerró los ojos, imaginando que sentía toda su fuerza entrando en ella. Sintió los constantes y fuertes latidos de su corazón contra su hombro, un ritmo férreo y tranquilizador que curiosamente parecía estar en armonía con los latidos de su propio pulso.

En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa y, abriendo los ojos, dirigió la mirada hacia el cubículo. La yegua se encontraba en el centro del cercado. Sus ojos marrones acuosos se posaron con curiosidad sobre los dos humanos que habían importunado su tranquilidad. Junto a ella, estaba el potro. Con la cabeza debajo del vientre de su madre, mamaba con impaciencia. Tenía la pequeña cola alzada, y la hacía girar rápidamente en círculos pequeños.

Shaoran se inclinó hacia adelante para que ella pudiera verlo.

—¿Le ves la cola? Es la manivela de su bomba. Sube y baja cada vez que él mama.

Sakura se rio alegremente.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Antes de que termine el invierno, él ya parecerá parte de la familia. Nació fuera de temporada. La mayoría de los potros nacen en primavera, lo que les da tiempo de sobra para desarrollarse antes de que llegue el mal tiempo. Tendremos que mimar a este pequeñuelo.

Tras decir estas palabras, Shaoran agachó los hombros para apoyar la barbilla junto a la oreja de Sakura. Ella sintió el ligero roce de su mejilla. El perfume de la crema de afeitar que él usaba inundó sus sentidos.

De repente, como si le molestase el poco habitual peso de sus manos, el bebé se movió dentro de ella. No fue un movimiento ligero, como los que la joven solía sentir, sino más bien bastante fuerte. Se llevó un susto, y sintió el pecho de Shaoran sacudirse de la risa, sus profundas vibraciones recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Reacomodando sus manos, él palpó dulcemente su vientre. El bebé se movió para intentar escapar de la molesta presión. Sakura sintió que un ardiente rubor le subía por el cuello.

Shaoran debió de sentir en su mejilla el calor que invadía el rostro de la chica, pues se inclinó para mirarla a la cara con sus centelleantes ojos color ámbar.

—No seas tímida, Sakura. Este es mi bebé. Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Sentir la vida que crece dentro de ti es como tocar un milagro.

Sakura cogió las manos de Shaoran y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo. Por razones que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, se sentía sumamente bien entre sus brazos. Maravillosamente bien. No quería moverse, no quería que él jamás apartara sus manos de allí. Su bebé. La dulzura de estas palabras estuvo a punto de hacer que los ojos volvieran a llenársele de lágrimas, pero esta vez serían lágrimas de alegría.

Permanecieron así durante largo tiempo: Sakura recostada contra su cuerpo, y él sosteniendo su peso. La sensación que la invadió fue muy similar a aquella que se adueñaba de ella cuando contemplaba la salida del sol.

Cuando salieron de la caballeriza, los pensamientos de Shaoran estaban completamente centrados en la chica que andaba junto a él, al arrimo de su brazo. No puso ninguna objeción cuando él le dijo que aquel bebé era suyo y que ella era suya. Había rogado a Dios por qué no tuviera ninguna objeción. Ya se había involucrado demasiado y le costaría mucho volverse atrás. Estaba locamente enamorado, y eso era irrevocable. Ella había llevado alegría a su vida, una alegría que superaba en mucho todos sus sueños; un dulce y maravilloso júbilo que le había hecho sentir que la existencia valía la pena. Ver el mundo a través de sus ojos le enseñó a apreciarlo de otra manera. Potrillos recién nacidos. Ratones en el ático. Bailes al compás de melodías silenciosas. El insuperable sabor de un té inexistente. Ella era niña y mujer a la vez, en un solo cuerpo, una combinación encantadora, y las amaba a las dos.

Perderla en aquel momento... La sola idea le causaba a Shaoran un profundo dolor, de modo que la apartó de su mente. Ella le pertenecía, a ojos de Dios y de los hombres. El bebé que estaba esperando era suyo. Nada podría cambiar eso. Él no lo permitiría, pues perderla, ahora que la había encontrado, sería como morir por dentro.

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, un convoy de mercancías llegó a la mansión Li, y todas eran para Sakura. Shaoran se sentía como un niño en Navidad mientras conducía a los hombres a su estudio, el cual a partir de aquel momento se convertiría también en salón de música.

Al ver el órgano, Mayu alzó las cejas para manifestar sus reservas.

—Joven Shaoran, ¿está usted seguro de que quiere que lleven ese ruidoso aparato a su estudio? ¿Cómo podrá usted concentrarse?

Shaoran tenía la intención de concentrarse mucho, pero no necesariamente en sus cuentas. Hacía ya varias semanas que había decidido que la mejor manera de cortejar a su esposa era con sonidos. No permitiría que pusieran sus señuelos en otra habitación.

—¿Dónde está Sakura ahora? —le preguntó a Mayu.

—En la habitación de los niños. Dibujando, creo.

Shaoran sonrió. Estaba tan ansioso de mostrarle a su esposa todo lo que le había comprado, que fue corriendo al carromato para llevar él mismo uno de los cajones.

—Nosotros podemos llevarlo, señor Li —le aseguró uno de los hombres— Es nuestro trabajo.

—No me molesta ayudarlos.

Shaoran llevó la caja a su estudio y la puso sobre el escritorio. Sacó una navaja del bolsillo, cortó la cinta y las cuerdas, y luego abrió la tapa. Audífonos. Casi con veneración, Shaoran sacó uno de la caja y sonrió a Mayu.

—¡Los audífonos de Sakura! Ahora podré empezar a darle clases.

—¿Va a jugar a hacer de profesor?¡Será todo un espectáculo!

—Le voy a enseñar el alfabeto mímico y la lengua de signos —declaró Shaoran— Espera y verás. Seré un profesor estupendo. No quería empezar hasta que llegaran estos aparatos. —Levantó una trompetilla— Con un poco de suerte, podrá oír con estos artilugios. A lo mejor no con la mayor claridad, pero todo puede ayudar.

Mayu se dirigió al escritorio y sacó de la caja un audífono de tamaño mediano. Tras quitarle el papel, introdujo el aparato en su oído. Shaoran se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo «hola» en el otro extremo. Ella se asustó, alejó el aparato de su cabeza bruscamente y gritó.

—¡Válgame Dios!

Shaoran se rio y le arrebató la trompetilla. Se la llevó al oído.

—Di algo.

—¡Me ha roto usted el tímpano! —dijo Mayu casi a gritos.

—¡Por Dios! —Shaoran se frotó un lado de la cabeza con una mano y miró el audífono con renovado respeto.

Una vez que los repartidores se hubieron marchado, Shaoran pasó cerca de media hora organizando todos los instrumentos de Sakura en la habitación.

Finalmente llegó el momento de la entrega de los regalos. Tan emocionado por ver su cara que apenas podía soportar la espera, Shaoran se sentó al órgano. Acto seguido, empezó a tocar. Bueno, no precisamente a tocar, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacer música con aquel condenado aparato. Pero el sonido que salía de él era maravilloso. Unos pocos minutos después, la puerta de su estudio se abrió con gran estrépito, y Sakura entró con las manos cruzadas sobre su hinchado vientre y los ojos como platos.

Shaoran siguió llenando la habitación de sonidos, sonriendo a Sakura por encima de su hombro. Como si estuviera hipnotizada, ella se dirigió hacia él con los ojos clavados en el órgano. Cuando finalmente estuvo cerca, alargó una mano para tocar la brillante madera de un modo casi reverencial. Luego, se acercó aún más, acariciando la superficie del órgano con las dos manos. La expresión de su rostro hizo que valiera la pena cada céntimo gastado en él. Felicidad, eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro. Sin despegar las manos de la madera, la muchacha cerró los ojos. Su embelesada sonrisa era tan dulce que él sintió un profundo dolor en el corazón.

Shaoran dejó de tocar, la cogió de la mano e hizo que se sentara en el banco.

—Ahora tócalo tú.

Ella cruzó las manos de nuevo y las apretó contra su canesú, como si tuviese miedo de tocar las teclas. Shaoran la obligó a bajar los brazos y llevó sus rígidos dedos a las piezas de marfil. Después de atraer su atención, insistió.

—Es tuyo, Sakura. Lo he comprado para ti.

La joven le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. Luego, volvió a mirar fijamente el órgano. Riéndose, Shaoran le enseñó cómo hacer funcionar el aparato. Unos pocos segundos después, estaba tocando a todo volumen, y él casi tuvo que salir de la habitación. Se quedó observándola. Comprendió que, entre todas las cosas que hubiera podido darle, la idea de los instrumentos musicales había sido una especie de inspiración divina.

Para Sakura, el órgano era un sueño hecho realidad. Esto parecía lo justo, pues desde que la conoció, ella también había hecho que algunos sueños se hicieran realidad para él. Sueños imposibles. Encontrar a un ángel y casarse con él. Querer a alguien más que a sí mismo. Tener una verdadera razón para vivir.

Sakura se quedó en el estudio hasta la hora de cenar. Aquella vez no lo hizo porque él insistiera, sino porque nada en el mundo habría podido sacarla de allí. Del órgano pasó a los cascabeles, y luego a otros instrumentos. La casa se llenó de ruidos. Ruidos más bien ensordecedores, horrorosos, pero había un hecho que los hacía hermosos para Shaoran: que Sakura podía oír algunos acordes. No le importaba que ella sólo aprendiera rápidamente cómo tocar las notas que podía oír mejor y las repitiera una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se levantó de la cama, Shaoran pensó que ya era hora de empezar a darle clases a su esposa. Sin embargo, en el instante mismo en que intentó obrar en consecuencia con esta decisión, se encontró frente a una joven muy desdichada. Sakura, fascinada con todos aquellos cacharros productores de ruido que él le había regalado, no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuese jugar con ellos. Cuando Shaoran la llevó a su escritorio y la hizo sentarse en su silla, ella adoptó una expresión de rebeldía e hizo un mohín. Un inconfundible mohín. Shaoran comprendió que su esposa se estaba volviendo algo mimada.

Acercó una silla, se sentó junto a ella y alargó la mano para coger las publicaciones que el doctor Yoshiyuki le había conseguido. Además de esas publicaciones, había dos copias en papel carbón de unos folletos recopilados especialmente para Shaoran por una mujer que vivía en Tokyo y trabajaba con sordos en un centro especializado.

—El trabajo va antes que el juego —le dijo a su esposa con voz firme— Ya es hora de que empieces a llenar esa preciosa cabecita tuya con algunos conocimientos, cariño.

Abrió uno de los libros y empezó a hojear las páginas para encontrar el alfabeto dactilológico. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, Sakura había cogido un audífono dé su escritorio y estaba soplando con todas sus fuerzas. Shaoran se quedó mirándola durante un momento con una sonrisa indulgente. Luego, le quitó el aparato de las manos y metió uno de los extremos del artefacto en su oído. Se inclinó hacia adelante y gritó en el otro extremo del audífono:

—¡A!

Sakura se sobresaltó como si la hubiera pinchado con un alfiler y, de un tirón, sacó la trompetilla de su oído para mirarlo fijamente. Tras unos instantes, volvió a metérselo en el oído con una expresión expectante en el rostro. Shaoran comprendió que ella pensaba que el audífono había hecho el ruido por sí mismo.

—No, no, Sakura. He sido yo. —Eufórico porque ella parecía haberle oído, Shaoran se cercioró de que la joven mantuviera el artefacto en su oreja mientras él se llevaba a la boca el otro extremo — He sido yo, Sakura —gritó él.

La muchacha se sobresaltó de nuevo. Pero esta vez no se sacó el audífono del oído. En lugar de ello, cogió a Shaoran del pelo y metió la parte inferior de su cara en la campana. Shaoran empezó a reír tan fuerte que, de haberlo querido, no habría podido pronunciar palabra. Cuando su risa decayó, la miró a los ojos por encima de la campana del audífono. En aquel instante lo abandonaron todas las ganas de reír. Los ojos de Sakura reflejaban los sentimientos más intensos que él hubiese visto en toda su vida. Esperanza contenida. Incredulidad. Alegría recelosa.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que ella pudiera ver su boca al hablar, se declaró a voz en grito:

—Te amo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene LEMON, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

—Te amo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo durante un momento. Sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas que lanzaban destellos como si fuesen diamantes. Luego, para gran consternación de Shaoran, las lágrimas pasaron a sus pestañas y empezaron a correr por las mejillas en forma de gotas. Mientras la observaba, le pareció que toda su cara se echaba a temblar: primero la boca, luego la barbilla y por último los pequeños músculos situados debajo de sus ojos. Shaoran se apartó del audífono.

—No llores, cariño. Pensé que esto te haría feliz.

La trompetilla voló por los aires cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Conmocionado por su reacción, Shaoran le apretó la espalda con una mano y con la otra le acarició el pelo. Sintió su cuerpo sacudirse a causa de los sollozos. Luego, como si se le estuviese partiendo el corazón, ella apartó sus brazos con dificultad y salió corriendo del estudio.

Preocupado, Shaoran la siguió a su habitación, sólo para descubrir que ella había vuelto a cerrar la puerta poniendo una silla bajo el pomo, a manera de calce. Y, en aquella ocasión, hiciese lo que hiciese para intentar convencerla, no la abriría.

Sakura se sentó en el centro de la cama, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás con las manos sobre el rostro. Conteniendo inútilmente la respiración para sofocar los sollozos, lloraba desconsoladamente. El la amaba. Ya se lo había dicho hacía dos noches. Pero hasta hacía apenas unos instantes, cuando lo miró a los ojos mientras decía estas palabras, no había pensado en las consecuencias que tendría un sentimiento semejante: no para ella, sino para él.

El la amaba. Al ver la expresión de su rostro al decir estas palabras... ¡Ay, Dios! Sakura se atragantó con su propia saliva al recordar la sensación de impotencia que la invadió cuando no pudo responderle.

Una persona a medias, eso era ella. _Una sorda._ Nada de lo que él hiciera, nada de lo que le diera podría cambiar eso. Nada. Las personas normales la habían rechazado toda la vida. Era una marginada de la sociedad allí donde fuese. Una persona que no podía hacer amigos ni ir a la iglesia, y a quien también le prohibían acercarse al pueblo. Aunque en realidad no quería hacer ninguna de estas cosas, pues hacerlas sólo le traía dolor.

¿Sería éste el regalo que le daría a Shaoran? ¿Nada más que dolor? ¿Era lo que ella quería aportarle a su vida? Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, prendiendo fuego al fondo de su garganta. Shaoran era un hombre maravilloso. No sólo era apuesto, sino también dulce y amable. Podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Sakura estaba segura de que a todas las damas bonitas del pueblo les encantaría estar en su lugar, ser la única destinataria de toda su atención. ¿Por qué tendría que conformarse con una mujer sorda?

No sólo con una mujer sorda, sino que además no podía decirle siquiera que lo amaba.

Sakura sabía lo que pasaría si permitía que aquella situación continuara. En poco tiempo la gente empezaría a rechazar a Shaoran, no porque hubiera hecho algo, sino porque se había relacionado con ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se quedaría sin amigos. Nadie lo invitaría a su casa. Y nadie querría ir a visitarlo mientras ella viviera allí.

Sakura nunca había conocido a nadie como Shaoran. Desde que llegó a la mansión Li, él le había cambiado la vida. Nunca había querido a nadie como a él. No podría soportar ver que empezaban a pasarle cosas malas por su culpa. Él tenía que enamorarse de otra persona. De alguien que pudiera hacerlo feliz, y no al revés.

Tras tomar esta decisión, Sakura lloró hasta quedar completamente agotada y sin más lágrimas que derramar. Luego, reflexionó acerca de cuál sería la mejor manera de comunicarle a Shaoran sus sentimientos.

Shaoran andaba de un lado para otro del pasillo. Subía y bajaba las escaleras. Iba a la habitación de los niños. Luego volvía sobre sus pasos. Una y otra vez. Poco tiempo después, perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había subido las escaleras. Algo terrible estaba pasando. Lo había visto en los ojos de Sakura. Pero no alcanzaba a imaginar de qué se trataba. Había creído que los audífonos la harían absolutamente feliz. Pero, en lugar de esto, se había puesto a llorar. ¿Por qué? A pesar de darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, no pudo encontrar una respuesta.

Cuando finalmente oyó el revelador chirrido de los goznes de una puerta, se encontraba subiendo las escaleras. Aquélla debía de ser la milésima vez que lo hacía. El leve sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que subiera volando el resto de los escalones. Tras correr a lo largo del pasillo, se detuvo frente a su puerta. Sakura estaba dentro de la habitación, con su pequeña mano aferrada al pomo de la puerta y el rostro tan blanco como la leche. Por la mancha roja que se veía alrededor de sus ojos, supo que la muchacha había estado llorando.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y con un gesto le indicó que entrara. Shaoran tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sakura esquivó su mirada mientras él entraba en la habitación. Luego, cerró la puerta. Sin mirarlo, se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa, donde cogió una hoja de papel y se la ofreció.

—¿Qué es esto? —Shaoran salvó la distancia que los separaba y cogió el papel con mano tensa.

Después de estudiar el dibujo que ella había hecho, se pronunció:

— Sakura, esto es extraordinario. Tienes mucho talento.

Había hecho sus retratos, y su atención al detalle era increíble. Sonrió ligeramente al advertir la expresión que ella había captado en su rostro. ¿Sería cierto que él la miraba de aquella manera? ¿Con una sonrisa desenfadada y un destello lascivo en los ojos? Supuso que debía ser así, y no le quedó más remedio que maravillarse de que ella no le hubiera dado un par de bofetadas por tal ofensa. Aunque la verdad era que Sakura no reconocería la lascivia aunque la tuviera frente a sus narices.

Su mirada se posó en la imagen de Sakura, y le pareció que ésta no se ajustaba del todo a la realidad. Después de estudiar atentamente el retrato, comprendió que ella probablemente se había reproducido a sí misma en el papel de una manera muy similar a como se veía en el espejo: arisca, sin indicio alguno de la inocente dulzura ni de las expresiones cándidas que le robaron el corazón. Los ojos no reflejaban ningún sentimiento ni mostraban brillo alguno. No había hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Era Sakura, pero sin su luminoso resplandor. Aunque no dejaba de ser hermosa, era sólo un rostro sin alma.

Le pareció que había algo más que no estaba del todo bien. Que hacía falta algo más. Pero durante unos instantes no pudo saber con exactitud de qué se trataba. Después de estudiar el dibujo un rato, Shaoran finalmente advirtió cuál era el error y, con el corazón en la garganta, alzó la vista para mirarla.

Sakura se había dibujado sin orejas.

Un poco tembloroso, Shaoran dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa. Estaba a punto de hablar pero ella rápidamente cogió otro y se lo puso en las manos. El hombre bajó la vista y vio otro dibujo perfectamente ejecutado del rostro de Sakura; pero a éste, además de las orejas, también le faltaba la boca.

Shaoran quiso romper el dibujo en pedacitos y decirle que no fuera ridícula. Pero la expresión de dolor que vio en sus ojos se lo impidió. Estaba claro que era un asunto muy serio para ella y, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que apretaba la boca, el hecho de atraer la atención hacia lo que obviamente consideraba sus ineptitudes le resultaba muy doloroso. Sumamente doloroso.

Dejando caer el dibujo, Shaoran se sentó en una de las sillas. Se dio palmaditas en una rodilla para llamarla.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Ella cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos y negó con la cabeza. Su obstinada resistencia la hizo parecer más adorable que cualquier otra cosa. Shaoran no pudo menos que advertir que la posición de sus brazos delgados realzaba ciertas partes de su anatomía. La modista, siguiendo sus explícitas instrucciones, había hecho los escotes de los vestidos ligeramente pronunciados. Nada indecente, sólo lo bastante pronunciados como para permitirle lucir de una manera encantadora sus atributos femeninos, los cuales se habían hecho más generosos debido a su avanzado embarazo. Al modo de ver de Shaoran, si le prohibían comer, se merecía por lo menos que de vez en cuando le permitieran echarle un vistazo a la carta.

Volvió a darse palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Ven, cariño. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. —Sin lugar a dudas, ésta era la mayor falsedad que había dicho en su vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo articulando para que él le leyera los labios:

— _Quiero irme a casa._

La práctica cotidiana había hecho que las aptitudes de Shaoran para leer los labios hubieran mejorado bastante.

—¿A casa? ¿Quieres decir a casa de tus padres?

— _Sí._

Él sólo tenía una respuesta para esto.

—No.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Shaoran la cogió de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él. Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, lo cual no era muy difícil, pues no podía expresarlas en voz alta, tiró de ella para que se sentara sobre sus rodillas y la rodeó con el brazo.

—Ésta es tu casa ahora. Es aquí donde debes estar, a mi lado.

Ella apartó la mirada de sus labios y miró resueltamente la ventana. Comprendiendo enseguida cuál era su juego, él tiró dulcemente de uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su sien. Al ver que ella se empeñaba en no mirarlo, las comisuras de su boca se torcieron. Cogiéndola de la barbilla, la obligó a volver la cabeza hacia él.

—Sakura, a mí no me importa que seas sorda. Eres muy guapa, cariñosa y divertida. Estar junto a ti me hace tan feliz como no lo he sido en mucho... —Shaoran vio que ella estaba mirando fijamente su nariz. Él se rio muy a su pesar— Qué picara eres. De modo que piensas ignorarme, ¿no es verdad?

Logró atraer su atención pellizcándole la punta de la nariz.

—Te amo —susurró con voz ronca— Si te vas, Sakura, me partirás el corazón. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, causarme tristeza?

Sombras de dolor se asomaron a sus preciosos ojos. Llevando su pequeña mano a la mandíbula de Shaoran, habló, modulando los labios muy despacio.

— _Quiero que seas feliz. No podrás serlo con alguien como yo. Debes encontrar a una mujer que pueda oír y hablar._

A Shaoran le costó darle sentido a las pocas palabras que había podido entender.

—Ninguna otra mujer puede hacerme feliz. —Finalmente había logrado entender lo que ella había dicho— Sólo tú, Sakura. ¿Entiendes? No puedes dejarme. Si lo haces, nunca más volveré a ser feliz.

— _No puedo oír. No puedo hablar. La gente piensa que soy idiota, y todos me odian. Si me quedo contigo, también te odiarán a ti._ —Hizo un gesto de frustración con las manos— _Quiero que seas feliz. Déjame ir a casa._

Shaoran pudo interpretar con facilidad las últimas cuatro palabras.

—¡No! Nunca. Si te vas, Sakura, yo me voy contigo. No hay más que hablar.

Un destello húmedo apareció en los ojos luminosos de Sakura. Ella lo miró fijamente durante unos interminables segundos, antes de que una sonrisa empezara a asomarse a las comisuras de sus labios.

— _Tú eres el idiota, no yo._

Tras descifrar con dificultad esta frase, Shaoran sonrió.

—Sí, soy un idiota. Un gran zoquete sin sentido común. Creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí para cuidarme.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, a todas luces exasperada con su lógica. O quizás con su falta de lógica.

— _No puedo quedarme aquí._

Él tenía otras ideas y, deslizando una mano alrededor de su nuca, obró en consecuencia con ellas. Las palabras no eran la única manera en que un hombre y una mujer podían comunicarse, y él estaba resuelto a enseñarle esta lección en aquel preciso instante. ¿Que no tenía boca? La joven tenía una boca que haría que muchos hombres se mataran por ella.

Sospechando que tal vez se resistiera a sus besos, Shaoran le sujetó con fuerza la espalda, preparado para controlarla hasta que empezara a relajarse. Pero, para su sorpresa, maravillosa sorpresa, la mujer accedió. Permitió que él le abriera los labios y metiera su lengua en los húmedos recovecos de su boca.

Dios enseguida entró en éxtasis. Nunca un beso había sido tan maravillosamentedulce. Ella se entregó a él como una flor a la luz del sol, abriéndose, buscándolo, tan suave y delicadamente fragante que él se sintió embriagado. Su corazón se puso a latir con fuerza imparable. Empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada. Apretándola firmemente con el brazo, deslizó sus labios desde la boca hasta el cuello de su amada. La deseaba. Como brasas avivadas de repente para propagar el fuego, la pasión que había reprimido sin misericordia durante las últimas semanas se incendió dentro de él.

Al sentir los labios de Shaoran rozando su cuello, Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió débilmente, apoyada en su pecho. El hombre llevó la mano que tenía libre al canesú de su vestido. La tentadora blandura de uno de los senos llenó la palma de su mano. Evidentemente excitada, ella empezó a respirar de manera ruidosa y acelerada, emitiendo ruidos que evocaban a los gemidos. Lo que faltaba para enloquecer a Shaoran. De manera estudiada, rozó con un dedo la punta de su pecho, deleitándose con el inmediato endurecimiento de su centro. Pero había demasiadas capas de ropa. El ardía en deseos de sentir la sedosa calidez de su piel.

Los botones de su canesú eran demasiado pequeños. Torpemente, Shaoran intentó desabrocharlos, logrando soltar uno, luego dos, pero su prisa era cada vez mayor. En el fondo de su mente, seguía esperando que Sakura empezara a oponer resistencia, y estaba dispuesto a detenerse si lo hacía. Pero en lugar de esto, ella metió sus pequeñas manos en el pelo de él. Su respiración era aún tan rápida e irregular como la de Shaoran. Finalmente, él logró soltar el último botón. Con gran cuidado, y los sentidos electrizados por la excitación, abrió la prenda y se encontró con... una camisa interior.

—¡Mierda!

Él se echó hacia atrás para examinar la prenda, plenamente consciente de los ojos verdes de Sakura, grandes y febriles, clavados sobre su rostro. Alegrándose al descubrir que su camisa interior tenía un escote fruncido con un cordón en lugar de los detestables botones, cogió la cinta y tiró de ella bruscamente. En lugar de soltarse, las hebras de satén se hicieron un nudo. Shaoran apretó los dientes para no soltar otra palabrota. Sabía, incluso mientras empezaba a desenredar el cordón, que Sakura podría recobrar la razón si se retrasaba y dejarse llevar por el pánico antes de que él siquiera pudiese desnudar sus pechos.

Shaoran respiró hondo, intentó sonreír tranquilizadoramente y se echó un poco más hacia atrás para ver mejor. Luego, arremetió contra el cordón, sintiéndose tan frustrado que necesitó toda su compostura para no arrancarle la camisa interior. Sonríe. Después de todo, no es más que un nudo, se dijo. Sintió que su frente empezaba a cubrirse de gotas de sudor. Un fastidioso nudo rebelde. Apenas podía creer su mala suerte. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida estaba sentada en sus rodillas, no sólo deseando que le quitara la ropa, sino también esperando con paciencia a que lo hiciera, y él, hombre hecho y derecho, estaba luchando torpemente con una cinta, ¡como un imbécil ladino!

Shaoran alzó la vista para descubrir que Sakura le miraba las manos, con sus preciosos ojos llenos de perpleja curiosidad y con la boca fruncida. No parecía tener miedo en absoluto, y él estaba muy agradecido por ello. Por otro lado, no estaba seguro de que ella tuviera la menor idea de lo que él quería hacer. No sabía cómo la había agredido Shilon, pero era evidente que no le había tocado siquiera el torso. Por lo menos parecía que Sakura no había sufrido trauma alguno que impidiera que la tocaran en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Finalmente pudo soltar el nudo y sintió una remota sensación de culpa. Pero la ahuyentó. Sakura estaba sorda, no muerta de las cejas hacia abajo. Y, con dieciocho años, ya no era una niña. Además, era su esposa. Otro hombre, dadas las oportunidades que Shaoran había tenido, habría consumado el matrimonio mucho antes. Por otra parte, ella no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna. Tampoco parecía asustada. Sólo manifestaba curiosidad por saber qué podía haber de fascinante para él debajo de su camisa interior.

Y Shaoran estaba dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.

El corazón, como una máquina de trillar, golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras soltaba el fruncido cordón del escote de la camisa interior. La tela blanca cayó para dejar ver los senos. Eran globos tan blancos como la leche, con hinchadas cumbres de color rosa. De forma reverencial, Shaoran rozó su piel con la yema de los dedos. Estaba caliente y sedosa, tal y como había imaginado. Siguió acariciándola suavemente hasta llegar a uno de los pezones. Vio hincharse la fascinante aureola. Sakura se sobresaltó cuando él apresó la sensible protuberancia entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Su mirada asustada enseguida buscó la del hombre. Mientras él acariciaba su piel dulcemente, ella agarró el cabello de Shaoran, y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta adquirir un tono verde tempestuoso. Al mismo tiempo, cerró los ojos en actitud de total entrega a las sensaciones que empezaba a experimentar.

Inclinando la cabeza, Shaoran azotó con su lengua el seno. Ella dejó escapar un gritito ahogado y arqueó la espalda para entregarse más a él. Su repentino deseo le habló en un lenguaje tan antiguo como la propia naturaleza. A Shaoran le alegraba —no, le hacía feliz—poder satisfacer sus necesidades. De hecho, no podía creer del todo que ella se le hubiese entregado con tal facilidad y que estuviese reaccionando de aquella manera, acercando todo su cuerpo hacia él, deseosa de sus caricias y de las atenciones de su boca.

Cuidando de no hacerle daño, pues supuso que estaban muy sensibles, mordisqueó los hinchados capullos. Frotaba uno y otro con rápidos e incesantes movimientos de su lengua, haciéndola hincharse hasta palpitar al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Entonces, y sólo entonces, le dio el golpe mortal a sus sentidos, tirando de uno de los pezones con los dientes.

Al sentir el primer tirón, Sakura soltó un chillido. No un suave gimoteo. Un impresionante y ensordecedor chillido. Desprevenido, Shaoran se sorprendió tanto que se echó hacia atrás de repente y estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo. Ella tuvo que agarrarse a sus orejas para no caer.

—¡Calla, Sakura!

Ella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, de manera que no podía verlo hablar.

—Sakura, no grites. —Shaoran lanzó una mirada a la puerta, que no estaba cerrada con llave. A todas luces frustrada, la mujer arqueó su cuerpo hacia arriba, ofreciéndole de nuevo el pecho de manera resuelta— Mayu irrumpirá en la habitación y con toda seguridad...

Su pezón rozó los labios de Shaoran. Ante este contacto, ella gimió con arrollador deseo y, tirándole de las orejas, le hizo inclinar la cabeza.

—¡Ahhh! —aulló la excitada joven.

—¡Por Dios!

Con movimientos fluidos, Shaoran la levantó de la silla, la acostó de espaldas sobre la mesa, haciendo volar por los aires el papel y el carboncillo, le tapó la boca con una mano. Y entonces le dio lo que ella quería. Era la primera vez en su vida que se reía mientras se llevaba a la boca el pezón de una mujer.

Al sentir el primer roce de la lengua de Shaoran, Sakura soltó un chillido dentro de la palma de su mano y le apretó las orejas. Shaoran decidió que éstas podían soportar el castigo. En todo caso, después de unos pocos segundos ni siquiera podía ya sentirlas.

Sakura era como un milagro abriéndose en sus brazos. Tan increíblemente dulce, tan absolutamente cándida. Ella respondía a cada nueva sensación con ávido deseo y entera confianza.

Cuando ella estaba jadeando y temblando de excitación, él metió la mano que tenía libre bajo su falda. Se imaginaba su objetivo, el vértice de los muslos, mientras buscaba a tientas la hendidura dentro de su ropa interior. Se sentía tan ansioso de recorrer con las yemas de los dedos su cálida humedad, que estaba a punto de perder la razón. Tanto era así que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Sakura se había puesto rígida y empujaba sus hombros con fuerza. Él se echó hacia atrás y clavó sus ojos enloquecidos de pasión en los de ella, llenos de miedo.

La miró a los ojos y cayó en la cuenta de la causa de su reacción. Se quedó paralizado y respiró hondo para tratar de controlarse. Luego, con gran renuencia, sacó la mano de debajo de la falda. Parecía que después de todo el fantasma de Shilon sí los perseguiría.

—Tranquila, cariño. —Shaoran se apoyó en un codo, recostó la cadera contra la mesa e inclinó la cabeza para besar su boca hinchada— No tengas miedo. No te haré daño.

La tensión desapareció lentamente de su cuerpo. El miedo se esfumó de sus ojos. Acostada sobre aquella mesa, con sus preciosos pechos desnudos y a muy poca distancia de los labios de Shaoran, ella lo tentaba de una forma en que ninguna mujer lo había hecho nunca, y se felicitó por su dominio de sí mismo, casi propio de un santo. Recordando que aquella picarilla había estado a punto de arrancarle las orejas, esbozó una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción, seguro de que llegaría el momento, y pronto, en que ella le dejaría hacerle el amor sin poner ninguna traba. Todo lo que se necesitaba era paciencia y que llegaran otras oportunidades para excitarla.

El quiso levantarse. Al advertir este movimiento, Sakura agarró la pechera de su camisa y se resistió con fuerza. Shaoran levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño?

Ella susurró algo en silencio, pero, en el febril estado de pasión insatisfecha en el que él se encontraba, tuvo dificultades para concentrarse en los movimientos de los labios.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron hasta adquirir un turbio tono verde grisáceo. Luego, acarició sus propios pezones con las yemas de los dedos y le sonrió enseñando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Shaoran le lanzó una mirada a sus pechos. Mientras la miraba excitar sus propios pechos, sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo también experimentaba una dolorosa erección.

—No, Sakura —dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella tiró con vehemencia de su camisa.

—No puedo —insistió con una risa entrecortada— No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

Ella hizo un mohín con la boca y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

— _Por favor._

Cogiéndola un poco más arriba de los codos, Shaoran la obligó a sentarse, fingiendo que no entendía. Era mentira, por supuesto. Pero a su modo de ver, todo pecado era relativo, y era preferible que le mintiera por omisión a correr el riesgo de excitarse tanto que perdiese el control. Sería imperdonable hacer que ella se sometiera a su voluntad, y podría causar un daño irreparable. Sakura apenas estaba empezando a confiar en él.

Con manos trémulas, Shaoran intentó coger las cintas de su camisa interior, lo cual no fue una tarea fácil, pues Sakura trató de impedírselo con sus delgados dedos. Él bajó la vista para ver lo que ella estaba haciendo y estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba pellizcando suavemente, de nuevo, los hinchados picos de sus pechos. Volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia su rostro, la observó atentamente y la vio tensa de deseo, con los párpados entrecerrados a causa de su apremiante necesidad.

—¡Dios!

La cogió de las muñecas y le apartó las manos de los pechos. Concluyó que era evidente que había abierto la caja de Pandora, y emprendió la tarea de volver a guardar sus tesoros donde los había encontrado. Mientras anudaba el cordón de su camisa interior y le hacía un lazo, suspiró con resignación.

—Te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa angelical y asintió con la cabeza. Shaoran le cerró el canesú y empezó a abrocharle los botones como si su vida pendiera de un hilo.

—Bueno, pues tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo un día de estos. —Hablaba con voz inusualmente nerviosa.

Ella asintió de nuevo. Él sonrió y la miró a los ojos mientras abrochaba el último botón.

— La próxima vez no me pidas que pare y te enseñaré lo placenteras que pueden ser las demás cosas.

Un gesto de preocupación se dibujó en su frente, haciendo que las delicadas cejas se juntaran. Shaoran se inclinó para hacer desaparecer sus arrugas con un beso. Cuando se enderezó, rozó el labio inferior de ella con los nudillos.

—Créeme, Sakura. Si no me hubieses detenido, te habría hecho cosas que te parecerían cien veces más agradables. —Al ver que ella no parecía estar muy convencida de esto, insistió— A lo mejor incluso mil veces más placenteras. —Ella parecía seguir teniendo reservas. Su esposo la observó durante largo tiempo y luego volvió a hablar con voz suave— No puedes contar nada.

Ella susurró.

— _¡Sí puedo!_ —Enseguida alzó una mano cerrada y empezó a abrir sus dedos, de uno en uno— _Uno, dos, tres._

Shaoran la detuvo, riéndose a pesar de no ser ésta su intención.

—Está bien. Me has convencido. ¿Hasta qué número puedes contar?

— _Hasta cuarenta_ —le dijo con orgullo— _Sin errores._

—¿Hasta cuarenta? ¿Tanto? —Reflexionó por un momento. Luego, resuelto a explicarle las cosas en términos que ella pudiera entender, siguió— Lo que acabamos de hacer fue... —Alzó un dedo— Una sensación placentera. Pero lo que pudimos haber hecho... —Alzó los diez dedos. Luego, los abrió y los cerró tres veces seguidas— Lo que pudimos haber hecho si tú no me hubieras mandado parar, habría sido como cuarenta sensaciones placenteras.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—De verdad. Muchísimas sensaciones placenteras. —Apoyando las manos sobre la mesa a ambos lados de Sakura, él acercó la cara al rostro de la joven— Y déjame decirte, mi amor, que si alguna vez quieres más de eso, yo te complaceré a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

Ella arrugó la nariz, lo que hizo que él se echara a reír de nuevo. Luego, la cogió delicadamente de la barbilla y la hizo alzar la cabeza.

—En cuanto a volver a casa de tus padres, será mejor que lo olvides. Te amo, Sakura. No me importa que no puedas oír. No me importa nada. ¿Entiendes? Y además, te enseñaré a hablar.

A ella pareció inquietarle esta declaración.

—Entretanto —susurró él— tienes una boca preciosa, y se me ocurre otra cosa para la que podría servir, además de hablar.

Tras decir estas palabras, posó sus labios sobre los de ella para reforzar el efecto de ese argumento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

A lo largo de las semanas siguientes, la palabra cortejo adquirió un nuevo significado para Shaoran. En lugar de conquistar a Sakura con palabras de amor dichas en susurros, hacía música, por llamarlo de alguna manera. En vez de escribirle poemas románticos, le dibujaba letras y hacía un gran esfuerzo para intentar enseñarle el alfabeto de signos. En lugar de entretenerla con conversaciones brillantes, le metía una trompetilla en el oído y gritaba; o clavaba los ojos en un libro y, mientras leía, intentaba torpemente hacer señas según las instrucciones.

Al principio, Sakura fue una alumna poco receptiva. A él le devoraba la ansiedad tratando de hacer las señas perfectamente, pero al alzar la vista descubría que ella había desviado su atención hacia la ventana que se encontraba detrás de él o que estaba mirando uno de sus «aparatos de ruido» con gran anhelo. De vez en cuando, la sorprendía incluso mirándolo con aquel vivo deseo que le alteraba los nervios. Desde el día aquel en la habitación de los niños, él no había vuelto a tratar de abrazarla, no porque no quisiese estrecharla entre sus brazos, sino porque temía perder el control si se excitaba demasiado.

Por lo visto, Sakura no tenía una preocupación semejante. Para ella, los juegos preliminares habían sido una experiencia sumamente placentera, y era evidente que no establecía relación alguna entre dichos juegos y el hecho de que Shaoran quisiera hacer más. Lamentablemente, sí había una relación, y bastante fuerte. No obstante, Shaoran estaba decidido a no tomar parte en actividades que pudiesen salirse de control, hasta que estuviera seguro de que Sakura estaba lista para consumar el matrimonio.

Una mañana, mientras le daba una clase sobre la lengua de signos, Shaoran alzó la vista de la guía de enseñanza y vio a Sakura apoyada sobre su escritorio. Su peso descansaba por partes iguales en los codos y en el hinchado vientre. La sonrisa picara y la mirada seductora hicieron que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza.

—Sakura, se supone que deberíamos estar trabajando —dijo él con voz severa.

Los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se hicieron más profundos y, mientras la mujer miraba fijamente su boca, a él le dio la impresión de que estaba pensando en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la lectura de los labios. Llevándose una mano al canesú de su vestido, ella empezó a juguetear con sus botones. Luego, alzó la mirada hacia la de él. Su sonrisa le formulaba una inconfundible invitación. Shaoran apartó la mirada enseguida y empezó a hojear desesperadamente las páginas del libro. La pequeña seductora se inclinó aún más hacia él.

—Sakura —dijo, alzando la vista— Baja, por favor, del escritorio. Vas a desparramar los papeles por...

Su mirada cayó como una roca para posarse en los delgados dedos de la joven, que habían pasado de los pequeños botones de su canesú a la cima de uno de sus senos. Ella se estaba acariciando suavemente a través de las capas de ropa. Shaoran podía ver su pezón palpitando con fuerza contra la tela, y era una tentación que lo atraía de manera irresistible.

—Sakura, no hagas eso. No es...

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

Shaoran se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

—No debes...

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, no podía apartar la mirada de su mano y de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Se le hizo un doloroso nudo en el estómago... y más abajo. Quiso decirle que aquel comportamiento era impropio de una dama, pero tenía que reconocer que, mientras ella hiciera aquellas cosas cuando estaban a solas, a él no le parecía nada malo. Todo lo contrario.

—Nunca hagas esto frente a otras personas —le dijo con voz ronca— Ni en presencia de Mayu ni de nadie más. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Shaoran tomó aire, tembloroso.

—En cuanto a hacerlo delante de mí —prosiguió— tienes que entender que, si decido aceptar tu ofrecimiento, querré hacer también las otras cosas de las que hemos hablado. La última vez, cuando lo intenté, tú te asustaste. A menos que tu actitud haya cambiado, te sugiero que dejes de... —tragó saliva con gran esfuerzo— hacerme esa invitación.

Ella se levantó de manera tan repentina que él estaba seguro de que su cabeza debió de empezar a darle vueltas. Al ver que la expresión de seducción que había en su rostro se transformaba en recelo, Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa poco entusiasta.

—No sé por qué, pero temía que reaccionaras de esta manera. —El dirigió la mirada hacia su canesú— Es una pena. Hacerte el amor es una de las pocas actividades por las que merecería la pena interrumpir nuestras lecciones. Como ya te lo he dicho, es sumamente placentero.

Ella se sentó de inmediato y miró el libro de forma bastante significativa. Shaoran se rio y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de resignación de la chica, él volvió a centrar toda su atención en el manual. Cinco minutos después, Sakura de nuevo estaba bostezando y mirando por la ventana.

Shaoran empezó a perder la esperanza de hacerle entender alguna vez la importancia de lo que estaba tratando de enseñarle. No había manera de explicar a la muchacha que, si le prestase atención, un mundo nuevo se abriría para ella.

Una mañana, prácticamente por casualidad, se le ocurrió la estrategia de enseñarle señas que fuesen significativas para ella. A mitad de la clase, que hasta entonces no había hecho más que incitar a Sakura a moverse inquieta, Shaoran alzó la vista y la vio mirando el órgano con vivo anhelo.

Atrayendo su atención con un gesto de la mano, le preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría tocar el órgano, Sakura?

— _¡Sí!_ —La joven se levantó con evidente ilusión de su silla.

—No tan rápido —dijo Shaoran, sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que le estaba haciendo— Primero tienes que pedirme permiso.

— _Por favor._

Él negó con la cabeza y dio un golpecito en el libro.

—Por señas.

Ella se encogió de hombros, en señal de impotencia.

— _No conozco las señas._

Ya casi tan experto en leer los labios como ella, Shaoran puso un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla y la miró de manera desafiante.

—Entonces tendrás que aprenderlas, ¿no es verdad? O lo haces o no podrás volver a tocar los instrumentos. A partir de este momento, a menos que me pidas permiso en la lengua de signos, no puedes volver a tocarlos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, llenos de incredulidad. Shaoran le sonrió y empezó a pasar las páginas del manual hasta encontrar la seña que estaba buscando. _Hacer._ Puso el puño derecho sobre el izquierdo e hizo un movimiento circular, como si estuviese desenroscando algo. _Música._ Movió la palma de la mano derecha de un lado a otro frente a la izquierda, orientada hacia la derecha. Por favor. Sonriendo, con la palma de la mano derecha hizo sobre su corazón un círculo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes que aprender por el momento.

Haciendo las señas de nuevo, esta vez con mayor rapidez y sin vacilación, él repitió las palabras: ¿Hacer música, por favor? Acomodándose de nuevo en su silla, él la miró con indolente arrogancia.

—Ahora hazlo tú, o no tocarás el piano hoy. Tú decides.

Articulando la palabra hacer para que él le leyera los labios, Sakura puso un puño sobre el otro e hizo un movimiento circular. Mientras decía música, Shaoran guió los movimientos de sus manos. El único error que cometió al hacer las señas de las palabras por favor, fue mover la mano en el sentido de las agujas del reloj al hacer el círculo sobre su corazón. Shaoran corrigió este error.

—Ahora hazlo sin mi ayuda.

Frunciendo el ceño para concentrarse, ella volvió a hacer las señas, pero esta vez no cometió ningún error y tampoco necesitó su ayuda.

—Muy bien, Sakura, ¡perfecto! —Shaoran cerró el libro de un golpe y le echó un vistazo a su reloj— Te mereces un descanso de diez minutos por lo que acabas de hacer.

Para su gran sorpresa, ella no se levantó de la silla de inmediato.

—¿No quieres tocar el órgano?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero la expresión de su rostro parecía decir lo contrario. Vio una especie de reserva en sus ojos, pero también vio un vivo deseo.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Ella inclinó la cabeza para señalar el libro.

— _¿Hay una seña para la palabra amor?_

A Shaoran se le oprimió el corazón.

—Claro, debe haberla. —Fingió una despreocupación que no sentía en absoluto y volvió a abrir el libro— Déjame ver. Ah, sí la hay. —Cruzó las manos sobre el corazón, con las palmas orientadas hacia el pecho— Amor. Ésta es muy sencilla.

Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. Parecía estar descontenta.

— _¿Hay señas para decir «te amo»?_

—Eso también es muy sencillo. Para hablar por señas, no tienes más que hilar las cosas, tal y como haces con las palabras. —Para demostrárselo, dobló su mano sobre el esternón, con la palma orientada hacia la izquierda, el dedo pulgar tocando su pecho y el meñique hacia arriba—. Luego, haces la seña para Te. —Con una lenta sonrisa, la señaló con el dedo índice de su mano derecha— Y, por último, la seña para amor que acabas de aprender—Le enseñó la seña por segunda vez— Yo te amo, por cierto.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron, y apartó la cara. Shaoran esperó, ilusionado, lleno de un ferviente deseo, queriendo que le dijera por señas que lo amaba más de lo que recordaba haber querido cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida. Esperó en vano. Después de un momento, Sakura se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el órgano. Unos pocos segundos después, la habitación se llenó de un ruido ensordecedor.

Sin embargo, los sonidos discordantes duraron sólo unos pocos minutos. Sakura se levantó del banco y regresó al escritorio de Shaoran con su mirada llena de curiosidad clavada en el libro que se encontraba junto a él. Jugueteando con el encaje de su escote, finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

— _¿Cómo se dice «Shaoran»?_ —preguntó ella.

Él apartó el libro de cuentas en el que intentaba trabajar.

—No hay señas para la mayoría de los nombres. Por lo general, es preciso deletrearlos. —Cogió otro libro y lo abrió por la parte que contenía el alfabeto dactilológico. Lentamente, de tal manera que ella pudiese observar las posiciones de su mano, deletreó su nombre. Decía cada letra en voz alta al tiempo que hacía la seña— SHAORAN.

Sakura se sentó frente a él. Su atención pasaba rápidamente de la mano a la boca de Shaoran, y la expresión de su rostro era de concentración absoluta. Luego empezó a imitar los movimientos de la mano y sonrió al ver que podía hacerlo.

— _¡Shaoran!_ —exclamó. Parecía estar muy contenta _— ¿He deletreado tu nombre?_

—¡Así es! Pero éste es sólo el comienzo. También podrás leer libros. Algunos de ellos contienen historias maravillosas sobre personas y lugares lejanos.

— _¿Yo? ¿Puedo aprender a leer?_

—Desde luego. Eres una chica muy inteligente.

Ella puso mala cara. Era obvio que no creía lo que él acababa de decirle.

— _Estúpida_ —dijo ella— _Mamá dice que soy una estúpida._

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No eres ninguna estúpida. Créeme. Y tu madre no dice que lo seas. Ya no lo dice. No puedo asegurarte que será fácil, pero, si prestas atención durante las clases y estudias mucho, puedes aprender a leer, Sakura. Y también a escribir.

Aparente y repentinamente convencida, ella cruzó los brazos y se sentó muy erguida.

— _Entonces enséñame._

Shaoran soltó una risita feliz.

—Bueno, no lo lograremos en una sola mañana. Ahora sólo podemos empezar.

— _¡Enséñame! —_ repitió ella— _Por favor._

Y, para gran alegría de Shaoran, hizo las señas de por favor al tiempo que articulaba esta palabra.

Tratando de disimular su satisfacción, Shaoran emprendió la tarea de enseñarle.

 **.**

 **.**

Aprender el lenguaje de signos era la tarea más difícil que Sakura había intentado llevar a cabo en su vida, pero también era la más fascinante. Cumpliendo las órdenes de Shaoran, su madre y todos los residentes de la mansión Li empezaron a aprender el alfabeto dactilológico para que Sakura pudiera comunicarse con ellos en un futuro cercano. Con este fin, todos ellos estudiaban el alfabeto al menos una hora diaria. Yato y Subaru, que no sabían leer ni escribir, eran los únicos empleados de la casa que estaban exentos de esta obligación.

Dos semanas después, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura y todos los que vivían en la mansión habían aprendido de memoria el alfabeto dactilológico. Una vez que se consiguió este objetivo, Shaoran hizo una lista de palabras que insistió en que Sakura aprendiera a deletrear antes de proseguir con las clases: enferma, ayuda, calor, frío, beber, comer y Shaoran; la última porque sólo él podía leer los labios y, si lo llamaban, podría entender lo que ella necesitaba en caso de que nadie más lograse hacerlo.

La primera vez que Sakura entró en la cocina y pudo pedir una bebida, fue para ella un momento muy emocionante. La criada a la que le deletreó la palabra enseguida le entendió y le dio un vaso de agua. Fue la primera vez en años en que Sakura pudo pedirle algo a alguien. Después de beber el agua, salió de la cocina, buscó la privacidad de su habitación y comenzó a llorar. Hablar, aunque fuese con las manos, era para ella un don inestimable.

Al remontarse a sus primeros días en la mansión, Sakura recordó cuánta rabia le dio cuando se enteró de que estaba casada. En aquel momento pensó que no había recibido regalo alguno el día de la boda, y se sintió engañada. Ahora comprendía que había recibido un regalo que no tenía precio: un hombre alto y de pelo desordenado, con ojos de color ámbar y sonrisa seductora. El era, sin lugar a dudas, un hacedor de milagros. El hecho de conocerlo había cambiado su mundo de tantas maneras que ella ya ni siquiera podía contarlas.

Amarlo de la manera en que lo hacía la ponía en una situación muy difícil. En tres ocasiones diferentes, él le había expresado con toda claridad su deseo de estar con ella, no sólo besando y acariciando sus pechos, lo que a ella le parecía muy placentero, sino también abajo, como una vez lo hiciera su hermano Shilon. Sakura no podía soportar la idea de que alguien volviera a hacerle eso, ni siquiera Shaoran.

Pero él quería. Últimamente, pensaba esto cada vez que estaba junto a él. Este mensaje estaba en sus ojos cuando la miraba, en sus manos cuando la tocaba y hasta en el aire que los rodeaba; era una sensación pesada y expectante.

Lo más difícil de todo aquello era que Sakura no se sentía completamente segura de que estar con Shaoran fuese algo terrible. Las caricias y besos que le dio en la habitación de los niños fueron maravillosos y, debido a esto, ella no podía menos que preguntarse si las otras cosas que él quería hacer también serían placenteras. Según Shaoran, sí lo serían, y que Sakura supiera, él nunca le había mentido.

Qué dilema... Quería hacer a Shaoran tan feliz como él la había hecho a ella, y sentía que él sería muy feliz si ella le permitía meter la mano debajo de su falda. Pero la pregunta que debía plantearse era: ¿podría ella soportarlo si llegase a permitírselo? Sakura no lo sabía, y esto le hacía postergar su decisión.

Septiembre cedió el paso a octubre, octubre a noviembre —Sakura sabía ahora los nombres de los meses porque Shaoran la había obligado a memorizarlos— y los días eran cada vez más fríos.

Cuando se hizo el último fardo de heno, Shaoran empezó a pasar menos tiempo trabajando y más junto a Sakura. Algunas tardes la abrigaba con una capa que había mandado hacer y la llevaba a dar largos paseos por el bosque. Otras tardes, se quedaban en el estudio frente a un agradable fuego y se entretenían con algún pasatiempo, algunas veces se dedicaban a juegos de mesa y otras simplemente charlaban. El se había convertido en todo un experto en leer los labios, y los dos empezaban a dominar la lengua de signos con fluidez.

Una tarde, él le preguntó:

—Si tuvieras que elegir algo que te gustaría tener más que cualquier otra cosa, ¿qué escogerías?

Sakura se mordió los labios. Shaoran le había dado tanto... le había dado muchísimo. Le parecía que sería una ingratitud por su parte reconocer que aún había algo que deseaba.

—Venga, Sakura, ya es hora de que seamos honestos el uno con el otro. —Sentado junto al fuego, la luz dorada de las llamas retozaba sobre su rostro y parpadeaba en forma de sombras sobre su camisa de seda de color crema, que tan bien le sentaba a sus hombros anchos. Su mirada buscó la de Sakura— ¿Joyas?

Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

— _No, joyas no. ¿Para qué las querría? Yo no voy a ningún lado._

—¿Te gustaría ir al pueblo? —Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, hizo otro intento— Entonces, ¿a un baile?

— _En realidad, no quiero nada_ —mintió ella.

—Sakura... —Ahora usaba un tono de reproche— Dime qué querrías.

Amando ya al niño que crecía en sus entrañas, Sakura apretó su vientre con sus manos y se encogió de hombros.

— _Es muy posible que cuando el bebé llegue ya no quiera nada._

—¿Seguro? Dímelo.

— _Un perro._

Shaoran arrugó el ceño.

—¿Un perro? Los perros son grandes, peludos, babosos y maleducados. ¿Para qué quieres un perro?

Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

— _No lo sé. Siempre he querido tener uno._

Él negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego durante un momento. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella le preguntó:

— _¿Y tú? Si pudieras elegir algo que te gustaría tener mucho, muchísimo, ¿qué escogerías?_

Los ojos de Shaoran la escrutaron.

—No te gustará mi respuesta.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Eso no es justo. Yo te he dicho lo que quería._

Él no dejó de mirarla ni por un instante.

—Te quiero a ti.

Sakura sintió el rubor subiendo por su cuello.

—En mis brazos, en mi cama —dijo él— Quiero hacerte el amor, Sakura. Lo quiero más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. —Su mirada se posó en su vientre hinchado, y luego volvió a clavarse en sus ojos— Te amo. Y amo a nuestro bebé. Quiero que seamos una verdadera familia. —Los ojos le ardían de deseo— He estado solo toda la vida. No me había dado cuenta, hasta que tú llegaste, de lo muy vacío que me sentía. Ahora el bebé y tú habéis traído muchos cambios a mi vida. Cambios positivos. Quizá sea insaciable, pero me siento como un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Lo quiero todo. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Un matrimonio de verdad, estrecharte entre mis brazos mientras me duermo por las noches y al despertarme en las mañanas.

Ella finalmente logró apartar la mirada y se quedó mirando las llamas fijamente. Se sobresaltó cuando él le tocó la mejilla para hacerle volver la cabeza.

—Sé que tienes miedo —susurró Shaoran— Y con toda la razón. Pero creo que al menos me he ganado tu confianza. De modo que te pido que lo pienses.

Ella se sentía sofocada.

—Te haré una promesa —dijo el marido— Si confías en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme intentarlo, no te haré nada que tú no quieras. Y si me pides que pare, te juro que lo haré.

Sakura apenas podía soportar mirarlo a los ojos. Todo lo que veía en ellos era el amor que Shaoran sentía por ella. ¿Cómo podría negarle la única cosa que él le había pedido jamás?

—Como he dicho antes, sólo piénsalo. No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora. ¿Lo harás? ¿Lo pensarás?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él la recompensó con una dulce sonrisa.

—Cuando lo estés pensando, recuerda lo agradable que fue lo que pasó aquel día en la habitación de los niños. Te aseguro que lo que viene después es aún mejor.

Sakura deseaba poder estar segura de ello. Ah, ¡cuánto deseaba poder estar segura!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Un ruido hizo que Shaoran, sobresaltado, se despertara de lo que parecía ser un sueño profundo. Momentáneamente desorientado, se puso de costado y miró fijamente la oscuridad.

Sakura... Al recordar la conversación que habían tenido aquella tarde, tuvo la esperanza de que ella estuviese entrando a hurtadillas en su dormitorio. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando echó un vistazo a la puerta y vio que estaba firmemente cerrada. No era Sakura. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y se incorporó sobre un codo, intentado adivinar la hora que era. Era medianoche, o quizá un poco más tarde, concluyó. Desde luego, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido mucho tiempo.

Oyó de nuevo el ruido que perturbó su sueño, un golpeteo sordo y estrepitoso que procedía de la planta baja. Tras bajarse de la cama, se puso pantalones y botas en lugar de la bata. En caso de que tuviera que hacer frente a un intruso, quería estar vestido, aunque sólo fuese a medias. Pero no creía que nadie se hubiera atrevido a entrar en la casa. Había vivido en la mansión Li desde su nacimiento, y en todos esos años nunca se había presentado problema alguno. La gente de Tomoeda y sus alrededores era muy honrada y temerosa de Dios, y los delitos eran prácticamente inexistentes. Shilon había sido el más frecuente autor de crímenes en toda aquella zona, pero hacía tiempo que se había marchado de allí.

Shilon... A Shaoran se le aceleró el pulso. Luego, desechó esa idea. Su hermano tendría sus defectos, pero no era ningún tonto. No, probablemente fuese uno de los criados, se dijo. Wei tenía problemas para dormir algunas veces y andaba de un lado para otro de la cocina haciendo ruido para calentarse un poco de leche a altas horas de la madrugada.

De camino a la planta baja, Shaoran se detuvo un momento en la habitación de los niños para cerciorarse de que Sakura estuviese bien. Andando de puntillas, se acercó a su cama y se aseguró de que estaba profundamente dormida; luego, volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta con todo cuidado al salir al pasillo.

Los peldaños de la escalera crujían bajo su peso mientras procuraba bajar sigilosamente. Durante el día, Shaoran nunca había percibido este ruido, y tomó nota mentalmente de la necesidad de hacer que un carpintero revisara el entarimado de la escalera.

Al llegar al recibidor, Shaoran se quedó inmóvil. En aquel ruido había algo que hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. No se trataba del sonido despreocupado que solía hacer un criado en la cocina. Era más bien un ruido sigiloso, como si alguien estuviese buscando algo y tuviera mucho miedo de ser descubierto. Shaoran siguió el ruido hasta llegar al comedor.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Penetraba suficiente luz de luna por las puertas acristaladas, cuyas cortinas estaban parcialmente abiertas, para iluminar la habitación. No era necesario encender una lámpara. Un hombre se encontraba agachado frente al aparador. Junto a él descansaba una bolsa blanca, en la que estaba metiendo los objetos que sacaba del mueble. Reconociéndolo enseguida por el tono leonado de su pelo, Shaoran no sabía qué sentimiento era más fuerte dentro de él: la ira o la tristeza. Después de haber querido tanto a su hermano, no era nada fácil despreciarlo del todo, independientemente de lo que hubiese hecho.

—Shilon —dijo finalmente— ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Su hermano se retiró del aparador tan bruscamente que se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, se llevó una mano al lugar en que se había hecho daño.

—¡Shaoran!

—¿Quién creías que era? —Shaoran cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo— Quizás debas envolver el cristal en algo. Las mantelerías pueden servirte. Algunas piezas podrían romperse en esa bolsa.

—¿Qué cristal? Sólo son unas pocas piezas. Y casi no hay nada de plata. De verdad, Shaoran, para ser un hombre de buena posición económica, gastas muy poco dinero en adornos y vajillas.

—Te pido perdón. Qué desconsiderado he sido.

Shilon se levantó. Después de quedarse inmóvil durante un segundo, con actitud desafiante, se restregó la nariz con la manga de la camisa.

—Como ya habrás imaginado, he tenido algunas dificultades económicas.

Shaoran sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Si su hermano le rogase que lo perdonara y le prometiera enmendarse y seguir por el buen camino... Si al menos se mostrase arrepentido o... Shaoran interrumpió sus pensamientos. Éste era un camino que ya había recorrido miles de veces, y sabía perfectamente adonde lo conduciría. Lo doloroso de aquella situación era que, a pesar de todo, él quería y necesitaba perdonarlo. Se trataba de su hermano, no de un desconocido. Le había contado cuentos a la hora de ir a dormir cuando era un niño pequeño, le había enseñado a montar a caballo, lo había visto crecer hasta convertirse en un hombre. Era imposible olvidar todo aquello, fingir que nunca había ocurrido.

—Si necesitas dinero, Shilon, tengo un poco en efectivo en la caja fuerte —le ofreció con brusquedad.

—¿Me lo darías? Cuando vi que cambiaste la caja fuerte... bueno, pues pensé que era porque...

—¿Porque tenía miedo de que tú entraras a hurtadillas y me lo robaras todo?

Shilon al menos tuvo la cortesía de parecer un poco avergonzado.

—Sólo habría cogido lo suficiente para arreglármelas.

Shaoran estuvo tentado de decir que también creía que los cerdos podían volar. Pero la falta de escrúpulos de su hermano no venía al caso. Desde el día de la muerte de su padre, y a pesar de solo llevarse unos pocos años con su hermano menor, Shaoran había tratado de compensar la pérdida, sin poder olvidar en ningún momento que él era el responsable. La culpa tenía una manera particular de apresar a un hombre y de no soltarlo nunca.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y pensó brevemente en Sakura. El amor que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que no debería dedicarle ni un gramo de compasión a Shilon. Estaba mal que lo hiciera. Shaoran creía que, si ella llegaba a ver a su hermano en aquella casa, no lo perdonaría jamás, y con razón. Shilon la había violado, con crueldad, de manera desalmada. Ayudarlo de cualquier manera que fuese era una traición terrible, y Shaoran lo sabía. Por otro lado, no podía odiar a su propio hermano hasta el punto de verlo convertido en un mendigo y muriéndose de hambre.

—Ven al estudio. Te daré algo de dinero y un cheque. Luego, quiero que te vayas de aquí, Shilon. —Al oír un débil sonido metálico, Shaoran se alejó de la puerta, sorprendido— Deja esa plata, por el amor de Dios. Te he dicho que te daré dinero.

Rogando que Sakura, que tenía la extraordinaria capacidad de percibir las vibraciones en el suelo, no se despertase y saliera al rellano para ver quién estaba allí, Shaoran condujo a su hermano a través del corredor y lo hizo entrar en el estudio a empujones. Tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la caja fuerte sin perder ni un segundo. Mientras giraba el cuadrante, cuidando de ocultar su esfera, oyó el peso de Shilon dejándose caer en una de las sillas de piel.

—No te pongas cómodo.

Shilon se rio.

—Ah, claro. No creo que a tu mujercita le guste encontrarme aquí. Lo entiendo, Shaoran. Todos los hombres tienen sus propias prioridades. Es obvio cuáles son las tuyas.

La puerta de la caja fuerte se abrió en aquel preciso instante. Con el cuerpo súbitamente rígido, Shaoran se volvió y preguntó con voz aparentemente serena.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—¡Nada! No seas tan susceptible. —Bajo la luz de la luna, el rostro de Shilon no parecía tener expresión alguna desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Se peinó el pelo con los dedos y se puso en pie. Dirigiéndose con toda tranquilidad hacia la repisa de la chimenea, encendió una lámpara, y luego se volvió para mirar detenidamente todo lo que lo rodeaba— ¡Dios, cómo he echado de menos este estudio! He soñado con estar aquí docenas de veces. ¿Cuándo trajiste ese órgano?

—Hace poco.

Vio los demás instrumentos.

—No me digas que está empezando a interesarte la música.

—Se podría decir que sí.

Shilon pasó los dedos por la mesita que se encontraba entre las dos sillas situadas frente a la chimenea.

—¿Recuerdas cuántas veces te gané al ajedrez, sentados aquí mismo frente a esta chimenea?

—Recuerdo cuántas veces hiciste trampa.

Shilon se rio entre dientes.

—Es cierto. La única manera de que pudiera ganar era moviendo las fichas cuando volvías la cabeza. —Guardó silencio un momento. Luego, habló de nuevo—Eran buenos tiempos.

—Esos tiempos ya pasaron, y tú tienes toda la culpa de que sea así. —Shaoran sacó un pequeño sobre de dinero de la caja fuerte. Se dirigió al escritorio—Voy a hacerte un cheque por una suma considerable. Adminístralo con mucha prudencia. Cuando este dinero se acabe, no recibirás nada más. No quiero volver a verte aquí, ¿entiendes?

Estas palabras sonaron como un eco. Con despiadada claridad, Shaoran recordó habérselas dicho a Shilon en una ocasión anterior y haber creído que las decía de todo corazón. Pero lo cierto era que le estaba dando dinero una vez más. Eso no tenía sentido, ni siquiera para él, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Se imaginaba a sí mismo, unos cuantos años más tarde, recreando aquella misma escena por enésima vez, mofándose de sí mismo por repetir las mismas palabras sin sentido.

Shilon apoyó un hombro en la pared de piedra de la chimenea.

—Por Dios, Shaoran, soy tu hermano. Sé que cometí un grave pecado al violar a esa chica. Si volviera atrás en el tiempo, no lo haría. Pero no puedo deshacer el pasado. ¿No podrás perdonarme nunca?

Shaoran alzó la vista del cheque que estaba firmando.

—Lamentablemente, sí. Pero siempre me he portado como un tonto en todo lo relacionado contigo, ¿no es verdad? ¿Sabes que a veces me quedo despierto hasta el amanecer, preguntándome qué error cometí al educarte? Me culpo a mí mismo de todo lo que ha sucedido. Si hubiera sido más severo, más estricto, si te hubiera dado unas cuantas patadas en el trasero, ¿habrías sido un hombre diferente?

—Tú me criaste muy bien —le aseguró Shilon— Yo hice una estupidez, eso es todo. No tienes la culpa de nada. Quizá yo tampoco. Estaba borracho. No podía pensar con claridad. Simplemente pasó, Shaoran. Conoces bien en qué clase de persona me convierto cuando bebo. Me vuelvo tan cruel como una víbora. Lo reconozco.

Conocedor de las intenciones de su hermano, Shaoran le interrumpió.

—No sigas, Shilon. Esta vez tu palabrería no puede arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Sólo lograrás empeorarlo todo.

—¿Empeorarlo? —Su hermano se alejó de la chimenea, alzando las manos de modo suplicante— Al menos escúchame. Yo tampoco puedo dormir de noche. Me siento muy mal. No sólo por lo que le hice a esa chica, sino también por haberte desilusionado. Dame otra oportunidad, por favor. Sólo una más. He jurado dejar la bebida. No he bebido ni una sola gota desde que me marché.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces a qué se debe el olor que percibí en tu aliento cuando estábamos en el comedor? ¿Es té?

—Hace mucho frío esta noche. Sólo eché un traguito para calentarme, eso es todo. Un traguito.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso he sido tan tonto como para que ahora esperes que yo crea esas gilipolleces? —Se pasó una mano por el pelo— Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Tienes razón. Creo que el alcohol constituye la mayor parte de tu problema; cuando bebes, haces cosas que normalmente no harías. Lamentablemente, otra parte de tu problema es que siempre podrás justificar la necesidad de echarte sólo un traguito. Y luego otro. Y otro más. Miéntete a ti mismo, si eso es lo que quieres, pero no me mientas a mí.

—Por favor, Shaoran. Dame otra oportunidad. Sólo una, y nunca volveré a suplicarte que lo hagas. Te juro que esta vez no lo echaré todo a perder. Ni siquiera tocaré una botella. No lo haré. Por ningún motivo. ¡Ni una sola vez!

Resuelto a no dejarse convencer, Shaoran siguió haciendo el cheque.

—No puedo hacer lo que me pides, Shilon, y lo sabes. Ya no puedo pensar sólo en mí. Tengo una esposa. Ante todo, le debo mi lealtad. Deja de beber, si puedes. Endereza tu vida, si puedes. Pero hazlo lejos de mi casa.

Shilon se alisó la chaqueta, una gruesa prenda de lana que había visto mejores tiempos. —Ah, sí. Tú esposa. Sakumi. Así se llama, ¿no es verdad?

—Sakura.

—Sí, Sakura. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Aunque debo reconocer que no la he olvidado del todo, sus piernas son difíciles de olvidar.

—No sigas —le advirtió Shaoran en voz baja y tajante— Me quedan pocos buenos recuerdos tuyos. No los destruyas con tus ataques.

—¿Mis ataques? —preguntó Shilon amargamente— Me estás volviendo la espalda. Soy tu hermano, ¡por el amor de Dios!

A Shaoran se le revolvió el estómago. Terminó rápidamente de hacer el cheque, lo arrancó del talonario y se lo pasó a su hermano deslizándolo por la mesa.

—Aquí tienes. Cógelo y lárgate.

Shilon se dirigió lentamente al escritorio. Tomó el cheque, lo dobló con toda precisión en tres partes iguales y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ámbar chocando contra ámbar. Shaoran ya había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de su hermano y sabía que anunciaba algún tipo de represalia. Esto no le sorprendía. Cuando Shilon no se salía con la suya, cuando Shaoran le negaba algo, él siempre tomaba represalias.

Shilon habló con una fría sonrisa en los labios.

—Sakura... Si mal no recuerdo, tiene un bonito culo. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien con tu pequeña idiota? Cuando yo me la follé, dijiste que era una violación. Cuando tú lo haces, supongo que es un noble sacrificio. El bueno de Shaoran, siempre enmendando los daños de su hermano. ¡Qué cruz tan pesada la tuya!

Shaoran apoyó todo su peso en sus manos, y cerró violentamente los puños. Las cosas siempre terminaban de aquella manera con Shilon, comprendió. Lo miraba fijamente, intentaba entenderlo y chocaba de bruces contra un muro. Había cosas que era imposible entender.

—No sigas —le dijo de nuevo. Mientras decía estas palabras, incluso sabía que Shilon cobraría la deuda insistentemente requerida antes de marcharse de allí. Así eran las cosas con él. Siempre lo habían sido.

—¿Que no siga haciendo qué? ¿Haciéndote afrontar la verdad? —Con los ojos despidiendo chispas, Shilon siguió— Eres un pusilánime, ¿sabes? —Hizo un amplio movimiento de la mano para señalar el bien equipado estudio— ¿Y si fuese una niña, Shaoran? ¿Alguna vez lo has pensado? Dado que no eres más que un hombre a medias, ¿cómo podrías engendrar un hijo? ¿O acaso no quieres un heredero?

Shaoran no podía hablar. Y, aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, no tenía palabras que decir.

—Si yo viviera aquí, al menos podría hacer que ella te diera un par de mocosos más. O a lo mejor eres demasiado egoísta para compartir esa dulce olla de miel que ella tiene. Apuesto a que todas las noches mojas la nariz en ella.

Shaoran había empezado a temblar. Temblaba de forma horrible.

Shilon sonrió.

—¿O eres uno de esos hombres que prefiere que las mujeres les presten ese servicio en particular? Puedo imaginarte con una copa de coñac en una mano, y cogiéndola del pelo con la otra para enseñarle cómo te gusta que...

Shaoran le plantó un puñetazo en la boca. Fulminante. Sin reflexión previa, sin intención. Simplemente le pegó, descargando el golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, Shilon se tambaleó hacia atrás. Casi sin darse cuenta de que se estaba moviendo, Shaoran saltó por encima del escritorio para abalanzarse sobre él. En medio de un frenesí de movimientos, los dos hombres chocaron y cayeron al suelo rodando. Sacando ventaja, Shaoran se levantó enseguida, alzó una pierna y enterró una bota en el vientre de su hermano. Luego, lo cogió por el pelo y le obligó a levantarse de un tirón.

Mientras le daba puñetazos en la cara, gritaba.

—¡Miserable saco de mierda! No eres digno siquiera de besarle los pies a esa chica, ¡y mucho menos de pronunciar su nombre!

Para Shaoran, el tiempo parecía estar pasando tan despacio como para una mosca que se arrastrase sobre un papel pegajoso. Cuando levantaba el puño, le parecía que se movía a cámara lenta. Estaba fuera de control, y lo sabía. La cara de su hermano se estaba convirtiendo en papilla sangrante bajo el castigo de sus nudillos. Si no se detenía, lo mataría. Pero parecía haberse vuelto loco. Un momento después, inmovilizó a Shilon contra el suelo y empezó a estrangularlo. Como si se encontrara lejos de allí, él observaba sus manos apretando, observaba la cara de su hermano pasar de un color rojo apagado a un escarlata intenso.

Sin saber por qué, se detuvo al fin. ¿Acaso pensó fugazmente en Sakura? ¿En lo que podría ocurrirle si terminaban colgándolo en la horca? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que algo, quizá el Todopoderoso, hizo que le soltase el cuello a su hermano.

Shilon se puso de lado, llevándose las manos a la laringe y emitiendo horribles sonidos ásperos mientras luchaba por respirar. Shaoran se levantó y se alejó de allí, sin importarle si su hermano moría asfixiado en aquel mismo lugar. No le importaba, y casi esperaba que fuese así. Apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio, dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Cuando los sonidos ásperos empezaron a debilitarse, habló.

—Lárgate. Vete de aquí antes de que te mate.

Oyó a Shilon levantándose con gran dificultad. Pero no lo oyó correr hacia la puerta.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Te mataré con mis propias manos.

Pasos tambaleantes. El chirriar de unos goznes. Ensordecedores portazos. Shaoran expulsó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Luego, sintiendo como si le hubieran arrancado los pulmones del pecho, empezó a sollozar. Un sollozo seco y terrible. Se le doblaron las rodillas y se dejó caer para apoyar su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Se trataba de la muerte. No de un hombre, sino del amor. Un final que no era fácil de aceptar.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta que conducía al dormitorio de Shaoran. Durante un terrible instante pensó que estaba cerrada con llave. Medio cegada por la oscuridad del pasillo, dirigió su mirada llena de terror hacia el rellano. _Aquí. Él está aquí._ La puerta se abrió de repente, y ella irrumpió en la habitación. La luz de la luna, débil y variable, inundaba el cuarto. Corrió hacia la cama, con la respiración rasgándole el pecho, y dando saltitos por el pánico que experimentaba.

 _Shaoran._ Como una loca, empezó a dar palmaditas sobre las mantas arrugadas. No estaba allí. Sedio la vuelta y miró fijamente la puerta, con las manos sobre la boca para ahogar cualquier sonido que pudiese estar haciendo. _Shilon está aquí._ Si la oyera sollozar, quizás fuese a buscarla. Tenía que esconderse. La desesperación la llevó a girar sobre sus talones varias veces en busca del lugar más adecuado. Luego, demasiado aterrorizada para quedarse allí sin protección alguna, se tiró a la cama de Shaoran, intentando meterse con dificultad bajo las mantas, encogerse en el colchón hasta convertirse en una criatura diminuta.

El olor de Shaoran la rodeaba. _Shaoran._ Temblando violentamente, Sakura se rodeó el vientre con los brazos y se puso de rodillas. Aquel hombre estaba en la casa, y Shaoran había salido. Contuvo la respiración. No emitió sonido alguno. Se quedaría allí. Se sentía a salvo escondida en la cama de Shaoran. Él regresaría en algún momento. Tenía que hacerlo.

Shaoran entró en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y durante un momento apoyó la espalda contra el panel de madera con los ojos cerrados... Sakura... en aquel momento más que en ningún otro, ansiaba estrecharla entre sus brazos. Reprimiendo el deseo de ir a la habitación de los niños, imaginó su sonrisa, la forma tan dulce en que su boca describía una ligera curva ascendente; los hoyuelos que se hacían en sus mejillas; sus ojos preciosos, tan tiernamente verdes y profundamente cándidos. Imaginársela hizo que se sintiera menos vacío por dentro.

Llevándose los magullados nudillos a la boca, Shaoran recordó una vez más lo gratificante que fue para él darle a su hermano puñetazos en la cara. El primer golpe marcó el final del compromiso que había durado toda una vida, y en aquel momento se sintió extrañamente liberado. Estaba triste, desde luego. Y se sentía vacío. Pero libre, sin lugar a dudas. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, la responsabilidad para con su hermano había llegado a su fin.

Alejándose de la puerta, Shaoran se dirigió despacio hacia su cama, con la mirada fija en la ventana y en las ramas del sauce. Las hojas, aplastadas contra la ventana por el viento de la noche, hacían espeluznantes sonidos. _Sonidos._ Desde que conoció a Sakura, Shaoran se había vuelto sumamente consciente de todo lo que oía, y a menudo se encontraba a sí mismo intentando percibir el mundo como ella debía de hacerlo. Las hojas rozando el cristal, los pájaros en los árboles, el viento soplando; y todo ello sin sonido alguno. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, le parecía difícil imaginar el silencio absoluto. Ella se estaba perdiendo muchas cosas. Muchísimas.

Suspiró, se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y se inclinó para quitarse las botas. De repente, oyó un trémulo chillido detrás de él y por un momento pensó que provenía de la rama del árbol. Luego, se quedó paralizado. Sintiendo un picor en toda la piel, volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Bajo las mantas había un bulto. Un bulto tembloroso. Olvidándose de las botas, volvió todo su cuerpo, apoyando una pierna doblada sobre el colchón. Mientras alzaba el cobertor, oyó unos jadeos ahogados.

—Sakura —susurró con incredulidad.

Tras soltar un débil gruñido, ella salió disparada hacia él, como un proyectil lanzado por un cañón. Shaoran se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar antes de que ella lograra arañarle la mandíbula.

—¡Sakura!

Él esquivaba sus golpes al tiempo que intentaba cogerla de las muñecas. Cuando finalmente logró apresar sus manos, ella soltó un gemido de terror. Sacando provecho de su fuerza y su peso, la sujetó contra la cama, inmovilizándole los brazos sobre la cabeza, y con un muslo doblado hizo lo mismo con sus inquietas piernas. Ella arqueó la espalda. Sus pulmones silbaban por falta de aire, mientras luchaba inútilmente por liberarse.

—Sakura, cariño, soy yo. —Shaoran se echó levemente hacia atrás para que su cara quedara encima de la de Sakura— Soy yo, mi amor.

Bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos parecían esferas enormes y luminosas, y sus largas pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre las mejillas. Sin poder moverse, alzó la vista hacia él. La expresión de su rostro pasó lentamente del pánico al alivio. Tras soltar un sollozo entrecortado, Sakura relajó al fin completamente los músculos.

Shaoran le soltó los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Ella abrazó su cuello y se aferró a él. Todo su cuerpo empezó a tener convulsiones con sus sollozos, y al cabo de unos instantes los espasmos se convirtieron en un espantoso temblor. Muy afectado, él apretó la cara contra su pelo, que despedía un olor dulce. Sabía, sin necesidad de preguntar, que ella había visto a Shilon en el recibidor. Había ido a su dormitorio buscando protección, pero no lo encontró allí.

Shaoran se puso boca arriba, y llevó a Sakura encima de él, sin soltarla ni un instante. Sólo podía imaginar el miedo que debió de sentir. Shilon, el hombre que la había violado, estaba dentro de la casa. La vergüenza hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Él tenía la culpa de todo. Sosteniendo la nuca de la mujer con una mano, le dio un beso en la sien.

Olvidando momentáneamente que ella no podía oírle, susurró con voz ronca.

—Sakura perdóname. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Al pasar una mano por su espalda, sintió el frío filtrándose por su camisón de franela. Dado que se había escondido bajo las mantas, él sabía que en realidad ella no podía tener frío. No obstante, era innegable que estaba helada.

Se separó ligeramente para poder mirar a su esposa a la cara.

—Tranquila, Sakura. Ya se ha marchado.

Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Shaoran empezó a acariciar enérgicamente su espalda y sus caderas para intentar restablecer su circulación de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo. A pesar de esto, los dientes de ella siguieron castañeteando. Cuando pasaron unos cuantos minutos y vio que no dejaba de temblar, empezó a alarmarse.

—Lo que necesitas es meterte en una bañera llena de agua caliente, y un poco de ese café que prepara Mayu.

Ella se aferró con más fuerza a los hombros de Shaoran cuando él empezó a moverse.

—Sakura... —Poniéndose de lado, Shaoran rozó con las yemas de los dedos una de las mejillas de la joven y esbozó una sonrisa forzada— Sólo voy a bajar un momento para traer agua caliente. Volveré antes de que hayas terminado de contar hasta... —Estuvo a punto de decir «cien», pero se contuvo— Antes de que hayas terminado de contar hasta cuarenta. Aquí no corres peligro, te lo juro. ¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez?

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y le soltó el cuello. La expresión de su rostro le partió el alma, y tuvo que besarla con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

—Así me gusta. Vuelvo enseguida. Quédate aquí. No te quites las mantas, ¿vale?

Una vez más, su única respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza. Shaoran se bajó de la cama. No le gustaba dejarla allí. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió para mirarla, el temblor del cobertor lo convenció de que no tenía otra alternativa.

Unos pocos minutos después, cuando regresó al dormitorio, traía dos cubos de casi veinte litros llenos de agua caliente. Después de llevarlos al servicio, encendió las lámparas y emprendió la tarea de prepararle un baño.

Cuando volvió a la cama, apartó el cobertor de la cara de Sakura.

—Levántate. Vamos a meterte en la bañera.

Con los dientes castañeteándole y su pequeño cuerpo temblando, ella logró incorporarse y llevar sus esbeltas piernas a un lado del colchón. Shaoran la ayudó a ponerse en pie y caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Temiendo que ella pensara que él quería desnudarla, se inclinó ligeramente para que Sakura pudiera leerle los labios mientras le explicaba:

—Mientras te desvistes y te das un buen baño caliente, yo iré a la cocina a hacer un poco de café. Usaré la receta especial de Mayu, que estoy seguro de que te calentará hasta la médula.

Sentada en el borde de la bañera, la muchacha trató de desabrochar los pequeños botones del canesú de su camisón, pero sus manos y su cuerpo aún estaban temblando tanto, que los dedos no pudieron alcanzar su blanco. Shaoran le apartó el pelo de los hombros y se hizo cargo de esa tarea. Su inquietud aumentaba con cada botón que lograba soltar. Recordaba haber visto antes a dos individuos en estado de _shock_ , y los dos temblaban de manera violenta. ¿Era tan fuerte el terror que Shilon le inspiraba a Sakura que ella estaba en estado de _shock_?

Shaoran no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que ella le pareció terriblemente frágil en aquel momento, con su vientre hinchado y todo. Sus delgadas manitas surcadas de huesos delicados. Sus hombros estrechos. Sus brazos, que él podía rodear con la mano. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y darle el calor de su cuerpo. Abrazarla hasta que todos los recuerdos de Shilon salieran de su cabeza.

Cuando él terminó de desabotonarle el camisón, ella tiró con mano temblorosa del puño de una de sus mangas, intentando sin éxito, sacar el brazo de la prenda.

Al mirarla, por fin Shaoran entendió… ella nunca lograría desvestirse sola.

 _¡Mierda!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Agachándose para atraer la atención de Sakura, Shaoran arqueó las cejas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, cariño?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, plantó el dorso de una mano en su hombro y lo empujó levemente. Él podía reconocer una invitación a salir de un lugar cuando alguien se la hacía. Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera arreglárselas sin él.

—Vuelvo enseguida, ¿vale? —Sacó una toalla de lino del estante y la puso en el borde de la alargada bañera— Tápate con ella una vez que te hayas metido en el agua. No importa que la mojes. Así no te sentirás incómoda cuando yo regrese. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza. Temeroso de que fuera un error, Shaoran giró sobre sus talones y, un instante después, cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño al salir. Una vez en el dormitorio, se detuvo un momento frente al armario para sacar una camisa. Se la puso, pero no la abotonó, mientras cruzaba el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

Una vez en la planta baja, se apresuró en encender un fuego en la cocina para calentar el café. Tras hacer esto, llenó parcialmente una taza. Después de añadirle azúcar y a penas un poco de licor, volvió a subir al primer piso, esperando encontrar a Sakura sumergida en agua caliente. En cambio, la encontró sentada en la taza del inodoro, con el vestido aún puesto y los brazos alrededor del vientre.

—Sakura...

Shaoran dejó la taza de café en el lavabo y se agachó frente a ella. Nunca había visto a nadie temblar de aquella manera. Si el baño caliente y el café no la ayudaban, tendría que hacer llamar al doctor Yoshiyuki. Dado su embarazo, no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo.

Durante un breve instante, Shaoran consideró la posibilidad de despertar a Mayu para que ayudara a Sakura a entrar en la bañera, pero enseguida desechó esta idea. El ama de llaves debía de estar profundamente dormida en la otra punta de la casa. Mientras ella se levantaba, buscaba una bata y unas zapatillas y llegaba a la habitación de Shaoran, el agua se enfriaría.

Resuelto, cogió una de las manos de Sakura, la levantó para apartarla de sus costillas y desabrochó el botón del puño.

—Voy a ayudarte un poco —le dijo mientras desabotonaba la otra manga. Al ver la expresión de consternación que se dibujaba en su rostro, él esbozó una gran sonrisa— Cariño, te quitaré ese camisón y te meteré en la bañera tan rápido, que no veré más que una imagen borrosa.

Ella no parecía muy convencida, pero, preocupado por su salud, Shaoran no le dio la oportunidad de oponer resistencia. Cogiéndola de los hombros, hizo que se levantara del inodoro y enseguida echó las manos al camisón, todo ello de una sola vez.

—Alza los brazos.

No sabía muy bien si ella lo había complacido, o si él la había obligado a levantarlos mientras tiraba del camisón para hacerlo pasar por su cabeza. Eso no tenía ninguna importancia. En el instante mismo en que ella sintió que la parte inferior de la prenda empezaba a subir, intentó ayudarlo sacando los brazos de un tirón para poder taparse. Shaoran no pudo menos que sonreír levemente al ver lo que ella había decidido ocultar. No cubrió sus pechos, como lo habrían hecho la mayoría de mujeres. En cambio, dobló un brazo sobre su abdomen y puso su otra mano sobre el triángulo de vello situado en el vértice de sus muslos delgados. De esta manera, le permitió contemplar el agradable espectáculo de sus senos.

Él enseguida apartó la mirada e hizo el valeroso esfuerzo de evitar que sus ojos volvieran a posarse en aquella parte del cuerpo de la joven. Esto resultó ser algo difícil cuando intentó ayudarla a meterse en la bañera. Puesto que ella no dejaba de temblar, no se fiaba de su equilibrio ni de la fuerza de sus brazos para hacerlo sola. ¿Por dónde podía coger a una mujer desnuda y embarazada? Shaoran no quería tocarle la cintura. Era imposible sujetarla de las caderas. Demasiado tentador. Demasiado todo. Decidió entonces agarrarla debajo de los brazos.

Gran error. Apretó los dientes e hizo un heroico esfuerzo por pensar en partidos de béisbol mientras la ayudaba a meterse en el agua. Las palmas de sus manos parecían estar ardiendo y, en la posición en la que se hallaba, sólo podía poner los pulgares debajo de los pechos. Al rozar su sedosa piel con los nudillos aparecieron gotas de sudor en su frente. Con movimientos desgarbados y torpes, ella se arrodilló sin dejar de temblar. Shaoran siguió sosteniendo su peso mientras ella penetraba en el agua. ¿Partidos de béisbol? ¡Por Dios! Si ni siquiera recordaba los nombres de los equipos. Era inútil, sólo podía pensar en aquel cuerpo maravilloso.

—Ya está. ¿Ves? No ha sido tan terrible después de todo.

El dolor que Shaoran sentía en los genitales le hizo pensar en la ocasión aquella en que un potro le dio una coz en la entrepierna, pero esto no parecía venir al caso. Decidió que debía tener un problema muy serio. Por lo general, la mayoría de los hombres solían decir que no les parecería atractiva una mujer embarazada. Pero para él, Sakura estaba preciosa.

Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, rogándole a Dios que ella no hubiese advertido su excitación. Dirigió la mirada hacia la toalla que había sacado para Sakura y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella alargara la mano para cogerla. En lugar de esto, temblando y estremeciéndose, apretó la espalda contra el extremo inclinado de la bañera y se hundió en el agua caliente, que rodeó sus pezones y mantuvo a flote los pechos. Dando gracias por los favores recibidos, aunque no eran muchos, Shaoran comprobó con alivio que desde aquella posición podía ver sus senos y la parte superior del vientre, pero nada más. No podría resistir ver algo más.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para impedir que siguieran castañeteando. Shaoran fijó la mirada en el suelo y pasó algunos momentos de tensión contando baldosas. Al poco tiempo, cuando esto se volvió tedioso, dirigió la mirada hacia las puntas de sus botas. Luego, pasó a concentrar su atención en sus uñas y, por último, en sus cutículas. Cuando volvió a mirar a Sakura, le pareció que ya no estaba temblando tanto.

Se puso en pie. Al percibir este movimiento, lo cual seguramente hizo a través de las vibraciones del suelo, ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Te apetece ahora un poco del café de Mayu?

Ella alargó el brazo para coger la toalla. La desdobló rápidamente, la extendió sobre el agua y se tapó del vientre hacia abajo, dejando sus pechos expuestos. Shaoran le pasó la taza, que, debido al temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo, cogió con las dos manos. En el instante mismo en que soltó la toalla, ésta se alejó del sitio que Sakura quería tapar. Ella trató de cogerla, derramando café sobre la parte superior de su pecho.

—Trae —dijo él con voz grave— Deja que yo coja la taza. Ocúpate de la toalla.

Cuando él cogió la taza, ella enseguida volvió a poner el cuadrado de lino sobre su vientre y lo sujetó allí, cerrando con fuerza sus pequeños puños. Agachándose junto a la bañera, Shaoran intentó con gran dificultad contener la risa. Era evidente que, a pesar de su pudor y su recelo, a ella le preocupaba más que nada ocultar su vientre y aquello que se encontraba entre sus preciosos muslos, y al diablo con los pechos.

Esto desconcertaba a Shaoran. Había conocido a unas cuantas mujeres a las que no les daba vergüenza exhibir sus encantos, pero nunca a nadie como Sakura. Ella no estaba tratando de ser provocativa, eso estaba claro. No parecía darse cuenta de que era tan importante ocultar los pechos de la mirada admirativa de un hombre como todas las demás partes de su cuerpo. Era como si nadie se hubiera tomado nunca la molestia de explicarle que...

Un recuerdo repentino se le vino a la mente. Tan claramente como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, recordaba haber ido de excursión cerca de las cataratas cuando era apenas un niño. Había algún tipo de festejo comunitario allí arriba, un picnic o algo por el estilo, con juegos al aire libre y comida en abundancia. En las horas de más calor de aquella tarde, se permitió que la mayoría de los chiquillos, chapotearan un rato en el agua. Tras quedarse en ropa interior, tanto niños como niñas jugaron en ella. Shaoran tenía unos cinco años en aquel entonces, pero también había en el riachuelo algunos pequeños de seis o siete años. A ninguna de las niñas pareció avergonzarles el hecho de que los chicos vieran sus pechos desnudos. En aquella etapa de su desarrollo, no había nada que pudiera causarles vergüenza.

Llevando la taza a los labios de Sakura, Shaoran la observó con creciente ternura mientras tomaba con delicadeza un sorbo del potente remedio de Mayu. Al sentir el sabor del alcohol, arrugó la nariz. Shaoran la convenció para que diera otro sorbo. Luego, alargó la mano para apartarle un mechón húmedo de la mejilla.

—Te quitará los escalofríos —le aseguró cuando ella le lanzó otra mirada para mostrar su repugnancia.

Sakura jugueteaba con la toalla, cuyo extremo suelto se dirigía constantemente hacia un lado por el aire, dejando al descubierto sus partes pudendas. Mientras la observaba, Shaoran recordó la mañana de la boda, cómo se encontraba sentada en el rellano del primer piso, aparentemente sin importarle lo que él pudiera ver debajo de su vestido. ¿Y el día aquel en el cuarto de los niños en que besó sus pechos? Entonces temió que ella se asustara; pero, en cambio, ella lo miró mientras fracasaba en sus torpes intentos de desnudarla, con curiosidad pero sin miedo. Hasta que él intentó meter una mano debajo de su falda, ella no pareció darse cuenta de que había una relación entre los besos que daba a sus senos y lo que Shilon le había hecho.

Sakura... privada de la capacidad auditiva a los seis años y obligada a ocultarse en las sombras, donde la habían mantenido alejada de la gente e ignorante de las más elementales nociones de urbanidad. Las normas de la sociedad tampoco tenían mucho sentido para Shaoran la mayoría de las veces. Casi era lógico que aquella chiquilla no se tapara los pechos con la toalla. ¿Qué tenía que ocultar? Las niñas de seis años se cubrían la parte inferior del cuerpo porque se les enseñaba a hacerlo desde una edad temprana. La vergüenza por la parte superior de sus cuerpos llegaba después, y era una actitud que les inculcaban sus madres más o menos un año antes de que se les desarrollasen los pechos. Cuando Sakura alcanzó la pubertad, ya era excluida; su círculo social había sido restringido a la familia más cercana y a los criados de confianza, su único contacto con el mundo exterior, además de los encuentros fortuitos con otras personas, con los animales salvajes y con los ratones del ático.

Shaoran volvió a ofrecerle un poco de café.

—Sakura, cariño, bebe dos tragos grandes esta vez. —Al ver que le obedecía, sonrió ampliamente — ¡Qué chica tan buena! Venga, un poco más.

La embarazada bebió dos tragos más.

— _No me gusta._

—Supuse que no te gustaría —reconoció él— Está bastante fuerte. —Contento al ver que ya había dejado de temblar, la miró profundamente a los ojos— Siento mucho todo esto, Sakura— Apartando la mirada, tragó saliva— Yo, esto... —La miró de nuevo— Si nunca me perdonas, te entenderé perfectamente.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Parecía algo desconcertada.

— _¿Por qué debo perdonarte? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada._

Durante un breve instante, Shaoran consideró la posibilidad de optar por una salida fácil. Pero la amaba demasiado como para mentirle, aunque la verdad hiciese que ella lo estimara menos.

—Por ser tan... En lo que a Shilon se refiere, soy muy débil. Siempre lo he sido. Debí echarlo a patadas de la casa de inmediato. Cuando no lo hice, supe que era un error, que estaba traicionando tu confianza. Pero yo...

Volvió a poner la taza en el lavabo, rehuyendo su mirada.

—Créeme que antes de que todo terminara, me arrepentí de no haberle enseñado la puerta de la calle.

Ella alargó la mano de repente, rozando con trémulos dedos sus rotos nudillos. El alzó la vista, mirando fijamente los ojos más verdes y honestos que hubiera visto jamás. Durante interminables segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió. El tuvo la terrible sensación de que ella le estaba mirando el alma y que estaba viendo mucho más de lo que él quería.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Shaoran una vez más—. Nunca sabrás cuánto lo siento. Shilon es un hombre cruel y abominable. No merece nada de lo que recibe. Pero le di dinero. Sé que debe parecerte una locura. Y quizás todos piensen lo mismo.

Ella se merecía una explicación más detallada, y Shaoran lo sabía. Pero no parecía ser el momento adecuado para hablar de ello. Y no sabía si alguna vez se presentaría ese momento.

Como si intuyera su confusión, los ojos de ella se ensombrecieron por causa de la inquietud. Él apartó la mirada enseguida, sabiendo que, si no lo hacía, podría terminar contándoselo todo.

Se esforzó en volver a mirarla.

—No regresará, Sakura. Lo que ha sucedido esta noche... todo ha terminado entre nosotros, de una vez por todas. No volveremos a verlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, con la mirada llena de preguntas. Preguntas que Shaoran no podía responder en aquel momento. Él se puso en pie y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

La mirada de ella volvió a posarse en los heridos nudillos de su mano derecha. Una expresión de terror se adueñó de repente de su rostro, indicio de que finalmente había comprendido cómo se había hecho aquellas magulladuras.

—El agua ya debe de estar fría —dijo Shaoran, aferrándose a cualquier excusa que pudiera ocurrírsele para marcharse de allí— Deberías salir de la bañera antes de que empieces a temblar de nuevo. Si puedes arreglártelas sola, iré a la otra habitación y encenderé la chimenea para que puedas secarte el pelo.

— _Puedo arreglármelas sola._

—Muy bien. Yo... el fuego calentará la habitación.

Alargó la mano para coger el pomo de la puerta que se encontraba detrás de él, lo hizo girar con brusquedad y estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies al salir de aquel cuarto.

Cuando Shaoran cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, una ráfaga de aire recorrió el cuerpo húmedo de Sakura, haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina en los brazos y los hombros. Su jabón y todos los objetos que él utilizaba para afeitarse estaban en el lavabo junto a ella, y su perfume la envolvía; una mezcla bastante común de malagueta, bergamota y colonia de hombre, que ella sólo asociaba con él.

 _Shaoran._

Quedó muy afectado después de ver a su hermano aquella noche. Profundamente afectado. Y, por esto mismo, ella sabía que él la necesitaba como nunca en aquel momento. Si realmente le importaba Shaoran, debería salir de la bañera, secarse con la toalla, ponerse el camisón e ir a buscarlo.

Y luego, ¿qué? Cuando se volviera hacia ella, cuando la estrechase entre sus brazos, ¿qué haría si él quería que lo consolara de una manera en que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo? Ya le había dicho claramente en varias ocasiones que quería estar con ella.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Desde el primer momento, Shaoran le había dado todo lo que podía, sin reservas y sin exigir nada a cambio. ¿Cómo podría ella, en conciencia, impedirle acceder a una parte de sí?

 _Shaoran..._ Bailando el vals con ella en el ático, seduciéndola con la música de su flauta, dándole unórgano, enseñándole a utilizar la lengua de signos. Al recordar los últimos meses, Sakura se dio cuenta, no por primera vez, de que la relación que ellos habían entablado era muy desigual: él siempre estaba dando, y ella recibiendo. Esto tenía que cambiar en algún momento, y de ella dependía que lo hiciera. Shaoran podía expresar su deseo de estar con ella, podía incluso presionarla para conseguir su objetivo, pero nunca la obligaría.

Se puso en pie, observó el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo y cayendo en la bañera. Con una sonrisa triste, Sakura recordó lo desilusionada que se sintió al enterarse de que se había casado y no había recibido regalo alguno. Qué equivocada estaba. Shaoran había llegado a su vida portando tantos regalos que hacía ya bastante tiempo que había perdido la cuenta, y cada uno de ellos envuelto en abundante amor. Sin papeles bonitos ni cintas extravagantes. Las cosas que él le había dado no se podían meter en una caja. Pero no por ello eran menos maravillosas. ¿Cómo podía negarle algo a un hombre como él?

Miró fijamente la puerta cerrada. Luego, sin permitirse pensar en nada más, alargó la mano para coger una toalla con el fin de envolver su pelo mojado. En menos que canta un gallo —al menos así le pareció a ella—se había vuelto a poner el camisón y había abrochado todos los botones. Con mano trémula, abrió la puerta.

A primera vista, el dormitorio le pareció oscuro, pero luego sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Shaoran estaba frente a la chimenea, con un brazo apoyado sobre la repisa, la cabeza inclinada, una de las botas descansando sobre un pequeño montón de leños que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del hogar de piedra. La mirada de Sakura se posó en sus hombros y en sus ancha espalda, donde la camisa, estirada por el brazo alzado, se amoldaba como una segunda piel a los músculos que conformaban el torso. Al observarlo, recordó su fuerza y la facilidad con la que podía dominarla. Pero, al tiempo que estos recuerdos se deslizaban en su mente, recordó también su dulzura, las muchas veces que la había tocado con una caricia tan suave que la dejaba sin respiración.

Como una mariposa atraída por la luz, se dirigió hacia él. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que chocaba contra sus costillas. Con cada paso que daba, una vocecita le susurraba dentro de la cabeza: «Una vez allí, no podrás volver atrás. Una vez allí, no podrás volver atrás». Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Shaoran alzó la vista cuando la mujer se acercó a él. Como había hecho ya tantas veces, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y pensó en la miel, en la luz, en el amor. Sus ojos eran de un cálido color ámbar, tan intenso y claro que podría perderse en ellos. Como el caramelo que tanto le gustaba, aquellos ojos la llamaban de manera irresistible, tentándola, llenándola de un anhelo que, hasta entonces, había temido reconocer. Se detuvo justo cuando se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de él.

Sus ojos... Aquella noche, algo más que el habitual calor se reflejaba en aquellas profundidades de color ámbar. Se percibía una terrible y profunda tristeza. Esto hizo que ella se acercara un paso más, que se aferrara a él con fuerza. Tocó la manga de la camisa de Shaoran con sus trémulos dedos. Su corazón suspiraba por él. Moviendo el brazo sobre la repisa de la chimenea, el hombre se volvió completamente hacia ella. La camisa abierta dejaba ver su pecho y su marcado abdomen, cuyas bien rellenas superficies se veían claramente definidas por la luz de las llamas y las sombras. Sakura quería tocarlo para sentir su piel, pero hacer esto equivaldría a saltar a un precipicio y temía demasiado las consecuencias como para tomarse semejantes confianzas.

Shaoran no tenía el mismo problema. Mientras la observaba, una de las comisuras de sus firmes labios se alzó ligeramente y alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con los nudillos. En aquel instante, a Sakura le pareció que el aire que había entre ellos se electrizó tanto que el roce de la piel de aquel hombre contra la suya produjo una descarga. Mientras los nudillos de él bajaban con toda suavidad hacia el cuello, la joven aspiró profundamente, como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua.

La sonrisa de Shaoran se hizo más profunda y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

—Pareces una mártir cristiana a punto de enfrentarse a los leones.

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente, pues no entendía muy bien lo que él había querido decirle.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo, los cristianos eran condenados a muerte por sus convicciones religiosas —le explicó Shaoran— En este momento pareces una mártir que tiene miedo de ser devorada en cualquier instante. —Rozó el labio inferior de Sakura con su dedo pulgar—¿Acaso estás resuelta a sacrificarte por una causa, cariño? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que yo soy esa causa?

Avergonzada de que él pudiera interpretar sus gestos con tanta facilidad, Sakura bajó la vista. Cuando volvió a alzarla, la sonrisa de Shaoran se había desvanecido y los músculos de su cara se habían puesto tensos. La miró fijamente durante varios segundos, que se hicieron interminables para la muchacha.

—Estás temblando de nuevo, y sé perfectamente que no es de frío.

Sakura no podía negar lo que era evidente. Estaba temblando, y, efectivamente, no porque tuviese frío. Estaba nerviosa. Terriblemente nerviosa. Y tenía algo más que un poco de miedo. Aunque sabía que Shaoran nunca le haría daño a propósito, esto no le servía de consuelo cuando recordaba el terrible dolor que sintió con Shilon.

De repente, notó la boca tan seca como la hierba quemada por el sol.

— _Me pediste que pensara en la posibilidad de..._ —Las palabras que quería decir se le escaparon de la mente. ¿Cómo se hacía referencia a un acto semejante? Shaoran lo había llamado «intimidad especial» y «hacer el amor», pero estos términos le parecían demasiado explícitos para repetirlos — _Ya he pensado en ello._ —Remató la frase sin mucha convicción, rogando que él entendiera lo que significaba «ello»— _¿Recuerdas? Esta tarde me pediste que lo pensara._

Sin apartar la mano de su cuello, él empezó a acariciarla con delicada suavidad bajo una oreja. La piel de la joven era tan sensible en aquel punto, que cada roce de las yemas de sus dedos prendía fuego a sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Y, como sabes que estoy triste, has decidido concederme lo que te pido...

Sakura quiso negar con la cabeza, pero él se lo impidió cogiéndola la barbilla. La mirada de Shaoran se encontraba aferrada a la suya, con tanta fuerza como la que guardaba en sus brazos.

—Al menos seamos sinceros. Si empiezas a disfrazar la verdad para no herir mis sentimientos, y yo hago lo mismo para no herir los tuyos, cuando nos demos cuenta, tendremos una montaña de mentiras piadosas irguiéndose entre nosotros.

— _Pero yo quiero..._

El la interrumpió una vez más, esta vez llevando un dedo a sus labios.

—No, Sakura, no quieres. Es la pura verdad. —Bajo la luz de las llamas, sus ojos, normalmente tan claros, se volvieron opacos— Después de lo que te pasó, no espero en absoluto que quieras consumar la unión física. Esta tarde te pedí que consideraras la posibilidad y que confiaras en mí lo suficiente como para darme la oportunidad de enseñarte lo maravilloso que puede ser eso entre nosotros. Eso es todo. Sólo una oportunidad. Nunca he esperado que vinieras a buscarme ardiendo de deseo o queriendo estar conmigo en este mismo instante.

Como si esta idea le pareciese graciosa, él siguió mirándola, curvando ligeramente una de las comisuras de su boca.

— _Bueno, ¡ya lo he pensado!_ —Estaba algo ofendida, pues él parecía estar riéndose a sus expensas— _Y he decidido darte la oportunidad de enseñármelo._

—¿Por qué?

— _Bueno, pues..._ —Sakura lamió los labios y fijó la mirada en la depresión de la base de su cuello— _Porque yo..._ —Se interrumpió y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Porque sabes que yo estoy muy disgustado? ¿Y porque te sientes obligada a hacerlo? — Negó con la cabeza— Cariño, has tomado la decisión correcta, pero por motivos errados—Con una sonrisa que no alteró la intensidad de su mirada, alargó la mano para quitarle la toalla de la cabeza— Creo que esperaré hasta que vengas a buscarme por los motivos apropiados. Por lo pronto, vamos a secarte el pelo antes de que te resfríes. —Le hizo señas para que se sentara en la alfombrilla frente a la chimenea. Luego, fue a buscar un cepillo del tocador. Cuando volvió a su lado, bromeó— No frunzas el ceño. Se te arrugará la frente.

Pese a todo, Sakura no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño. Aunque sabía que era una testarudez, estaba irritada y algo herida. Por motivos errados, le había dicho él. ¿Y entonces qué razones consideraría que eran las apropiadas? Lo quería y se preocupaba por él. Shaoran se sentía triste aquella noche, y ella quería aliviar sus penas. ¿Qué mejores motivos podría tener?

Le puso una mano en el hombro, la obligó a sentarse en la alfombrilla y luego se sentó a su lado. Shaoran emprendió la tarea de cepillarle el pelo. Esperando que tropezara con obstáculos inesperados e hiciera que se le saltaran las lágrimas por los tirones, como siempre ocurría con su madre, Sakura se puso tensa al principio. Pero la delicadeza de aquel hombre pronto logró que se suavizara la rigidez de su cuello y sus hombros.

La peinaba con movimientos largos y lentos, con sus manos grandes y ásperas. El calor emanaba tanto del fuego como de él. Sakura entornó los ojos, y su cuerpo, completamente relajado, se movía al cadencioso ritmo del cepillo. Cuando las húmedas puntas de su pelo empezaron a secarse, Shaoran procuró levantar el cepillo cada vez que lo pasaba por su cabello, separando los pelos Y dejando que volvieran a caer lentamente sobre los hombros. Sakura miraba la luz del fuego sintiéndose extrañamente somnolienta.

Cuando él finalmente dejó de cepillarle el pelo, sentía tal pereza que no quería moverse. Apoyando su peso sobre una mano, Shaoran le apartó el pelo de la cara y buscó sus ojos. Sakura sintió que había algo que él quería o, mejor dicho, necesitaba decir. Lo veía en la rigidez de sus rasgos, en el firme marco de su boca, en su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ —preguntó ella finalmente.

La mirada de Shaoran se apartó. Durante varios segundos, él se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego. Apretó la boca y tragó saliva varias veces, como si estuviese a punto de hablar. Pero una y otra vez, al final, guardaba silencio.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante para cogerle la mano. En ese momento, él cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza.

—Necesito... —Su garganta se movía como si las palabras se le hubieran atorado en la laringe— En cuanto a lo que pasó esta noche... con Shilon Y todo lo demás... necesito explicártelo. No quiero que pienses que, para mí, él podría ser más importante que tú, y sé que eso es lo que pudiste haber creído esta noche.

Él la había cogido de la barbilla por lo menos unas cien veces para hacer que lo mirara a la cara. Sakura hizo lo mismo en aquel instante. Al sentir su mano, él abrió los ojos, aparentemente sorprendido.

— _Lo quieres_ —dijo ella—. _El hecho de que haga cosas malas no quiere decir que ya no te importe. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente._

—El no se merece mi afecto, de ninguna manera.

— _Mi padre tampoco se merece el mío, pero yo la quiero de todos modos._

Mientras ella terminaba de hablar, él dirigió su mirada hacia la de Sakura, con una ligera expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, como si hubiera oído las palabras pero no pudiera entenderlas del todo.

—No sé por qué, pero siempre supuse que querías a tu padre porque no te quedaba más remedio.

Sakura abrazó sus rodillas y sonrió. Esta confesión, en lugar de contrariarla, le hizo gracia.

— _Soy sorda, no estúpida._

Él le respondió con una sonrisa. La admiración que se reflejaba en sus ojos era incondicional.

—Me alegro de que empieces a entenderlo.

— _Estás cambiando de tema._

—Es verdad, no se te escapa una.

— _Me ibas a explicar algo acerca de Shilon y lo que ocurrió esta noche._

—Sólo quería que supieras que, aunque pareciese todo lo contrario, él nunca será para mí más importante que tú. Por ningún motivo. Pero creo que por esta noche ya hemos hablado lo suficiente sobre ese tema. Te alteraste tanto al verlo, que no creo que hablar de él sea bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé.

— _El bebé y yo estamos perfectamente bien. Tú estás disgustado y yo quiero ayudarte. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?_

—No, desde luego que no.

— _Bien, ¿y entonces? Yo me he ofrecido a..._ —Se interrumpió e hizo gestos difíciles de interpretar— _A estar contigo, y mis motivos no te parecen sólidos. Ahora te niegas a hablar de lo_ _que te preocupa. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no me lo permites?_

Shaoran sonrió levemente.

—Te parece que estoy poco dispuesto a cooperar, ¿verdad?

— _Muy poco dispuesto._

—Te pido perdón. —Pareció reflexionar acerca de la acusación. Luego, su sonrisa se hizo más profunda— Supongo que te estoy causando problemas, ¿no es verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Al fin y al cabo, todo se reduce a decidir entre estar juntos físicamente y hablar. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —Levantó las cejas— Al verme frente a este ultimátum, escojo lo primero.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— _¿Cómo?_

—Escojo lo primero —repitió— No tengo ganas de hablar de mi hermano. La única alternativa que queda, entonces, es estar juntos, lo cual es algo que siempre tengo ganas de hacer. No hay ningún problema.

Sakura arrugó la frente. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, los hombros de Shaoran hicieron un movimiento brusco por la carcajada que soltó, y un brillo pícaro apareció en sus ojos.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que tu entusiasmo está menguando. Pensé que querías hacer que me sintiera mejor. Créeme, Sakura, estar contigo es la mejor manera de lograrlo.

— _Cobarde._

Se rodeó con un brazo la rodilla que tenía levantada.

—En ese caso, creo que el término se aplica a los dos. Quizás debamos cogernos de las manos y enfrentarnos juntos a nuestros fantasmas, ¿no?

Sakura cogió la mano que pendía sobre la rodilla de Shaoran.

— _Tú primero._

Shaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. De alguna manera, ella supo que éste era un sonido fuerte y profundo, la clase de risa que la habría animado plenamente si hubiese podido oírla. Cuando su entusiasmo decayó, el hombre puso su mano boca arriba para entrelazar los dedos de ella con los suyos.

—Yo primero, ¿eh? Eres fantástica, Sakura. Hace dos horas me sentía como si alguien me hubiera hecho pedazos las tripas con un puñal, y ahora me estás haciendo reír.

— _No lo he dicho en broma._

El se puso serio de repente.

—No, supongo que no. —La miró un momento— En realidad, lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿no es verdad? Si te tomo la palabra, ¿estás preparada para permitir que yo te haga el amor?

— _No precisamente preparada, pero sí estoy dispuesta._

El estrechó su mano con fuerza.

—Eso significa mucho para mí. El hecho de que confíes en mí hasta el punto de correr un riesgo como ése, significa mucho más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras.

Sakura sintió un dolor intenso en la garganta, como si la tuviera totalmente cerrada.

— _Me gustaría que tú también confiaras en mí, al menos un poco._

El suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—No es que no confíe en ti. Es sólo que... bueno, que no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. —Abrió los ojos para mirarla— Hablar... parece muy sencillo. Pero no lo es. Mis sentimientos hacia Shilon no son nada sencillos y, en parte, ellos son producto de algo que pasó hace muchos años.

— _¿Qué?_

Un músculo de su mandíbula se movió nerviosamente, y estrechó la mano de Sakura con tanta fuerza que le produjo una sensación casi dolorosa.

—Yo maté a nuestros padres. A mi padre y a la madre de Shilon… Yo los maté.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene LEMON, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

Sakura no esperaba una confesión semejante. Se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad, anonadada, convencida de que seguramente había leído mal sus palabras. La expresión de aflicción de su rostro le manifestó todo lo contrario.

— _Shaoran..._

Shaoran apretó su mano con más fuerza aún.

—En ese entonces, estudiaba en Tokyo y había vuelto a casa durante el verano para trabajar con mi padre en la cantera. — Los recuerdos hacían que su mirada pareciese cada vez más ausente— Me sentía muy seguro de mí mismo aquel verano. Regresar a casa de la secundaría, trabajar junto a hombres adultos, el hecho de que mi padre pidiera mi opinión acerca de asuntos de negocios. —Sonrió ligeramente— Era la primera vez que él me trataba como un adulto. Yo tomaba parte en todo. Estaba en un equipo de trabajo. Ayudaba a hacer pedidos. Quería demostrar mi valía. ¿Entiendes? Veía todo aquello como una especie de prueba que aprobaría o suspendería, y los puntos que conseguía eran una medida de mi madurez.

Sakura no entendía plenamente, pero captó lo esencial de lo que él estaba diciendo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hacia finales de junio —prosiguió Shaoran— todos estaban muy entusiasmados porque se acercaban los festejos que iban a tener lugar en el pueblo. En la cantera teníamos acceso a explosivos de todo tipo, y algunos hombres empezaron a experimentar con la intención de fabricar sus propios petardos. —Al ver una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Sakura, le explicó rápidamente qué eran los petardos— Bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y, como los hombres somos como somos, empezaron las bromas en la cantera. Un día, cuando yo estaba en el retrete, mi padre encendió un petardo casero y lo tiró a través de la puerta. Explotó justo a mis pies y el susto hizo que me...

Su cara adquirió un color rojo apagado y se rio con pena. Imaginándose lo que debió de haber pasado, Sakura no pudo menos que sonreír.

—Digamos simplemente que el susto me puso de mal genio —dijo él— Después de esto, no podía pensar en nada más que en gastarle una broma a mi padre para vengarme de él; de ser posible, quería gastarle una mayor.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara de repente y la tristeza volvió a adueñarse de sus ojos

—Uno de los hombres que trabajaba para mi padre se volvió muy ingenioso con el polvo negro y creó un diminuto explosivo que metió en medio de un montón de papeles. Hizo uno que metió en el extremo del cigarro de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Más tarde, cuando el hombre encendió el puro, no alcanzó a dar más que unas pocas caladas antes de que le estallara en la cara. Esto me pareció increíblemente divertido, y como mi padre solía fumar cigarros, decidí meter uno de estos explosivos en uno de ellos. Era una broma inocente. No pensaba hacerle daño. Todo lo que quería era darle un buen susto.

Sakura sintió que se le paraba el corazón al ver la expresión de angustia que se adueñó de su rostro.

—Metí el explosivo en uno de los cigarros que guardaba en su estudio. Supuse que una tarde, mientras estuviera llevando la contabilidad, encendería un cigarro y éste explotaría de inmediato.

La miró a los ojos, sin moverse ni hablar.

—Pero no fue así como sucedieron las cosas. Él recibió un nuevo pedido de cigarros. Yo no sabía que él los reorganizaba cada vez que recibía un encargo, poniendo los cigarros nuevos debajo de los viejos, creí que el que tenía el explosivo debía encontrarse en el fondo de la caja. Pasaron unos cuantos días y olvidé todo lo relacionado con la broma. Una tarde, un amigo de la familia invitó a mi padre y Alice a ir a su casa. Mi padre pidió que le trajeran el carruaje. Ellos se montaron en el vehículo. Shilon y yo salimos al porche para decirles adiós

La angustia se iba apoderando del rostro de Shaoran. Sakura podía adivinar lo que él estaba a punto de decirle.

—Justo antes de que alargara las manos para coger las riendas, mi padre encendió un cigarro y le dio una larga calada. De repente, se oyó una fuerte explosión y los caballos se desbocaron. Cuando todo aquello terminó, tanto él como mi madrastra habían muerto. —Soltándole las manos, puso las suyas boca arriba y miró fijamente sus palmas— Murieron por mi culpa.

Ella volvió a cogerle las manos.

— _Fue un accidente. No era tu intención hacerle daño a nadie._

—Pero lo cierto es que ellos murieron. —Se quedó mirando el fuego durante largo tiempo— No te lo he contado para que sientas compasión por mí, Sakura. Sólo quería que... que pudieras entender mejor las cosas. Todo lo relacionado con Shilon. Con el hecho de que le hubiera dado dinero esta noche. Quería mandarlo a freír espárragos. De verdad. Pero no pude —negó con la cabeza— Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Nunca puedo decirle que no. Porque me siento culpable. Quizás si no lo hubiese consentido tanto, él no sería el hombre que es.

Sakura apretó los labios contra los nudillos de Shaoran y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, vio en sus ojos una expresión ausente, y supo que Shaoran se encontraba lejos de ella, sumido en sus recuerdos.

—Desde el día de la muerte de nuestros padres, no hice más que pensar en compensar a Shilon. El era huérfano, y yo tenía la culpa de ello. Nunca podía olvidar esto, ni tampoco perdonarme a mí mismo. Años después, cuando él creció y empezó a hacer travesuras cada vez más graves, me sentí culpable de que mi padre no estuviese allí para disciplinarlo y darle ejemplo. De manera que también traté de compensar esta ausencia. Le daba todo lo que quería. Le permitía hacer todo lo que le apetecía. Lo sacaba de apuros cada vez que se metía en líos. Shilon es lo que es hoy en día, porque yo he complacido hasta sus más mínimos caprichos durante casi toda su vida.

No pudiendo soportar verlo en aquel estado, Sakura cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

— _¡No!_ —Exclamó la joven— _Siéntete culpable de lo que le ocurrió a tus padres, si te empeñas en ello, pero no del carácter de Shilon. El hecho de que una persona sea consentida no la convierte en alguien tan cruel como él._

—Me siento culpable de que él te haya hecho daño —confesó él— Para entonces, ya estaba empezando a sospechar lo malvado que era, especialmente cuando bebía, pero me negué a afrontarlo. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizá hubiese podido impedir lo que pasó aquel día.

Puesto que las palabras no parecían alcanzarlo, Sakura rodeó el cuello de Shaoran con sus brazos. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo, con tal fuerza que aquel abrazo se volvió casi doloroso. Ella sintió el pecho de él vibrar contra el suyo. Supo, sin ver sus labios, que le estaba diciendo: «Lo siento». Una y otra vez. Ella no quería que él se hiciera tanto daño a sí mismo. Lo que Shilon había hecho... lo que le pasó a ella... nada de esto era culpa suya.

Al sentir que él seguía hablando, Sakura se apartó ligeramente y cogió su rostro entre las manos para poder verlo. Lágrimas, brillando con el reflejo dorado de la luz de la lumbre, rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Cada vez que pienso en él haciéndote daño, me dan ganas de vomitar. El solo hecho de pensar en él tocándote con sus asquerosas manos hace que quiera...

Sakura no le permitió terminar la frase. No pudo soportarlo. Sin medir las posibles consecuencias, le cubrió la boca con su boca y lo besó con una intensidad que la sorprendió casi tanto como a él. Todas las demás palabras que él quiso decirle se derramaron dentro de ella. Shaoran tenía un sabor dulce y fresco. Sus labios eran como seda húmeda. Recordando cómo la besó el día aquel en la habitación de los niños, ella buscó el contacto de las lenguas. No necesitaba oír para saber que él había soltado un gemido. Áspero y entrecortado, salió de él con tal fuerza que sus vibraciones recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Subiendo una mano por la espalda de ella, le agarró el pelo. Con la fuerza de su mano, él le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a poner su boca sobre la de ella.

Sakura supo que el control había pasado a manos de Shaoran en el momento en que el beso se hizo más profundo. La repentina rigidez de su cuerpo la puso muy nerviosa. Bajo sus manos, ella sintió que se tensaba la carne que cubría los hombros de Shaoran. Los músculos de sus brazos también se pusieron tensos. Fuego, deseo y apremio, posesión y determinación, todo esto se puso de manifiesto a través de los cambios que experimentaba el cuerpo masculino.

Apretó su boca contra la de ella, y de repente sus manos parecieron estar en todas partes. Las caricias eran febriles y atrevidas. No había nada delicado en ellas. Sakura tuvo la terrible sensación de que él había dejado de verla como una persona, de que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se había convertido únicamente en un cuerpo. Un cuerpo que él quería poseer. Aquél no era el Shaoran que ella conocía. Era como si un desconocido hubiese ocupado su lugar.

Shaoran estaba desabrochando el camisón de su esposa y estaba buscando a tientas en la parte de abajo, cuando finalmente entró en razón y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quién. Con Sakura. Dejó de besarla. Con la cabeza febril de pasión y los pensamientos embrollados, parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Poco a poco, volvió a la realidad. ¿En el suelo? ¡Por Dios! Cuando vio lo que había estado a punto de hacer, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sacudiéndolo como si le hubieran echado un chorro de agua helada.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y trató con todas sus fuerzas de recobrar el dominio de sí mismo, tarea que en ese momento le parecía titánica. El deseo. Ardía en sus entrañas como un carbón caliente. En sus sienes, el pulso empezó a golpear como un martillo. Con cada latido, es decir cada martillazo, sentía un dolor detrás de los ojos parecido al de una puñalada. Parpadeó e intentó enfocar con claridad su pequeño rostro, concentrarse en ella y sólo en ella; una chica dulce, asustada y en avanzado estado de embarazo, que no sólo se merecía que la trataran con suavidad, sino que también lo necesitaba.

De alguna manera, él la había puesto sobre su regazo. Su rodilla levantada servía de apoyo a la espalda de ella. El brazo alrededor de su vientre hinchado la sujetaba con firmeza. Bajando la vista, vio que le había subido el camisón hasta las rodillas, que había estado peligrosamente cerca de tocar tesoros prohibidos. Tragó saliva y llevó una mano trémula al revuelto cabello de Sakura. Bajo las yemas de sus dedos, el pelo de la muchacha parecía seda calentada por el sol. Sus ojos, grandes y recelosos, se apartaron rápidamente de la mano de Shaoran para posarse en su rostro. Era evidente que ella temía lo que él pudiera hacer después. Y con toda la razón, pensó Shaoran. Un par de segundos más y la habría tumbado boca arriba para abrir las puertas de su maravillosa intimidad.

—Sakura —susurró Shaoran con voz vibrante— lo siento. No quería asustarte, cariño. Es sólo que... —Se interrumpió. No estaba muy seguro de lo que debía decir.

No sabía si tenía que ser brutalmente sincero o mentirle para no asustarla aún más. Al final, optó por la sinceridad. La joven había sido alejada de la realidad durante muchos años, y él no podía seguir haciéndole lo mismo.

—Te deseo terriblemente. Hace varias semanas que te deseo. Cuando un hombre está cerca de una mujer durante un período tan largo de tiempo, como yo lo he estado de ti, y nunca puede... — Su voz se fue apagando— Lo siento. El deseo me dominó durante un momento, y casi pierdo el control.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de prometerle que no permitiría que esto volviera a pasar, pero se contuvo. La verdad era que podría suceder de nuevo. Era muy placentero abrazarla. Todo en ella le tentaba, desde el rosa translúcido de las pequeñas uñas de sus dedos, hasta la brillante humedad de su carnoso labio inferior. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer.

Lentamente, demasiado lentamente para él, el miedo desapareció de sus bellos ojos. Shaoran le sonrió, sintiéndose más que aliviado de que ella le devolviera la sonrisa. Sakura aún estaba insegura y algo alterada, pero parecía dispuesta a otorgarle el beneficio de la duda. Gracias a Dios.

Se sentía como un vil canalla. Le acarició la mejilla y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Sin ninguna duda, ha sido el beso más dulce que me han dado en la vida. Siento mucho haberte acosado de esa manera. No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

Con algo de vacilación, ella negó con la cabeza. El pudo ver que ella estaba temblando, y esta vez no podía echarle la culpa a Shilon. Acariciando su boca con extrema delicadeza, susurró:

—Sé muy bien que no me la merezco, pero ¿me darías otra oportunidad? Esta vez haré lo que es debido.

Contuvo la respiración, esperando la respuesta. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, Shaoran estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de alivio, lo cual no habría sido apropiado en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta que a ella no le ilusionaba mucho aquella promesa.

—Gracias.

El marido acarició de nuevo la preciosa boca de la mujer con el pulgar. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver que su labio inferior parecía estar ligeramente hinchado. Era muy probable que él hubiera apretado su boca contra la de ella, aunque no recordaba claramente haber hecho tal cosa. ¡Qué galante era! Con un poco de estímulo, había ido a por ella como un oso en busca de miel.

Tenía muchas cosas que mejorar, sin duda alguna.

Con toda dulzura, Shaoran bajó la mano al cuello de Sakura, posando las puntas de los dedos sobre su nuca. Tras llevar la yema del dedo pulgar debajo de su frágil mandíbula, le hizo alzar la cara. Inclinó la cabeza y rozó la boca de ella con su boca. La muchacha empezó a relajarse por fin.

Pero no era tan sencillo como parecía. La deseaba. ¡Dios santo, cuánto la deseaba! Con febril urgencia. No había nada de delicadeza en su deseo, ni nada de caballerosidad en los pensamientos que le pasaban continuamente por la cabeza. Besar sus pechos hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Probar la humedad que anidaba entre sus muslos sedosos. Mordisquear suavemente su boca, cuando lo que realmente quería era devorar hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo, no era lo más fácil que había hecho en su vida.

Sin embargo, finalmente obtuvo una generosa recompensa por sus esfuerzos. La tensión fue desapareciendo lentamente del cuerpo de Sakura y, como una niña en busca de calor, se apretó contra él. Shaoran se armó de valor para no ceder al fuerte deseo de aprovecharse de su aceptación. Aún no, se advirtió a sí mismo. Tenía que ganar terreno palmo a palmo, no a pasos agigantados. De lo contrario, volvería a asustarla. Si lo hacía, no podría alcanzar su objetivo final, que era hacerle el amor. No mañana. Aquella misma noche.

De modo que la besó. Despacio. Dulcemente. Como si eso fuese todo lo que quisiera hacer en el mundo. Un minuto... dos... Besos tan suaves como un susurro y que él apenas sentía. Cuando Sakura finalmente rodeó su cuello con los brazos, él apretó la cara contra su pelo durante un momento, inhalando su olor, sonriendo con ternura ante la forma confiada en que la mujer se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Con todo cuidado, Shaoran rodeó su cintura con un brazo, y abrió la mano sobre su costado, apretándola cada vez con más fuerza. La espalda de Sakura se apoyó sobre el brazo de Shaoran, y ella echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. El hombre le besó el cuello, como si le tomase el pulso con la punta de la lengua. Sonrió de nuevo, deleitándose con aquel pequeño anticipo del sabor de su cuerpo, y pensando en los otros lugares que esperaba besar. Dio un paso hacia atrás para que ella pudiera verlo.

—No quiero que pases frío, Sakura. Déjame echar un poco de leña al fuego.

Ella parpadeó cuando la bajó de su regazo. Shaoran se puso en pie rápidamente y echó unos leños a la chimenea, empujándolos suavemente con una bota para ponerlos en su lugar. Se frotó las manos contra los pantalones para limpiárselas, al tiempo que se volvía hacia su esposa que se encontraba arrodillada sobre la alfombrilla, con un aspecto demasiado inocente como para permitir que hubiera tranquilidad en su espíritu. Bañada por la luz dorada de la lumbre, con su camisón largo y suelto, y el pelo cayendo alrededor de sus hombros, ella parecía una figura religiosa. O un ángel. Tierno, increíblemente tierno. El sintió como si estuviese a punto de profanar algo sagrado, y no era ésta la sensación más adecuada cuando su conciencia estaba en guerra con la pasión contenida. Angelical o no, él tenía la intención de poseerla, ¡y al diablo con sus escrúpulos!

Él le extendió una mano.

—Ven aquí, Sakura.

Shaoran se inclinó ligeramente y la cogió de los brazos. Sin darle la oportunidad de elegir, tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie.

—No quiero que tengas frío —le dijo mientras la acercaba al fuego.

Ojos verdes que reflejaban el color dorado de la luz de la lumbre... Al mirarlos, Shaoran aceptó que ella tenía toda la razón al no fiarse de él. Dado su comportamiento hacía unos minutos, tenía suerte de que la pobre no estuviese aterrorizada. Sakura le había dado toda su confianza, lo cual no había sido nada fácil para ella, y él estuvo a punto de traicionarla. En aquel momento, aunque no se lo merecía en absoluto, estaba dispuesta a confiar en él una vez más.

Todo esto a Shaoran le pareció abrumador. La confianza era un regalo, y, viniendo de ella, uno que no tenía precio. La recorrió con la mirada. En medio de su arrebato de pasión de hacía un momento, le había desabrochado el camisón, lo cual le evitó la molestia de tener que hacerlo en aquel momento. Con una despreocupación que no sentía, le desabotonó uno de los puños, y empezó a sacarle el brazo de la manga.

—Vamos a quitarte esto, ¿vale?

El codo quedó atascado en la sisa del camisón. Shaoran lo liberó rápidamente. Luego centró toda su atención en la otra manga. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio sus labios moviéndose y supo que, aunque quisiera, no podía ignorar sus protestas. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para escrutar su mirada.

Shaoran habló ahora con voz curiosamente débil.

—Mi amor, si tienes miedo y quieres que me detenga, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Él esperó, en medio de la angustia y de la incertidumbre, resuelto a volver a meterle el brazo en la manga, abrocharle el puño y aceptar su rechazo de buen grado. En lugar de esto, ella alzó la barbilla ligeramente, respiró hondo y se puso derecha.

— _No te detengas._

Shaoran sabía cuánto le había costado decir estas palabras. Para él, hacer el amor con ella era la culminación natural de su deseo, pero seguramente ella no sentía lo mismo.

—No lo lamentarás. Te lo juro.

No queriendo prolongar aquel momento de tortura, rápidamente le sacó el otro brazo de la manga del camisón.

—Ya está.

Se inclinó, cogió el camisón con las manos y, evitando deliberadamente mirarla a los ojos, empezó a alzarle la falda. En el último segundo, el valor la abandonó. Y cuando Sakura intentó rechazarlo y cogió la falda con todas sus fuerzas, dio un tirón a la tela y logró que ella la soltara. Con un movimiento suave, le pasó el vestido por la cabeza y se lo quitó.

Al volverse, a Shaoran le dio un vuelco el corazón. Su visión era como un sueño, con el cuerpo desnudo bañado por la luz dorada de la lumbre. Sus pezones de color rosa se asomaban a través de las cascadas de pelo claro que caían sobre los senos. Incapaz de resistirse, Shaoran alargó una mano para rozar con sus nudillos la sensible cima de los senos. Al sentir su caricia, ella se sobresaltó como si le hubieran clavado un alfiler.

Él bajó la vista, dominado por la ternura que le producía ver sus desesperados intentos por ocultar más territorio del que sus dos manos podían cubrir. Por la manera en que ella se rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos, supuso que la inocente muchacha no sabía qué parte era más importante ocultar: su prominente vientre, su ombligo o el tentador triángulo de bello que asomaba en el vértice de los muslos.

Al final, se rodeó el vientre con un brazo y puso la otra mano sobre el ombligo; decisión que no dejaba de ser embarazosa para él. Pero no desaprobó el resultado. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio deseaba ver el ombligo de una mujer cuando tenía una vista perfecta de...

No encontró la palabra adecuada para designar aquella tentadora zona de vello rubio. La mayoría de los hombres, se refiere a aquella parte del cuerpo de la mujer con poco respeto. La lista de nombres que se le daban era tan abyecta como larga. Atreverse siquiera a pensar que una sola de esas palabras pudiera tener alguna relación con Sakura, le pareció un sacrilegio.

Alzó la vista hacia su vientre hinchado. Una perversa curiosidad se despertó en él mientras observaba la mano que ella se había puesto sobre el ombligo. Estaba clarísimo que se empeñaba en ocultar algo, pero él no sabía qué. Sintió la tentación de apartarle las manos. Pero, dado el banquete que ella le estaba dando a sus ojos, decidió que podía dejar que la chica tuviera al menos un secreto. Por el momento, en todo caso. Después no habría lugar para secretos entre ellos.

Aun rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, una gran parte de su piel quedaba al descubierto. De color crema, parecía luminiscente bajo la luz proyectada por el fuego. Pura seda reluciente. O una hoja temblorosa...

Shaoran se sobresaltó al caer en la cuenta de que ella estaba temblando. Dirigiendo enseguida la mirada hacia la de Sakura, vio en las profundidades de sus ojos que estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Y con toda la razón. Desde hace rato, él la estaba mirando boquiabierto, como un condenado estúpido. ¡Por Dios! Desde el principio, él no había podido manejar bien la situación, y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, las cosas iban de mal en peor a pasos agigantados.

De repente se sintió como un idiota. Terriblemente nervioso. Con una voz que no era más que un vibrante susurro, trató de excusarse.

—Perdóname por... haberme quedado mirándote. Es sólo que... Dios mío, Sakura, eres tan hermosa... Apenas puedo...

El pequeño rostro de la joven se puso de color rojo escarlata. Shaoran lanzó una mirada a su prominente vientre y a sus delgados brazos, que en vano intentaban ocultarlo. ¡Imbécil! ¡Mil veces imbécil! Estuvo a punto de golpearse en la frente con el dorso de la mano. Sakura estaba en avanzado estado de embarazo. Era de lo más natural que no se sintiera bonita.

Pero lo era. La criatura más hermosa sobre la que él había posado los ojos, sin excepción alguna. Entonces, díselo, maldito imbécil. Shaoran trató de humedecerse los labios con una lengua que estaba tan seca como un trozo de cecina de ternera. No era muy hábil con los halagos. Nunca lo había sido. Por alguna razón siempre se había sentido un poco tonto cuando intentaba ser romántico.

—Sakura, no te acomplejes por tu vientre. A mí me parece... bonito.

Los grandes ojos verdes de la embarazada se pusieron brillantes a causa de las lágrimas. Shaoran no podía sentir la alfombrilla bajo sus pies.

—Cariño, tu vientre es hermoso. De verdad.

El se acercó aún más. Con manos repentinamente trémulas, le secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, deseando de todo corazón saber qué decirle. No se podía negar el hecho de que su vientre estaba grande. Pero esto no lograba apagar su deseo. Por el contrario, lo aumentaba, si es que esto era posible. Su esposa llevaba un bebé en el vientre. Para él, aquello era un milagro inconmensurable. Si le daba una oportunidad, él besaría reverencialmente hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero no sabía cómo convencerla de ello.

Shaoran pensó que quizá estuviese haciendo las cosas mal. Sakura no era estúpida. Sabía que su figura femenina había cambiado temporalmente, y las palabras bonitas no lograrían convencerla de lo contrario. Podría ser más provechoso que tratara la situación como un asunto insignificante y le tomara el pelo para sacarle una sonrisa. Si él pareciese tomarse su embarazo con calma, quizá ella también lograse relajarse al respecto.

Se inclinó para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que hay algo que se interpone entre nosotros.

Ella abrió los ojos con alarma. Luego parpadeó, derramando más lágrimas sobre sus pestañas. Casi sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, Sakura le puso una mano en el centro del pecho y lo empujó con sorprendente fuerza. Desprevenido, se tambaleó. La muchacha, sin dejar de rodear su vientre con un brazo, se lanzó a coger su camisón. Shaoran la agarró de la muñeca justo antes de que recuperara la prenda.

—No hagas eso, mi amor —le dijo, obligándola a enderezarse— Por favor.

Intentó soltarse de un tirón. Cuidando de no hacerle daño, Shaoran la sujetó con firmeza.

—Sakura... Te estás portando como una tonta. Y aunque no me creas, pienso que estás preciosa. ¡De verdad!

Los labios de Sakura empezaron a temblar. Un instante después, el espasmo se extendió a su pequeña barbilla. Shaoran estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gruñido. Soltándole la muñeca, le cogió la cara entre sus manos y emprendió la tarea de besarla para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas. En medio de los besos, dio un paso hacia atrás para que ella pudiera leerle los labios.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Me perdonas? No quise herir tus sentimientos. Creo que estás muy bonita. Te lo juro.

Ella quiso liberar su rostro de las manos de Shaoran.

— _No estoy guapa. Estoy fea._

—¿Fea? No, cariño. Las mujeres embarazadas son... especiales. —Shaoran estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca tras decir estas palabras. ¿Especiales? Un verdadero genio con las palabras, eso era él— Para mí, verte en ese estado es...

— _¡No has visto mi ombligo!_

Shaoran recorrió el arco de sus cejas con los labios. Y luego se echó hacia atrás.

—Estoy seguro de que tu ombligo es precioso.

— _Sobresale._

—¿Qué?

— _¡Sobresale!_

Músculos diminutos empezaron a moverse debajo de sus ojos, claro indicio para Shaoran de que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Él bajó la vista para mirar entre sus cuerpos. Seguro de que su complejo le hacía exagerar las cosas, le apartó la mano para poder ver el ombligo en cuestión. Con la boca y la barbilla temblando, Sakura bajó la vista.

—No es tan terrible, cariño.

— _¡Es horrible!_

—¡No! ¿Cómo puede ser horrible un ombligo? Creo que en cierto modo es... —Se interrumpió, buscando la palabra adecuada—Adorable. Eso es, sin duda; el ombligo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

Sin pensar en cómo podría Sakura percibir el paso que estaba dando, la acercó hacia él y apretó su cara contra el pelo de ella. Pasó una mano por su sedosa espalda. Cerró los ojos al ser invadido por una oleada de satisfacción. Estrecharla entre sus brazos de aquella manera, sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo apretándose firmemente contra él, era lo más cerca del cielo que esperaba llegar.

—No llores, Sakura.

Shaoran cayó de repente en la cuenta de que estaba susurrando al oído de una sorda. La frustración se adueñó de él, y dio un paso hacia atrás para que su mujer pudiera verle la cara. Al sentir un movimiento entre ellos, bajó la vista y vio que la chica estaba presionando su protuberante ombligo con la yema de un dedo, intentado sin éxito volver a meterlo en su lugar. Temeroso de que se hiciera daño, Shaoran le apartó la mano y cubrió aquel sitio con la suya. La ternura lo inundó al mirarla a los ojos.

—Cuando llegue el bebé, tu cuerpo recuperará su forma habitual —le aseguró— Hasta entonces, cariño, créeme cuando te digo que estás preciosa. Con tu enorme vientre, el ombligo hacia fuera y todo —le acarició el pelo con una mano—Yo no te cambiaría por nada. Ni cambiaría nada de tu actual figura. Lo único que haría sería ponerte una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. A todas luces, sus palabras no acababan de convencerla. Shaoran la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás y la retó.

—Enséñame una sola parte de tu cuerpo que no sea perfecta.

Ella quiso rodear su propio cuerpo con los brazos una vez más, pero él se lo impidió cogiéndola de las muñecas y haciéndole bajar los brazos. Luego, con el corazón doliéndole de tanto amor como sentía, caminó ostentosamente en torno a ella para observarla desde todos los ángulos. Cuando volvió al punto de partida y se quedó de nuevo frente a ella, se puso en jarras, desafiante, posó la mirada en la cara sonrojada de Sakura y dijo con absoluta franqueza:

—Eres, sin lugar a dudas, la chica más guapa y encantadora que he visto en toda mi vida.

Sakura puso una mano sobre su vientre hinchado, apartando la mirada. Shaoran se inclinó hacia ella, de tal manera que volvieran a quedar frente a frente.

—Ponte junto a cuarenta mujeres flacas, dame la posibilidad de elegir a una, y sin ninguna duda te escogeré a ti.

Ella se sorbió la nariz y se recogió con la mano una lágrima antes de que cayera.

—Lo digo en serio, cariño. Te quiero a ti, y solo a ti, tal y como estás en este mismo momento.

La joven dejó escapar un débil sonido que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. Shaoran le tendió una mano.

—Ven aquí, mi amor.

Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente la palma de su mano durante largos segundos. Luego, finalmente la cruzó con sus dedos delicados. Shaoran no podía hablar y, aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, dudaba de que lograse expresar las emociones que lo embargaban. Tras tirar de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo, la envolvió en un abrazo. Durante largo tiempo la estrechó de aquella manera. Sabía de forma instintiva que ella necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la cercanía física, que necesitaba saber que él quería de ella mucho más que sólo su cuerpo.

Y así era... Necesitaba muchísimo más.

Cuando notó que Sakura empezaba a relajarse un poco, le acarició un pecho. Ella gimió y contuvo la respiración. Suavemente, con toda dulzura, Shaoran jugueteó con el pezón, que aún estaba húmedo por las lágrimas que se habían deslizado hasta él. La idea de estar tocándole el pecho, mojado por sus propias lágrimas, aumentó su excitación al máximo. La abrazó aún con más fuerza.

—¡Dios santo! Eres increíblemente preciosa.

Sabía que ella no podía oírle, pero, por un momento, su habitual sensación de frustración dio paso a un vago alivio. Al tenerla entre sus brazos de aquella manera, casi no podía pensar, y mucho menos medir sus palabras. Comprendió que hacerle el amor a una sorda también tenía sus ventajas.

—¡Dios, cómo te deseo! Quizás sea una bendición que no sepas cuánto me excitas.

Sakura se acurrucó contra él, ignorante de lo que decía. Shaoran sonrió al pensar que si su amada pudiera oírle saldría disparada de inmediato hacia la puerta. Luego suspiró y mordisqueó de forma juguetona la oreja de su esposa, que volvió a gemir de placer.

—Ah, te gusta, ¿no es verdad? —Ahora se dedicaba a besarla en el cuello—Pues voy a amarte y a saborear cada centímetro de tu cuerpo de esta misma manera. —Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a degustar aquella piel suave, levemente salada, enloquecedora—Ahhh… Sakura...

Cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la besó. El hombre metió la lengua en la húmeda boca de su amada. Los músculos de sus muslos se tensaron al acariciarla con irrefrenable deseo, gozando de su suavidad, de la aterciopelada textura de su piel. Sin poder contenerse, agarró las nalgas de Sakura y la atrajo hacia sí. Ante esa inesperada maniobra, ella se puso tensa y apartó la boca, dejando de besarle.

Shaoran alzó la cabeza, deslizando una mano desde la cadera de Sakura hasta su espalda, para estrecharla contra su cuerpo, en caso de que ella perdiera el control.

—Sakura, cariño, no te haré daño. Te lo prometo.

Quería que fuese una experiencia hermosa para ella. Quería borrar todos los malos recuerdos de su mente y remplazarlos con otros, maravillosos.

Se inclinó, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Después de acostarla con todo cuidado se quitó la camisa y las botas. Ella tiró de la punta del arrugado cubrecama para ocultar la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Shaoran sonrió y colocó una rodilla junto a su cadera. Plantó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se inclinó para cerrarle los ojos con un delicado beso. Luego, empezó a besarle todo el rostro, suavemente, despacio. Quería que ella se sintiera admirada, amada. Sentía que Dios le había enviado un ángel y tenía que comunicarle ese sentimiento. Sakura gemía de placer y sonreía.

Shaoran también sonrió, pues advirtió que ella seguía aferrándose desesperadamente al cubrecama que tapaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo. La habló en susurros, con la boca sobre sus párpados cerrados.

—Cierra los puños con fuerza y no sueltes el cobertor. Me conviene que tengas las manos ocupadas. —Paseó la boca por la maravillosa mejilla, luego bajó a los labios y después al cuello— Cuando haya terminado, te habrás olvidado por completo de ese cubrecama, te lo prometo.

Siguió su camino descendente. Le lamía suavemente la piel, acercándose cada vez más a los senos, a los pezones que desde hacía semanas poblaban sus sueños, sus deseos. Llegó a uno de ellos. Le pareció de terciopelo al entrar en su boca. Al sentir el primer movimiento de la lengua masculina, el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció de arriba abajo. Le agarró el pelo, como queriendo apartarlo. Shaoran comprendió que la joven era mucho más sensible de lo que había imaginado, y redobló sus delicados lametones, dispuesto a llevarla a la más alta cima de la excitación. La respiración se le aceleró mientras él la acariciaba una y otra vez con la lengua.

Esta vez a Shaoran no le importaba que su esposa soltara cuantos gritos de pasión quisiera. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y todos los criados, incluyendo a Mayu, dormían en el otro extremo de la casa. A él no sólo no le importaba, sino que prefería que gritase, pues sus gritos le excitaban. Cogiendo la palpitante punta de un pezón entre sus dientes, le dio un pequeño tirón. Ella empezó a jadear de inmediato. Jadeos agudos y suaves que eran para Shaoran un poderoso afrodisíaco. Enseguida, como para no darle tiempo a que se enfriara, centró toda su atención en el otro pecho y le dio el mismo tratamiento.

Ella estaba tan excitada, que él dudaba que pudiese pensar con claridad, y mucho menos sentir miedo. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se arriesgó a meter una mano debajo del cubrecama.

Para gran sorpresa de Shaoran, Sakura abrió los muslos, acogiendo las caricias de su mano. El hombre buscó con toda cautela el dulce centro de su cuerpo, sonriendo al oírla gemir de placer. Las yemas de sus dedos localizaron el objetivo y se dirigieron hacia la entrepierna femenina. Con toda dulzura y cuidado, abrió los sedosos pliegues. Al sentir la invasión de sus dedos, ella sacudió las caderas y se incorporó sobre los codos. Delicadamente, Shaoran la obligó a volver a apoyar la espalda sobre la cama. Con su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella, sostuvo su mirada, que ahora volvía a ser de miedo.

—Confía en mí, Sakura —le susurró con voz ronca— ¿Lo harás? Sólo unos pocos minutos. Luego, si quieres que me detenga, lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Ella juntó sus delicadas cejas para fruncir el ceño. Pero, al final, asintió con la cabeza para dar su consentimiento.

Atenazado por los nervios, Shaoran encontró las sensibles carnes femeninas. Con suaves caricias, consiguió excitarla, observando los sutiles cambios de la expresión de su rostro. Complacerla era su único interés. Sakura era lo primero. Con él, ella siempre estaría en primer lugar.

La mujer ni siquiera pestañeó cuando él le quitó el cubrecama. Siendo un hombre que no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad, Shaoran se aprovechó de su enajenamiento. Puso en juego la boca y lanzó un suave pero implacable ataque sensual para tomar posesión de su tesoro. Acelerando el ritmo, la hizo alcanzar su primer orgasmo, y se maravilló de lo sensible y desinhibida que había resultado aquella excitante chica.

Cuando ella finalmente apoyó todo su cuerpo en el colchón, agotada y temblorosa, Shaoran se alejó sólo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse los pantalones. Acto seguido, se apostó entre sus muslos y le agarró las caderas con fuerza, abriéndola con los suaves golpes de su miembro viril. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa placentera, medio inconsciente, con los ojos aún ensombrecidos de placer. Rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de darse cuenta de sus intenciones, entró en ella con toda suavidad.

Shaoran vio sus ojos abrirse aún más de asombro. Luego, durante varios segundos, sólo fue consciente de la maravillosa sensación de estar dentro de su cuerpo. Sakura estaba preparada para él. Requirió de un gran dominio de sí mismo para no eyacular en aquel mismo instante.

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar el pequeño rostro de Sakura, y recordó que era el placer de ella el que debía importarle, no el suyo. Cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso, se apoyó sobre los brazos y logró esbozar una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Acto seguido, se retiró ligeramente para volver a entrar en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Ella dio un grito ahogado y una vez más agarró con fuerza la sábana. Shaoran se regocijó con su reacción, y aceleró el ritmo lentamente, penetrándola cada vez con mayor fuerza. No quería alcanzar el orgasmo hasta cerciorarse de que ella también lo hubiese alcanzado.

La tensión se fue acrecentando lentamente. Los movimientos de Shaoran adoptaron un ritmo constante, siempre atento a la expresión de su rostro, para evitar hacerle daño. Sakura gimió, y con sus esbeltas piernas rodeó las caderas de Shaoran para intensificar el placer. El deseo de Shaoran se convirtió en un dolor insoportable.

A pesar de su decisión de mantener el control, cuando ella gritó y lo apretó con sus piernas, el deseo dentro de él estalló en un placer alucinante que no había imaginado siquiera que podía existir.

Sakura... Sus jadeantes gritos revelaron a Shaoran que estaba alcanzando el orgasmo con él. Sin poder ver, ni tampoco pensar, se entregó al deseo y se hundió con ella en un remolino de sensaciones. En algún distante rincón de su mente, Shaoran percibió sus agudos gritos liberadores. Luego, totalmente desprovisto de energía y de fuerzas, se sumergió con ella en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene LEMON, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

Sakura volvió a la realidad como si saliera de un sueño, cayendo poco a poco en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y de dónde se encontraba. Advirtió primero el parpadeo de una luz ámbar, luego el tejido de la sábana que se encontraba debajo de ella, el calor del cuerpo de Shaoran apretado contra el suyo, el calor del aliento contra su pelo, el peso de su brazo sobre su cintura. Un instante después, pestañeó y se despertó por completo, sintiéndose totalmente tranquila y más feliz que nunca.

Shaoran. Estaba acostada con la espalda apoyada sobre el pecho de él, con el trasero perfectamente acoplado en la concavidad de su cuerpo; y sintió sus muslos, firmemente apretados contra la parte posterior de las piernas de ella. Sakura aspiró hondamente, con deleite, los perfumes del cuerpo de aquel hombre: débiles vestigios de jabón y colonia, el olor penetrante de las prendas de piel y su masculino aroma de almizcle. Sintió el ruido sordo del corazón viril, latiendo con fuerza y de forma regular. Se sentía maravillosamente bien allí acostada.

Shaoran. Deseaba poder oír su nombre al menos una vez, disfrutar de su sonido en aquel momento. Lo amaba. Lo amaba enormemente.

Un rubor intenso subió a las mejillas de Sakura al recordar lo que él le había hecho a su cuerpo. Una extraña sensación de dolor y hormigueo se extendió por su bajo vientre. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios, y no pudo menos que desear que su amante se despertara y volviera a hacerle todo aquello.

Con este propósito, se dio la vuelta para quedarse frente a él. Bajo la luz de la lumbre, le pareció que nunca había visto a un hombre tan apuesto como él. Su pelo caía en ondas desordenadas sobre la frente, y sus finas puntas atrapaban la luz. Durmiendo de aquella manera, sus rasgos delicadamente esculpidos parecían casi infantiles; las pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre las mejillas bronceadas, el labio inferior estaba relajado y temblaba ligeramente con cada una de sus suaves respiraciones. La cabeza descansaba sobre uno de sus brazos doblados, cuya parte interna era ligeramente más blanca, debido a que casi no se exponía al sol. Los grandes músculos y tendones de esta parte de su cuerpo hacían que la piel se extendiera tensa sobre ellos. Llena de curiosidad, le puso una mano en el pecho y le acarició. Luego se dedicó a explorar con cautela una de sus tetillas, que eran pequeñas. Al tocar una vio que se endurecía ligeramente; y, sin saber muy bien por qué, pensó que él no debía de sentir lo mismo que ella.

La joven se sobresaltó cuando alzó la vista y descubrió que sus ojos dorados se encontraban abiertos. Las miradas se cruzaron. Shaoran esbozó una maravillosa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que mi esposa se siente como nueva y está dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo?

Sakura sonrió, volvió a tocar la tetilla de Shaoran y su sonrisa se hizo más profunda.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te devuelva el favor? —le preguntó él.

Sakura se le acercó hasta que sus pezones rozaron el pecho de su marido.

—¡Qué desvergonzada eres!

Shaoran retiró el brazo que en ese momento envolvía la cintura de Sakura y le tocó el pecho. Luego, acercó la cabeza para besarlos. Sakura cerró los ojos. El placer que sentía era tan intenso, que habría podido quedarse allí tendida eternamente, dejando que él la besara.

Pero Shaoran tenía otras ideas. Después de darle unos cuantos besos, se dejó caer en la almohada y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa lúbrica.

—Si quieres más, tráelo aquí. Estoy cansado.

Sakura sabía que él no estaba tan cansado. El brillo de sus ojos le decía algo muy distinto. Algo cohibida de repente, miró con deseo la boca de su esposo. Al advertir su mirada, los hombros de Shaoran se sacudieron a causa de la risa, y la cogió del brazo.

—Ven aquí —le dijo— Yo no muerdo.

Como para contradecir estas palabras, se levantó de repente y la atrapó con cuidado enseñando los dientes. Con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de la cabeza de Shaoran, bajó los pechos para que él tuviera fácil acceso. Con perezosa lentitud, la complació hasta que la mujer empezó a temblar. De pronto, Sakura se soltó para besarlo apasionadamente.

Shaoran la abrazó y se dio la vuelta con ella pegada a su cuerpo, cuidando de no aplastarla. Una vez que quedó boca arriba, Sakura entrelazó sus piernas con las de él, pensando que le haría el amor de nuevo.

—Ah, no... No tan pronto, Sakura. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa?

 _El resto de sus vidas..._ A Sakura le gustaba esa idea. Noche tras noche en los brazos de Shaoran.

Promesa cumplida: indudablemente esto había sido mucho mejor que lo que habían hecho aquel remoto día en la habitación de los niños.

 **.**

 **.**

En los días que siguieron, Shaoran no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Soñaba constantemente con el grandioso futuro que Sakura y él podrían tener juntos. No veía ningún motivo para que estos sueños no pudieran hacerse realidad. En enero, poco después de Navidad, nacería su hijo. A partir de ese momento, ellos serían una familia. Aún quedaba por saber si Shaoran podría tener más hijos, pero esto ya no parecía tener mucha importancia. Niño o niña, el primer hijo sería su heredero, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

En la mente de Shaoran, el bebé que Sakura estaba esperando era suyo, y lo creía con la certeza de un hombre que ha sembrado la semilla con sus propias manos. Ya no pensaba en Shilon ni en lo que había hecho. Puesto que Sakura ya había logrado dejar atrás lo sucedido, él también pudo hacerlo. El pasado había sido olvidado. El futuro los esperaba como una brillante promesa.

Amar a Sakura. Para Shaoran, la joven era un regalo divino. A pesar de la experiencia que tuvo en las cataratas, había resultado ser una amante mucho más sensible de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, y le costaba mucho quitarle las manos de encima. Afortunadamente, el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo.

Una vez que ella logró vencer su timidez, empezó a tomar la iniciativa casi con tanta frecuencia como él, y algunas veces era mucho más creativa. Cuando de sexo se trataba, Sakura no parecía saber que había ciertas cosas que una dama nunca hacía. Una noche, mientras se encontraba trabajando en su estudio, él alzó la vista de los papeles y vio los pechos desnudos de Sakura a unos cuantos centímetros de su nariz. Un instante después, sus papeles se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo y su esposa tumbada de forma poco elegante sobre el escritorio.

Shaoran no tardó en comprender que Sakura, a quien nunca se le había exigido seguir horarios y que no se regía por reloj alguno, era una criatura de impulsos. Una noche durante la cena, inmediatamente después de que Mayu sirviera el postre de helado, ella se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa seductora que le calentó la sangre tan rápidamente que pensó que su postre corría peligro de derretirse.

—¿Qué quieres, amor mío?

Con un movimiento de la mano, Sakura apartó el plato de helado y se sentó en su lugar.

— _Quiero ser tu helado._

—¿Mi helado? —preguntó Shaoran perplejo.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y llevó la punta de la lengua a su mejilla, lamiendo su piel y fingiendo deleitarse con su sabor, tal y como él lo había hecho con su helado hacía apenas un instante.

—¡Por Dios! —dijo con un susurro entrecortado— Sakura, mi amor...

Estaba a punto de explicarle que a una dama decente nunca se le ocurriría hacer esa clase de proposiciones, cuando la lengua de ella encontró su oreja, él olvidó todo lo que quería decir. Aunque en realidad no quería decirle nada. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio querría que su esposa fuese una dama decente de puertas adentro? Shaoran sabía que muchos hombres tenían que vivir con esposas puritanas que eran totalmente aburridas en la cama. Era una suerte que Sakura hubiera llegado al matrimonio sin ideas preconcebidas respecto a lo que se consideraba apropiado. Sería un completo idiota si le llenaba la cabeza con un montón de convenciones sociales.

Con sus hábiles dedos, Shaoran le desabrochó el canesú y le desató la camisa interior rápidamente. Sus pechos salieron como deliciosos melones inclinados sobre el borde de una cesta. «Ataca ya», pensó, mientras su ardiente mirada se posaba en los senos.

Mientras él estaba absorto admirando sus abundantes formas, Sakura alargaba las manos hacia atrás para coger el plato del postre. Con gran asombro, Shaoran la vio meter la delicada yema de uno de sus dedos en el helado que se derretía rápidamente y restregar el frío dulce sobre su pecho. Como si quisiese enseñarle lo que tenía en mente, ella se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo para lamer los labios de él.

Shaoran, que siempre se había enorgullecido de ser muy ágil, se levantó de la silla. No recordaba haber cubierto nunca una distancia tan rápidamente como lo hizo con aquella que se extendía entre la mesa y las puertas del comedor. Después de cerrarlas con llave para que nadie los molestara, regresó para complacer a su esposa.

Completamente excitado, pero intentando no demostrarlo, Shaoran volvió a sentarse en su silla y esperó a ver qué más tenía ella en mente. Sakura alzó la vista con expresión de deseo. Mirándolo a los ojos, lamió cada uno de sus dedos hasta dejarlos limpios. A Shaoran se le encogió el estómago de pura excitación, pero estaba disfrutando enormemente de aquel espectáculo y no quería ponerle fin tan pronto. Aún no.

Tal y como él esperaba, Sakura le acercó sus pechos desnudos, provocándole, hasta que él no pudo resistir más la tentación y empezó a limpiarle el dulce con la lengua. La esposa le acarició el pelo con las manos y arqueó la espalda para hacer sus senos más accesibles. Shaoran sonrió al oír sus quejumbrosos ruidillos.

Los gemidos no tardaron en hacerse más fuertes. Buscando a tientas detrás de ella, él encontró el pañuelo que había desechado y cubrió con él la boca de Sakura. Como si supiera cuál era su propósito, ella lo cogió entre los dientes para silenciar sus gritos.

Sin tener que preocuparse más por los sonidos que ella pudiera hacer, Shaoran se concentró únicamente en complacer a su esposa. Mientras buscaba el pañuelo, su mano había tropezado con el plato de postre. Lo cogió en aquel momento y metió las yemas de los dedos en el helado derretido. Volvió a cubrir los pechos de Sakura de dulce. Fresas con nata... Shaoran nunca había probado nada semejante. Era deliciosamente perverso, la clase de erotismo con el que soñaba todo hombre, pero que nunca lograba experimentar. Pero con Sakura, que felizmente ignoraba las convenciones, no había ninguna regla que acatar. Sólo se dejaba llevar.

Esto siempre le había parecido bien a Shaoran, pero nunca tanto como entonces. Oyó vagamente el ruido que hicieron los platos al apartarlos para que su esposa se tendiera sobre la mesa. Febrilmente, pero con torpeza, trató de quitarle la ropa. Faldas, enaguas, bragas, ligas, medias.

¡Jesús! Al recordar la mañana de su boda, cuando ella se encontraba sentada en el borde del rellano del primer piso y expuso su cuerpo a los ojos ávidos de Shaoran, deseó que en aquel momento llevara el mismo sencillo atuendo. Ahora que sabía lo deliciosa que era la combinación del helado con su dulce esposa, quería probar esa mezcla en otra parte del cuerpo femenino.

Cuando le quitó suficiente ropa para encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Shaoran dio un paso hacia atrás para observarla por un instante con sus ojos llenos de pasión.

Sobre la arrugada servilleta, los enormes ojos verdes de Sakura buscaron su mirada. Shaoran sonrió lentamente. Ella había empezado aquel juego. Ahora él se proponía darle una nueva dimensión. Mientras el esposo metía las yemas de los dedos en el helado, la esposa pareció adivinar sus intenciones.

—Ah...

Sakura, de postre. Era el final de comida más dulce que Shaoran había probado jamás. Si en el futuro a ella le parecía que él era más apetecible que la comida servida para la cena, con todo gusto se pondría a su disposición. Era lo menos que un esposo podía hacer por su dulce, dócil e insaciable esposa.

Sakura... para ser una mujer tan pequeña, tenía una presencia enorme en la vida de Shaoran:

Llenaba sus días de risas, sus noches de sexo y sus sueños de imágenes hermosas.

 **.**

 **.**

Hacia mediados de diciembre, el doctor Yoshiyuki les hizo una visita. Supuestamente iba para ver a Sakura, pero en realidad quería hablar en privado con Shaoran. Temeroso de que Sakura se alterara durante el reconocimiento médico, que necesariamente sería más invasivo que el que Yoshiyuki le había hecho en los primeros meses de su embarazo, Shaoran se quedó junto a su esposa mientras el médico la examinaba. Después, los dos hombres fueron al estudio a tomar un coñac y a hablar acerca de lo que el doctor había encontrado.

Yoshiyuki fue al grano.

—Todo parece estar normal, Shaoran. Deja ya de preocuparte tanto.

Shaoran sonrió mientras le daba una bebida al buen doctor.

—¿Soy muy pesado?

—Le has tomado mucho cariño. Eso es evidente.

Shaoran apoyó un pie sobre su rodilla.

—Así es.

—¿Y cómo van las lecciones?

—Muy bien. Ella ha llegado a dominar un buen número de señas y ya conoce el alfabeto. La semana pasada terminamos de estudiar el primer manual.

Yoshiyuki alzó la copa.

—Felicitaciones. Lo que estás haciendo es una hazaña.

Shaoran puso el pie en el suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—Creo que sí. Si quieres que te sea sincero, pensé que los audífonos serían más útiles de lo que han resultado.

Aunque puede oírme con ellos si le hablo fuerte, no parece poder reproducir los sonidos correctamente. Las pocas palabras que ha intentado decir le salen muy distorsionadas. Terada asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso era de esperar. Perdió el oído cuando tenía apenas seis años. Hace ya catorce que no le permiten hablar. Ha olvidado cómo hacerlo. Dada su incapacidad auditiva, lo más seguro es que se requiera algún tiempo para que ella vuelva a aprender todo lo que ha olvidado.

Shaoran suspiró.

—No hago más que decirme esas mismas palabras. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Ahora que puedo leer los labios, logramos comunicarnos bastante bien.

—Pero ¿qué pasará cuando nazca el bebé? Sería conveniente que Sakura llegara a dominar al menos un pequeño vocabulario antes de que él empiece a aprender a hablar.

Shaoran reflexionó un momento sobre esas palabras.

—Habrá que ver cómo avanzan las cosas.

Terada dio un golpecito a la copa, mirando a Shaoran por encima de su borde.

—Sé que quieres lo mejor para Sakura y el bebé.

—Desde luego que sí.

—Sólo me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a considerar la posibilidad de mandarla a una escuela.

—¿A una escuela?

Terada alzó las cejas.

—Ella necesita una educación especial, Shaoran. Sé que estás haciendo milagros. No quiero restarte méritos. Pero, para que realmente pueda recuperar el habla, Sakura debe contar con profesores especializados, gente que sepa cómo ayudarla. La escuela de Tokyo tiene una reputación intachable. La directora, es una fantástica profesora y, además de atender a las necesidades particulares de sus alumnos, también se ocupa de enriquecerlos cultural y socialmente. Sería estupendo que Sakura fuese allí, al menos durante dos o tres años. No es mucho tiempo. Aún será joven cuando salga de la escuela. Y piensa en cuánto podría beneficiarla la experiencia.

Shaoran sintió como si se le cayera el alma a los pies.

—¿Dos o tres años?

Terada sonrió.

—Tokyo no está muy lejos de aquí. Parece que te hubiera sugerido que la mandaras a un país extranjero. —El también se había inclinado hacia adelante en la silla. Su mirada era franca y estaba llena de preocupación— Shaoran, al menos piénsalo, por favor.

Shaoran se levantó rápidamente de la silla. El desasosiego que lo invadió le hizo derramar el coñac.

—No. Eso es totalmente imposible. Estamos hablando de mi esposa. No voy a mandarla a ningún lado dos o tres años. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y empezó a andar de un lado para otro— Por Dios, Terada, no sé cómo puedes sugerir siquiera algo semejante. Si crees que Sakura necesita un profesor especial, contrataré uno. Pero ella se quedará aquí, que es donde debe estar.

Terada dejó de lado la bebida y se puso en pie, cogiendo su maletín mientras se levantaba.

—Shaoran, a pesar de todo tu dinero y de tus buenas intenciones, no puedes comprarle a Sakura las cosas que ella más necesita. En Tokyo, los estudiantes ponen en escena sus propias obras. Hacen bailes, reuniones sociales y musicales; todo eso está pensado expresamente para las personas sordas. Sakura estaría rodeada de gente como ella por primera vez en su vida. Por más que quieras, no podrás proporcionarle todas esas experiencias.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada llena de ira.

—Quizás no. Pero me estás pidiendo que mande a mi esposa y a mi hijo lejos de aquí. No puedo hacerlo. No lo haré. No estaría bien.

—¿No estaría bien para quién, para ti o para Sakura? Piénsalo, Shaoran.

Terada se dirigió lentamente a la puerta del estudio. Se detuvo antes de abrirla para mirar a Shaoran por encima de su hombro.

—Si realmente quieres a la chica, y yo creo que sí, terminarás haciendo lo que es mejor para ella. Estoy con vencido de que así será. Creo que puedo convencer a la directora de que la reciba. Si quieres, hablo con ella para confirmarlo. Creo que Sakura podría empezar en marzo. En esa época ya se habrá recuperado por completo del parto, y podrá viajar y hacer la mudanza.

Esforzándose por recobrar la compostura, Shaoran buscó una respuesta.

—Supongo que no hará ningún daño que hagas las averiguaciones que creas necesarias. Siempre que entiendas que es muy poco probable que yo considere en serio la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Terada sonrió ligeramente.

—Harás lo que es debido. Siempre lo haces.

Tras decir estas palabras, Terada salió de la habitación.

Los días que siguieron, Shaoran reflexionó acerca de lo que Terada había dicho. Su indecisión era tan grande que habló incluso con Nadeshiko Kinomoto, quien estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con el doctor Yoshiyuki. A ella también le pareció que mandar a Sakura a una escuela era una idea maravillosa. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, en el fondo sabía que su suegra y el médico tenían razón. En una escuela para sordos, todo un mundo nuevo se abriría para Sakura. No sólo aprendería a hablar, sino también a leer y a escribir, cosas que Shaoran no estaba absolutamente seguro de poder enseñarle. Por otra parte, tendría la oportunidad de estar con gente como ella. En Tokyo, podría hacer amigos, algo que siempre le habían negado.

Bailes... reuniones... juegos... En pocas palabras, tendría una vida social. Esto era algo que Shaoran no podía comprarle. Si la obligaba a quedarse junto a él, le estaría quitando la oportunidad de tener esas experiencias.

Por un breve periodo de tiempo, Shaoran consideró la posibilidad de contratar a un capataz competente para que se ocupara de la mansión Li. De esta manera, él podría mudarse a Tokyo para estar junto a Sakura mientras ella asistía a la escuela. Pero después de pensarlo seriamente, comprendió que esto sería casi tan egoísta como obligarla a permanecer en Tomoeda. Si él se iba a vivir a Tokyo, y estaba siempre entre bastidores, siempre esperando, ella se negaría a participar en todas las actividades sociales de las que podría disfrutar en su ausencia. Aunque deseaba estar con ella, no quería ser una cadena colgada en el cuello de su esposa. Otras personas podían vivir la vida en plenitud antes de adquirir el compromiso que implicaba un matrimonio. Sakura merecía tener el mismo privilegio.

Dos o tres años... como Terada dijo, no era mucho tiempo. Si todo salía bien, Sakura tendría apenas veintiún años cuando terminara su educación y volviera a vivir en la mansión Li. Entretanto, Shaoran podría viajar a Tokyo de vez en cuando, y ella podría ir a casa durante las vacaciones. De esa manera, sería más fácil sobrellevar la situación. Había que hacerlo.

Por el bien de Sakura, no tenía más remedio.

Una vez que tomó la decisión, Shaoran se apresuró a hablar con Mayu. Aunque al ama de llaves inicialmente no le gustó la idea, al final aceptó acompañar a Sakura a Tokyo para ayudarla a cuidar al bebé mientras ella asistía a la escuela. Cuando todo estuvo decidido, Shaoran empezó a mantener a organizar todo lo relacionado con la inscripción de Sakura, conseguirle un alojamiento fuera del recinto escolar y pagar la matrícula por adelantado. Al terminar todos estos trámites, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer: contárselo a Sakura. Shaoran decidió que lo mejor era no correr el riesgo de disgustarla con la noticia y esperar hasta después del nacimiento del bebé.

A lo largo de las semanas siguientes, Shaoran valoró cada momento que pasó junto a ella, pues sabía que su tiempo juntos estaba destinado a llegar a su fin en muy pocos días. Largos paseos bajo la lluvia. Hacer el amor a la luz de la lumbre. Los planes para la llegada del bebé. Shaoran fingió en todo momento que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Nunca le dejó saber a Sakura que a veces, al mirarla, imaginaba lo vacía que sería su vida sin ella.

La vida sin ella... Era una posibilidad que Shaoran no podía descartar por completo. Sakura no se había convertido en su esposa por elección propia, sino en contra de su voluntad. Con el tiempo, la joven había aprendido a quererlo; no dudaba ni un instante de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Pero la verdad era que no había sido una atracción instantánea.

La mayoría de las mujeres, y Sakura no era diferente de las demás, albergaba ideas románticas acerca del amor. Las jóvenes soñaban con conocer a un hombre especial que se las llevara en brazos para vivir felices y comer perdices. El hecho de que esta fantasía durara sólo hasta la luna de miel no venía al caso, y tampoco impedía que ellas siguieran con sus sueños.

¿Y si...? Estas dos palabras rondaban la cabeza de Shaoran, dormido o despierto ¿Y si, cuando Sakura estuviera en la escuela, conocía a un hombre sordo y se enamoraba locamente de él? La imaginaba mirando al chico perfecto directamente a los ojos, en medio de una habitación llena de gente. La imaginaba bailando el vals en sus brazos, asistiendo con él a una obra de teatro, riéndose con él. Un hombre sin rostro, sin nombre, alguien con quien Sakura tendría muchas cosas en común, sobre todo el mismo impedimento y la comprensión natural de todas las dificultades que conllevaba. En el mejor de los casos, Shaoran sólo podía suponer lo frustrada que debía sentirse ella algunas veces por no poder comunicarse con otras personas, por no poder leerles los labios si se volvían mientras le hablaban. El hacía un enorme esfuerzo. Realmente lo intentaba. Pero por mucho que quisiese entender cómo se sentía ella, sabía que nunca lo lograría de verdad. Era imposible sin vivir en carne propia la experiencia de ser sordo.

En Tokyo, ella no sería diferente de las demás personas. Si conocía a un hombre allí, si se enamoraba de él, ¿quién podría juzgarla mal por no querer regresar a Tomoeda, donde la gente le causó tanto dolor y le hicieron sufrir tantas humillaciones? Shaoran sabía que él no podría hacerlo. Y ésta era la razón principal de su congoja. Era sumamente fácil amar a una mujer lo suficiente para vivir con ella toda una vida.

Amarla lo suficiente para dejarla en libertad era algo completamente distinto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

A Shaoran le pareció que el tiempo pasaba volando, llevándolos inexorablemente hacia el día en que Sakura lo abandonaría. Llegó la época de Navidad. Diciembre le cedió el paso a enero, y ellos empezaron a contar los días que faltaban para que Sakura diera a luz.

En la noche del 8, unos pocos días antes de la fecha en que Terada había calculado que se produciría el parto, Shaoran se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, lavándose antes de ir a acostarse, cuando oyó los gritos de Sakura. Con el corazón en la garganta, corrió a la habitación, para encontrarla frente al armario, con la cara lívida del susto y el camisón blanco empapado de un líquido rosáceo.

—Todo está bien, cariño. Acabas de romper aguas, eso es todo.

¡Jesús! El bebé estaba a punto de nacer. Shaoran se apresuró a abrir todos los cajones del tocador en busca de un camisón seco. Esforzándose por aparentar tranquilidad, cuando en realidad estaba aterrorizado, la ayudó a cambiarse y luego la metió en la cama antes de correr a la planta baja en busca de Mayu.

—¡Dile a Yato que vaya a buscar al doctor Yoshiyuki! —gritó— Sakura va a dar a luz. Ya ha roto aguas. El bebé está a punto de nacer, Mayu. Tenemos que traer a Terada. ¡Rápido!

Mayu se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Señor, creo que será mejor que se tranquilice. Lo más probable es que pasen muchas horas antes de que nazca el bebé.

Shaoran tragó saliva y se frotó la cara con una mano.

—¿Estás completamente segura?

Mayu se quitó el mandil sucio con toda calma y se puso uno limpio.

—Por supuesto que no estoy segura. Pero entiendo que eso es lo que suele pasar con el primer bebé.

Shaoran se tranquilizó un poco y respiró hondo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Estoy haciendo un drama sin necesidad, ¿no es verdad? —Hizo una mueca y se rio—Después de todo, sólo se trata de un bebé que está a punto de nacer. Es decir... bueno, las mujeres dan a luz todos los días, ¿no?

Mayu pasó de largo por su lado. Tras abrir la puerta de la cocina, asomó la cabeza en la habitación contigua.

—¡Yato! ¡Baja enseguida! ¡Ya va a nacer el bebé!

¡Y la buena mujer hablaba de tranquilidad! Al subir las escaleras, Shaoran descubrió que, cuando Mayu estaba asustada, podía dejarlo atrás perfectamente, aunque corriesen cuesta arriba. También descubrió que, al correr el uno al lado del otro, podían quedarse atascados al tratar de atravesar una puerta.

En medio de todo aquel alboroto, Sakura se había sumido en un sueño intranquilo. Cuando Mayu y Shaoran llegaron a su dormitorio y la encontraron durmiendo, acercaron dos sillas, una a cada lado de la cama, y se sentaron para observar con atención su vientre. De vez en cuando, Sakura dejaba escapar un débil gemido, y Shaoran estaba seguro de que en esos momentos se le tensaba el abdomen. Cuando le dijo esto a Mayu, ella se inclinó para observarlo de cerca.

—¡Ay! Creo que tiene usted razón. Ya está teniendo contracciones leves.

Shaoran miró el reloj.

—Son las diez y cuarto. Ayúdame a recordar la hora para que podamos cronometrarlos con precisión, ¿vale?

Así los encontró Terada: Sakura dormía profundamente, mientras Shaoran y Mayu llevaban la cuenta de sus dolores.

—Me parece que a Sakura le está yendo mucho mejor que a vosotros. Pueden pasar unas cuantas horas antes de que nos pongamos a trabajar en serio, ¿sabéis? Yo me quedaré con Sakura mientras vosotros dormís un poco, si queréis.

—¿Dormir? —preguntaron al unísono.

Terada se rio.

—Supongo que no dormiréis. —Se frotó la barbilla—. Hum... Bueno, llamadme cuando se produzca algún cambio. Iré a acostarme un rato en el estudio. Si vosotros no queréis tratar de descansar un poco, no veo por qué no deba hacerlo yo.

Justo antes del amanecer, Shaoran bajó corriendo al estudio para despertar al doctor.

—Ya va a nacer —le dijo con voz trémula— Date prisa. Creo que Sakura está muy mal.

El médico se incorporó y se frotó los ojos para intentar espantar el sueño, aparentemente sin prisa alguna.

—No me vendría nada mal un café.

—¿Un café? —Shaoran cogió al hombre del brazo y lo hizo levantarse del sofá de un tirón—. ¡Mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz! No tienes tiempo para tomar el maldito café.

Diez horas después y tras varias tazas de café, Sakura se puso de parto. Para desgracia de Terada, Shaoran se negó a apartarse de su lado. Por lo general, no permitía que los padres asistieran al parto. Sabía por experiencia que la mayoría de los hombres al final no podía soportarlo y, hasta entonces, Shaoran no había mostrado indicio alguno de ser la excepción. Sin embargo, cuando los dolores de Sakura empeoraron, Shaoran intervino y lidió bastante bien la tormenta, aparentemente sereno y haciendo todo lo posible por tranquilizar a la muchacha cuando sintió miedo.

—Todo va bien, mi amor —le dijo una y otra vez— Yo estoy aquí.

Al verlos juntos, Terada comprendió que había subestimado el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Independientemente de la intensidad del dolor, Sakura nunca apartó su mirada de Shaoran ni le soltó la mano. Y, a pesar de estar completamente exhausto, él no se alejó de la chica en ningún momento. No lo hizo para comer ni para descansar, ni siquiera para estirar las piernas.

No obstante, lo que más conmovió a Terada fue verlos comunicarse por señas. Más de una vez, vio a Shaoran moviendo los dedos sobre la palma de la mano de Sakura, hablándole de una manera íntima que nadie más podría interpretar.

Cuando por fin el momento culminante llegó, Terada trajo al mundo al bebé, pero fue Shaoran quien dio apoyo a Sakura a lo largo de la dura prueba; fue su esposo quien le secó la cara y le arregló el pelo; fue él quien puso al bebé en sus brazos.

—Es niño, Sakura —dijo con voz ronca— Es precioso, ¿verdad? Tenemos un hijo.

Cuando Terada vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Shaoran Li, supo que era el momento de salir de la habitación para que la pareja pudiera tener un poco de privacidad. Una vez en el pasillo, se apoyó cansinamente en la pared y clavó su mirada vacía en el suelo. No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, en Shaoran y en su matrimonio. Hasta aquel día había creído que sólo era un acuerdo de conveniencia. Sólo entonces comprendió que no lo era. Si alguna vez había visto a dos personas profundamente enamoradas, eran aquéllas.

Tokyo... en marzo, Sakura se marcharía para asistir a una escuela especial, dejando atrás a su esposo. Terada sinceramente había creído que eso era lo mejor para la chica. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Al ver el rostro de Shaoran mientras miraba a su hijo, Sakura se llenó de una alegría indescriptible. El tenía a la vez un aire de ternura y una actitud ferozmente protectora. Cada una de sus facciones se había tensado por la emoción. Entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, pues ella también los estaba experimentando. Su bebé. Su propio pequeño bebé. En un breve espacio de tiempo, ya quería tanto a aquella personita que tanto amor era casi aterrador.

Shaoran se arrodilló junto a la cama y los rodeó a los dos con un brazo. Pestañeando para mantener los ojos abiertos, pues estaba totalmente agotada, Sakura miró el rostro de su amado y sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan llena de felicidad. En aquel momento, le dio la impresión de que, por primera vez en su vida, podía amar sin reservas. Había dos personas que la necesitaban. Realmente la necesitaban. Nunca antes se había sentido necesitada.

De niña a mujer... Sakura sintió que había hecho esta transición demasiado rápido, de la noche a la mañana. Pero era maravilloso. Medio dormida, recorrió con la mirada las hermosas facciones del rostro de Shaoran. Luego, miró a su hijo. El calor de su cuerpo diminuto apretado contra su pecho era la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en su vida. Concluyó que se parecía a su padre. Estupendo. Sería una pena que se pareciese a ella de mayor.

Después de que este pensamiento le pasara por la cabeza, cerró los ojos, perdiendo la batalla contra el agotamiento. Mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño, sintió que tenía una meta en la vida. Gracias a aquel hombre y al niño había encontrado el sentido de su vida.

Sakura Li... esposa y madre. Era alguien.

 **.**

 **.**

—Gracias a Dios que soy estéril —le dijo Shaoran a Terada poco después, cuando se encontraron en el estudio— Nunca más. No quiero que ella tenga que volver a pasar por una experiencia semejante.

Terada sonrió para sus adentros y se recostó en la pared de piedra de la chimenea.

—No quiero ser la voz del destino, amigo mío, pero ¿y si no lo eres?

—Cástrame.

Terada echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No sé qué te parece tan gracioso. Pobre de Sakura. Dios mío, nunca había visto nada semejante. —Los ojos se le ensombrecieron de inquietud— ¿Se curará? Es decir, ¿volverá a quedar como antes?

Terada reflexionó sobre esta pregunta.

—Bueno, se ha producido un estiramiento bastante considerable. Una mujer nunca puede volver a ceñir el cuerpo de su marido con la misma fuerza cuando los bebés empiezan a llegar.

Un brillo ardiente apareció en los ojos de Shaoran.

—¡Por Dios! No me importa tener que atarme una tabla de dos por cuatro al trasero para no hundirme en su cuerpo. Eso no era lo que te estaba preguntando. Quiero saber si ella va a sanar por dentro. ¿El parto ha causado alguna herida permanente?

—Desde luego que no. Ella estará perfectamente bien en cuatro semanas. Si de verdad estás decidido a no dejarla embarazada nuevamente, ve a mi consulta antes de que transcurra este tiempo y te enseñaré algunas medidas preventivas. No tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora.

Shaoran se dejó caer en una silla y suspiró.

—No tengo que preocuparme por eso, y punto.

—Sin embargo, si no quieres tener más hijos, te sugiero que tomes medidas. Es verdad que tuviste paperas y que surgieron complicaciones. Pero he visto a otros hombres recuperarse de casos peores que el tuyo y tener hijos un tiempo después.

—Yo no puedo. Soy estéril, te lo aseguro.

—Sólo has tenido relaciones con prostitutas, Shaoran. Esas mujeres saben cómo protegerse. ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber que eres estéril?

—¿Cómo sabes con qué clase de mujeres he tenido relaciones?

—Por los rumores.

—¿Rumores?

Yoshiyuki sonrió ligeramente.

—Eres un buen partido, y no muy dado a tener un comportamiento promiscuo. En las raras ocasiones en que ibas al pueblo, la gente hablaba de ti durante todo un mes. Yo supuse que eras cliente de la casa de Kate. ¿Estaba equivocado?

Shaoran se pasó la mano por la cara.

—No, no estabas equivocado. —Ahora que pensaba en ello, Shaoran cayó en la cuenta de que las chicas de Kate seguramente tomaban medidas para evitar quedarse embarazadas— Y es posible que tengas razón, Terada. Supongo que hay una mínima posibilidad de que yo no sea estéril. — Dedicó una mirada llena de angustia al médico— Que Dios me ampare. Si vuelvo a dejar embarazada a la pobre de Sakura, me pegaré un tiro.

Terada no pudo menos que sonreír al ver la expresión de horror en su rostro.

—La próxima vez será más fácil para ella, hijo. Créeme, ella podría tener hasta doce bebés perfectamente sanos.

—¿Doce? ¡Por Dios! —Shaoran se levantó de la silla y empezó a andar de un lado para otro— Entonces, ya está. No volveré a tocarla. Quizá sea una buena cosa mandarla a esa escuela, después de todo.

Terada se alejó de la chimenea y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Había oído a muchos hombres hacer aquella misma promesa justo después de que sus esposas dieran a luz al primer hijo.

—Ya cambiarás de parecer cuando pase el tiempo.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—No, no permitiré que ella vuelva a sufrir de esa manera. No volverá a pasar por ese trance si puedo evitarlo. No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Es simple cuestión de abstinencia.

A Terada le hizo gracia la reacción de Shaoran.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Irás al pueblo todos los sábados por la noche? Sakura podría tener algo que decir al respecto.

—Mis noches en el pueblo ya son cosa del pasado. Soy un hombre casado, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Terada sonrió.

—Ya veremos qué pasa. Como te dije, puedes tomar precauciones. Cuando Sakura venga a visitarte o tú vayas a Tokyo a verla, la abstinencia puede ser como... una camisa de fuerza.

Shaoran se volvió para mirar al médico por encima del hombro.

—¿Esas precauciones son completamente eficaces?

—Nada es completamente eficaz.

—Entonces prefiero sufrir.

Era una promesa que Shaoran tenía la intención de cumplir.

Durante el primer mes de su vida, Hien Li, a quien le pusieron el nombre del padre de Shaoran, crecía a un ritmo impresionante. La leche de su madre y el ilimitado amor que le prodigaban todos los adultos que conformaban su mundo le sentaban estupendamente. Pero a pesar de los centímetros que había crecido después de cuatro semanas, aún no era tan grande. Sin embargo, lo que no tenía en longitud, lo tenía en potencia pulmonar. Cuando lloraba, todos en la casa, menos su madre, lo oían y acudían corriendo a su lado.

«Pequeño Hien», lo llamaba Shaoran. Este era un nombre que sufría cambios sutiles cuando el niño despertaba a Shaoran a las tres de la mañana. Mientras sacaba a su hijo de la cuna para andar con él de un lado para otro de la habitación, Shaoran le susurraba:

—Pequeño latoso. Ni siquiera estamos a mitad de la noche.

Hien, igual que su madre, no parecía tener noción del tiempo y era una criatura regida por los impulsos. Hacer vida social antes del amanecer nunca había sido una de las actividades favoritas de Shaoran. Pero, después de cuatro semanas, tenía que reconocer que esta costumbre estaba empezando a gustarle. Quizás demasiado para su tranquilidad de espíritu. Ya era 10 de febrero, y sólo faltaban tres semanas para el 1 de marzo.

Por distintas razones, Shaoran había esperado para decirle a Sakura que tenía la intención de mandarla a una escuela. En primer lugar, no quería que el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos se viera empañado por la tristeza y tenía la certeza de que, apenas se lo contara a Sakura, los dos iban a sentirse tristes. Por otra parte, sabía que Sakura no recibiría muy bien la noticia, y no veía de qué podía servir hacer que se disgustara semanas antes de que fuese necesario. Durante años, la habían obligado a vivir aislada. Para ella no sería nada fácil que de repente la forzaran a salir al mundo, que ahora, súbitamente, esperasen que asistiera a clases e hiciera vida social.

Y, además, estaba el hecho innegable de que Shaoran había resultado ser más cobarde de lo que creía. En resumidas cuentas, no tenía ganas de hablarle a Sakura de su decisión porque sabía que ella iba a odiarlo por ello. Ir a una escuela en Tokyo era lo mejor para ella. Shaoran estaba convencido de esto y, con el tiempo, Sakura lo comprendería. Pero, igual que una medicina amarga, lo que era mejor para una persona no siempre resultaba muy apetecible.

Shaoran había pensado con mucha antelación en cientos de maneras distintas de darle la noticia; pero, cuando finalmente llegó el momento, las palabras que tantas veces había repetido se le escaparon como pelusas de la flor del diente de león llevadas por el viento. Estaban en el estudio, un tablero de ajedrez se encontraba desplegado sobre la mesa que los separaba, y el bebé dormía muy bien abrigado sobre el sofá de crin de caballo, cerca de ellos. Haciendo acopio de valor, Shaoran miró los preciosos ojos verdes de su esposa.

—Tengo una sorpresa maravillosa para ti, Sakura. Es algo que quiero decirte desde hace ya varias semanas.

Bajo la parpadeante luz de la lumbre, su sonrisa le pareció aún más radiante que de costumbre. Al mirarla, Shaoran supo que nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer más hermosa que ella. Hacía dos días que la modista había terminado de hacerle el guardarropa para el periodo de posparto, y estaba despampanante con su falda de color rosa intenso y su blusa de algodón rosa pálido, con mangas de volantes. El vestido se ajustaba a su figura, enseñando su, de nuevo, delgada cintura y sus caderas ligeramente voluptuosas.

— _¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? ¿Un perrito?_

A Shaoran se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No había olvidado que ella quería un perro. Antes de tomar la decisión de mandarla a Tokyo, había pensado comprarle uno para Navidad. Ahora esto tendría que esperar hasta que ella hubiera terminado la escuela.

—No, no es un perro, mi amor. —Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa— Es algo mejor. — Inclinándose sobre el tablero de ajedrez, la miró profundamente a los ojos— He decidido mandarte a una escuela, Sakura. Una escuela para sordos.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensombrecieron, y una expresión de desconcierto se asomó a su pequeño rostro.

— _¿A una escuela?_ —Sonrió vacilante— _¿Cuándo?_

—En tres semanas —dijo Shaoran con voz ronca—Te va a encantar. Los estudiantes ponen en escena sus propias obras de teatro. Estoy seguro de que tú lo harás muy bien. ¡Llevas muchos años disfrazándote y representando obras en el ático! Y también hacen bailes en ese lugar. Bailes de verdad. Podrás ponerte vestidos bonitos y bailar el vals hasta caer. Eso será muy divertido, ¿no te parece?

Las sombras abandonaron sus ojos para ser reemplazadas por un brillo de emoción. _—¿Bailes?_

—¡Desde luego! Con música y todo. —Mientras la miraba, Shaoran rogó de todo corazón que las expresiones de su propio rostro no fueran tan reveladoras como las de ella; para que la pobre nunca adivinara que se le estaba partiendo el corazón con cada palabra que decía— Harás muchos amigos, Sakura. Personas sordas como tú. Gente que sabe hablar por señas. Aprenderás a leer y a escribir sin ni siquiera darte cuenta de ello. ¿No te parece magnífico?

Ella apretó las manos contra su pecho.

— _Sí, estupendo. ¿En tres semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo son tres semanas?_

—No es mucho tiempo. Unos veinte días. —Esto no era suficiente tiempo, al menos a su modo de ver— Te marcharás el 28. De esta manera, tendrás tiempo para instalarte antes de que empiecen las clases.

La sonrisa de emoción se le heló en la cara. Le miró fijamente durante varios segundos.

— _¿Marcharme?_

Shaoran tragó saliva.

—Sí. La escuela está en Tokyo. Irás en tren. Mayu te acompañará, así que no tendrás ningún problema. Mientras estés en la escuela, durante el día, ella cuidará a Hien.

Sakura no dejó de mirarlo fijamente.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo?_

Shaoran sabía perfectamente lo que ella le estaba preguntando, pero decidió fingir que no.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Te refieres al viaje en tren? Varias horas. Tendré que echarle un vistazo al horario. Tokyo se encuentra a unos trescientos kilómetros de aquí—Sonrió de nuevo—Es decir, tres veces cien, en caso de que te lo estés preguntando. Parece un largo viaje, pero en realidad no lo es, no en nuestros días y con los medios de transporte modernos.

La mirada de ella se hizo más angustiosa.

— _No... Lo que quiero saber es cuánto tiempo estaré en la escuela._

—Sólo el tiempo que se requiera para que aprendas todo lo que necesitas saber. Cómo hablar, cómo leer y escribir, cómo hacer operaciones matemáticas.

— _Mucho tiempo._

—No... Serán dos o tres años como máximo, Sakura. Dado que tú te quedaste sorda cuando ya tenías adquiridos el habla y el lenguaje, sobrepasarás rápidamente a los demás estudiantes. Te graduarás antes de que te des cuenta. Entretanto, nos visitaremos con frecuencia. No nos parecerá mucho tiempo.

Durante un terrible instante, Shaoran pensó que ella se echaría a llorar. Pero alzó la barbilla, se puso derecha y esbozó una sonrisa que no transformó la expresión de sus ojos.

— _Qué emocionante. Me muero de ganas de ir a esa escuela._

Tras decir estas palabras, ella se levantó de la silla, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, pero siempre dirigiendo la cara hacia él para que pudiera leerle los labios.

— _Creo que estoy demasiado emocionada y no puedo seguir jugando al ajedrez. Por favor, discúlpame._

—¡Sakura! —Gritó Shaoran— Espera, cariño...

Cogiendo al bebé rápidamente, la joven se dirigió hacia la puerta. No se volvió en ningún momento, ni tampoco miró hacia atrás. Mientras ella salía del estudio, Shaoran se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Luego, con un amplio y brusco movimiento del brazo, tiró violentamente al suelo el tablero de ajedrez.

Sakura tenía a Hien amorosamente apretado contra su pecho, y su mirada estaba fija en el fuego. El dolor que sentía en el pecho era tan intenso que tenía dificultades para respirar.

Asistir a una escuela... durante dos o tres años. En Tokyo, donde no formaría parte de la vida de Shaoran hasta que tuviera una formación lo suficientemente completa como para no hacerle pasar vergüenza.

 _Sakura, la idiota..._

Cerró los ojos, resuelta a no llorar, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía. No podía culparlo por la decisión que había tomado. De verdad que no podía hacerlo. Ella sabía desde el principio que no era la mujer adecuada para él, que su sordera le impedía ser una esposa idónea. Si iba a la escuela, podría aprender a hablar. En verdad eso sería de gran ayuda. Cuando Shaoran la llevara al pueblo, sería menos probable que la gente se quedara mirándolos fijamente y dijera cosas en voz baja si ella podía hablar. También sería mejor para Hien. No quería que se mofaran de él porque su madre era una idiota. Sabía cuánto dolía que se burlaran constantemente de uno.

Tokyo... una escuela para sordos. Donde podría hacer amigos. Un lugar especial, donde todos los demás también eran idiotas. Un lugar donde los idiotas ponían en escena obras de teatro, iban a bailes y fingían ser normales. Un lugar al que Shaoran podía mandarla para que la gente no lo viera con ella todo el tiempo y no se riera de él.

Hien empezó a retorcerse. Abriendo los ojos, Sakura se desabrochó el canesú del vestido y acercó la boca del bebé a su pecho. Mientras él se acomodaba para mamar, ella acariciaba su sedosa cabecita con las yemas de los dedos. Meciéndose, meciéndose constantemente. Dentro de su cabeza, la palabra Tokyo se convirtió en un sonsonete. En tres semanas viajaría a esa ciudad.

En tres años, si aprendía rápido, podría volver a casa. Era tan sencillo y tan horrible como eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

 _Cric crac, cric crac, cric crac._ Este sonido era suficiente para volver loco a Shaoran. Se encontrabasentado en el borde de la cama, esperando pacientemente a que Sakura terminara de amamantar a Hien para poder hablarle acerca de la escuela. Por la mirada que había visto en sus ojos anteriormente, supo que ella creía que él no quería tenerla a su lado, que la estaba mandando lejos de allí para quitarla de en medio.

Y no era verdad en absoluto. La amaba más de lo que jamás había amado a nadie. La sola idea de pasar un día sin ella era un verdadero tormento. Preferiría cortarse un brazo.

Desde la ventajosa posición en que se encontraba, podía verla con toda claridad. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Hien se había aburrido de chupar leche y estaba simplemente actuando de forma rutinaria, nada más. Mamaba con desgana. Sakura permanecía allí sentada, dejándole hacer, empujando rítmicamente con sus piececitos para mantener la mecedora en movimiento. Cric crac, cric crac, cric crac. Shaoran estuvo tentado de coger la condenada silla y tirarla por la ventana. Pero, en lugar de hacer esto, se quedó allí sentado, como la personificación misma de la paciencia, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su esposa al menos se dignara mirarlo.

Hien empezó a quedarse dormido al fin. Cogiendo su pezón entre los dedos, Sakura intentó incitar a su boquita a seguir mamando. Era reacia a dejar de amamantar a su bebé y así quedarse sin una excusa para seguir ignorando a su esposo. Mientras la miraba, Shaoran se vio obligado a apretar los dientes con fuerza, no porque ella lo estuviese ignorando, sino porque el hecho de ver sus pechos desnudos lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a andar de un lado para otro. Cuatro semanas era demasiado tiempo para abstenerse de tocar a su esposa. Entre el ruido de la silla chirriando sin cesar, sonido que ella no percibía, y verla toquetearse, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella para hacerle el amor.

Ahora que la terrible experiencia de Sakura en el parto se había desvanecido un poco en su mente, a Shaoran ya no le horrorizaba tanto la idea de engendrar otro hijo. Se dirigió a la ventana a grandes zancadas y corrió la cortina. Mirar fijamente hacia ninguna parte tenía que ser mejor que seguir atormentándose de aquella manera. Después de unos interminables instantes, miró hacia atrás, esperando y rogando que ella se hubiera abrochado el canesú. Pero, desde luego, no lo había hecho. Típico de Sakura. Sin embargo, ya había dejado de tentar a Hien para que siguiera mamando. Shaoran agradecía estas pequeñas bendiciones.

Se volvió para dirigirse hacia ella con paso resuelto. Al advertir que él se acercaba, ella alzó sus ojos verdes. Una mirada de la mujer bastó para hacer que su irritación desapareciera. Su decisión de mandarla a una escuela lejos de allí la había herido profundamente. Tenía que hacerle entender de alguna manera que a él también le dolía el alejamiento.

Se inclinó sobre ella, levantó al niño en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cuna. Acto seguido, se agachó junto a la mecedora, observando con la boca seca cómo volvía a meterse los pechos en la camisa interior y hacía un lazo con los cordones.

—Sakura... —La cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo— Yo no quiero que te marches. Sé que eso es lo que estás pensando. No lo niegues. Te juro, mi amor, que estás completamente equivocada.

Con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas y con un gran dolor en el alma, ella permaneció inmóvil, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Shaoran tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Yo te amo, maldición! No quiero mandarte a esa escuela para deshacerme de ti. — Cogiendo las manos de su mujer, enumeró todas las razones que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión. Y terminó con una frase rotunda—No quiero quitarte la posibilidad de vivir esas experiencias, mi amor. Si lo hiciera, sería el cabrón más egoísta que jamás haya existido.

— _¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en lo que yo quiero?_ —preguntó ella finalmente.

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Cariño, tú no sabes lo que quieres. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Cómo puedes saber si preferirías quedarte aquí o ver una obra de teatro? Nunca en la vida has visto una. Cuando estés allí, todo ese mundo te va a encantar. Te lo prometo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y señaló su entorno.

— _Ésta es la vida que quiero. Estar aquí contigo. Ser tu esposa._

—Piensas eso porque nunca has experimentado otra cosa —Shaoran respiró hondo. Necesitaba fuerzas. Era muy tentador, terriblemente tentador, permitir que Sakura se quedara con él— Se me ocurre una idea. Hagamos un trato. Tú vas a la escuela y aguantas todo un año. Si después de ese tiempo, aún quieres venir a casa, yo...

Ella se levantó de la silla de un salto. Después de alejarse varios pasos, giró sobre sus talones para clavar en él los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Alzando las manos, gritó.

—¡ _Tú no me quieres aquí! Esa es la verdad. Y tampoco me amas. ¡No me amas como yo te amo a ti! Si me amaras, no podrías hacer algo así._

Shaoran se puso en pie.

—Eso no es verdad. Te amo tanto que me duele. La sola idea de que te marches me provoca náuseas. Yo no...

Ella se llevó las manos a los ojos.

— _¡Vete ya!_

El salvó la distancia que los separaba y le hizo bajar las manos.

—Sakura, cariño, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

— _¡Vete! No me quieres. Yo tampoco te quiero. Así que vete ya._

—Yo sí te quiero.

Ella torció la boca, y las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos se desbordaron sobre sus pestañas y corrieron por sus mejillas.

— _No, no me quieres. Ni siquiera has vuelto a besarme._

Shaoran sintió esta acusación como un puñetazo en el estómago. Era verdad: no había vuelto a besarla. Temía que si lo hacía perdería el control y acabaría haciéndole el amor. ¿Y qué pasaría si en realidad no era estéril? Otro bebé... Ella no podría ir a la escuela si volvía a dejarla encinta.

Con la voz alterada por culpa del deseo que no podía saciar, habló casi en susurros.

—Nada me gustaría más que besarte, Sakura. Pero si lo hago seguramente querré hacer mucho más. Si hacemos el amor, podrías quedarte embarazada de nuevo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la cintura.

— _¿De un bebé?_

—Por supuesto, de un bebé.

— _¿Hacer el amor es lo que trae a los bebés al mundo?_

Shaoran tragó saliva.

—Bueno, sí. ¿Qué pensabas tú?

Con una terrible expresión de aflicción en el rostro, ella susurró algo que él no logró entender.

— _Las hadas_ —repitió la joven— _Mi madre me dijo que las hadas los traían._

Sakura creyó que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

— ¿Las hadas? —Shaoran soltó una risa instintiva, pero sin alegría alguna— Tú no habrás creído eso, Sakura. Es decir, seguramente al pensar en ello tú... —Se interrumpió, mirando fijamente su pálido rostro y dándose cuenta de que sí lo había creído— Yo, esto... Supongo que tal vez, si nadie te explicó cómo eran las cosas, sea comprensible que tú no...

Se interrumpió, mirándola con desazón mientras ella dirigía una mirada de angustia hacia la cuna. Tras un rato de inquietante silencio, Sakura se puso tan tensa como si alguien le hubiera pegado y luego cerró los ojos. Un débil sonido agudo salió de su garganta. Shaoran alargó las manos para cogerla, pero ella lo rechazó. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos de nuevo, le lanzó una mirada devastadora.

— _Me mentiste._

Shaoran sintió un picor en la nuca.

—No, Sakura. No te mentí.

Ella había empezado a temblar de una manera terrible, aterradora.

— _¡Shilon!_

—Sakura...

La muchacha giró sobre sus talones y, antes de que Shaoran pudiera detenerla, salió corriendo. La puerta se cerró de un portazo tras de ella. El estrépito hizo que Hien se despertara sobresaltado y empezara a armar un formidable escándalo. Shaoran salió al pasillo. Sólo alcanzó a ver una mancha de color rosa en el otro extremo del corredor y supuso que Sakura se dirigía al ático, su escondite favorito. Corrió al rellano y llamó a Mayu para que subiera a ocuparse del bebé.

El ático estaba tan oscuro como una cueva. Con las ideas agolpándosele en la cabeza, Shaoran alzó la lámpara mientras se dirigía hacia el saloncito de Sakura. Esperaba encontrarla llorando, acurrucada en un rincón. Finalmente llegó y la vio sentada en la vieja mecedora.

Tras poner la lámpara en la tambaleante mesa del salón, se sentó en una de las sillas. Durante un largo rato, se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Los de Shaoran reflejaban arrepentimiento, y los de ella ardían con el fuego de las acusaciones no expresadas. Mirando las cosas desde su punto de vista, Shaoran pudo entender lo que Sakura estaba pensando: que él le había ocultado la verdad deliberadamente. Desde el principio, el consideró en su fuero interno que era el padre, y esto era todo lo que parecía importarle.

Con voz vibrante, Shaoran le explicó todo eso. Sakura siguió mirándolo en medio de un acusador silencio.

—Al principio, mi intención era permanecer casado contigo sólo hasta que el bebé naciera. Luego, pensaba divorciarme de ti y criar al niño como si fuese mío. Desde los primeros días, mucho antes de que empezara a amarte, Sakura, ya consideraba a ese bebé como mío. Yo pensaba de todo corazón que nunca podría tener un hijo propio. Vi a tu hijo como la respuesta a mis oraciones. Era un niño que estaba emparentado conmigo y que yo podría criar como si fuese mío.

— _¿Me ibas a robar a mi bebé?_ —Sakura tenía ahora una expresión de horror en el rostro. Shaorangruñó.

—Yo no lo veía como un robo por aquel entonces. Tú eras... yo pensaba que tú eras incapaz de criar al niño, que eras una discapacitada mental. Cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que podías sentir cariño, que podías querer al bebé e incluso echarlo de menos, decidí permitir que te quedaras a vivir aquí.

— _¿Y por eso me dejaste quedarme aquí? ¿Para poder compartir al bebé?_

— ¡No! —Shaoran se frotó la cara con una mano—. No... Eso fue al principio, Sakura. Sólo al principio. Luego, empecé a enamorarme de ti. Todo cambió después... Todo... —Soltó una carcajada nerviosa e hizo señas con una mano— Hasta el punto de que ahora estoy dejando que Hien se marche contigo lejos de aquí. Si él fuese todo lo que me importara, ¿crees realmente que lo permitiría?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió la mirada hacia las vigas del techo.

— _Yo creo que me estás mandando a esa escuela porque te avergüenzas de mí, porque no quieres que siga a tu lado mientras no deje de comportarme como una idiota._

—No, Sakura. —Shaoran se levantó enseguida de la silla y atravesó la habitación para acercarse a ella. Se agachó, apoyándose en una rodilla, la cogió de los hombros—Te amo con todo mi corazón, y estaría orgulloso de ir a todas partes contigo aferrada a mi brazo. ¡Tal y como eres! ¿Avergonzarme yo? —Negó con la cabeza— Nunca, ni en un millón de años. Lo que pasa es que te has perdido muchas cosas en la vida. Cosas divertidas. Cosas maravillosas. Porque te amo tanto, quiero que tengas una oportunidad de hacerlas, y eso no es posible aquí. Eso es todo.

— _¿Estás seguro?_ —preguntó ella con los labios trémulos.

Sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, la besó apasionadamente. Un instante después, ella se derritió en sus brazos. Dentro de la cabeza de Shaoran su pulso sonaba como un redoble de tambor. No lo hagas. No lo hagas, parecía decirle. Pero Shaoran ya no oía advertencias. Ya no le importaba ser cauto. Con tantas otras emociones asediándolo, la remota posibilidad de un embarazo ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Sakura... tirando de ella, hizo que se levantara. El sentía como si tuviera el mismísimo cielo entre los brazos. Recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura con sus manos, familiarizándose con su forma, que había cambiado desde el parto. Una cintura delgada. Caderas ligeramente acampanadas. Dios santo, quería abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Llevó las manos a sus pechos, amasándolos, deleitándose con su calor. Al sentir estas caricias, ella gimió dentro de su boca. Este sonido, lleno de deseo, lo alejó de todo pensamiento racional.

Shaoran le desabrochó torpemente los botones del canesú. Mientras la tela caía, él se abalanzó sobre los cordones de su camisa interior. Piel suave y cálida. Pechos erguidos, buscando ansiosamente las caricias de sus dedos. La boca del hombre se trasladó al cuello, y luego bajó aún más. Ella arqueó la espalda ofreciéndose a él. Shaoran no necesitó invitación alguna.

Mientras se llevaba un pecho a la boca, rodeó su cintura con las manos, la levantó ligeramente, chupando con vehemencia un pecho, y luego el otro. Ella dejó escapar un aullido largo y grave que se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un gemido.

Shaoran le quitó la ropa como quien pela una fruta exquisita. Los labios seguían la estela que dejaban las manos para saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo en el instante mismo en que lo destapaba. Cuando la desnudó por completo, se quedó adorándola con la mirada durante un momento. Cuando estaba embarazada, a él le pareció hermosa de una manera que no podría describir con palabras. Pero ahora... Era el sueño de todo hombre, con sus pechos turgentes con puntas de color rosa, su delgada cintura, sus generosas caderas y sus piernas largas y torneadas. Hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo era perfecto. Era tan bella que casi tenía miedo de tocarla y a la vez tan tentadora que no podía resistirse. La deseaba, tenía que poseerla, y... al diablo con todos los motivos que tenía para no hacerlo.

Shaoran le hizo apoyar la espalda en la mecedora, se abrió la bragueta de un tirón y la penetró. Sakura rodeó su cintura con las piernas, yendo a su encuentro con cada embestida. El movimiento de la mecedora aceleró su ritmo. _Cric crac, cric_ _crac, cric crac._ Shaoran era vagamente consciente de este sonido, pero, por alguna razón, ya no lecrispaba los nervios.

Un tiempo después, recobró la razón y se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido en el suelo del ático, con su preciosa esposa desnuda tumbada sobre él y la cara apretada contra su cuello. Cuando salió de la somnolencia y se aclaró la vista, se encontró mirando fijamente un par de ojitos redondos y brillantes. Un ratón estaba sentado en el delgado hombro de Sakura. Shaoran parpadeó, pero enseguida sonrió y acarició a la diminuta criatura con la yema de un dedo.

 _Qué locura._ ¡Habían hecho el amor en un ático infestado de ratones! Cerró los ojos. No leimportaba enloquecer mientras la mujer que estrechaba entre sus brazos estuviese con él.

Tres semanas. Podría estrecharla y amarla durante tres semanas más. Tenía la intención de sacar el mejor provecho posible de cada segundo junto a ella. Había hablado con el doctor Yoshiyuki acerca de las maneras de evitar que Sakura se quedara embarazada, y tomaría todas las precauciones necesarias. Pero no dejaría de amarla. Tanto como pudiera, todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

Tres semanas más... Después, su esposa y su hijo se marcharían, y sus brazos quedarían vacíos. Como su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

Tres semanas después, cuando Shaoran llevó a Sakura y a Mayu a la estación de Tomoeda para despedirse de ellas, la mañana estaba fría, sombría y húmeda; un reflejo perfecto de su estado de ánimo, que era pésimo, por no decir otra cosa. Había estado temiendo aquel momento desde hacía más de dos meses; no quería enfrentarse a él, y pudo haber pensado en una docena de razones para dar media vuelta y llevarse a casa a su esposa y a su hijo.

— ¿Tienes los billetes?

Haciendo una mueca, Shaoran cayó en la cuenta de que estaba gritando para que Sakura pudiera oírle por encima del ruido de la locomotora. Metiendo la mano debajo de los gruesos pliegues de la capa de lana que ella llevaba, la cogió del brazo y la obligó a detenerse. Acto seguido, se inclinó para que ella pudiera verle la cara mientras le repetía la pregunta. Ella abrió un bolso de seda azul y empezó a rebuscar en su caótico interior.

Cuando finalmente los encontró, él estuvo a punto de dar un suspiro de alivio. Si Mayu y ella perdían aquel tren, no podrían viajar a Tokyo hasta el día siguiente. Y, aunque le habría encantado que se quedaran en casa un día más, no creía poder soportar una nueva despedida. La noche anterior, al estrechar a Sakura entre sus brazos sin saber cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a verla, había sido un verdadero martirio.

Después de coger los billetes, Shaoran se aseguró de que ella hubiera guardado bien el ratón que había llevado consigo.

—No lo saques en el tren —le advirtió— No todo el mundo tiene debilidad por... —bajó la voz—los ratones, ¿sabes? De hecho, a algunas personas les desagradan terriblemente.

— ¡Viajeros al tren! —gritó el jefe de estación.

Shaoran cogió a Sakura del brazo, tirando de ella para tratar de alcanzar a Mayu.

— ¡Viajeros al tren! ¡Viajeros al tren! —volvió a gritar el hombre.

Cuando lograron alcanzar a Mayu, Shaoran le metió los billetes en la mano y cogió al pequeño Hien para darle un último abrazo. Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos mientras apartaba la manta y apretaba una mejilla contra el pelo sedoso del bebé. Después de devolver al niño a los brazos expectantes del ama de llaves, se volvió hacia Sakura. Sus labios estaban temblando y tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—Te escribiré —le aseguró— No será tan terrible, mi amor. Ya lo verás. Una vez que empieces a estudiar, te va a encantar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía tal aire de tristeza y desamparo que se sintió tentado de suspender aquel viaje.

—Te amo, Sakura. Te voy a echar de menos cada segundo de todos los días.

Shaoran se inclinó para besarla, y enseguida la estrechó entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, apretó la cara contra su pelo y respiró hondo, tratando de memorizar su aroma. Estaba temblando cuando la alejó de sus brazos.

— _No quiero marcharme_ —dijo ella.

Fingiendo no haber advertido que ella le había hablado, Shaoran la besó en la frente. Luego, se volvió hacia Mayu.

— ¿Me escribirás? ¡Al menos una vez a la semana!

—Desde luego. Ya le dije, señor, que le escribiré todas las semanas sin falta —El ama le dio los billetes al cobrador. Luego, acunando al bebé en uno de sus brazos, cogió a Sakura de la muñeca— Vamos ya. El tren va a salir sin nosotras.

—Si ocurre algo, envíame un telegrama. Llegaré allí enseguida.

—No se preocupe —le gritó Mayu— Le enviaré un telegrama si lo necesito.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y dirigió la mirada hacia Sakura. Sus grandes ojos esmeraldas se aferraban a él. Mientras Mayu empezaba a subir los escalones, Sakura estiró el cuello para seguir mirándolo. Shaoran alzó una mano para decirle adiós. Un segundo después, ella ya había desaparecido de la puerta.

Él echó a andar junto al tren para intentar ver su cara a través de una de las ventanillas. El tren empezó a moverse. Él aceleró el paso, buscándola desesperadamente, resuelto a verla una vez más. Sólo una vez. Cuando el tren salió de la estación, se detuvo tambaleándose, mirándolo fijamente mientras se alejaba. Se sintió más desconsolado que en cualquier otro momento de su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	27. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Cuando Shaoran regresó a Li Hall, la casa parecía estar sumida en un silencio absoluto. Sintiéndose inefablemente solo, empezó a recorrer todas las habitaciones de la vivienda. Veía a Sakura y al bebé en todas partes. Se habían marchado y lo más probable era que nunca regresasen. Por difícil que fuese, tenía que aceptarlo.

Wei llamó a la puerta del estudio.

—¿Quiere usted que le traiga algo, joven Shaoran? ¿Una taza de té, tal vez? ¿Le pido a una de las criadas que le traiga la comida?

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro.

—En realidad, no tengo hambre, Wei. Gracias de todos modos.

El mayordomo entró en la habitación. Al llegar cerca suyo junto a la chimenea, hizo algo sin precedentes: se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a la de su amo.

—Sé que no es un consuelo, joven, pero ha hecho usted lo correcto. Es difícil, lo sé. Pero, al final, será lo mejor para ella y para el bebé.

Comprender esto no era muy reconfortante. Shaoran no dijo nada.

—Mayu le escribirá con frecuencia. Estoy seguro. Y, en muy poco tiempo, Sakura empezará a escribir sus propias cartas.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que todo será más fácil entonces. Pero pasará una buena temporada antes de que ella aprenda a leer y a escribir, Wei.

—Sí, joven, lo sé. —El hombre se quedó callado un momento, con las manos extendidas hacia la chimenea, como para calentarlas, aunque no hubiese fuego en ella.

—Lo que usted necesita ahora es tener proyectos que lo mantengan ocupado. Una cosa que podríamos proponernos es hacer una jaula para ratones. No me gusta quejarme, pero desde que la jovencita Sakura hizo saltar todas las trampas del ático, estamos plagados de esos bichos. Encontré excremento en el suelo de la cocina esta mañana, ni más ni menos.

—¡Dios mío! Espero que lo hayas tirado.

—Bueno, joven, no exactamente. Dado que a esas criaturas parece encantarles, yo, esto... lo llevé arriba. Pensé que a lo mejor... bueno, pues si tienen comida allí, quizá no vuelvan a la cocina.

Shaoran gruñó y se frotó la frente. Luego, soltó una carcajada poco entusiasta.

—Wei, eso es un disparate. ¿Dar de comer a los ratones del ático? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo rápido que se multiplican estos animales? No puedo recordar las cifras exactas que aprendí en la universidad, pero es increíble.

—Tiene usted razón, desde luego. Es un disparate dar de comer a los ratones. —Miró a Shaoran de soslayo— Entonces, le pediré que tenga la amabilidad de volver a poner las trampas.

Shaoran gruñó de nuevo.

—No puedo hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que atrape a uno de sus favoritos. Tal vez tengas razón. Tendré que hacerles una jaula.

—Si quiere usted ayuda para hacer una jaula, yo soy muy hábil con el martillo y los clavos.

—Gracias, Wei. Te agradezco tu amable ofrecimiento.

—Cuando hayamos enjaulado a los amiguitos de Sakura, quizá podamos volver a poner las trampas.

—Es una buena idea.

—En cuanto a la rápida reproducción de esos bichos, tal vez yo pueda... —El mayordomo carraspeó y bajó la voz—... deshacerme discretamente de las crías no deseadas.

—Tendremos que hacer algo. —Shaoran asintió con cierta tristeza, y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la chimenea.

—Pero no se ponga así, señor. Usted puede ir a visitarla cuando quiera.

—No puedo ir a verla por el momento. Tengo que darle el tiempo necesario para que se adapte, o me suplicará que la traiga a casa, y para serte franco, no sé si podría negarme a hacerlo, tal y, como me siento ahora. En todos los rincones de la casa hay algo que me recuerda a Sakura o a Hien. No dejo de pensar en todo lo que me perderé. El cambiará mucho entre una visita y otra. Es posible que no lo reconozca cuando vaya a verlo.

Lo que más molestaba a Shaoran era que sin duda al niño le pasaría lo mismo. Esta sola idea estuvo a punto de partirle el corazón. Finalmente tenía un hijo, pero no podía formar parte de sus primeros años de vida.

Wei suspiró y se puso en pie.

—Soy un buen jugador de ajedrez, si quiere usted tener algo de compañía de vez en cuando...

Este ofrecimiento hizo sonreír a Shaoran.

—Tú pareces estar tan triste como yo.

—Sí, bueno... Las cosas aquí no serán iguales para mí sin Mayu... ¿entiende usted?

Shaoran alzó la vista. Después de escrutar la mirada del mayordomo durante un buen rato, rio entre dientes.

—¡Vaya, vaya!

Wei se ruborizó.

—Espero que no le diga nada. No me he declarado aún. Nuestra Mayu es bastante... quisquillosa.

—Mis labios están sellados.

El mayordomo se alisó la chaqueta negra y luego se quitó una pelusa imaginaria de la manga.

—Sólo lo mencioné porque... —carraspeó— bueno, como dice un antiguo refrán, señor: la compañía en la miseria hace a ésta más llevadera, y sin una dosis del humor de Mayu, al menos una vez al día, para ponerle sal a mi vida, me sentiré algo triste.

—Cuando vaya a Tokyo a visitarlas, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

Wei se sorbió la nariz.

—No es una mala idea, si mi agenda me lo permite.

Cuando el mayordomo salió del estudio, Shaoran se levantó de la silla y deambuló por la habitación sin propósito alguno. Fue junto al órgano, pasó la mano sobre su brillante superficie. Luego, se detuvo junto a los cascabeles para tocar un par de notas.

A partir de aquel día, el único interés en la vida de Shaoran eran las cartas de Mayu. La primera llegó una semana y media después. Se encerró en su estudio y la abrió con manos trémulas.

 **«Bueno, ya estamos aquí** —le escribía Mayu— **A pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño, Sakura estaba aterrorizada cuando llegamos, pero ya está empezando a adaptarse y parece que está disfrutando de sus clases».**

Shaoran tragó saliva. ¡Maldición! No quería que le gustara aquel lugar. Tras pensar esto, el sentimiento de culpa se adueñó de él. Se obligó a seguir leyendo.

 **«Los profesores parecen ser muy amables y, desde el primer día, ella hizo varios amigos. Quiere irse a casa, desde luego. Todas las tardes, cuando voy a buscarla a la escuela para llevarla a casa, el profesor me dice que Sakura expresa constantemente su deseo de marcharse. Estoy segura de que esto se le pasará con el tiempo, pero en este momento es muy difícil para ella, y para mí también. No puedo menos que compadecer a la pobre chiquilla».**

Luego, Mayu lo ponía al corriente de todo lo relacionado con Hien, y también le describió el pequeño pueblo de Tokyo y la casa donde vivían. Shaoran leyó la carta, volvió a leerla, y luego la leyó una vez más. Era una misiva corta, y poco después ya se había aprendido de memoria hasta la última palabra allí escrita.

Noticias de Sakura. Crónicas sobre Hien. Shaoran sabía que era una locura, pero de verdad sentía que no le quedaba nada más por lo que vivir. Nadeshiko Kinomoto pasó una tarde por su casa. Shaoran le enseñó la carta de Mayu. Después de leerla, ella alzó la vista y sonrió tímidamente.

—Me imagino cuánto debes echarlos de menos —dijo.

Shaoran lo dudaba. No era sólo que echara de menos a su esposa y a su hijo. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho.

—Es muy... difícil. Hay momentos en los que no estoy seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Nadeshiko se acercó para tocarle la mano.

—No lo dudes, ni por un instante. Este es el regalo más valioso que le hayas podido dar, Shaoran.

Ella no lo entiende ahora, pero lo hará. Después de un tiempo, lo hará.

Shaoran sólo podía esperar que así fuese.

Una semana después llegó otra carta de Mayu. Sakura se encontraba bien, decía, e Hien estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Respecto a la escuela, cuando Sakura usaba la lengua de signos, muchos de los movimientos que hacía con las manos eran incorrectos. No era nada grave, sólo ligeras variaciones. El profesor de Sakura decía que, dada la situación, Shaoran había hecho un trabajo excelente. Que sencillamente había interpretado mal las instrucciones de los manuales, cosa bastante frecuente y muy fácil de corregir. Sin embargo, Sakura se negaba a cooperar, y le decía a su profesor, una y otra vez, que, si hacía las señas de una manera distinta, Shaoran no podría entenderle.

Esto hizo que a Shaoran se le saltaran las lágrimas. Enseguida le contestó a Mayu, pidiéndole que le dijera a Sakura que no debía preocuparse de que él no le entendiera. Mientras ella se encontraba en la escuela, él le pediría a la directora que le mandara el material didáctico apropiado para aprender a usar correctamente la lengua de signos. Inmediatamente después de cerrar el sobre dirigido a Mayu, escribió una nota a la directora para llevar a cabo su promesa.

Hacia mediados de abril, Shaoran recibió otra carta. Mientras extendía el papel, el cierre de la carta atrajo su atención. _**Un avraso,**_ _ **Sakura**_ _._ Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Incrédulo, hizo un gran esfuerzo para tratar de entender lasfrases toscamente redactadas, maravillándose de todo lo que ella había aprendido en tan poco tiempo. _**Te esho de menos, kiero ir a kasa. Por fabor.**_

En la última línea escribió: _**Te esho de menos mucho.**_ Shaoran leyó estas últimas palabras a través de las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos. Se dejó caer en el borde de su escritorio y se llevó el papel a la nariz. El leve perfume de rosas lo aferró a ella. Cerró los ojos, imaginando lo que sentiría en aquel momento al estrecharla entre sus brazos, al ocultar la cabeza en la dulce curva de su cuello. El deseo que se adueñó de él era tan fuerte, que todo su cuerpo se puso a temblar.

Cuando logró recobrar la compostura mínimamente, redactó una carta de respuesta. Una nota alentadora, animándola a trabajar mucho en la escuela y a disfrutar de las actividades sociales.

Aquellas cortas frases fueron las más difíciles que escribió en toda su vida.

Con la puntualidad de un reloj, las cartas de Mayu empezaron a llegar una vez a la semana a partir de entonces. Ella mantenía a Shaoran al corriente de todo lo que pasaba, pero no era mucho. A Sakura le estaba yendo bien en la escuela. El bebé estaba creciendo. Los tres se encontraban bien.

El 1 de mayo, Shaoran recibió otra carta de Sakura. Esta vez, además de suplicarle que la dejara volver a casa, ella escribió tres frases que hicieron que se le helara la sangre en las venas. _**Tengo un**_ _ **nuebo amigo. Es sordo. Nos reimos musho.**_

La primera reacción de Shaoran, un profundo miedo, finalmente cedió el paso a un conformismo fatalista. Si Sakura encontraba a otra persona, si se enamoraba, entonces esto significaba que aquel matrimonio no estaba destinado a durar. A lo largo de toda su vida, a ella le habían negado todo lo que las demás personas daban por sentado. Si él la amaba, si realmente la amaba, no permitiría que sus deseos egoístas la privaran de aquella oportunidad de tener una vida normal.

Poco después, llegó otra carta de Mayu. Describía al nuevo amigo de Sakura, Eriol, como un joven simpático y apuesto. **«Es evidente que la adora, y es increíblemente amable con el bebé, lo cual conquista el cariño de ella».** Después de leer la carta, Shaoran permaneció sentado en su estudio, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. ¿Estaría Mayu haciéndole una advertencia? La idea le produjo un profundo dolor. Eriol... Aunque nunca había visto a ese hombre, Shaoran lo detestaba. Con que increíblemente amable con el bebé, ¿verdad? Canalla despreciable. Estaba utilizando al niño para ganarse el afecto de Sakura. Era el truco más antiguo del mundo. Lo que asustaba a Shaoran era que pudiera surtir efecto.

¿Estaría a punto de perder a Sakura? Sin ella ni el bebé, no estaba seguro de que mereciera la pena vivir.

Muy preocupado por esta noticia, se dirigió a la caballeriza y se puso a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche, obligándose a seguir hasta prácticamente desplomarse de agotamiento para poder dormir. Cuando finalmente se dejó caer en la cama, los sueños empezaron a atormentarlo. Soñó con Sakura... bailando el vals en los brazos de otro hombre.

El 15 de mayo llegó otra carta de Sakura. Después de la sutil advertencia que Mayu le hizo acerca del bueno de Eriol, Shaoran tenía miedo de abrir el sobre. Dentro de él sólo había un dibujo. Mientras lo desdoblaba sobre el escritorio para mirarlo, frunció el ceño. Tal y como hiciera un día ya remoto en la habitación de los niños, Sakura había dibujado los rostros de ellos dos. Pero, en este dibujo, Sakura tenía orejas y Shaoran no. No había ningún mensaje. Nada que explicara los dibujos. Sólo un retrato de él sin orejas.

Shaoran observó el dibujo hasta la saciedad, sin saber qué pensar. Luego, como si una mula le hubiera dado una coz en medio de los ojos, finalmente entendió lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle.

 _Kiero ira kasa,_ había escrito. _Te esho de menos mucho._ Y él había hecho caso omiso de sus súplicas. Le escribió como si nunca hubiera leído su mensaje, animándola a seguir estudiando y a disfrutar de las actividades sociales. En su determinación de hacer lo que consideraba mejor para ella, había hecho oídos sordos a lo que ella pensaba y quería, como si sus sentimientos y deseos no contaran en absoluto.

Había tratado de poner el mundo a sus pies y, en el intento, le había quitado lo más importante de todo: el derecho a elegir.

—Santo Dios, Sakura, amor mío...

El arrepentimiento se adueñó de él y cerró los ojos. Nunca debió hacer caso al doctor Yoshiyuki ni a Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Nadie conocía a Sakura mejor que Shaoran. Nadie la entendía como él. Nadie la quería más.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio a sí mismo junto a ella en el ático, un mundo pequeño y sencillo, arreglado a su gusto, habitado por personas que le permitían ser alguien. Una vida normal... Ése era su sueño. Ser reconocida como una persona con deseos, pensamientos y sentimientos. Ser amada. Ser aceptada como era. En lugar de darle todo esto, él había tratado de cambiarla. Por qué lo había hecho era un misterio para él, pues amaba a Sakura tal y como era.

Imágenes de ella pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, y todas hicieron aflorar una sonrisa a sus labios. Sakura era perfecta, tal y como era. Absolutamente perfecta.

 **.**

 **.**

Shaoran se encontraba frente a la puerta blanca de la cerca y miraba fijamente la enorme casa blanca. En el porche, varios jóvenes estaban sentados en sillas de mimbre, bebiendo lo que parecía ser té helado y manteniendo una animada conversación. Al ver los rápidos movimientos de sus manos, Shaoran sonrió ligeramente. Era obvio que tenía que practicar mucho si quería manejar con tal facilidad la lengua de signos.

La puerta chirrió con fuerza cuando la abrió. Ninguna de las personas que se encontraban en el porche se volvió hacia él. Mientras Shaoran subía por el camino de entrada, escrutaba con la mirada las ventanas de la casa, esperando ver a Sakura. Al llegar a la escalera, un apuesto joven advirtió su presencia y se puso en pie para recibirlo.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? Sobresaltado, Shaoran vaciló un momento tras apoyar el pie en el primer escalón. El hombre hablaba con voz monótona y curiosamente gangosa, pero pronunciaba cada palabra a la perfección y con toda claridad.

—A lo mejor. Soy Shaoran Li. Mi esposa, Sakura, estudia aquí.

Los ojos azules del hombre se avivaron al oír el nombre de Sakura. Sonrió, sin dejar de observar con evidente curiosidad a Shaoran.

—No es usted tan guapo como ella dice.

Este comentario desconcertó a Shaoran, y soltó una carcajada.

—Lamento decepcionarlo.

—No estoy decepcionado. Yo lo considero a usted como mi rival. —Un inconfundible brillo iluminó sus ojos. Tendió la mano derecha— Me llamo Eriol Hiragisawa.

Shaoran se quedó mirando la mano extendida. Después de vacilar un momento, se la estrechó.

—Me suena ese nombre. Mi ama de llaves, Mayu, lo ha mencionado en varias cartas.

Entiendo que ha estado usted cortejando activamente a mi esposa.

Eriol se rio.

—Lo he intentado.

—¿Ha tenido algo de suerte?

—Aún no.

Shaoran se rio a su pesar. Aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, aquel hombre le resultaba simpático.

—Me tranquiliza saberlo.

—Sakura es muy fiel. Somos buenos amigos, nada más.

Shaoran siguió subiendo las escaleras.

—Ella está aquí, ¿verdad?

—Está en clase en este momento. —Sacó un reloj del bolsillo de su chaleco— En diez minutos habrá terminado.

Shaoran no quería esperar diez minutos, pero supuso que no le quedaba más remedio. Se apoyó contra la baranda del porche y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Cuánto hace que estudia usted aquí?

—Soy profesor.

—Ah.

Eriol sonrió abiertamente.

—Muchos de los profesores de esta escuela son sordos. Aunque no lo crea, eso facilita nuestra labor. Entendemos mejor la situación. También hay profesores que no son sordos. Los necesitamos para las clases de pronunciación. Como es obvio, yo no podría saber si un estudiante está pronunciando correctamente una palabra.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo le va a Sakura?

A Eriol se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Ella es muy inteligente, y tiene la ventaja de haber oído en algún momento de su vida. Pero no está aprendiendo tan rápido como podría.

—Ah. Me ha estado mandando cartas. Las palabras no están muy bien escritas, pero yo... — Shaoran se encogió de hombros— Naturalmente, supuse que debía de estar aprendiendo a pasos agigantados.

Eriol se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—Sí, bueno, yo la ayudaba un poco —Sus labios se movieron nerviosamente— Pero no corregía su ortografía. Si viera usted cuánto se esfuerza para trazar cada letra de una palabra, entendería por qué. No tenía valor para hacerle escribirlo todo de nuevo, y pensé que usted preferiría tener una carta que ella misma hubiera escrito, con errores y todo, a una que yo hubiese corregido.

Shaoran no supo qué decir. En el bolsillo de la camisa tenía todas las cartas de Sakura. Había recorrido cada palabra con las yemas de los dedos cientos de veces.

—Sakura echa de menos su hogar. Aparte de entregarse a la escritura de cartas, no le ha puesto mucho entusiasmo a los estudios.

Shaoran miró a Eriol a los ojos.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que está usted abogando por ella?

—Posiblemente porque es lo que ocurre. Todos nosotros podríamos aprender más, incluso usted. ¿Qué tal es su latín?

—Pésimo.

Eriol alzó las cejas.

—Entonces, quizás deba ir usted a una escuela durante unos cuantos años para aprender el idioma. Cuando su latín sea perfecto, puede volver a casa y vivir con su esposa.

El hombre estaba inmiscuyéndose en algo que no era asunto suyo, pero Shaoran no lograba enfadarse.

—De acuerdo. —Sonrió ligeramente— Pero el sermón no era necesario. He venido a llevármela a casa. Después de mandarla a esta escuela, comprendí mi error.

Los ojos azules de Eriol se ensombrecieron. Shaoran pudo ver que la noticia de la partida de Sakura lo afectaba mucho. Pero enseguida se repuso.

—Me alegro de que haya cambiado de opinión. Por Sakura. —Alzó un hombro— ¿Para qué aprender a hablar si la persona con la que uno quiere departir se encuentra muy lejos? El corazón

de Sakura no está aquí. Nunca lo estará. Déjela aprender todo lo necesario en casa, a un ritmo más pausado. Es allí donde debe estar.

Tras decir estas palabras, el joven empezó a alejarse. Shaoran alargó la mano para cogerle el brazo.

—Me gustaría darle una sorpresa. No le diga que estoy aquí, por favor.

Eriol sonrió.

—Iba a buscarla para despedirme. Cuando lo vea a usted, se alegrará tanto que... —Alzó las manos— Entonces, ¿le dirá usted que le mando un saludo?

—Con mucho gusto. —Shaoran exhibió una gran sonrisa, pero enseguida se puso serio— Pasaremos la noche aquí en Tokyo y cogeremos el tren de la mañana. ¿Por qué no cena usted con nosotros? De esta manera podrá despedirse y pasar un poco de tiempo con ella antes de que se marche.

Eriol se alegró de que Shaoran le hiciera esta invitación. Lo miró detenidamente durante un minuto antes de volverse para entrar en la casa.

—Llega usted a resultar simpático con el tiempo —dijo por encima del hombro.

Shaoran se rio y sacó el reloj para mirar la hora. La clase de Sakura terminaría en tres minutos, los cuales se convirtieron en ciento ochenta segundos, y cada uno de ellos fue el más largo de su vida.

Cuando la puerta principal finalmente se abrió y los estudiantes empezaron a salir al porche, Shaoran se irguió. El corazón le saltaba cada vez que veía una cabeza castaña. Salieron dos hombres jóvenes y luego tres mujeres. Pero no aparecía Sakura. Shaoran cayó en la cuenta de que estaba temblando y tenía el estómago como si se hubiera tragado un puñado de ranas saltarinas.

Y al fin se hizo visible, como si fuese una aparición. Shaoran se quedó paralizado en su lugar, absorto, con los ojos clavados en ella. Su pelo color miel, su piel como el marfil, sus ojos tan claros y tan infinitamente profundos. Llevaba un montón de libros en un brazo y estaba tratando de cerrarse la capa. Otro estudiante salió detrás de ella y, sin querer, le dio un golpe en el hombro. Al apartarse del camino, ella quedó justo enfrente de Shaoran. Sin embargo, no alzó la vista.

—Sakura...

No hubo respuesta alguna. La joven estaba mirando fijamente sus zapatos. Alzó la vista lentamente. Cuando sus ojos descubrieron el rostro de Shaoran, se quedó completamente paralizada. No esbozó una sonrisa. No manifestó sorpresa alguna. Sólo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y una mano suspendida en el aire, sobre el cierre de la capa. Durante un terrible momento, Shaoran se preguntó si sus sentimientos hacia él habrían cambiado, si ella no se alegraría de verlo.

Un instante después, ella dejó caer los libros, que chocaron contra el suelo del porche con gran estrépito, pero sólo Shaoran pareció oír este sonido. Unos papeles se desparramaron en el suelo, y algunos de ellos fueron arrastrados por el viento escaleras abajo.

—¡Sharan!

Tras decir esto, ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Shaoran la estrechó contra su pecho. Mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, supo que allí era donde ella debía estar, donde siempre debió estar.

Sollozando y temblando terriblemente, Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¡Sharan!

La forma en que ella pronunciaba su nombre era imperfecta, pero, para Shaoran, aquél era el sonido más hermoso que hubiese oído jamás.

Sakura... Se balanceó con ella entre los brazos, tan feliz que sentía un profundo dolor. No le importó que las personas que estaban en el porche se quedaran mirándolos. Tampoco le importó sentir lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Estaba estrechando su mundo entre los brazos. Había sido un tonto al apartarla de su lado. Nunca volvería a cometer ese enorme error.

Con un brazo rodeando su cuerpo con firmeza, la arrastró escaleras abajo. Cuando ella advirtió que el viento estaba desparramando sus papeles, Shaoran le impidió ir a recogerlos.

—Déjalos —le dijo.

Sakura lo miró intensamente. Los ojos de ella estaban anegados en lágrimas.

Shaoran la acercó aún más a su cuerpo y le cogió la barbilla.

—Ya no los necesitarás. Nos vamos a casa.

—¿A casa?

—A casa —reafirmó él—. Tú, yo y el bebé. A casa. No volverás a la escuela. Contrataré un profesor particular.

—¿A casa, para siempre?

—Para siempre.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del jardín con el pie. No quería soltarla ni por un instante. Alzó la vista para mirar la calle bordeada de árboles y luego volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su dulce rostro.

—A casa, para siempre.

Mientras decía estas palabras, lo invadió una paz que no había sentido en muchos meses. A casa, donde los esperaba un futuro juntos. A casa, donde las fantasías podían volverse realidad. Siguiendo un impulso, llevó a Sakura a dar unos pasos de vals. El viento alzó la capa de la joven. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con expresión de gran alegría en el rostro. Shaoran sabía que ella estaba imaginando que bailaban al compás de una melodía. Lo extraño fue que él también creyó oírla. Apenas perceptible, cadenciosa, escurridiza.

La canción de Sakura, y ahora también la suya, mágicas notas que sólo ellos podían oír.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	28. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana del comedor, formando una aureola dorada en torno a Sakura, que se encontraba sentada a la mesa, con la cabeza inclinada y la mirada fija en algo que tenía sobre el regazo. Incluso después de tres años de matrimonio, Shaoran no dejaba de agradecerle a Dios que hubiera bendecido su vida con alguien tan dulce, y vaciló un momento en la entrada para observarla durante un momento. A juzgar por el aspecto del plato, ella había vuelto a dejar su desayuno casi intacto por tercer día consecutivo.

Un poco preocupado, Shaoran cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas. _Gabby_ , el lanudo perro blanco que Shaoran le había regalado a Sakura hacía ya dos años, debió de sentir los pasos de su amo vibrando a través del suelo, pues se despertó sobresaltado y empezó a dar saltos en torno a la silla de la mujer, ladrando estridentemente. Al percibir este sonido, Sakura apartó la vista de lo que Shaoran entonces pudo ver que era un bordado.

—Buenos días —dijo ella con una cariñosa sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia el bullicioso perro. Aunque el perro no sirviera para nada más, siempre ladraba para alertar a Sakura cuando Hien empezaba a llorar, y esto hacía que la peluda criatura valiese su peso en oro. _Gabby_ , nombre que era perfecto para él, también ladraba para avisar a Sakura de que alguien la estaba llamando a ella o a la puerta, permitiéndole a su ama responder ante ruidos que de otra manera no habría advertido.

Con una suave risa, Sakura dejó a un lado sus labores y se inclinó para llevar una mano al hocico de _Gabby_.

—Ya basta —le dijo al perro dulcemente.

 _Gabby_ , que adoraba a su ama casi tanto como el marido, empezó a temblar y a girar en torno aella, tan contento de que lo hubiera tocado que parecía haberse vuelto loco de alegría. Shaoran entendía este sentimiento. Dejando escapar un suspiro, sacó una silla de la mesa y se sentó. Acto seguido, dirigió la mirada una vez más hacia el plato del desayuno de su esposa.

—Sakura, mi amor, tienes que comer, últimamente nunca desayunas. ¿Te encuentras mal o qué?

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia su plato, ella arrugó la nariz y se llevó una mano a la cintura.

—No, es sólo que no quiero comer, estoy engordando.

—Ésas no son más que tonterías, si alguna vez...

Shaoran se interrumpió. Sakura había hinchado las mejillas, intentando que su cara pareciese rellenita. Este gesto le recordó tanto aquella inolvidable noche en que él comprendió por primera vez lo inteligente que era ella, que se le puso la carne de gallina. Miró profundamente sus cándidos ojos verdes. No... No era posible. Echó un vistazo a su cintura. ¿No era un poco más grande que de costumbre?, se preguntó. ¿O se lo estaba imaginando? Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, habría podido jurar que había visto una sonrisa fugaz asomándose a la dulce boca de su esposa.

—¿Sakura? Cariño, ¿estás...?

Ella levantó sus hermosas cejas. Sin duda había una sonrisa jugueteando en su boca, concluyó Shaoran. Una sonrisa picara. Sintió como si el estómago se le hubiera caído al suelo. No era posible. Ya tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear: una esposa absolutamente maravillosa y un hijo precioso. Desear más... bueno, aunque Shaoran adoraba los niños, nunca se había permitido albergar la esperanza de tener más hijos, más que nada porque temía sufrir una decepción.

—Sakura, no me tomes el pelo —le advirtió con aire de gravedad—No bromees con algo así. ¿Estás embarazada?

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron de modo sospechoso mientras asentía con la cabeza. Shaoran no pudo contener la alegría repentina que estalló dentro de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la silla y estrechó a Sakura entre sus brazos. El bordado salió volando por el aire. _Gabby_ se quitó de en medio rápidamente, mientras Shaoran arrastraba a su esposa por toda la habitación al compás de un vals imaginario.

—¡Estás embarazada! —gritó— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Aferrándose a sus brazos, Sakura le permitió que la hiciera girar sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

La joven soltó una estridente carcajada cuando él la estrechó contra su pecho para abrazarla.

—¡Cuidado! —le advirtió—¡No me aprietes con tanta fuerza!

Shaoran enseguida moderó su desmedido entusiasmo.

—Perdona, mi amor.

Se inclinó para besarla. En el instante mismo en que los labios se tocaron, ella se derritió en sus brazos, haciendo que Shaoran pensara en todas las veces en que habían empezado de esta manera y habían terminado cerrando las puertas del comedor con llave para poder hacer el amor.

—Te amo. ¡Dios santo, cuánto te amo! —murmuró Shaoran.

Acababa de hacer esta declaración cuando oyó unos murmullos. Puso fin al beso abruptamente, miró por encima de la cabeza de Sakura y vio que Wei, el mayordomo, se encontraba en el comedor, llevando a Hien a caballo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué pasa, Wei?

Antes de que el mayordomo pudiera hablar, Mayu asomó su roja cabeza por uno de los costados del cuerpo de Wei.

—¿Ya se lo ha dicho?

Shaoran sintió que Sakura se movía y, al mirar hacia abajo, vio que ella estaba negando categóricamente con la cabeza y llevándose un dedo a la boca. En respuesta, Mayu hizo una mueca. Para Shaoran estaba clarísimo que el ama de llaves y el mayordomo ya sabían que Sakura estaba embarazada. Como siempre, el marido era el último en enterarse. Contrariado, frunció el ceño, pero la verdad era que no podía enfadarse. En sus tres años de matrimonio, Sakura había llegado a considerar a Mayu como una segunda madre. No podía reprocharle que hubiera compartido sus inquietudes íntimas con la mujer mayor. Lamentablemente, desde su matrimonio con Wei, hacía ya un año, Mayu había adquirido la molesta costumbre de contárselo todo, aunque se tratase de un secreto.

—¡Bebé! —dijo riéndose el pequeño Hien. Luego, chasqueando la lengua como si estuviera fustigando un caballo, tiró del pelo de Wei y dio patadas con sus pequeños pies— ¡Arre, Wei! ¡Arre!

Siempre dispuesto a complacer al joven amo de la casa, Wei empezó a correr sin moverse del sitio, saltando tanto como podía para satisfacer a su intrépido jinete.

—Lo siento, señor, pero yo me enteré antes que usted sólo porque...

—Yo se lo conté —dijo Mayu tras dejar escapar un resoplido— Además, no es algo que haya que mantener en secreto, ¿no es verdad?

El ama de llaves dejó a Shaoran sin argumentos. No era ningún secreto, era más bien un regalo precioso, una noticia maravillosa que había que proclamar a los cuatro vientos. Volvió a estrechar a Sakura en sus brazos, tan feliz que no podía expresarlo con palabras. Afortunadamente, ella pareció entender esto y le devolvió el abrazo. Con el rabillo del ojo, Shaoran vio al pequeño Hien saltando sobre los hombros de Wei. Mayu sonreía con orgullo, como si aquel bebé que aún no había nacido fuese su nieto. Shaoran supuso que, dadas las circunstancias, eso era lo más apropiado. Mayu era como una madre, tanto para su esposa como para él.

«Quiero una niña», pensó Shaoran. Ya tenía un hermoso hijo. Sí, quería una hija. Aunque en realidad no le importaba si era niño o niña, mientras estuviese sano. Pero, en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, quería una pequeña. Una niña de sedoso pelo color miel y enormes e increíblemente expresivos ojos esmeralda. La feliz algarabía de voces pareció apagarse poco a poco mientras Shaoran miraba el rostro precioso de su esposa.

Sí, una niña idéntica a Sakura...

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Novela Original:**_ Annie's Song _de Catherine Anderson_


End file.
